After Dark
by Tigerman
Summary: As Voldemort cast his last Killing Curse, something goes dramatically wrong. Now, the world is filled with Shades and Nightmare with the continuous full moon as their witness. Harry grow up with the self-appointed task to make the world right again, despite being outnumbered by Voldemort's remains, stacked bad luck and human nature at its worst.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Ta-dahhhh! After many years off the map, I'm finally back! It's not like I ever stopped writing. Ever. It's just that I didn't wanted to start posting chapter and feeling the pressure of writing for the next. Hell yes, this whole story is typed down and ready to go! Special thanks to Kgruenner for a first round of proofing!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I said it wasn't her Harry Potter, that this one is from a totally different universe but then her lawyer said all Harry Potter's shared one soul and thus, were the same. I was like: what?! A lawyer that knows what a soul is?!**

* * *

><p><strong>After Dark<strong>

* * *

><p>They found the house easily enough. It was one story tall with a basement. The dark red bricks spoke of a time when building houses was the foundation of a home instead of an investment. There was one chimney on the right side and nothing technological like air conditioning or a satellite dish was apparent. The front yard needed a cut. No cars sat in the lane, neither were there lights in the windows. The nearest neighbor was a hundred yards away.<p>

"That's the place. Let's get in," the boy said, taking a lock pick from his vest.

The girl followed him silently, her long and sandy-blond hair bouncing behind her as she walked. She had a leather-bound book in her right hand with no indication of its content on the cover.

The boy, no older than fifteen, tried the front door handle just in case. The door opened without a sound. The former occupant left the place unlocked, probably they were in a hurry. The boy turned his head towards his companion who nodded at him. She pulled on a thin leather string from her neck and revealed a small, round silver amulet from beneath her blouse. As the moonlight struck its surface, the amulet started to glow softly of the same light.

The boy pushed the door open, making way for the full moonlight and the crescent moon amulet to dissipate the darkness.

"The basement," simply told the younger girl, her steps so light she didn't made a sound.

The boy held the door open, letting her enter first. Good manners had nothing to do with it: Harry knew this place was packed. He wouldn't go in with only the light coming from the open door. Harry Potter followed Luna Lovegood closely, noting distractingly the few drops of dried blood on the threshold. Luna was already walking down the short flight of steps to the basement. The underground floor was made of bare cement and the door to the basement proper was an old piece of hollow wood. The blond witch turned the handle and pushed it open, Harry only a step behind. They felt no chills, no goosebumps but they knew _it_ was there.

No.

_They_ were there. The main room was large with two long sofas forming a L-shape that faced a huge television. A small fireplace was at the opposite side of the room and a clean wood rack ran in-between, along the wall. On either of their sides were two doors, probably leading to small bedrooms. As Harry turned on himself to fully take in the room, the shaft of a thick lance descended upon him.

Harry raised his arms in a reflex, managing to stop the attack a scant few inches away from his neck. The lance was at least seven feet long, the last foot of it being a large blade. Holding it was a suit of armor in dull gray, the only sound of its presence being the slight sound of the metal pieces. It made no growls, it had no glowing red eyes: just an eerie presence of a simple attacker eager to deliver certain death.

Harry pulled the lance free of the suit's gloved hands before spinning it around and deliver a single blow to its neck, neatly decapitating it. The helm flew sideway and the rest of the suit fell soundlessly down, like a puppet with its strings cut.

By the time Harry had turned toward Luna, who waited about two steps away, the suit vanished, like the lance. Harry stepped closer to her, unfazed. Luna took the two remaining steps leading to a closed door in the far wall, near the last bedroom. There was no point in searching the place: the path was clear. The door was of another kind of wood and looked as if the owner had taken some plywood and had painted it blood red before putting it on hinges. There was no handle and no lock but Harry knew better than try to simply push it. A small tray was beside the door with a blank sheet of paper on it.

The petite blonde at his side opened her thick leather-bound journal to a previously marked page and consulted it briefly.

"Three drops of lemon blood," she stated, stepping aside to let Harry face the tray. Harry took a quarter of a lemon from a small bag in his pocket and stood before the sheet of paper. Blood of a lemon.

The midnight-haired teen held the piece of fruit in one hand, close to his wrist, and took a small knife into his other. He then slashed the innocent fruit sideways, letting out a moan as if he had cut his own flesh. Three drops of juice fell onto the paper at once and two more followed to quickly for Harry to pull his hand back in time.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, annoyed, as the piece of paper became unnaturally damp and began to shrink on itself from the corner.

Luna looked unperturbed at the paper as it shrunk, folding on itself over and over again. It took on a triangular shape no more than two inches wide. A damp, ruby red circle bloomed from inside the paper taking the shape of a small mouth with red, full lips adorned with four fangs. It just stayed there, opened, un-breathing.

"You've got to position it with your eye," Luna told Harry, not even looking back at her journal.

Harry slowly bent down, not hesitating whatsoever when faced with Luna's strange instructions. He neared the piece of paper until he almost touched it. The mouth jumped at his face with a snarl, targeting his right eye. It tried to bite him and stuck on Harry's glasses.

Harry turned toward the plain door and leaned forward until the damp mouth was firmly on it and the paper stuck. The mouth kept squirmed and snarled once more as Harry pulled back. The paper seeped in the wood, taking the shape of an old fashioned key hole, the mouth being sucked in. Harry softly blew on it to dry it faster, eliciting only more snarling. He stood back up, stepped away from the door and took a handkerchief from a pocket, his part done. By the time he cleaned his glasses, Luna had the door open. They stepped inside without another word.

This room clearly was a small work place. There was a huge desk full of small drawers, the whole thing made of thick, solid wood. It was painted the same red as the door. A chair was pushed in a corner, also red. A thick, wide plank was bolted from wall to wall under the small, ground–level window, in the exact same tone color as the desk and the chair. Pots filled with nails and screws were lined up against the wall on the make-shift workstation alongside an utility cabinet with even more drawers and random tool boxes. An air compressor rested under the workstation.

Luna went straight to the workbench and started opening drawers. While she worked, Harry circled her, looked under the workbench, checked the shadows all around the room and finally took in the room itself. For a short moment, only the sound of Luna's searching troubled the unnatural silence. Then, Harry saw the bottom drawer of the wooden desk open noiselessly and a single dark shape sped out of it. Seeing the form that the Nightmare took this time, Harry figured that Luna must have triggered it.

The cockroach was easily as big as his fist. It sped on the floor with a light clicking noise typical for insects on a hard floor but the noise was too clear, too recognizable to be real. It was the sound you expected something to make, like the sounds the armor had made moving. Harry didn't try to step on it directly. God only knew what would come from under his feet if he did. He threatened it with clumsy stumps only to then target a good kick at it. It bounced twice on the floor and one more time on the walls before disappearing. It didn't come back.

Luna wasn't done yet so Harry knew it meant it wasn't over yet. There had to be a Nightmare left somewhere. As he walked down the small room looking left and right, he turned towards the open door to find a huge dark shadow moving like rolling smoke coming toward the him. Harry took a step back and to the right, trying to see what was coming out of it.

A jet black panther, about five feet long, pounced on him with its front paws forward and its teeth bared. A soundless snarl escaped its mouth and Harry didn't have the time to ponder why he heard nothing since he didn't know the sound a panther normally made. He had just enough time to twist while falling on his side, looping an arm around the creature's neck. His hands clasped together and when Harry landed on the creature's side, his arm had it in a choke hold. He pulled hard on its throat, preventing it from biting his arms.

"You ain't so tough..." grunted Harry while smirking.

As he said that, the beast started to use its legs to get back its footing. It didn't seem to matter that the claws raked on cement, it started to get back up despite Harry's hold.

Luna chose that moment to walk by. With a crayon, she drew more whiskers on the creature's face, which looked more like stripes. It remembered Harry of a tiger's stripes. The Nightmare's color shifted to orange with large, black stripes.

"I get it now!" said Harry. "It's not a panther, it's a plush toy!"

The panther popped out of existence only leaving behind a small tiger plush toy with a round, surprised mouth. Harry tossed it in a corner where it disappeared. As Luna and Harry stepped out of the room, the boy turned towards his partner, raising an eyebrow. She held a piece of crystallized light in the palm of her hand, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Yes!" cheered Harry, pumping a fist in the air.

They climbed the stairs back up and left the house with the door wide open. It was a signal to the previous occupant that the place was now clean. Harry stretched on the threshold, Luna at his side, and both teens looked up at the sky, watching the clouds filter the full moon's light.

As if the moon could be anything but full...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I managed to make you curious enough to keep on reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: It's a good start! Don't be shy to review all, that's what will keep the chapter going on! Special thanks to all my loyal followers! **

**Hugh**: Glad to see you back, but if you logged in, I could answer your review personally! This won't be published in one dump of chapter as I want as many people reading it as possible. I'll probably publish a few quick chapters and then settle to once a week.

**Disclaimer: "What do we want?" "Harry Potter's rights!" "When do we want it?" "Now!"**

**JKRowling: "Open the cage, release the hounds." Fifty lawyers with lawsuits were released on the unsuspecting writers. Suits…so much…suits…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – The Spread<p>

It was Halloween of the year nineteen eighty-one. On that date, the night changed. The magical world had been stuck in a racial war opposing the pure of blood and the rest of the world. A few dozen individuals kept Britain in a state of constant fear, led by one of the most powerful wizards in history.

Lord Voldemort was said to fear no one, except maybe Albus Dumbledore, the only wizard he kept clear of. Still, the old man was also the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and couldn't possibly go 'evil wizard hunting' like he did in his youth. Lord Voldemort had his sights on the school and leaving it unprotected was out of question.

Also, there was a prophecy about the birth of a boy and Albus knew it wouldn't be him who'd vanquish that Dark Lord. Unfortunately, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named learned of it, ran down the possibilities and on that Halloween night, visited the Potter household...

"He's teething, James! It's normal he's crying!" Lily Potter told her husband, who looked at their wailing son in her arms. "There is not much we can do!"

"Can't we at least give him a bit of dreamless sleep potion so he can sleep through it? You know I can't stand to see him hurting..." James pled, his face a mask of worry.

Lily sighed but agreed that a bit of potion with some warm milk might ease this painful period. Harry was deeply sleeping not ten minutes later.

"You realize that we can't do this every time he starts crying, do you?!" teased the redheaded woman, putting the toddler in his crib.

"You know I wouldn't do that, but you hated hearing him cry as much as I did!"

The playful banter was cut short as an explosion rocked the house, coming from below.

James' face turned became a mask of fear and realization.

"Protect Harry," was all he said before sprinting down the stairs.

From outside, anyone who could see the house and those were a limited few, would have stared in horror at the blown door, at the bright flashes followed by explosions and screams downstairs, the eerie silence and the evil laughter.

A woman scream could be heard all the way down the street.

"Not Harry!"

Only to be silenced with a deep green ray of deathlight.

Lord Voldemort stood over the corpse of a woman, hunched over the crib of her sleeping child.

"Small... impure creature. You will be the last steppingstone toward my goal, my dream! Immortality! Avada Kedavra!"

The jet of light sped toward the orphan and struck right in the middle of the forehead. The result was most unexpected. The magic of death faced the sacrifice of love the mother made, her link to her child still strong and even more present made by Fidelius charm that hid the family by blood. It bounced but then tangled in another form of magic: the effect of a potion on the sleeping boy. It ripped that magical effect from the child, coated the deadly magic and struck the caster back who barely had the time to take a sharp, surprised breath before exploding in tick shadows, spreading all around the world. Pieces of a different nature scattered but were contained on the island and hid, unsuspected.

The small boy woke up in a burning house from the battle downstairs, alone. He hurt from his teething, and from the wound he now had on the forehead, a lightning bolt inside a full circle.

* * *

><p>The next day, on November First, the world witnessed the changes. All around Britain were strange sightings of fireworks, flying howls and people celebrating Halloween in robes one day late. That was strange but when night came, it became downright freaky. It was a full moon, a week early. Astronomers didn't understand it one bit. They couldn't even start to explain this and what was worse, how could it be a full moon all around the world!?<p>

People started to worry, to fear and then, the Shades came. Strange shadows started acting strange in children's bedrooms all around the world. Parents tried to comfort them and sometimes, succeeded. Other times, they couldn't but when it was at its worst, the parent looked at the shadows and saw the shapes. They shared their kid's bed, held onto them tight and cried out of fear through the night.

The next morning, three people stood in front of a house, in a street made of two rows of identical homes. One was a tall, old man in a purple robe. His white beard was long and his eyes betrayed more age and worry that his wrinkled face should. To his left, standing rigidly, was a stern old woman whom frowned at the old man. The third person present was massive and would have fitted the image of the Vikings of old times, if he wasn't crying hot tears with a baby in his arms.

"Are you sure, Albus?! Those are the worst kind of muggles you'll ever find, even if you were to search all your life!"

"Minerva... This is the last of his family and the only place the blood protection his mother put on him would work for an extended period of time. It's the reasonable solution. His godfather betrayed his parents."

Hearing this, the big man wailed even louder.

"... And an orphanage is out of question. It's the only way and you know it is. We all know it. Voldemort isn't gone. You heard about the disturbance too. It must be his doing."

Albus took the bundled child carefully from Hagrid's arms and walked to the front door. He put the baby on the steps and took a letter from his pocket. He was about to put it on the sleeping child but hesitated.

"No... This isn't right. He's not some kind of stray..."

Dumbledore ripped the letter and vanished the pieces. He took Harry back in his arms and knocked on the door. Steps being pounded hard were heard before the door opened.

"Mr. Dursley, I bring terrible news and have a request to make that might change a life and possibly, the world."

* * *

><p><strong>years later<strong>

Petunia Dursley walked in her son's bedroom, closing her gown with haste around herself. Light from the perpetual full moon filtered from the crack in the curtains, lost in the glow of the four nightlights plugged around the room. A wailing child sat in the bed, his blanket lift right under his eyes, trying to hide.

"Dudleykin, honey! What's the matter?" asked Petunia to her only child, her pride and joy. "Hush, hush, it's okay now! It was only a bad dream. Just a bad dream..."

"No... Mommy! No! Look! There! Look over there! It's over there I tell you! Against the wall! The shadows... It's the shadows!"

Petunia froze. No... It couldn't be. Not them! Reluctantly, she turned to follow the accusing finger of her son. Against the wall, but not really touching it, was a Shade. How to describe it? It's as if the reason we fear the dark materialized and moved around, from shadow to shadow. It would creep all the way to the bed and back under that outlet, mocking the fairies and other colorful shapes and figures of the children's nightlight. It crept on it, turning innocent smile into evil smirk, fairies in bloodthirsty pixies and, generally, wakening the oldest fear of humanity.

Petunia crawled in bed with her boy, holding him close, a small source of comfort has she was not alone to be afraid. She knew what was to come. She would stay like this, afraid and unable to sleep or relax, until the morning came. She wondered if she could bare it. Could she really endure the long hours of the night, feeling only different level of fear?

"Aunty? Why did Duddy screamed?"

Petunia turned toward the door, her nephew rubbing his eyes with a small fist, standing in the frame. Her mouth couldn't form the words, the warning she wanted so badly to yell. She could only look at the Shade, twisting and twirling against the wall.

Harry turned and looked at it without so much as a wince, in fact more like a yawn. He walked to the window and pulled the long curtains open one at the time. Moonlight fell in the room, diminishing the size of the Shade by a good half. Harry went to stand straight before it.

"There. Ain't so bad now?"

At these words, the Shade dispersed completely, no hint it was ever there. Petunia slowly unraveled from her position and took a step out of the bed. Harry turned to her and his face changed in a bit of a pained one.

"Auntie... I... wanna go potty."

* * *

><p><strong>A few years more…<strong>

"Did you brush your teeth well? It's bed time!" chided Petunia Dursley from downstairs.

"Yes, mom!" yelled Dudley Dursley.

"Yes, aunt Petunia!" replied Harry Potter in turn.

They put on their pj's before climbing in their bunker bed, Harry taking the bottom and Dudley the top. The two smaller bedrooms were fused into one big room, the middle wall removed. One medium sized TV with multiple game consoles around it was against the wall while two big desk drawers were against the other. It left a lot of room in the middle that Petunia always insisted to keep free. Vernon was even in the middle of renovation to turn a part of the useless hallway into a walk-in closet in order to remove the desk and the toy chest.

As Dudley tucked in, he patted his belly, comfortably full.

"Your birthday cake was the best, Harry!" he said, content.

"I can't believe you managed to convince Aunty to have it for dessert one day early!" laughed Harry, the taste of toothpaste barely overtaking the one of rich chocolate cake.

"You shouldn't complain! That only mean you'll have another one tomorrow!"

Harry shook his head at his cousin: he had his parents in the palm of his hand. Harry got up and opened the window, feeling the warm weather of July firmly setting in. Then, he unplugged the last nightlight.

"No, don't!" hiccuped Dudley from his top bunk.

"You trust me, do you?" asked Harry, the nightlight in hand. "Those things... They make them stronger, not weaker."

"You sure?" asked Dudley unconvinced despite the years of debate.

"Yeah. Tonight, I feel none of them around. In the whole street, in fact. It's going to be a calm night."

Dudley relaxed.

"Really? Okay then... Okay. Just this once. Just tonight."

"Sure," shrugged Harry, putting the unpowered light in plain sight on Dudley's desk.

They finally tucked in and, as usual, Harry waited for Dudley to fall asleep before letting go of his own consciousness.

* * *

><p>The morning came, calm and quiet as Harry promised. Dudley was happy and proud to tell his mom he slept the whole night without his nightlight! He said it must have been her delightful chocolate cake that helped him sleep and she promised to make Harry another birthday cake for dinner.<p>

Harry was happy for him and smiled all breakfast long, but kept quiet. After Dudley left to play with his friends, Harry went to see his aunt about what troubled him.

"Aunt Petunia... Did you leave this on me while I was asleep?" he asked, showing a letter addressed to him, down to the 'extended bedroom at four, Private Drive'.

The purple ink and flourished lettering left no doubt to Petunia, as well as the Hogwarts crest. She sighed loudly and sat down.

"You had the windows open last night, didn't you?" she stated more than asked.

"Yes?" asked more than answered Harry in turn.

"An owl delivered it to you."

Silence.

"An owl?" repeated Harry, who wasn't used to this kind of talk from his aunt.

"Yes, an owl," she confirmed, as if he should understand by now and avoid her to say it out loud.

"I... see... Does uncle Vernon know of this?"

"Don't even mention it to him!" she scolded her nephew. "He's doing his best! We never told you about your parents for a good reason. They were wizards, and so are you. Wizards have strange ways, like using owls as a mailing system..."

"Wait, wait, wait,..." interrupted Harry, putting his hands up. "You said... wizards?"

"You think I would joke about this?" flared Petunia. Not only did she had to say it out loud but he wouldn't believe her?!

Harry stayed silent a while, thinking about himself and how he could fight the Shades when no one else in the household could. Maybe... There was more to it.

"Okay... I'm a wizard. What does it mean? What about my parents?" he asked, figuring it was as well to hear it all at once.

"Your parents went to Hogwarts, the Wizards school with a man named Albus Dumbledore at its head. Then, your mother settled down and had you. Your people were at war with blood purity as a pretext and the leader of the other side killed your father and mother on Halloween, ten years ago. Your father was James Potter and your mother, Lily Potter, born Evans."

"Halloween, ten years ago. The Day of the Darkness? The Spread? When the moon got fixed at full?!"

"Exactly. What I know is that he tried to kill you too, but failed. Some say this is his revenge, his death curse on the world. I don't know a thing about that," she said, shaking her head.

"So... I will go to Hogwarts to learn magic? I will meet this man, Albus Dumbledore, who taught my parents?" Harry asked, excited.

"No, you won't," deadpanned Petunia, freezing his hopes solid.

"Why?"

"The world... The Shades aren't the worst that The Spread brought. There are... The Nightmares," said Petunia, almost in a whisper, afraid to speak of them.

"What are..."

"I don't know and won't speak of it and neither will you!" she almost shouted in an outburst. "Just know, for now, that there is worse and Hogwarts became their nest! After it happened, Albus Dumbledore came here, delivering you. He got back to a school in chaos. Most people still there managed to flee. Some... Were not so lucky. The Headmaster stayed behind. No one knows what happened to him as he never left the school. No one dared to break in and it's locked from the inside anyway."

Harry was speechless. Petunia let him digest all this before sighing again, as strongly as when Harry showed her his envelope.

"This letter is your acceptance to your schooling, I guess, with your schedule and supply list."

"But... The school..." Harry protested weakly.

"The teachers organized a way. They can travel to fixed location using fireplaces. You will have two classes a day, one in the morning and one at the afternoon. The locations are equally spread among the students' home with a room large enough..."

Harry's eyes widened.

"Here?"

Petunia pursed her lips.

"Yes. Once in a while. This is why we made your room as big as possible."

Harry was speechless. They had a working fireplace, with a high mantel. His room was getting as big as the house could hold.

"You hate wizards," stated Harry. "That much is obvious. Why are you doing all this?"

Petunia looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Because of Dudley. You helped him and you always did. You protected him. You could do it because of your wizard blood, I'm certain of it. I met people who were commonly visited by Shades. Insomnia, paranoia, weakness of hearts and sick children. The rate of those sicknesses has skyrocketed these past ten years. Dudley would have been one of them, but he escaped that fate, thanks to you."

Harry's throat was tight with emotions. They would go against their very belief for him? Harry wiped his eyes and nose with his sleeve and looked at his home, eyes blazing.

"I will find a way to get rid of the Shades and the rest. I will make the nights right again! I will learn to be a wizard and do this!"

Petunia would have smiled a mirthless smile, faced with such candor. He was like a child stating it would become a rockstar, would cure cancer or bring world peace, but she saw one thing that made her take his promise seriously. The scar on his forehead, the lightning part, got a bright pink as if it was freshly made and the circle around it flashed with the pale silver light, rending the lightning inert again.

"Do your best Harry, I'm sure Dudley will root for you," she said, nodding.

Harry smiled broadly and opened the envelope that would change his life.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it and that the explanation were clear! See ya soon, R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Just a bit under 5000 words at the last chapter…I'm finally going to appear in advanced search!**

**Disclaimer: "You are infringing copyrights over Harry Potter! Cease immediately!"**

**"But that's my name! It's my real name, Harry Potter!"**

**"That's it, you're coming with us…"**

**Tigerman hide in a corner, chuckling evilly with a book entitled 'Thee old art of diversion'.**

* * *

><p>Harry was to meet a man about his school supply today as most of the stuff was impossible to get in a normal store. He would be taught how to use the Floo network by the same occasion. Harry waited in front of the fireplace, feeling a bit silly. How could you use one as transport? Did a hole appeared to let you through? Do you use the chimney like Santa?<p>

When green flames flared, Harry was in for two surprises. First, the flames burst someone into existence and secondly, that person was at least ten feet tall. He must have been prepared because he landed on one knee, keeping himself from bumping his head on the mantel, or the ceiling.

The man wore mostly leather, like a savage from uncivilized lands on T.V. He had long black hair and a thick black beard that reminded Harry of a raspberry bush made with scrubbing pads. He looked very strong and had a hard face with eyes far in his skull. He looked like a man who used to laugh a lot, a long time ago. His eyes dropped toward Harry and his features visibly softened up.

"Blimey, it's really you, Harry! Last time I saw ya, you were as big as my hand..."

'Which could be any time between my birth and five years old,' thought Harry. Instead, he extended a hand and smiled.

"Well, as you know, I'm Harry Potter! What's your name? They didn't told me who would come."

"M'I bad! I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Gatekeeper of Hogwarts. Of course, right now, my job is more about to keep things to get out..." he finished on a darker note. "But my tasks include helping the Muggle born to adapt too! Soon, you will go to your classmates' home and some things will seem pretty amazing!"

Hagrid's enthusiasm was contagious and Harry couldn't help but think this was the time of the year Hagrid liked the best, and was alone the less.

"I'm all ears, Mr. Hagrid! I feel I have a lot to catch up to!"

The huge man was happy to oblige. The first lesson was about magical transport, and falling. He put a large box full of dust on the ground, saying it had to be reachable by children and gave a pinch of it to Harry.

"No, you do as I do. You stand here, as inside as you can… more than I that is...ugh... and then you throw the dust at your feet, calling where you want to go. Our stop is a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Repeat it."

"The Leaky Cauldron," repeated Harry.

"Excellent. Good, good. Words are important in all forms of magic. Now here I go. Leaky Cauldron!"

On cue, the giant man was sucked into a vortex of green flames. Harry walked in the fireplace, aimed at his feet and threw the pinch of powder.

"Leaky Cauldron!"

See now, Harry like rides in amusement parks, but this was the kind is usually stayed clear of: the ones that make you sick. As it stopped, the fireplace practically spat Harry out and it used up all his luck to land on both feet. For a moment, Harry look like a gymnast lending with both arm flaying in the air to prevent falling forward, both feet firmly planted on the ground.

"Nice receptions, for a first timer!" Hagrid complimented him. "You'd better get used to it to, as this is how ya'll get to and from your classes!"

Digesting this, Harry followed his guide to a back alley where he used an umbrella to tap a code on the brick wall. The brick started to move away, revealing a whole shopping district behind.

"You see, Harry, ya tap the wall with your wand to open the way."

"This look more like an umbrella than a wand," commented Harry, one eyebrow raised.

"Errrr, yeah. I'd be grateful if you didn't mention that. As long as I keep quiet, they shouldn't look into it.

Harry felt there was something very badly hinted here, but didn't press the matter. He had enough on his plate already. They went to Gringotts first, where Harry received his vault key from Hagrid. Harry was a bit crossed with this. Shouldn't he have this key, or at least his Aunt? As he voiced that out, trying to keep as calm and un-suspicious as possible, Hagrid explained the matter quickly, as if afraid to be called a thief in front of the goblins.

"Gringotts wouldn't allow a key to fall in Muggle's hands as they can't even reach our world on a normal day, you see! It was Albus Dumbledore who was supposed to keep it but..." Hagrid trailed off, his eyes darkening. "... So I volunteered, as Keeper of the Keys to Hogwarts, what's one more set of key, hey!" finished Hagrid with a deep laugh. "Anyway, I can't get in. Only _you_ with your key can."

The cart ride was a lot more pleasant than the Floo and the sight of his small fortune was breathtaking. They finally left the bank and started shopping at once with Hagrid explaining the uses of each purchase. Potion ingredients, cauldrons, protective gears... and books. He went to have his uniform fitted at Madam Malkins, a pretty standard private school uniform with the addition of a long, black cloak. Hagrid explained they had to adapt going in so many muggle places.

Then, he took him to a pet shop where Harry knew he could get a magical companion. With his aunt already wary of magic, a toad would be a very bad idea and Harry wasn't interested in them in the first place. I cat would look nice and normal, but before he could find one to his taste, he stumbled upon a cage with a snow white owl sleeping inside. Harry just couldn't take his eyes off the magnificent creature.

"Ha, an owl, and a fine one too. A very reasonable, practical choice," noted Hagrid. "I know that look: you found the right one for you! If you like animals, you can come back and have as many as you want! Hogwarts allowed only one, but since it'll live at your home..." trailed off Hagrid.

Harry felt nostalgia roll in wave inside Hagrid. He truly considered that place his home. To have it inhabited by monster must be more than he can endure.

"Hagrid, I swear to you I will work to get the curse of The Spread removed. One day, you will walk the halls of Hogwarts again."

Harry said that with such a serious face, such resolve that Hagrid's initial answer stuck in his throat, much like it did for Petunia Dursley.

"If someone can, I guess it will be you, Harry Potter. After all, you survived the killing curse and no one else managed that before. I trust you."

Harry took the owl cage, jolting the bird awake. It looked at Harry and let out a small hoot.

"Quite a beautiful girl, isn't she?" said the shopkeeper, eager for a good sale.

"Put a discount on that one, Loppy, he's a friend," stated Hagrid.

"A discount on such a prized item?" he said, staring at Hagrid in shock. His eyes trailed on Harry and immediately spotted the telltale scar. "But I guess it wouldn't mean a thing if I did it on just anything! Agreed! Twenty percent off if you take some food and owl treats!"

"Done," Harry said, smirking. He would have taken some anyway.

Harry was glad of his day. It was rich in emotions, tiring, and it was barely midday! Hagrid took a huge pocket watch out, opened it and winced.

"Let's hurry back, Harry. I have to take another Muggle-born girl shopping in less than twenty minutes. You have more than enough to keep yourself busy! Remember to give a name to your owl as soon as possible so it get used to it. I would advise you to start reading a bit too, especially the potion related books. Professor Snape is a bit... well he's kinda...errrr… demanding. Get some work done early."

"Thanks, Hagrid. I guess you'll be showing Diagon Alley to all the new kids in the next few days?"

"Right! Why do ya ask?"

"Now that I know how to get here, I might hang around a bit…"

Hagrid let out a laugh and clapped Harry on a shoulder, sending him across his new trunk.

"Smart boy ya are! Come on! Let's Floo back. I'll see ya soon, I bet!"

* * *

><p>Hedwig. That's how he called his snowy owl. Harry found the name in his history book while turning pages randomly, trying to figure out what kind of past the Wizarding World held. Upon Hagrid's advice, Harry started on his potion books. So many ingredients! So many effects! So many uses! It was a science as complex as chemistry! He took half an hour checking out the most interesting recipe, amongst them a potion to look like someone else. He memorized a few ingredients but would do more tomorrow. Dudley found a nice bike trail that cut the time to get to the park almost by half!<p>

* * *

><p>Petunia was a bit wary about letting Harry go alone to Diagon Alley the next day. Harry said he would use the Floo to get directly to the Ice cream Parlor and wouldn't leave the main street. He just wanted to get a feel of the Magical side of society, and felt he wouldn't be able to open a book all summer if he stayed put where there were game consoles, his bike and television.<p>

He wanted to meet other kids as well. He wasn't hostile with any of Dudley's friends, but they were not the kind he willingly hung out with. He managed to convince his aunt by promising to be back one hour before sundown, no excuses.

The Floo trip was as dizzying as he remembered, and he got out in a dive this time, landing flat on his belly. Fortunately, the ice cream parlor's floor was squeaky clean and his aunt wouldn't scold him for putting dirt on his clothes. The ice cream stains should be more than enough. It was still early morning, right after breakfast, when Harry chose a table outside and ordered a tall fruit juice. Harry wondered how the silly straw in it managed to have the look of a miniature fountain.

He took a few sips and opened a book. This one was on 'transfiguration' or the art to change something into something else. It looked like hard work and something learned through hours of practice too. There were a few tricks here and there but it mostly was about wand movements, incantations and the intent behind the spells. Harry found a hundred things that could go wrong. He hoped a missed spell would only mean a lack of result, and not a random spell. He guessed it was very likely, or else they wouldn't show it to first year, would they?

Harry's peripheral vision spotted Hagrid coming from the Leaky Cauldron's entrance very easily. He wasn't _that_ blind. He smiled and waved to Hagrid who made a bee line for him. He had a young boy and his clearly nervous mother and father in tow.

"Hiya, Harry! Enjoying the magical world already?!" greeted Hagrid, somehow glad to see him.

"Yes! I'm taking a bit of a early start as I have no idea of what I'm getting into! I wished we'd had more time to speak yesterday but since you had another muggle-born to show around…" Harry trailed off, his eyes sending not-so-subtle glances to the other boy obviously waiting behind the giant man.

"Right! Right, always busy… Oh! This is Justin Finch-Fletchley. Muggle-born, you guessed, and these are …errrr… well… his parents sorry-haven't-got-your-names," finished Hagrid quite quickly.

Harry was already shaking hands solemnly with Justin, presenting himself and smiled at Justin's parent to apologize.

"I learned about my heritage myself only a few days ago. Hagrid have been a great help to get me started," he said seriously.

Hagrid waved him off but apparently fought a relieved sigh. Justin's parents visibly relaxed and started making small talk, who could get very strange when magic was involved. As it was…

"We worried our fireplace wasn't big enough to allow for classes, but we only needed the dust pot," Harry shared.

"We have electric heating," assured Justin's father reassuringly. Boy, did that earned him a dubious look from Hagrid and a nervous laugh from Harry.

Harry bid them goodbye but as a late thought, asked Hagrid when would be the next visit.

"That was the last one for this year, Harry! You'll have to meet them at school, like everyone else!" teased Hagrid, shaking a finger.

Harry was a bit put off but understood. Magic was a lot about lineage after all, so muggle-born were not that common. He ate lots of ice cream, got a frost-bite to his brain, felt a bit of a sugar high, and read a lot by the shade of an umbrella at the shop. He moved a bit but his shopping was already done and he had more than enough books for a life-time! Public school didn't have them read so much! He would have to get used to it, he guessed.

He went back home, two full hours before dusk, feeling drained as only a full day outside can do. He went to sleep early, dreaming of potion ingredients that were, strangely, all kinds of ice cream topping.

* * *

><p>Harry spent the rest of his summer playing outside, watching T.V, doing his gardening chores and reading his magical books. He was forbidden to take them outside the house, barely tolerated outside his room. He could bring them if he took the Floo, as it would be to a magical place anyway. Dudley tried to read one, but didn't understood. He gave up quickly, and asked nothing of it. Harry pondered about that, as it should have triggered at least an hour of non-stop nagging about the usefulness of potions and why he couldn't have a wand himself. There must be something magical about these books to have Dudley act so reasonably!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: I guess I didn't appear on that much people's research yet but my faithful review kept my hopes up! Let's keep the ball rolling with a new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Haha! With this 'Marauder's Lottery' ticket, I'm sure to win a Harry Potter! Someone has to win! -scratch scratch scratch- Hummmm…Wha? No! I didn't want a million dollars, I wanted Harry Potter! WHAAAAA!**

* * *

><p>First of September came fast, the first day of school. Harry was up with the sun and ready to go an hour early. Standing in the living room dressed in his school attire he finally couldn't wait any longer and took a pinch of Floo Powder. He stood in the fireplace and spoke clearly:<p>

"Ministry of Magic!"

Then he threw the powder at his feet, and stared twirling. He felt his legs move forward unexpectedly as he was thrown out of the Floo right before his feet firmly planted on the ground, his balance off. He leaned back involuntarily, his arms flaying slowly, his back almost parallel to the ground. A trio of paper-planes zipped over him and he mused idly that they would have hit him had he not been so hunched over his back. Then he landed on his ass. He picked himself up, dusted his cloak, and followed other kids, all walking in the same direction. It was the first day of school and, as such, every students, teachers and other staff personnel met in a big auditorium at the Ministry of Magic's building.

Harry had his wand checked at the reception before having it given back and told to follow the yellow paved road.

'Someone have a weird sense of humor,' Harry thought as he walked on the floor, painted in yellow brickwork. 'Still, it makes it pretty hard to get lost.'

Even the elevator's floor was painted gold-like. He got out once at the right level, followed the path a bit further and entered a really big room with hundreds, no, thousands of seats. This place was freaking huge! It was a semi-circular auditorium caved in like a bowl.

Harry saw Hagrid at the bottom with whom must be Hogwarts' teachers. The auditorium was already filling up and Harry noticed people hang out in groups of twelve to fifteen. There were smaller circles, but they all clung around bigger ones. Harry guessed that students stuck with the same groups for most of their education. Since The Spread, they had to move the classes from homes to homes. Changing students to different groups for each classes would have been an additional pain!

At ten minutes before eight, Hagrid's voice boomed.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Come on down! We're about to start!"

Harry walked down at a quick pace, having no intentions to hold people back. He knew no-one, except Hagrid and Justin, who just made it down behind him, and he hoped that being muggleborn raised would not hinder him to make new friends. Who knew if the purebloods and mixed-blood didn't all knew each other? Harry knew them to be silly fears, but try to tell that to your brain! His fear quickly abated as everyone had to be introduced to each other and no mention to magical lineage was made. They were then introduced to their teacher in turns, with most of them displaying an aura of no-nonsense, zero tolerance to insolence.

Minerva McGonagall, teacher in transfiguration, could have made the most stern Math teacher bow his head and apologize without knowing why. Harry did not want to cross her.

Filius Flitwick was probably the only teacher he could look in the eyes. Not only was he the kind to smile more easily, but he was standing at first year's height. A short first year.

Remus Lupin looked… Zen. That was the best description Harry could come up to describe the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He was dressed in the same way as the others, but it looked unnatural on him, as if he wasn't used at wearing it.

Rigel Algebar looked old. Not only that but he _felt_ old. He looked like one of those worn, thick wooden chest you've got in your home: it always was there, your parents got it from their own parents but you have no idea where it come from or how old it is. Fitting, for an History of Magic teacher.

Aurora Sinistra had this strange way of looking at people, as if they were a distraction before she could look up again. Harry guessed the Astronomy course got a lot more serious this past decade.

Pomona Sprout was a short, plump woman with a smile practically stuck to her face. As teacher in Herbology, Harry guessed she never tired of seeing things grow, be it plants or students.

Then, there was the tall, dark man that seemed to hover a step behind the other teachers, as if to put a barrier between him and the snot-infected children. His sneer fit so well on his face Harry couldn't imagine the man so much as sleeping without it. His hair reflected light like only oil can, and Harry felt that potion would be the kingdom of no-nonsense. In fact, no-nonsense must have stumbled on this man and stuck in his hair.

Harry decided then and there he would NOT upset that man and read as much as he could that evening if only not to be the victim of his ire.

Professor McGonagall called order, being Deputy Headmistress, and greeted all students, new and old, for another year at Hogwarts Temporary Migratory School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. People took their seats and the first years were then introduced to the rest of the school in general. They were told to take the front seats, saved just for them, as the Telling of the Spread would be told.

Professor McGonagall, along with Professor Flitwick, told the story of the school with sketchy illusions and still pictures floating in mid-air. Silence settled on the room, the old woman's words echoing easily all the way to the back.

"Many, many centuries ago, four people gifted amongst the gifted united to create a learning place, a great stronghold of the knowledge of all forms of magic. They were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. The students were originally assigned one of the four Houses by the Sorting Hat, pending on the student prominent trait of personality."

The signs of the four crest floated above their heads.

"Gryffindor for the strong and brave. Ravenclaw for the smart and studious, Hufflepuff for the hard-working and loyal while the cunning and ambitious went in Slytherin."

The four crest turned and mixed to form the Hogwarts crest. Then it became black.

"But ten years ago, the strongest Dark Lord in recent history disappeared from the world after a fail attempt at murder, cursing this planet as he vanished."

A full moon appeared between the two teachers with clouds slowly drifting about.

"The night became increasingly dangerous as Shades spread in the bedrooms, past sunset, all over the world. We know not how or why they were created, but their existence is closely linked to the Nightmares."

The illusion took the shape of a familiar looking shadow, and then, of a pitch black zone of darkness. The kind you just knew there was something inside, just past your vision, just waiting for you to take a closer look…so it can jump at your throat as you blinked.

Harry felt mixed emotions regarding the Nightmares. He felt… it was on the same wavelength as the Shades, but more real, more dangerous. He should be afraid but… it was only a kind of Shade able to manifest, nothing more. If you weren't afraid of it, it lost most of its power, didn't it? It was familiar. He dealt with Shades since he was five after all.

"Nightmares spread around the world but nowhere so thick as at Hogwarts. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of our time, got back from a duty outside the castle to see it under assault by the Nightmares, the wards useless. Magic itself have very limited success, and the spell working could vary from a wizard to another. That night, Albus Dumbledore shone like a beacon of hope and safety. Around him, fear abated and magic worked with greater success. He held the Nightmares at bay for a time. He allowed us to escape. Then, ten minutes after the last living person was evacuated, the castle locked down. To this day, its gates stayed close."

Silence filled the auditorium as the last of the illusion faded, leaving the room somehow even darker.

"To this day, we make honor of his sacrifice and reaffirm our vow to teach magic in the spirit of the Four Founders. Finally, we remember our past so the next generations knows that it wasn't always like this, and so they help us work for a brighter future."

The torches on the wall slowly burned brighter so that the room was, once again, fully lit. Harry couldn't remember when they dimmed.

Then, followed a description of the castle, its surrounding and the path leading to it. Of course, it was strongly unadvised to go there. It was mostly for the form, as none had any intention of getting near enough of it to see its highest tower. The Forbidden Forest was, as it were, forbidden to the student as even grown wizards kept clear of it. There were magical creature you wouldn't want to cross at any time of day or night. A wizard's village held on nearby, despite the close presence of the castle. They found out, in the first few years, that any great settlement of wizards would attract Nightmares. Those things had the power to kill a grown man, even though there were no records of it happening. It was just… a saying, as if everyone knew someone who knew someone it happened to.

The assembly moved on to more practical topics such as the distribution of the schedules for every classes and the rules to follows while at school. They essentially spoke of respect while at anyone else's home, the procedures in case of damage to the property of the host and compensations in case of vandalism. The rules were clear, strict and unforgiving. After all, there were there to prevent troublemakers. If you kept civil, no rules were hindering at all.

Lunch came by, a free distribution of mostly cold meals. Strange small creatures, not… particularly pretty, were distributing drinks, sandwiches and some hors-d'oeuvre around.

"Oh! You must be an House elf! I couldn't find more than passing references about you in 'Hogwarts, a history'! How come?" asked a girl with long, brown and bushy hair.

The small creature bowed, unsurprised of the question.

"I be Tinky! I worked for great wizard Dumbledore at Hogwarts, many years ago! You are correct, I be an House elf. I am bound to my duties to Hogwarts to serve the students and teachers. We help clean classroom before and after lessons."

"Really? Are you well paid? How are your living conditions?" asked the girl, named Hermione remembered Harry.

"That… is confidential, young miss," said the big eyed elf, bowing respectfully.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to intrude!" apologized the girl in a hurry, her hands flying to her mouth. "My parents always said I ask to many questions…"

"No harm done, young miss. You be here to learn after all! Don't let that stop you from asking questions!" the elf replied before bowing and disappearing.

"I hope I haven't offended him!" squealed the poor girl.

"I don't know if they can be, on a personal level," said a young boy with a round face, frowning.

Harry remembered his name to be Neville.

"They are that good-natured?" asked Harry.

"Well…not so much good-natured than… compliant. You'd convince them more easily to stop breathing than to disobey one of their master's orders. It's in their blood and their magic."

"That's awful! You mean they can't be free?" said Hermione, outraged.

"More like they consider being servants as being free to serve, while being freed from their master is to be ripped off their liberty to serve. Their system of value is kinda backward to ours. That's pretty much what I understood while speaking to Twinkie, our own house elf."

"Your family own an house elf?" asked Hermione again, building up steam.

"Yeah, pretty much my only friend until today too…" he finished, looking away.

Hermione's mouth shut close with an audible snap.

'Open mouth, insert foot…' Harry thought for himself.

"I guess we'll have a lot to learn about magical creature, don't we, Harry?" asked Justin, just a bit louder than natural.

"I didn't even realized magical creatures could exist, even after meeting a goblin at the bank!" chuckled the young wizard. "Do you think they have Leprechaun?!"

"I'm from a magical family and I'm not even sure if they exist! If I asked, I'm pretty sure one of my brothers would put a green vest on a garden gnome and yell to me they found one!" joked a red-haired boy.

It defused the tense atmosphere quickly enough. They started a lively discussion about all the possible creature that could really exist and which one were only in fairy tales. Hermione kept silent for the rest of the discussion though. Later on, she quietly left the group to stand in a corner, half-hidden by the far seat of the auditorium. A girl, Harry remember she was named Lisa Turpin, followed her shortly and spoke to her. Harry hoped it would work out somehow. Being lonely at the very first day of class must feel terrible. Both girl came back a few minutes later, Hermione's eyes a bit redder, but not too much. Everyone was gladly acting as if nothing happened at all.

Lunch came to an end and people resumed their seats. Each teacher made an appearance, explaining what their course would be about, from first to seventh years. The grading method of OWLs and NEWTs were explained too and the importance of having more than too few was mentioned continuously. Finally, they laid down a lot of the most common employments in the Magical World. Some of them were related to the inner working of the Wizarding society like the Aurors, the magical police force and the Healers that worked at St-Mungo's, London's magical hospital. The Ministry had a lot of Departments to run too like the Transports or the Abuse of Muggle Devices.

Of course, the Magical World was not all focused on Magic. Many sectors of industry needed them, but not their particular magical skills. They needed people to sell clothes, to make them and the various step of food production, building construction, furniture distribution and hundreds of other small things were necessary. It was important to remember that not everyone could be an powerful Auror or a skilled Healer. They needed places for the Magicals to get their stuff. The market may be small, but the competition in each field was practically non-existent too.

Harry wasn't interested in all of that. He would become a Nightmare Hunter. He didn't know if he could ever get paid for it, but that wouldn't stop him! He would have to learn all the stronger magic he could to fight them and one day, free Hogwarts!

* * *

><p>Magic didn't work on them! That was explained in details at one of Professor Flitwick's lessons. Nightmares were unaffected by most forms of magics but physical effects of a spell were said to have some effects. Still, doing so was as tricky as attacking Nightmares in close combat. One spell was said to affect them enough to either chase them away of give you time to flee. That same spell could be used to destroy Shades. It was created only a few years ago and the crafter of the spell gave conferences to teach it to first years and give refreshing courses to anyone interested.<p>

Still, Harry found the Charms lessons fascinating! Making object levitate would have been in the top five list of things he would do with magic, and it was the first spell they had to learn! Some had more trouble than others, but Professor Flitwick explained that this particular spell was taught first because it was simple and had to be 'held'. It helped children to connect with their magic faster and the low level of the spell was meant to give confidence in their next lessons.

The red-haired boy, named Ron Weasley, was a bit impatient into getting results and moved his wand a bit too forcefully, if not to say wildly. As Hermione turned to tell him he would achieve nothing good, she received the point of the wand near an eye, making her yelp in pain and surprise. They were in Justin home's basement today and the place was limited. They had to work close to one another.

Ron looked to regret immediately and apologized profusely to Hermione who held her face with both hands, fighting back the tears, but sobs winning the battle. He rushed upstairs with Justin to get a cloth with some ice inside. The teacher mumbled something about something but Harry couldn't hear him well.

Ron kept apologizing when he offered the ice and asked her if she could show him how to do it since all her spells worked great. That was laying it a bit thick since it actually was their first spell… but it helped her to calm down. By the end of the day, no more accident happened and it was a lesson for everyone about what impatience and rash moves could do, even without magic. As it turned out, better controlled wand movements showed better results and even Ronald Weasley managed to cast the spell correctly.

* * *

><p>Potions came too fast for anyone's taste. They all saw the teacher and the older students weren't shy to tell some horror stories that happened in that class. The sight of Professor Snape at the Longbottom's house was something they would remember for all their life. Said property was more of a mansion than a house though, and Harry understood why they were called 'a Noble House'. It had nothing to do with how you behaved.<p>

The basement could very well classify as a dungeon. It was built fully underground, devoid of windows, and was made of thick stone walls and floor. It was lit by torches. The main room was very wide and currently held thirteen students sitting on their chairs with a cauldron at their side. Before them was Severus Snape, looking at them intently. They were all ready to start but the teacher kept silent. If one would have dared check the second hand of their watch, he or she would have noticed with no small amount of awe that the potion master started speaking at eight o'clock _sharp_.

"The making of potions, children, require discipline, dedication, focus and above all, _timing_. One can pull off an acceptable potion by putting in the pot all the right ingredient, but without the exact timing, I wouldn't ask such a person to brew me a chicken broth. As my students, I will expect of you to abide by my timing. I speak, you listen. I ask a question, you raise your hand to give me the answer. Wasting time in my class _is_ a crime and you may be asked to explain any action I see unfit under my watch. I hope this is clear."

If the dungeon wasn't cold enough, that took care of sending shivers down the young one's spines.

"I will take your silence as a 'yes'. I hope some of you had the forethoughts of opening their potion books before today or else you are going to find this morning quite…unpleasant. Potter! Name three effects of smelling the fumes of a potion directly!"

Harry blinked twice, realizing he was put on the spot without any warning at all.

"Err…just a second, professor…it was in the first few pages, about security measures. I think there were headaches and… hum… rashes and… hum…"

"And that, children, is the perfect example of wasting class time," interrupted the sneering teacher. "An answer must be quick, firm and certain of its truth. The next symptoms mister Potter was about to list, sometime in the next hour, were burns, coughing, dizziness and, my favorite, death. If you don't know what the potion is supposed to smell like, don't. Potter! I would like you to imagine putting an ingredient in you cauldron at the wrong _time_. You see the mix get unstable and about to have a violent reaction. What do you do?"

Harry thought as quick as he could, his mouth shut. Close the cauldron? Put water in it? Kill the fire under the cauldron? No. You're a wizard now, Harry, think like one.

"I would vanish the content of the cauldron with my wand, sir," Harry answered confidently.

"Marvelous. A correct answer that took only five time what it take for an unstable potion to ruin your face more than it already is. Potter! What do you think playing a joke on one of your little friend's potion would cause?"

"Expulsion, sir," Harry answered immediately.

"Your case may not be totally lost if you can remember the most basic and absolute rule of any classes you have. Remember Potter's crashed course in security measures, dunderheads! They are called 'Rules', not 'Suggestions'. Open your ingredient cabinet, turn your potion book to chapter one, page one and start brewing! In all security, of course. You wouldn't want to make my sensible heart bleed, would you?"

Turning pages quickly, Harry pondered on the thickness of the line to cross before being considered officially a 'dark wizard'.

* * *

><p>Harry hosted his first class on day three of the term, in the morning. It was a transfiguration class. Petunia was a nervous wreck. How would the neighbors <em>not<em> notice anything! She started to regret, despite the guaranties offered by the school staff. Dudley was off to school for barely five minutes that Professor McGonagall came out of the fireplace like a jack-in-a-box. Petunia, coming out of the kitchen, had an intake of breath and put a hand over her heart.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Mrs. Dursley," said Minerva McGonagall before taking a small Rubik cube out of a pocket, twisting it three time in a precise manner and putting it on the windowsill as if it was perfectly normal. "The house is now secured in all manner of spying. Nothing… abnormal will be noticed for the time of the class duration. The only thing the neighbors could see is this cube on the windowsill."

"Really?" asked Petunia, puzzled. "Wouldn't there be some kind of light coming from it? A glow when it activated or something?"

The Transfiguration teacher blinked twice.

"There was."

"Oh."

"If you'll excuse me, I'll go and prepare the room. The students will get from the fireplace directly to the classroom."

"Do you need me to show them the way?" asked Petunia in a small voice.

"Thank you for the offer but it won't be necessary," assured the older woman before swiftly moving up the stairs.

Petunia saw the fireplace flare up again and a small boy walked out of it. He barely looked around before going up the stairs, not even noticing her. It was the same for the next boy and girl. Two girls, apparently twins, got out almost at the same time and never stopped chatting all the way up. Petunia knew she should be grateful, but felt there was something freaky going on. She went back to the kitchen and promise herself to stop cleaning every single hidden surfaces only when the clock would chime midday, and that the house would be hers once again.

Harry greeted his teacher nervously, having been ready for a while. McGonagall looked at the room with a critical eye and nodded.

"Very clean, very tidy. Good, nice wide spaces. I'll start making the desks, you can go and greet your classmates," said the teachers, taking small blocks of metal out of her pockets.

She placed them on the ground and waved her wand continuously over them. The cubes grew and changed color to finally become the school furniture Harry used yesterday. He wondered if it was the elf who brought them before class but this was so much cooler!

Minerva offered a small knowing smile to the impressed young wizard.

"Some classroom are in a fixed state, like at the Longbottom's estate and yes, some teacher require the service of the House elves to move the furnitures in their classes, but I wouldn't call myself a transfiguration teacher if I did it any other way," she explained.

Neville passed the door of Harry's room and greeted him. The class filled up quickly enough and, once again, without the ringing of any bells, the teacher started her course at eight sharp. They had to change a match in a metal pin. Harry, having seen her transform steel blocs into wooden desk, figured it couldn't be that hard now, could it?

* * *

><p>Life went on, and nothing seemed to deviate from the routine that established itself passed the first few weeks of the term. Petunia was jumpier than ever. but her case was put on as a bad case of the Shades by those close to her. It was frequent when Halloween grew closer. Harry's days started with breakfast, Floo travel, morning classes, Floo again, lunch, one hour of allowed magical practice, afternoon classes, Floo travel, dinner, personal studying, personal time and bed. They had seven classes on a possibility of ten in a week. There were three free periods to study in groups, socialize or seek personal tutoring from a teacher.<p>

To Harry, the routine was unique each weeks. How could it really be the same with classes constantly changing locations and the subject to continuously amaze and surprise him. Harry made a lot of friends but not that many close friends. Petunia wanted to hear nothing of magic outside of necessity and the other kids seemed to single him out a bit, somehow. Harry asked Hermione if she noticed anything he did to make that happen, as the young witch couldn't possibly refuse to answer a question.

"Harry," she started, a bit uneasy, "You don't understand the impact the night of the Halloween nineteen eighty-one had on the world. You-know-who had Britain under a reign of terror and he didn't even achieved official governmental ruling! I asked a few teachers about that time and it was horrible. Back then, He disappears right after trying to kill you. People saw you as a savior for almost twenty-four hours but the darkness came, filled with Shades and Nightmares and Hogwarts was lost…"

"People…think that's my fault?!" asked Harry, his voice squealing at the end.

"No! Well, not really…Some people are just looking for someone to blame. Others, who lost people to… Him…says that this was the price to pay to get rid of him and that the effects would probably wear off, some day. Others…"

Faced with her silence, Harry felt a lot of dread, but he had to know.

"Other… what?"

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it a few times, but Harry was right: she just couldn't leave a question hanging.

"Others…think this is all too much to pay…for the life of one person."

For a moment, all Harry was aware of was his own breathing. It shouldn't be that hard to breath, shouldn't it? People don't even realize they do it most of the time!

"Harry… you look a bit pale. Do you want me to fetch the teacher?" asked Hermione, worrying. Her hands gripped the hem of her skirt, straining the fabric.

"No…it's okay. It's okay…" he said, but clearly, it was not. He realized now more than ever how important it would be for him to find a way to undo what Voldemort did, ten years ago. Until then, people would see him as the reason for all their troubles!

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review, please!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: The reviews are coming in nicely! Thanks a bunch everyone, it means everything for an author! **

**Disclaimer: "I told you! I'm not Harry Potter!" "Now you are, as I can't afford to have the real one! Now stop moving, I've got to carve a scar on your forehead so you can have a lot of fun adventures!" "Nooooooo!"**

* * *

><p>Astronomy, the study of stars. Humans watched their movements for thousands of years, predicting when to sow, calculating the exact time of the year and the passing of seasons, holidays and tides. Wizard and witches of all civilizations studied them intently, seeking times were the power peaked for this or that kind of magic, going so far as building places that were both clocks and focus for those times.<p>

Rituals fell in disuse, more modern kind of magic replacing them. Astrology remained, like the divination art, as the relic of a past you cling onto so to remember your roots and where you're from. When events of cataclysmic order happen, you can always rely on them, unshakable pillar of the world, until the thirty-first of October nineteen eighty-one. That day, the sky changed and the moon stayed full, no matter where you were on the planet. Stars kept their formations, but drifted seemingly at random during the night. Planets and stars could become brighter than they should, with no astrophysical reasons to back the facts. Muggles spoke of something in the atmosphere that warped the light reaching us, as nothing was out of sort once in space. Wizard could only take them to their words… for those who believed muggles went to space, of course!

Harry hung on every words spoken by professor Aurora Sinistra. She was a well of knowledge and expertise about the Spread. She had dark rings under her eyes, the kind you get on sleepless night, watching the sky, and spending your days trying to understand it.

"Be very, very precise while drawing your charts, children. We've been keeping record of them for the past ten years and we are trying to make a pattern emerge. Everything that moves obey some underlying laws and to define those laws is crucial to a better understanding of the Spread. If the answer was not in the sky, it wouldn't have changed at all," she said, walking slowly between the drawing students.

"Is it possible that the laws which the sky obey would be too numerous to define?" asked harry, not realizing he wasn't alone in the class anymore.

"Quite a daring question, Mr. Potter, but an accurate one. If it was that easy, if only it was only some mathematical, or Arythmantical calculus, we'd have found it by now. No, the laws are too numerous and could only be observed as a pattern. Now, what kind of pattern could change from day to day, or in this case, from night to night? What's the most volatile thing in the world that could have such an effect?

"The will of a man…" whispered Hermione, as caught up as Harry was.

"Exactly!" almost yelled professor Sinistra. "Few astronomers acknowledge this theory but none dare to defy it! And look who they have teaching this class? The one most fanatic adept of this theory! The sky is revealing the very thoughts of Voldemort, the vanquished Dark Lord! Oh, please! I won't call the moon 'the big silvery O' just because werewolves changes every night, now! If only we could decipher what's in the sky, we could have a better idea of 'how' and 'why'! In third year, you will use all of your charts in Divination. You'd better start drawing!"

Harry took her words in earnest and did his best, all night long, to draw the exact replica of the sky. They had a free period next morning to rest, in order to be in shape for the meeting with the 'Shade Banisher' Serena Lovegood. Harry never felt so exalted in his life.

* * *

><p>The woman was a tall blonde with a white lab coat and thin framed glasses. Harry wondered if she had the 'Lab professor of a B-grade movie look on purpose or not, all the way to the purple chemical stain on the front of her lab coat. She strode in front of the class with a bit of a distracted and shy look.<p>

"I'm sorry to show up looking like this: I was baking pumpkin pies and didn't have the time to change once I noticed the time!" she said, almost bumping in her desk.

'Pumpkin?' wondered Harry 'Who can make pumpkin filling look purple?" He shuddered at the thought of the final result.

"It always end up tasting like blueberries. Fortunately, I like blueberries," said a smaller voice a bit behind him. Turning around, he looked at a small girl with long, dirty blond hair, a dreamy smile on her face and a simple white dress.

Harry looked back at the teacher, apologizing to a potted plant for bumping into it. Then back at the girl before him, who smiled a bit wider.

"I'm Harry," he simply said, extending his hand.

"Luna. Glad to meet you, Mister Potter!"

"Likewise, Miss Lovegood," he smirked.

Their hands connected in a shake. The world went upside down.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up in an unfamiliar place. It was a small girl's room, in a small girl's bed. He knew it because said small girl clang onto him. She stirred and woke up. Her big blue eyes focused on him.<p>

"Do you think we overreacted a bit at our presentation?" asked Harry, a bit puzzled about why he was so calm about it. On the other side, he just woke up.

"If anything, there should have been a pillar of light and a flight of golden hypogryph nearby. Did any of it happened?" she asked, equally unperturbed.

"We'll have to ask. Any idea what that was?"

"I actually do. It started last year…"

" I… think we weren't asleep for more than a few hours," countered Harry.

Luna blinded once.

"I know."

* * *

><p>-Last year-<p>

Serena had gone to great length, capturing this Nightmare! They were weak on Halloween night and she trapped one in a dark spot surrounded by moonlight. She was at the very top of the Lovegood home, on a lab she balanced on the roof. Whatever laws of physics ruled the world, they must have been busy somewhere else while this was built and got a headache deciding where and how it should fall when it got around to check it out. They left it alone, just this once. The peak of the house acted now as an umbrella for the Nightmare under it.

To design a spell to destroy it, Serena had first to find the 'cause of death' by manually destroying the thing, monitoring the forces at play continuously and then emulating it in a spell. She had to calculate the exact forces it took with Arythmancy to determine the intent, the wand motion, the incantation and so on. She wished she had found a way to bottle moonlight, but it wasn't possible… in the delay she had. Instead, she would have to focus moonlight. All around the house, and on the roof, were mirrors. She had them all pointing up, the one on the roof either straight of surface for an area effect or curved to focus the light in moonlight beams. The Nightmare could only watch as the preparations were made. It was too weak to just walk away for any long amount of time under direct moonlight. It had no fear to feed from the woman either. She wasn't even afraid of failing!

Serena checked the position of the moon and activated the monitoring equipment, yelling:

"Pull the switch!"

And she did so. The moonlight descended upon the Nightmare who could do nothing but bask in the light, feeling intense pain and knowing that, in the next five seconds, it would cease to exist.

"Mommy? Are you talking to yourself on the roof again?"

Serena watched with pure horror as the mirror on the trapdoor leading downstairs was lifted, showing the figure of her nine years old daughter, Luna.

The Nightmare simply reacted. That way was the one with the less light. It fed on the fear of the woman for her child and materialized it. It leap toward her, intending to rip the girl to shred, then to hide in the dark, take the husband life's, then…

But its plans were cut short. At the very moment he was about to put its newly formed claw in the girl's face, the fear he was feeding on shifted. It wasn't… genuine, but it was instinctive, and all he had right now. He didn't cut the girl. He went in her, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>-back to present-<p>

"Mommy tried all she could to get it out, knowing it's in me, but she can't seem to make out enough of it to have a hold. It was sleeping until today," finished Luna still unperturbed.

"Weren't you afraid?" asked Harry, impressed.

"I had my eyes mostly closed, as the roof was so bright and I was just waking from something I heard. I never saw it coming."

"Do you think this will happen every time we touch?" asked Harry, not even pondering on what kind of occasion this could happen again.

"I don't think so."

"How so?"

"We're still holding hands."

Harry looked down at their entwined fingers.

"Well, would you look at that!"

"Time to end this handshake, do you think?" asked Luna, tilting her head.

"Quite."

Their finger parted. The world went downside up.

* * *

><p>"You know, even if this is sleeping, I'm getting pretty tired of it," Harry said, sitting up simultaneously in the bed with Luna. The first rays of the sun breached the horizon as they looked outside.<p>

"I had visions," said Luna. "Visions of Nightmares."

"Bad dreams?" Harry asked, unable to hear the capital letters.

"They were not good, but not scary. No, I dreamed about where Nightmares have been lately, and some still are. I saw where some will be, if we head there in time."

"Visions… this would be great to hunt Nightmares…" Harry pondered out loud.

"To hunt them? Only mad people hunt them, Harry Potter. Only mad and powerful and lucky ones survive," Luna said, not quite telling him off.

"Well, if I plan on hunting them, that's because I'm crazy enough to do it. I survived a killing curse when I was only one year old…so I've got to be pretty lucky. As for the power, I'll have to work on that. I couldn't even learn the spell of your mother since we fainted! Twice!"

"That's easily fixed. You know the 'Lumos' charm? It's the same wand movement with a circle flick pointing up at the end. The incantation is 'Lunos'."

Harry blinked at her. He looked around and sure enough, his wand was on the bedside table. He took it and threw the incantation.

"Lunos."

A soft beam of moonlight erupted from the point of his wand to the ceiling.

"Well, would you look at that…"

* * *

><p>Since they found nothing wrong with the two kids after a check-up trip to St-Mungo's, they were released to the cares of their relatives. As no one actually saw them faint, none could be sure if the problem could ever happen again. It was particular that they couldn't make them let go of each other's hand, while they were out, but stranger things happened. Petunia was worried, though. She worried that Harry was getting weirder and weirder, even for his own people. She noticed the stares. She noticed the distant distrust some of the kids displayed toward her nephew. She recognized the facts that his only other real friend in all his class was the other outcast, the Granger girl. She noticed, but kept quiet. They had to endure, for safety. For Dudley.<p>

* * *

><p>The defense course went well for Harry. Once he grasped the hang of a spell, he had no problem to cast it, despite the constant shaking of head from Remus Lupin, his teacher. Of course, the spells were mostly stingers and jelly-leg jinx kind of violent. The Professor assured the class it was essential to master those spells and to practice in class on each others. After one particular class, Professor Lupin told Harry he would meet him at home at his next free period. It wasn't uncommon for a teacher to coach a kid personally, but Harry thought he did good already.<p>

At his next free period, Professor Lupin joined Harry and sat on the ground, crossed-legged, before gestured at Harry to do the same, facing him. The bedroom-class felt awfully wide to Harry, with just the two of them.

"Mister Potter, I understand that you are confused about why I asked you to be here, as your performances are the same as that of your classmates. For you to understand, I need to tell you of a few things, and, as some are sensitive information, I will need an oath of secrecy from you."

Harry swallowed audibly. An oath. That was some very serious stuff. You could lose your magic or die if you broke an oath.

"Of course, I will not phrase it in an harmful way. I will target the intent of secrecy, rather than the fact. It will not harm you if someone force the truth out of you. Do you agree?" asked the teacher, his face an emotionless mask.

Harry nodded numbly, took the wrist of his teacher as he made the wording.

"Do you swear to never intently give away any information you will learn today about the personal life of I, Remus Lupin?"

"I do," answered Harry.

A single strand of magic spread along both their arms, then vanished. Lupin let go of Harry's hand and nodded.

"When I was a kid, I was bitten by a werewolf and became one."

Harry's mouth opened in shock. His brain couldn't get around the information.

"I managed to get a good education thanks to the good will and wits of Albus Dumbledore, the late Headmaster of Hogwarts. I was friends with you father, James Potter, who was the leader of our little band, completed by Peter Pettigrew, the hero, and Sirius Black, the traitor. When Halloween came, I was devastated. The next night, I changed even if it wasn't supposed to bother me for many nights."

Harry listened in some kind of morbid fascination. So many werewolves were killed in the last few years. As they transformed every nights, they became a menace too great for the Ministry to ignore. It gave them a good reason to practically wipe them out. Only the strongest of them, Fenrir Greyback, was known to be roaming, and biting.

"I woke up in blood. Human blood. I wasn't ready and took no precautions. I killed a good friend of mine: Amelia Bones. I nearly lost it. That day, I bought several handcuffs and I mean… a lot. I left society and lived in the wild, scrapping by, locking myself deep in the woods against a tree or simply in a way that would prevent me to move. I left the keys nearby, as the Beast wasn't smart enough to use them. Then, something unexpected happened."

As he wasn't dead yet, Harry figured he was as well to take as much of the story in. Was he confiding for his own comfort before killing him?

"The Wolf… it became clearer. I was aware of the night but very distantly. So many nights as a werewolf gave me experience about that state, equivalent to decades in just a few months. My brain started to adapt and allowed both of my consciousness to coexist. The man and the beast."

That was practically impossible. The only one able to somewhat control himself was Greyback in the way that he could trigger his transformation at will!

"I traveled east in search of wisdom and found it in Mongolia where warrior-priests captured me, one night that the Wolf finally recognized the keys and escaped. They confined me during the night and taught me how to control it during the day. Emotions are the key. I devoid myself from emotions during the day and feed them to the Wolf at night. Then, he allow me control of movement. Sometimes, I have to indulge in the thrill of the hunt, but I still decide if I kill or not. I welcome and honour the Wolf. He, in turn, will respect my will and accept my superiority. The monks, in return for the training, asked to be bitten. The first night they turned, they sat as we are right now, cross-legged, and meditated."

Harry blinked. Hell, he wouldn't die!

"It now get us to where we are. Few things let me feel emotions I'm unable to push back for the Wolf, but seeing you does. It could endanger my life and so, I will have to tutor you. You use your raw power to bypass the fine-control of all spells and stops their strength to that of your comrades. You must now think that I'm somewhat mistaken. I am not. The technique I use to confine the Wolf allow me, as a side effect, to feel ambient magic. I could walk in a room full of wizards, in battle, with my eyes close without bumping into anyone or catching a spell unaware."

Harry's jaw ached but he couldn't find in himself to close it.

"If it is your wish, afterward, to keep your real talent and power from the rest of the world, that is your choice but…"

And now his face sported fangs and a bit of fur.

"I will not see the son of my best friend waste away such talent!"

The werewolf took a few breathings, before resuming total control of himself.

'Who will defend me from the Defense teacher?' Harry pondered idly. He realized he was on his own. No other way then forward, he guessed.

"Let's begin," announced Professor Lupin.

* * *

><p>Magic consumed Harry's existence. Every waking hours available was dictated by what magic could do for him. Dudley said he was no fun anymore. Sometimes, Harry forgot he had free time after study time. He didn't realize that most kids skipped both wand practice time and study time, but would pass nonetheless. He couldn't afford to slack off.<p>

Petunia, who had little interest in his actions until now, gave him more and more chores. Now, he had to take out the trashes. He had to wash the car every day and to polish it every week, by hand. He had to mow the lawn with a brand-new lawn-mower. No engine: you push a set of spinning, razor-sharp blades like in old times, and then you have to rake the cut grass. He had to weed the flowerbeds, clean the windows, empty the gutters… Harry realized it for what it was an evening of May, a whole month after Petunia's frenzy started. She tried to cut in his time doing magic.

Harry protected Dudley from the Shades, and that was a given, to them. Harry had no need to learn any more magic than that. After all, he did it even before starting his magical schooling! Slowly, they were cutting him off. One day, he saw Vernon standing in front of the fireplace, just looking. Harry started to feel fear. He contacted Luna, whom he kept correspondence with thanks to Hedwig. He talked about it to Hermione and both girls told him the same thing, each of them in their equivalent of an urgent tone: he had to speak to the Deputy Headmistress, and fast.

Petunia put a cup of Grey Earl in front of Minerva McGonagall, never looking at her face.

"Thank you. I think, Mrs. Dursley, that you suspect the motive of my visit today. Mister Potter came to me with suspicions that you wished to… cut short his education at Hogwarts," the Transfiguration teacher said, raising her cup.

"We did our best. I want to clear this right now: we did our best! Our best to ignore all that goes on, the owls, frogs and rats in the house, the kids doing freakish things just by waving a stick. We did our best, but we can't anymore. Past this school years, the fireplace will be demolished, and no more magic will be done, in a way or another, in this house."

"Harry will not forsake his instruction just like that," countered the Headmistress, carefully setting her cup down. "Magic is a part of him. It always was, since birth."

"We decided that no more magic would subsist under this roof. This will be absolute. I think… You understand what I mean by that."

McGonagall's eyes open wider in understanding. She couldn't really mean…

* * *

><p><strong>She couldn't mean... no... Oh well, we'll see!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: Nuffin to say.**

**Disclaimer: What if I called him Har' Hippo Ter, would that work? Damn.**

* * *

><p>Harry was a bit distracted, but had no choices but to focus on his exams. All his teachers said he did well. Harry was learning of his place in the world, but didn't liked it much. The Dursley barely tolerated him now, exhausting him with tasks. His classmates were friendly but kept at being classmates. Never was he invited to play or study at one of their place and even Justin found excuses not to come to his place.<p>

Harry went a few times at Hermione's home and they were always relaxing times. Her parents gave him a small lecture about dental cares, to his greatest amusement and Hermione's greatest embarrassment.

"Honestly, I'm surprised they haven't had you sit on a kitchen chair and open your mouth wide…" she mumbled.

They studied quietly on those occasions, as it was each other's pastime anyway.

He went at Luna's place one time, under the hawk eye of her mother. She kept on activating devices around them, not even trying to hide it. Harry had a bit of trouble discussing with Luna and felt like a lab rat. Touching was strictly forbidden, even under her strict supervision. Luna looked a bit sad of it but made a good show of hiding it. Harry figured she was even more curious than her mother to see what would happen.

Now, it was professor McGonagall's turn to looked at him with sad eyes. She had a discussion with his aunt but she refused to say anything except that she was working on the case and would tell him more after he passed his exams. Harry knew it could very well be his first and last year at Hogwarts if Petunia decided so.

Today was the last day of his exams. Professor Algebar was always impressed at how attentive Harry was in class. Despite learning all he could for the past year, Harry felt he needed so much more! It seemed that every day, almost until the end of the school year, something new was dropped on him. He felt his eyes would eventually set in the same expression as Luna's: continuously surprised. Broom racing? Teleportation actually existed, but called 'Apparition'? Dragons? Unicorns? They didn't have T.V.?!

Harry Floo'd to the Headmistress home, where she had her office. Despite seeing only the living room, he found very little surprises about her. Nothing overly cute, frilly, or puffy. The oldest furniture was in tones of red and gold, but more recent tapestries and frames were in grey or oak brown colors.

Harry walked to a room with an open door and knocked on the frame. Minerva McGonagall raised her head and her eyes became sadder instantly.

"Ha, Mister Potter. You are a bit early. If you do not mind to wait for a bit, someone else is going to join this conversation. Come in, you're not in trouble at all! Take a seat!

Harry sat down and heard the fireplace roar in the living room.

"Very good timing," said the Headmistress, smiling nervously.

Remus Lupin appeared in the doorway and bowed before taking a seat in silence.

"Well now, I guess we can't really put this off any longer, Harry. After a talk with your aunt, she flat-out told me that magic was an unbearable source of stress for her household."

Harry listened, but felt his emotion somewhat… disconnected. He remembered how his uncle looked oddly at the fireplace.

"She fears about the neighbors' reaction to anything uncommon and, despite hiding it successfully for over one year, her own… obsession make her unable to deal with your schooling anymore."

Now that he thought about it, Vernon never told him to do the chores. It always was his aunt telling him his uncle wanted things done. His glare always…kind of glided over him.

"In short, Harry, it means that despite the Headmaster's past efforts, you… won't be able to stay with your relative, even if you dropped out of Hogwarts," finished the Headmistress on an emotional tone. She waited for the outburst, the tears and confusion, but all she got was a boy with the most intense, distant stare she ever saw. She was glad not to be on the other end of that stare.

"He…never realized I was there. Uncle Vernon. I was invisible to him. He never spoke of magic. He never spoke to me. He never spoke _of_ me. Headmaster Dumbledore took me to them but when uncle Vernon refused to take me in, he did something to his head," almost whispered Harry.

"Harry, you need to understand that we lived in dark times and with what happened, you needed the protection more than ever!" pleaded the Headmistress, as Lupin stayed as impassive as usual.

"Aunt Petunia feared too much weirdness would overload whatever my uncle is under. She fears that if he kept on stumbling on strange books and magical things, like a fireplace without a chimney, he would finally realize," Harry kept on, following the thread of his thoughts.

"I'm very sorry to be the one to tell you this, but it was part of the accord so that she would keep you until the end of your school years…" Minerva kept on, trying to get through to him.

"She feared he would blow and that it would break her family. I never…was a part of it, was I? Just a charge. The Dursley plus one. It… it never was my home, was it?" Harry finished painfully. A sharp pain struck his chest and he put a small hand over his heart.

Minerva couldn't help a few tears to drop and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. This was the part of her job that pained her the most. Of course, she knew that without anyone to look after those children, the problems would be even worse and she was relieved to be able to help, even if a little.

"Harry, do not worry about your future or where you are going to live. Professor Lupin here spontaneously volunteered to take you in! He was a close friend of your father and I'm sure you'll get along!" the older woman tried to cheer on, even if her eyes were reddening. It was with limited success as she choke back sobs at the same time.

Harry turned toward the teacher he had extra lessons with for most of last year and the man looked back at him, nodding. Harry got up, went to his teacher and shyly hugged him. He needed it. He couldn't bear to be pushed back once more. Lupin's eyes softened some, and he put a reassuring hand on the young boy's back.

"It will be alright, Harry. I promise it will," he said with surprising warmth.

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin," sighed Harry.

Minerva was agreeably surprised at this turn of event. She watched Lupin retreat on himself, ten years ago, and disappear. He came back a changed man five years later: he barely showed any emotions at all nowadays. He was an exemplary teacher but she worried that he could feel anything at all anymore. She knew she did good and that Harry would be as good for Remus as Lupin would be good for Potter.

* * *

><p>Harry was exhausted. He never realized he had so much stuff! Clothing, a few plush toys, tons of books, potions related instruments and ingredients, Hedwig's cage, foods and treats…Remus, as he asked to be called out of class now, carried most of it in boxes he transfigured out of paper bags. Harry never looked up to see if Petunia watched. The house already looked like something out of a memory. The cupboard he remembered he played often in when he was very young…the kitchen he was used to cook breakfast…He charged himself with boxes, stepped in the fireplace and let a pinch of Floo powder drop.<p>

"Lupin's cottage," he spoke in a clear voice.

The travel was long and dizzy as it always was. He was used to get dizzy by now. As he left the destination fireplace, the top box fell as he took a step forward. The box, full of clothes, tripped him and he ended up sprawled over it, his feet not even touching the ground, two smaller boxes still balanced in his arms near floor level.

"Ya sure know how to make an entrance, Harry!"

Harry recognized the voice at once and smiled. It meant that Remus' cottage must have a high ceiling.

"Hi, Hagrid! That's how I define my relationship with Floo travel, or any kind of magical transportation, really. I could have gotten out spinning like a top, like that one time I remember. The poor house elf never saw me coming…"

Hagrid let out a belly laugh as Harry picked himself, and his boxes, up.

"It's going to be a blast having you around, Harry! I'm your new neighbor!"

"Yeah, that must be why I'm here, because I'm so fun to be around," Harry answered, sarcasm dripping from his words. Hagrid's face lost all traces of mirth.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Harry. Lose the attitude. That's quite a few blows you had in a short time and I understand you."

"Really? Did your relatives dumped you because you lost your usefulness? The last time I heard my aunt speak, she was reassuring my cousin that since the Shades didn't showed up in the last six months, they shouldn't be back ever and that they didn't needed me to stick around anymore!"

Hagrid let Harry unwind his frustration a bit before answering.

"My mom left me to my father at birth. Not the nurturing kind, the giants, believe me! People look at me and see a defective monster. An animal that learned clever tricks, like how to speak. All of them see that, but those who really matters."

That calmed Harry down.

"Giant? I'd never realized… I didn't know… I'm sorry if I was…" tried Harry, clearly embarrassed.

"Bah! Think nothing of it. I'm just surprised that you never notice I have to crawl to fit in most fireplaces!"

"This size suits you. I'd never imagine you any other way," Harry said sincerely.

It was Hagrid's turn to be caught off guard, and to look embarrassed. He was saved by Lupin who stepped out of the fireplace with two boxes full of books.

"Hi, Hagrid. We're not done yet, Harry. Do I have to remind you that I must be elsewhere once night falls?"

"Sorry Prof… Remus! I'll hurry up!" Harry said, taking another pinch of powder and activating the Floo transfer.

"A nice kid in a hard time. You did well, Remus," said Hagrid.

"The deal with Petunia, ten years ago, was to keep him if nothing magical showed from it, and it included magical people. I finally have a chance to prove my friendship to James. I will not let his son go to some orphanage," told Remus, piling the boxes against a wall.

"A merry band of misfits, heh?!" joked Hagrid.

"Our friendship will be that much stronger," Lupin answered, a hint of heat in his voice.

* * *

><p>Harry learned that the paperwork had to be filled at the Ministry the next day, with a small interview. Remus had one too, and Harry tried to imagine Lupin's serious face trying to explain he felt the need to have a child, when working with them ten months a year. Harry's interview was short work too as the ministry employee was a bit uneasy, for some reason. Let's just say that Harry lost a bit of his will to smile, these past few days.<p>

"So…erm…You left the care of your aunt and uncle to live with a friend of your parents'…" he asked, going over his papers.

"Yes. I was at my aunt's for the past eleven years. It was time for a change."

The ministry administrative looked up, surprised but meeting a very serious look.

"Hum…yes. Do you get on well with Mister Lupin?"

"Oh, yes. He's got a sharp sense of humor," answered Harry, dead serious once again.

"Errr…Ooookay. So, now your place of residence will be…the Forbidden Forest?!" he end up yelling, shocked.

"Actually, that part isn't forbidden. He bought a small patch of land for a ridiculously low price and built his house there," Harry exclaimed calmly.

"And you don't mind?!"

"I'd be more worried if our Defense teacher lived inside a shelter. It shows of his ability, doesn't it?" asked Harry in turn, cocking his head to a side.

The poor administrator blinked twice and asked no more. He filled the sheet of paper before him and stamped it twice. He made a copy with a flick of his wand and handed it to Harry.

"Your certificate of residence. Have a nice day, Mister Potter."

"Same to you, sir," Harry said, taking the paper.

He met Remus out of the Department and they walked side-to-side toward the Floo station.

"How was your interview?"asked Remus in a neutral tone.

"Entertaining, on my end. You?"

"Mostly stuttering, on his end."

Harry smiled. He hated rejection. He felt betrayed on a deep level, but things could have ended up worse.

* * *

><p>Lupin's home was about two hundred meters from Hagrid's hut. It wasn't that deep in the forest, but further from the castle than the half-giant's home. It looked like a simple enough cabin, with an obvious, rather new-looking add-on to the back. It extended the whole building of about twelve feet and Harry guessed his room would double as a classroom too. There was a hand-made bed with a wooden base and a mattress filled with straw, a thick blanket over it. After laying on it once, Harry swore he wouldn't sleep on anything else, if possible.<p>

He had a huge desk-wardrobe wide and high enough to contain all his clothes. Shelves on the far wall held his books. The lowest shelf had all of his first year books. There were six other empty shelves, all the way to the ceiling. Looking at it, it brought tears to his eyes. They were only shelves! But also… a promise. The expectation that he would stay there for a long time. He felt chosen, instead of tolerated. He knew he put too much hope on this and that this man, who was a total stranger last year, would probably let him down at a point or another but he needed to believe in something. It was either that or break down. For now, he decided to believe.

It was the first few days of summer break. Harry had nothing to study, for now, and there was a whole forest in his backyard. Remus told him the cottage was warded all the way to the tree line, and that it was truly forbidden to wander past it. Still, he had nothing much to do! Of course, he could start on his summer assignments, but it seemed a waste, even to him. He could always Floo Hermione…but he didn't want to sound too desperate either. He already wrote Luna to tell her of the latest development in his life and was impatient to hear from her again. She would start Hogwarts next year, but he felt she knew more than him already. Not in term of spells, but her mother was always playing with magical theory and her father published a newspaper!

"I see that you lack occupations, Harry," told Lupin in his usual simple clothes and leather shoes. "May I suggest something?"

Harry nodded, ready to take any advice at this point.

"School offers an incredible opportunity to develop our mind, but sitting hours long reading isn't doing much for your body. I trained with monks who viewed spirituality as a state reached by the body as well as the mind. A weak constitution would lead to poor introspection. The forest offer a lots of opportunity, and motivation, to run," he said ending up smiling, and not in a reassuring way.

Harry started to sweat a bit and gulped.

"Well, if you're running with me… I guess…"

"Right. Let's stretch a bit and we'll take off."

* * *

><p>Five minutes. He had been able to run for a freaking five minutes! Jumping over roots or avoiding branches might have made it harder, but Remus wasn't even winded! Harry understood how badly in shape he was. Behold the great Nightmare Hunter! Fights over in five minutes or less or the Nightmare get a free Harry! Remus wasn't scolding him in any way but he never stopped walking, forcing Harry to follow, a hand pressing against the sharp pain at his side.<p>

"Your body just got a wake up call, Harry. It just realized you might ask of him things he cannot gives. You'll be going through another growth spurt over the next few years. We could use that to make you get stronger."

Harry just listened, panted and put one feet in front of the other. He was already multi-tasking and didn't bother to answer.

"As soon as you'll recover, we'll start again to hammer this point all the way to your bones. I won't lie to you: you're going to be in a world of pain tomorrow. I could tell you how much it will be worth it but it might be best if you experienced it for yourself."

"I … might regret it… but… I want to … do this," panted Harry, already regretting his words.

A smile flashed on Remus' lips.

"Excellent. We'll take this opportunity to explore the forest a bit. You will tell me of the magical plants and herbs you recognize as well as the animals we won't have scared off.

* * *

><p>Harry wondered if he would ever have a normal day. If Remus isn't chased by a unicorn that doesn't like his scent, thus leaving Harry far behind, he's visiting Luna who's mother haven't yet toned down the probe fetish she developed toward him. At one time, he had to speak with a thermometer in his mouth for the whole duration of the visit. She monitored it and noted if variations happened whenever Luna was close or not. They developed the art of small talk to a whole new level.<p>

Hermione was her usual self, studying from day to dusk, clutching her books as if knowledge could escape from her. She visited Harry once, curious about the Forbidden Forest.

"There are all kind of potion ingredients in there," confided Harry. "Magical forests are truly different. Remus told me some of them are a lot… friendlier than this one but all magical forests have the equivalents of bears and poisonous mushrooms the normal ones have. The greatest danger in there is the ignorance of the dangers. If you know what to expect and how to avoid the worst, it can be pleasant," he told her, sitting near the edge of the wards with her.

Hermione shook her head, smiling.

"I would usually object, as we have no way to defend ourselves properly yet, but I guess having the DADA teacher with you makes it safe…enough. Yet, the way you speak about it, it's tempting to try."

Harry grinned but hesitated to invite her for training. He desperately wanted to have someone on his 'death runs' as he called them, since he felt like that in the end of each ones, but there was a security risk and he didn't want to look bad in Hermione parents' eyes. What if they thought he was a bad influence, or someone dangerous to be around?

"If you're ever serious about wanting to try it, you'd have to ask your parents for permission and… it's very demanding…"

"Harry, you dolt! I'm sure Remus would love to have a quiet walk once in a while too!"

Harry felt his face redden a bit when he thought about it. It's true he was a bit stuck in his way. Hermione was a constant reminder to keep his mind open.

* * *

><p>Summer went and passed. Harry never had a dull day, and spent quiet nights. It was not forbidden to leave his room at night, but he had to be ready to face what Remus became passed sundown. While he was perfectly in control, Remus didn't hide his fear about Harry's reaction. Harry said that unless there would be a major problem, he'd simply stay in his room.<p>

Class started again, and Harry felt a lot less alone than in the past year. His classmate started to get used to him…and his weirdness. After all, he was an orphan, now rejected by his muggles guardians only to be adopted by the Defense teacher, the only one showing less emotions than Snape. After all, the Potion teacher had a whole range of anger and contempt to afflict his student with.

Thankfully, Harry was a bit closer to Hermione and she had the most interesting conversations. On top of that, Harry could see Luna at school, during their free periods, without being plugged to a magical spectral stethoscope or whatever it was…

The first period they met, they hugged and sighed. No more spies! They finally caught up with all the conversations about Nightmares, Shades and whatever they thought about for the last year. Harry could help her with her homework, but he often felt she did it only to spend more time with him. He was flattered at first and told her she could spend times with her other friends in her class too, or invite them!

Only, it seemed her reputation preceded her: she was the weird daughter of the weird scientist and she weirdly fainted when shaking hands with the weird Harry Potter last year. And he fainted too. Girls her age… wanted to be predictable and to fit it. She wasn't bullied but the other girls kept their distance while the boys thought she was icky. Figures…

He exchanged tutoring time for information. He wanted to know what the Magical World had in store for him. Luna was a bit confused at first, as she had little idea how Muggles worked. Harry had the brilliant idea to tell her about electricity and all that it powered. It had Luna laugh a bit and listen to him with as much fascination that he listened her talking about various task managed by spell, charms, magical device or by hand. She admitted that the T.V. sounded fascinating, but a bit addictive too.

* * *

><p>School was unforgiving! They pummeled their brains with spells of all kind, with the magical theory behind it and more charms. They were prepared for their third years, as they needed a solid grounding for the elective coming.<p>

Professor Sinistra was a slave driver and the circles around her eyes kept on digging. Harry suggested she could use the time between the sunrise and the dinner break to sleep, as the other teachers would be either asleep, preparing courses or in classes and she couldn't discuss theories with them until after. She grudgingly admitted that it was a quieter period of the day but shouldn't waste time to analyze the night's documentation. Harry countered that she knew her charts enough that her brain would do so during her sleep. He suggested she could try it a few times and compare her results with or without sleep. She grudgingly admitted that her research turned in circle lately and that she could use a new approach. Harry whispered it could be very informative since sleep, in a way, is on the same wavelength than the Nightmare's ground. Professor Sinistra acknowledge with a thoughtful look and Hermione made big round accusing eyes to Harry.

"How dare you manipulate a teacher like this!" she whispered harshly, but trying hard to hide a smile.

"You mean how I incite her to sleep more to actually look less like an Inferi in her waking hours?" teased Harry.

"That's very thoughtful of you Harry, but where will you draw the line of the 'good things' you will influence others to do because you think you know better?" the bushy haired witch scolded a bit more seriously.

"What should I do then? I knew she need to sleep some and you saw it too!"

"Be honest, Harry, instead of being manipulative. People don't like being used as tools, because when they realize it, even with the best of intentions…" Hermione answered softly.

Harry was a bit shameful, but knew he did good. Hermione did have a point, though.

"Do you think she'd have agreed to sleep more if we said we worried about her?" asked Harry, doubt creeping in his voice.

"Not a chance! She'd have said we, children, shouldn't worry about her, a grown up, and that she knew better about what was good for her! She can be a mule, sometimes!" Hermione chuckled.

"Then what should I have done?!" asked Harry, smiling but confused.

"Who am I, Mister Potter, to tell you how to act, or to manipulate you in doing so?!" his friend asked with a smirk, her head high.

Harry laughed and learned. Things were not always 'good' or 'bad' and keeping a mind open to adaptation was the secret of defining what was what.

* * *

><p>Halloween came and Harry would always love how wizards celebrated it compared to the muggles. The hunt for candies was nice, but it was only a side event for wizards. Adults often took that time to speak of the dead, as the mist keeping the departed from the living was at its thinnest. It was a lot more comfortable than normal as feeling their presences was nowhere as creepy as it would be the rest of the year.<p>

Kids disguised themselves too, but there was 'hunts' of 'dangerous creatures' in the woods too. Kids disguised as werewolves, basilisk, manticore and many vile creatures were chased by kids in Auror disguise. Harry chose the pelt of a wolf Hagrid tanned a long time ago and ran with no lights in the woods, hunting the hunters. He had a huge success if you count a few scared kids, some even older than him, that practically peed their pants upon seeing him jumping out of nowhere, snarling.

Christmas came in turn, a jolly warm time, and Harry couldn't remember when he had presents that really meant something from the giver and not some discount toy found on the way of Dudley's gifts shopping. He had a get together with Hagrid, Remus, Hermione and her parents who wanted to see a magical forest from closer, Luna and her parents who never missed a chance to spy on Harry and Luna, and Professor Sinistra who looked a lot more… a bit more… let's just say she looked a lot less like just coming out of a coffin.

Harry had to step up his training with Remus, since running in the snow was quite different than on sturdy ground. He couldn't avoid catching a cold in wet clothes, but Remus told him it would simply get his system stronger against sicknesses with time. Harry had no choice but to agree and discovered the circumstance where kids started to really appreciate warm tea.

Spring came and passed without anything special happening and Harry started to hope it would simply go on like this. Things felt good just like they were. He felt he had a family and friends, learned a lot and progressed steadily toward a goal he couldn't yet worry about. It was all Fate needed to throw another wedge his way. Let's go back to the previous year, right at the start of the summer vacation.

* * *

><p>Harry was never aware of the blood protections that were over his aunt's house. It kept the Death Eaters still loose from attacking him in a way of revenge. Once it became public that Harry wasn't at the Dursley's anymore, one rotten apple decided it was time to blow his cover… partially. Ron Weasley's rat, who was in facts the animagus Peter Pettigrew, tried to find Harry Potter the day his master went missing in order to have something worth offering once he'd be back. The attempt failed miserably at the time but his old classmate's residence would be a lot easier to find now.<p>

Peter managed to get more of his master's old disciple to help him, or as he expected, do the heavy lifting for him. He had no illusions about beating his old chum in a duel, especially since Peter was a rat for ninety-five percent of the last decade while Remus actually taught Defense to half a generation.

The rodent shapeshifter started his operation by building a safe place. It had to be remote and impossible to access for anyone but him. He spent weeks digging a hole, first in his rodent form, and then in his human one. He had to do it by nights, as he couldn't afford to leave the ginger wizards' house for long or else he might miss some vital information. The youngest brat he was assigned to had little to tell about the Potter kid, except to tell how weird he was and that it was no wonder why he had no friends. His parents scolded him to say such things, but as they didn't know the Potter brat, they could hardly argue. They never saw him as their house was way too small and crowded to allow classes.

Digging in winter was a pain, but he managed to do so and used the rocks he found underground to build a crude fireplace. Having it connected would be no problem as they had someone inside the Ministry who could provide a runekey for the Floo, add it to the listing on top of providing a password protection. It took a few more months to find out the area where Remus resided in the Forbidden Forest, in a wood pile near the big oaf of Hogwarts. They had enough to work with, and Pettigrew decided a raid party would search the forest by night as there were basics wards to hide the house from view.

* * *

><p>On a clear night of May, they found it. Harry woke up, feeling somewhat alert. Something was wrong: he could feel it. This was not some kind of dream induced paranoia and he knew it qualified as an emergency. Harry left his bedroom and basked in the moonlight-filled main room of the cottage. He always saw things sharper under the light of the moon than that of the sun.<p>

On the floor was lying a wolf with human features. The shortest snout, leaner shape and hinder legs that allowed to stand up were just a few of them. It woke up, if it ever was asleep, and turned bright yellow eyes toward him.

"Something's outside," Harry said softly, still unsure if he should be afraid. "People, maybe… I don't know. Something's coming."

Remus got up, making sure to stay low, and gestured to Harry to get back to his room. He walked to the front of the house, looked out of the open window and took a deep breath. The next moment, he was gone.

Clumsy footsteps broke twigs and crushed leaves under the canopy of skeletal trees. Four figures in black clothing, sporting a bony white mask, progressed as carefully as possible, their wands lighting the way. One of them performed a spell, now and then, cursed and resumed leading the group.

"Are you sure about this, Avery? I don't mean about the direction, but attacking Harry Potter in the middle of the night. His guardian is the Defense Against the Dark Art teacher! He can't be an easy target…" said the squeaky voice of Pettigrew, looking ridiculous behind his mask.

"Are you stupid? We _always_ attacked by night! People sleep at night, it's their weakest moment! Now _you_ came to _me_ for help to capture the Potter brat! Stop whining and make yourself useful! Change in your most natural form and try to track their scent!"

"Yes, but when I tried, ten years ago, it was to make an offering to the Master! I don't even know why I bothered to try again this time…"

"Because, my brainless friend, your subconscious is smarter than you! You know, as I do, that the Dark Lord isn't dead and that the last spell he cast was on this brat! It marked him and I know some rituals that will tell us of what happened, and what to do next to find our Master!"

The two men following nodded, as if only realizing now why they were there. Following orders was just too anchored in their nature…

The smaller man of the group shrunk until he was invisible in humus, and grew back from his rodent form even faster.

"They're near! I can recognize that werewolf's smell anywhere!" he squealed.

The man named Avery stopped dead in his tracks.

"Did you just said werewolf?"

Pettigrew stopped too and looked at Avery, wary.

"Yes, didn't I told you before?"

The leader didn't have the time to answer as he got pinned down by the very creature they were stalking. Lupin was not a were-monkey, but a man with the claws of a wolf could climb any tree in absolute silence with a bit of practice.

Pettigrew yelled, transformed, and fled between the two goons they brought with them. Crabbe and Goyle were not sharp by a long shot, but physical confrontations were well within their domain. They jumped on the werewolf as one, tackling him off their leader. Avery had his throat torn off and blood was escaping his body with abandon.

Lupin swiped a clawed hand to one of the goons but he was blocked by a thick, strong arm. The other one charged and circled his waist in order to crush him in a deadly embrace. This would have worked with any other man, but not one with equally deadly claws on his hind legs. Lupin raked the lower body of his adversary raw as he tried to squirm his way out. The man screamed as torn muscles and flesh hung from mid-tight to his ankles and he fell down on his back, the werewolf managing to free himself. Another down, another vulnerable throat. Goyle, as Lupin finally recognized without his mask, tried to fend him off but he was already in tremendous pain and lost quickly lots of blood from his leg wounds. What was meant to happen, happened.

Looking up and around, Lupin noticed that Crabbe and the rat fled. To think Pettigrew was alive and a Death Eater! It meant Sirius… Thinking would wait. He had to hunt them down first. His wards were meant to hide and discourage wild animals. Humans were still able to enter…

Pettigrew and Crabbe were running away from the monster as fast as they could. It never occurred the goon to blame Pettigrew about the disastrous organization. He was currently running and that was more than enough to occupy his mind. On the other hand, Peter knew they were done for if they didn't find some leverage to use against the werewolf. Lupin must have freed himself from the restrains he must be putting himself under in order to keep his charge safe. So what now? Was Potter already dead? Was he changed? One way or another, they had to find the werewolf den. He must have a fireplace to use and from there they would be able to access the safe-house protected from Apparition.

Following the earlier scent, Pettigrew managed to find Lupin's cottage, with no small relief. They were the first there too, else Lupin would never let them get near an escape point. Crabbe never stopped running and sent a powerful blasting curse in the building's side. He ran inside, quickly followed by the rat animagus.

Harry instinctively protected his arms when the opposite wall simply exploded. He received his share of splinters and dust and it hurt in a dull way as it struck. As the noise died down, Harry lowered his arms, shaking, and took in the damages. A nearly circular hole was in the wooden wall and a burly man ran in, quickly followed by a small man, looking everywhere at the same time. It didn't take them much time to focus on him. Harry was frozen in place with terror. Both men closed on him, leaving no room to escape.

* * *

><p>Lupin followed the scent of the two escapees with a growing sense of dread. They went straight for the Cottage! Crossing the ward line, his fears were confirmed. He jumped through the latest entrance of his home and searched for anyone living, but he already knew. There was no one here. No Crabbe, no Pettigrew. No Harry. He failed to protect Harry. He failed with less than a whole years in his care.<p>

The fireplace roared to let out the last sight he expected to see. A small girl, barely twelve from her look, and scent, numbly walked out of the fireplace. She took in the destruction with a bit more surprise than usual. Then, her eyes fell on him and the impossible happened: they got even wider.

"Oh," she said in a small voice. "I wanted to reach Lupin's Cottage, is this the right address?"

Lupin slowly nodded. Luna looked around.

"I had this dream of Harry being kidnapped in this very room. It was even more real than one of those vivid dreams…Would you rescue him, please?" she asked with clear distress.

The werewolf slowly nodded.

"Thank you! I remember a small man calling 'The Long Tooth' and added 'Padfoot is a neutered stray' as some kind of password as they escaped by Floo."

Lupin bowed, a hand before his chest and went to the fireplace, taking enough powder in his paw-hand for a trip. He managed to make his deformed mouth speak the words and the world went in a spin.

Harry was scared shitless. This was what they meant by his needed protection! Those men…They put him in a cage and the smaller one paced in a circle, deep in thought. The bigger one went straight for an old icebox and took out a big bottle he wasn't about to let go anytime soon.

The place wasn't so much a house than a hole, literally. The walls, floor and ceiling were all made of bare earth. Harry could see the ends of thin roots hanging over his head. The place was lit by cheap candles and a few wooden sticks lit at one end. The place had the shape of a tunnel and held very few furniture.

"Okay…okay…Now, we've got Potter, we lost the werewolf and we're still alive! Now if I could only figure out what to do next!" Pettigrew said out loud, never stopping his pacing. He had his answer when the fireplace roared to let in one pissed Remus Lupin. He barely paused before charging both wizards.

Maybe it was the 'cornered rat' thing or the fact Pettigrew had nowhere else to run to, especially with a werewolf between him and the exit, but he took out his wand and actually fought. Crabbe, his senses dulled by the strong alcohol, threw the table to the side, than changed his mind and threw it by one leg on the magical beast.

Remus batted the table away, in the path of Pettigrew's spells. The table, already a cheap thing, was obliterated by such abuse and sent splinters in all directions. Remus protected his eyes, growling, which explain how Crabbe was able to trap him against his chest after he barreled through the blast. He must have learned something though, as he shook him around, keeping Lupin's hind legs to get a hold on him.

Pettigrew circled the two fighters, intending to cast a reductor curse in his old friend's head or back if Crabbe couldn't suffocate him. Doing so, he stepped just near enough Harry's cage for him to grab a feet and pull hard on it. The rat let out a surprised yelp and fell flat on his stomach, his wand rolling out of his grasp.

Remus, starting to see stars and spots from the lack of oxygen, head butted the man multiple times. He didn't let go, but it surprised him enough to stop shaking Lupin like a rag doll. The werewolf managed to bend his knees and got his feet under him against the man chest. As strong as Crabbe's arms were, they were no match for Lupin's legs. It left twin claws rakes behind too, as Remus propelled himself on the ground, rolling and getting back up, Pettigrew's wand in hand. One curse later, Crabbe's head was a smoking crater of flesh while Pettigrew was hiding in a corner, his hands over his head, and his pant wetter than they were a few minutes ago.

The werewolf sent a binding curse to the rat animagus and stunned him. He wouldn't let him go that easily and he had a lot of questions to ask. A quick unlocking charm later, Harry was free of the cage. He crawled out, shaking, but didn't crumble. He looked around and tried to be as little of a burden he already knew he was for the man. The gentle hug from the wolf-man surprised him. It was over as quickly as it came but Harry knew he didn't dream it. He had some loose fur on his nightshirt. Werewolves shed fur? That's a new one.

Lupin took the bound man by the ankles and pulled him in the fireplace for a side-along Floo travel. Harry hurried after them, eager to get back to the Cottage. He went first and barely had the time to step out of the fireplace that he was back in a hug. Luna didn't rush to him: she simply stood so close to the exit she just had to close her arms around him. Harry couldn't start to figure what she was doing there and would have to wait to figure out. She passed out in his arms, exhausted from the events and the stressful wait. Harry brought her to his bed, with some difficulty, he had to admit, and found out he couldn't untangle himself from her tight grip. He was half-asleep himself. He lied down next to her and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>When Harry woke up, he felt like he just dozed off. He rubbed his eyes awake and found Luna doing the same beside him. Harry just looked at her, a question in his eyes. Luna waited for him to ask.<p>

"How come you're here?" he managed to ask, still a bit groggy from sleep.

"I dreamed of your kidnapping and woke up. I traveled here by Floo to find your house wrecked and a werewolf in the living room. Was that your guardian?" she asked, tilting her head. A feat, since she was still lying flat on her back. Probably was she not a morning person either.

"Yeah, I took an oath to never tell anyone, but since you found out by yourself…"

"I had other visions in my sleep, like the first time. The places where Nightmares roams," she said finally getting up, sitting on the side of the bed with him.

"Are all you nights that busy?" asked Harry in humorous disbelief.

"Only when our paths cross," she answered, smiling widely.

They were interrupted by Remus, back in human form. He was followed by Luna's parents who lost their worried look when they saw her alive and well. Lupin told them the whole story, minus the werewolf part. He used the excuse of bringing Pettigrew to the Aurors for delaying to contact them. Flooing to tell them their little girl was okay would have lost some credibility in wolf form…

Luna assured them nothing remotely dangerous happened to her. She took the Floo to Harry's place and waited there for him to be rescued before falling asleep. Luna's mother was too sharp, in her own way, not to recognize some kind of link between the two teens to trigger such a vision. When everyone was gone and things calmed down, Harry finally sat down for a piece of bread and peanut butter.

"Well, I guess it's as good as any occasion to show you the repair charm," finally said Remus, looking at the damaged wall and living room.

* * *

><p>There were barely two weeks left of school now, one week after the abduction. Sometimes, Harry woke up at night, in sweat, holding back a scream. He did his best not to disturb Remus, but it took all of his will power not to open the door and go sleep on the floor, next to where Remus slept in wolf form or meditated. For the first time, a Shade appeared for him. He vanish it with a moonlight spell, but it annoyed him a lot to see his fear take such a hold on him.<p>

Harry spoke to his guardian, who earned his title well, about all of this.

"I'm tired of feeling scared, Remus. I want to do something about it," he ended up saying.

Remus was by no mean a psychologist. If Harry wanted to learn how to fight in order to feel safer, he wasn't the one to stop him. He might not teach him lethal spells… yet, but advancing his dueling formation a year early was not a problem. Harry was excused from his exams, but he chose to pass them anyway. There was no way he would let this have any more repercussions on his life! He would spend the summer learning how to fight, on top of his usual exercise.

And that's how his summer started, filled with a heavy physical schedule so that his brain forgot that he could have very well die that night. As summer went… he remembered it amongst the quiet ones.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay ;)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Philosophically, if I build a cage around myself, like this, I can say I'm the only free thing and that I caged everything else! Meaning that I only have to build a cage around JK Rowling and I will be trapped with Harry Potter! Mwouhahaha! Now, where's the key to my cage again?**

When Harry started school that year, the Magical world's gossip machine was in full swing. Harry Potter's failed abduction was quite a shock, but not as big a surprise as the capture of Peter Pettigrew. He was a mourned hero, victim of the dark Sirius Black who betrayed the Potters. His very life, and the fact that he went in hiding, was overly suspicious. He was put in the Unspeakables' hands for questioning and the results released, two months later, put the Ministry to shame.

Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper of the Fidelius charm that hid the Potters. He betrayed them and Sirius went after him. Peter faked his death and killed dozens of muggles on the way. Veritaserum questioning was irrefutable and the Aurors took the time to verify his allegations. The Dark Mark wasn't questionable either. He was drilled about the attack on Lupin's Cottage. Then, Remus was called in to confirm. It never occurred to people that you never have to confirm Veritaserum questioning.

Remus obediently went to the Ministry, had his wand checked and, as interrogation protocol asked, left it at the entrance. He took the elevator, greeted a few people on the way and entered the Unspeakable level without hesitation. He didn't come home that night. Harry was deadly worried but didn't know who to call. When Remus got back, looking tired, at eight in the morning, Harry was wide awake. He couldn't sleep all night.

"Its' okay, Harry. They had to know, sooner or later. The question is: how will they officially react?" he told Harry, who couldn't be as detached. "They wouldn't leave a werewolf free, normally, but seeing how I managed to keep control in a stressful situation… To be honest, they were baffled that I kept control at all."

Remus allowed himself a small satisfied smile.

"We'll just try to resume our routine. We've both been exempted from school today, and we both need a bit of sleep. Later this week, I should be able to introduce you to your godfather, Sirius Black, after he's set free from Azkaban. The Ministry is going to have to be real nice to the Lord of the House of Black, and knowing the guy, he's going to milk them for all they're worth!"

As it happened, they couldn't meet with the Head of Black, and heard of him only a full month later. Remus reassured Harry it wasn't anything personal as Sirius was very fond of his nephew, back then. He simply needed time to erase the damage that more than eleven years of detention in the worst prison of Europe did to him, he who was so proud of his looks back in school. The only news they managed to get was that he regained control of the Black Mansion and got a few house elves to clean it up.

The first time they finally heard of Sirius Black himself came from the Wizarding Radio, as Rita Skeeter made a live interview of the 'tragic victim of a plot designed by the Potter family's traitor'. Of course, no mentions of the lack of a decent trial was even made. Remus was warming up a stew and Harry did some half-hearted reading about the goblin wars while the witch described the situation to her auditors, as if it wasn't already the hot topic of every media of the last two months. Harry finally put down his book, unable to keep up the charade when she rang at the mansion bell. She explained she had been sent the address by a secured owl in order to find the place and pass the wards. Harry wondered why he hasn't got a secured owl first, and what kind of godfather he had that would pass an interview on the radio before reuniting with his family and friends.

/The front of this reputed mansion make even your esteemed reporter humble, as it represent well the Ancient House of the Black Family, even if the line dwindled greatly in the last decade. Surely this handsome young wizard will be looking to revive his lineage…/ the reporter said as they could hear the door open.

/Don't put me on the market yet, dear Rita!/ said a man's voice, slightly mocking her in his tone.

Harry's heart jumped up the next few beats. That was his godfather's voice! It was confirmed by the small smile on his guardian's lips.

/Sirius! Oh my! You surely didn't make yourself look so good for little' old me! We can hardly see any hardship showing even after such an extended stay in the reputed worst place on the Isles!/

/I did it all for your eyes, dear, as your photograph here… here we go… had planned to make us look good on front page tomorrow. I simply hope my voice won't scare little children from its lack of use!/

There were more pleasantries exchanged while the reporter was shown inside, describing the mansion as a 'living representation of tradition' with 'modern art finely tuned to the new era'. Harry listened with rapt attention while Remus slowly started to frown.

"There is something… off with him…" he mumbled once.

The reporter sat with her host before a cup of tea and cupcakes while discussing his plans now that he was reinstated as a Head of House, in control of a huge fortune and of a seat at the Wizengamot. The more he spoke, the further down went Remus' eyebrows.

/And what do you plan to do, personally,/ asked Rita in what must be her sultry voice. /Did any of your old flames tried to contact you yet?/

Now that she had more than enough to fill her front page for the Daily prophet, she worked on her column for the Witch Weekly, apparently.

/Well, Rita, I think I will do things a bit backward. It is common knowledge that I am Harry Potter's godfather. The event of the days following Halloween of nineteen eighty-one prevented me from fulfilling my promise to James and Lily and my sacred duty as a godfather. I intend to claim guardianship of Harry and teach him about his ancestry./

There was an intake of breath on the radio, theatrically perfect.

/This is so very noble of you, Mister Black, and you have all my admiration for this selfless decision! But what of Mister Potter's current guardian, Professor Lupin? Have you contacted him about this matter as of yet?!/

A short, incredulous laugh was the first answer. Remus felt a cold sweat run down his back.

/About that, Miss Skeeter, could someone explain to me why they put a damn werewolf in charge of my nephew?!/

The live broadcast had the effect of a bomb. Hogwarts' board became a remake of one of Hitchcock movie so many owls came in the building at the same time with hostile letters. A werewolf? Since when?! They let a werewolf alone with their children!

The Ministry reacted fast as Sirius Black was involved and the Lord could spring up a load of charges about his condemnation without a trial as retaliation, which he held back until now. An Auror squad formed and Flooed directly, wand drawn, to Lupin's Cottage. They found a young boy alone, sitting at the table, eating stew. It looked hot and he took his time to blow softly over each spoonful. The search was over quickly as the house had only two rooms. Rufus Scrimgeour, reputed to handle difficult situations successfully, was leading the mission and went to sit in front of Harry.

"Mister Potter, allow me to introduce myself. I am the Chief of Aurors Rufus Scrimgeour. You know what Auror are, do you?" he asked, showing how clumsy he could be with children. Harry was thirteen, not seven…

Harry's eyes never left his bowl as he nodded.

"Good. The man who took guardianship of you…well…I guess you learned of his 'condition' on the radio. It must have been shocking, hearing that on the Wireless…"

"I knew," Harry simply said, taking another bite.

"Since when?" asked the Auror, shocked.

Harry took his sweet time to chew and swallow.

"A while back now," he finally answered.

"Sir, the kid is obviously stalling for time. We have to engage pursuit," urged another Auror.

"He said that if you left me, he would come back for me," stated Harry, taking another mouthful.

That made the men pause. They couldn't afford to put Harry Potter, the nephew of Sirius Black, in danger.

"Turpid, you take the boy to the Ministry. We'll try and figure out from here…" started Scrimgeour, only to be interrupted by Harry.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm eating."

"Listen now, boy…" growled Rufus.

"I'll leave this place with my new guardian, or not at all. If you force me to go, believe me I will give your Department the worst publicity you had since you failed to stop the last two Dark Lords!" he finished aggressively.

Harry might be thirteen, but he knew how to put a foot down.

"Get Sirius Black here…" started Rufus.

"My _official_ guardian," added Harry.

The Head of Auror gritted his teeth so hard they made an audible sound.

"…and a clerk of the Legislation Office! Now scan the place for spell residue, stop gawking and try to trace the last Floo before we came in!" the Senior Auror yelled.

"Unless you have a warrant granting you such actions, I forbid you to," stated Harry, taking an especially big bite of stew.

"We don't need a warrant to search someone's home when he's proved guilty!"

"So…you actually saw him change in a werewolf?" quipped Harry, lifting an eyebrow.

"You just said he was one yourself!"

"And you believe me, just like that? You believe a thirteen year old kid and the broadcast of Sirius Black on the Wireless by Rita Skeeter, the most sensationalist reporter the Prophet have on staff?" countered Harry.

It enraged and deflated the Head of Aurors. The kid was right. They couldn't arrest and condemn someone without a trial based solely on the word of a man… who was sent to prison with no trials himself. They had no legal footing here. Harry was an official resident of this domicile and until he was under another adult's guardianship, they had no right to search the cottage.

Harry relaxed a bit. He played his last card well and it worked. This man was a good man, respectful of the laws even when it disadvantaged him. He respected the people it protected, even if it pissed him off right now. He could have replied that those laws applied to humans only, and if he was proved to really be a werewolf, any actions would have been totally legal.

Harry chose to stay behind in order to buy time for Remus to escape, as he wanted to stay, refusing to give a life on the run to Harry. For now, they would play by Sirius Black's game. Remus said he would be back for him at the appropriate time but that Harry shouldn't hold his breath. It may take quite a while. Months… or years.

Harry would endure, he would get through this. They would reunite, someday. Harry had the taste of a real home: like hell would he quietly let it be destroyed.

The live broadcast ended a bit early, and abruptly, despite Rita's insistence to pursue the werewolf issue. Sirius said it annoyed him and a message came about a matter requiring his 'immediate attention'. Harry finally met his godfather in Lupin's Cottage. The man towered over him, intimidating, before getting to one knee before the sitting teen.

"Harry, I will honour the promise I made to your parents and will raise you as a proud member of the Black family. I will teach you all the things your muggle guardians of before couldn't."

Harry, his backpack ready, simply nodded. The clerk from the Legislation Office finally arrived with a fair share of paperwork and Sirius filled it along with Harry under the impatient gaze of the Aurors. As everything became official, Harry felt his throat tighten, and tears were making their way up. Sirius, now at his side, didn't lost a second. He steered Harry toward the fireplace, giving his final orders.

"Tinny," he called in a normal voice.

A very small House elf appeared before him, looking even smaller since it arrived already on one knee, head bowed.

"Take Mister Potter's belonging to the Black Mansion, Tinny. This young man is now your master with only my authority overriding his."

"Yes, Lord Black, my master," quietly answered the elf.

Lord Black then took Harry with him and Flooed to the Ancient House's Mansion. Harry's first impression of the place, judging from the living room, was of a very clean, very neat place but somehow…foreign. It looked like a place someone would live in but the decorations, the patterns and even the ways the spaces were used was totally different than what Harry was used to.

"You are home now, Harry. I wish we'd have more time before taking this step, but…"

"Liar," interrupted Harry, feeling anger replacing his earlier sadness. "You knew perfectly well what you were doing. It was probably even planned from the start…"

"Careful now, young man," warned Lord Black, but Harry wasn't impressed. He turned fully toward his godfather, his fists in balls and a hateful glare on his face.

"Or what? You'll disown me? That would look well! I know you can make my life a living hell, like you know I can make yours pretty much the same. Let's strike a deal, you and I, right here, right now!"

Sirius crossed his arms and looked down at the boy who dared challenge him so openly.

"Let's assume, for a brief moment, that I'm disposed to hear you out," he drawled.

"You let down any charge, any pursuit of Remus Lupin. You deny anything you said as more than a rumor. The Auror might be on the lookout, but they won't waste resources if no one is pressing charges," Harry spoke confidently.

Sirius' left eyebrow went up.

"And in exchange?"

Harry looked down.

"I'll obey you publicly. I'll play the part for everyone to see," Harry almost whispered.

Sirius stayed silent for a long moment. He looked very carefully at Harry.

"I might lose some credibility, but… it would be worth it if we didn't have to get along solely based on threats. I agree."

Sirius and Harry shook hands very gravely.

"Now that this is done, I'll explain to you what it mean to be the heir of the Black Family."

'Harry must have done it,' was the thought of Remus as he covered ground at a quick pace in the Forbidden Forest in his human form first, than in his wolf form after sunset. While in human form, he Apparated a dozen meter or so away at a time repeatedly to keep any tracking impossible. Using the Floo would have been idiot as it would be the first thing they would check and the further he Apparated, the loudest was the noise. Even a slight popping noise could betray him. He needed to be as unpredictable as possible, but his choices were limited.

Reaching the borders of Hogsmeade, he turned toward the Shrieking Shack, his old teenage hideout. He knew of a plank that could come out easily enough, now that he knew how to open it in wolf form. He replaced it as it was and walked to the place he used to crash when he was a mindless beast. It would do for the night. He opened the door to an unexpected welcome.

"Expelliarmus! Accio wand!"

The combination was unexpected in the way that Remus haven't been on the receiving end of it for many years. The disarming charm actually hit him in the leg, tripping him hard and sending him bouncing on the floor painfully. The second one ripped his wand from his side pouch he kept with him while travelling in wolf form.

"Hi there, old friend!" said Sirius Black, leaning against the far wall, his wand trained on his head now. "You're pretty careless, thinking I would forget of our old clubhouse!"

Remus slowly pushed himself up, growling. He had no idea how this would turn out but one thing was sure: it would be… unpleasant.

Harry undid his bag slowly, and sat motionless on his bed, giving time for his brain to catch up. His godfather was innocent from killing his parents and was released with a pardon. Good.

He's some kind of pureblood fascist who destroyed his new family of two. Bad.

Remus was able to flee and Harry bargained with his new guardian not to press the issue. Good.

Harry didn't know if he'll ever see him again. Really bad.

Harry would resume school the next day, but would have to find a way to resume his runs, either in the forest or around the block. He was still unsure of the freedom he was allowed. He wanted to rebel against this man, to prove him he didn't own Harry Potter! But even without an official vow, he made a deal. He would obey, for Remus.

He would have to push, then, until his guardian told him he went far enough…no. Until he says he went too far! Then he'd apologize and respect the new limits, until he found a loophole to exploit.

Harry started this by exploring the mansion. He met a house elf in the kitchen gently scrubbing away at some ornament. For cleaning magic to work, the object must have a clean state to relate to! Harry asked for a complete tour of the mansion, including any possible secret passages. Tinny, as it turned out, knew its way in the mansion quite well. Of course, there were some air traps Harry couldn't follow it into, but knowing of their existence might prove useful. Or not. There was a passage connecting his room to a guest room and he made sure he could use that one. He couldn't access the master bedroom for obvious reasons but asked Tinny if any secret passages lead to it. There was, and Tinny never received the direct order not to show them to Harry. What a lack of foresight…

The traditional secret passage from the bedroom to the library was there, plus another one leading to the kitchen. It was an interesting choice. The weapons lining the walls of the secret ways were quite interesting too. They were free of all rust, and some of them gleamed of an oily shine that make you think of a prowling, venomous spider.

Harry ended up in the kitchen again, a bit tired but satisfied, with Tinny fixing him a cold cuts sandwich. Harry's thoughts were a mess. What now? What would he do? More important even: what was Sirius Black planning? He didn't take his custody out of kindness. What could he do to prepare against him? Studying was obvious, but he would have done it nonetheless. He would step up his runs, but he would have done it too, just in case he would need to escape this place!

He wanted his home back. If Remus didn't changed every night, maybe people would judge him less dangerous. For that, he needed to get rid of the source of the Shades… and the Nightmares. People's misery all came back to this. For now, he would train to fight them. He would need Luna's help too, in order to find them and discover their weaknesses. Next time he would see her, it would be at a free period, sometimes' next week. September was only starting, and he already wished it was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes: I'm a bit drunk. Not too much.

**Disclaimer: I wish I could go back in time and be the original writer of Harry Potter…wait, then I wouldn't be writing this story and would never go back in time to own Harry Potter! Arrrg! Damn paradox!**

* * *

><p>Harry's wish was realized two weeks later. Sirius kept his free periods so busy, showing him the 'Black Family ways', that he could barely write Luna, let alone meet her. Etiquette, table manners and clothing protocols were mercilessly hammered into his brain. Harry was used to intense studying, for Snape was relentless, but it was the first time Harry felt such pressure and expectation comes for him specifically. He could have easily rejected the intended pureblood instruction, but Harry knew his willingness to obey was crucial to Remus freedom. He bit the bullet and took shelter in sarcasm, to the amusement of his godfather.<p>

Luna found a way to outsmart Lord Black from cutting Harry from his friends by officially inviting the noble and his new heir for dinner. Harry groaned a bit, as he would rather talk to her alone. Serena Lovegood was enough of a chaperon without adding Sirius Black breathing over his shoulder. His godfather looked at the official invitation, pondered on it and told Harry to send back an adequate positive reply. Harry had to compose four different letters before Sirius considered one to be acceptable. Sirius complained about the lack of time he had to prepare Harry for his new place in the world all the while.

"Of course, I don't expect much…finesse…but you cannot disgrace our House with your obvious lack of manners. You will eat with white gloves all week long and if I see the smallest spot of food on it, I'll have you skip the next meal!"

Harry was slowly getting used to this strict, controlling and obsessive attitude, but it didn't meant he liked it. The week passed too quickly, with Harry missing more than one meal. Was he starving him for the dinner at Luna's?! Having pasta once a day must count as a fool.

Instead of Floo, Sirius Apparated both of them on the road leading to the Lovegood home. It was part of etiquette to 'let the host take them in'. Harry never felt so out of place in a set of clothes. They fitted him like a tight clove: he felt he could barely walk, or breathe. The collar was too damn tight! It was all in black, except for the white, long sleeved shirt under his vest.

Harry was now familiar with the odd design of his friend's house, but it could hurt the eyes of a newcomer. Looking at his godfather's face, it must have hurt his taste too. Sirius rang the bell with a gloved hand, checking his fingers for dust or grime afterward. A small man opened the door, casually dressed. Knowing Mr. Lovegood, it was a miracle the clothes' colors matched together, or that they were designed for the same season.

"Welcome! Welcome to our humble domain! Please, come in!" he said enthusiastically, showing them in with a lot of arm movements. Sirius stepped in, smiling indulgently, and Harry followed one step behind. The Black Lord shrugged off his coat and looked around, as if to drop it at any moment.

"I'll take it," Harry said, stepping in. "They do not have a House elf."

"Really? Pity...Good help is so hard to breed these days," Sirius drawled, dropping the coat in Harry's arms.

Taking a measure of the living room, Harry was impressed. No so much that it was spotless that there were no more piles of notes, diagnostic reports, discarded interviews and other papers the Lovegood couple accumulated over the years. Instead, there was a twin bookcase filled to the brim with hand-made leather binders. There was enough space left for people to actually lounge in. Harry would finally have the occasion to sit on the sofa!

Ms. Lovegood, dressed in conservative light grey robe with a long lab coat over it, entered the living room, extending her hand. Sirius, instead of the usual handshake, bowed and kissed it so lightly she could have imagined it. Luna followed her mother closely in a white and blue dress with frills, the kind that screamed 'my mom made me wear this in front of people!'

Harry started to ponder about Luna's goal for this dinner. She must have some hidden motive or she wouldn't have gone to such length.

"Luna, would you be such a dear and start making tea? Bring your friend Harry to help you and bring it to the living room. Your father and I were so impatient to finally meet Mr. Black."

"All the pleasure is mine, really," Sirius said to Serena, smiling broadly.

"Who knows…" Serena answered, smiling in turn.

Harry followed Luna in the kitchen and found the kettle ready to be placed over the fire, and the tea set on a platter. A few crackers and cupcakes were sitting nearby under a glass bell. As soon as they were out of sight, Luna turned and hugged Harry in an embrace as light as she was.

"I was so worried about you, Harry! I had no real news from you, and didn't know if trying to contact you directly would bring only more trouble for you…" she whispered.

Harry clumsily returned the hug, clearly uncomfortable and embarrassed. He sighed nonetheless, feeling some tension ebb.

"I'm okay. I'm still… adjusting, but okay. He wants to change me in some kind of stuck-up pureblood, but I won't let him. What about you? What's your plan, inviting him for dinner like that?" Harry asked back, unable to hide his curiosity.

"Mom… she was always… she never really trusted you. I figured that by showing your current guardian, she wouldn't object to you visiting more often. I don't have many friends, and losing one…"

"You don't have to justify that part," Harry reassured her, smiling. "We'll stay friends despite all of this! I only have to be careful not to anger my 'esteemed godfather', for Remus' safety."

Harry told her about the deal and the current situation at the mansion. Luna thought intently while Harry took the boiling water from the oven. He put the tea in the kettle and waited.

"We'll just let this play out and avoid to push him. With enough luck, he will be so insufferable that mother will get the urge of unmaking any pureblood propaganda he would try to program you with," Luna said, a knowing smile on.

"I guess I'll have to play the 'easily modeled mind' for it to have a full effect," whispered Harry, taking the heaviest tray.

"You can be such a mule, I bet my mom is going to have a heart attack!"

She took the pastry tray and they made their way to the living room where small talk occurred. Of course, the small talk happened to be on the subject of the latest werewolf fugitive. Serena had a wide smile but her eyes were as hard as steel. Sirius was relaxed on his sofa, and _his_ eyes were squinting lightly, as if to dare her to say something truly incriminating.

"Children! You're here just in time!" claimed Serena, her eyes going straight to Harry. "We were just discussing how we would miss the talented Professor Lupin, as he did a marvelous job these past years. What would you say, Harry?"

"Werewolves are demons in human forms," answered Harry without losing a beat, in a drone, monotonous voice. "Any skill learned from tainted blood will be tainted in turn, leading the student to a path of shame and true failure."

Serena's face locked in shock for a few seconds, while a satisfied smile bloomed on Sirius' lips.

"You see? Right out of the mouth of a child. Don't you worry, Ms. Lovegood, as I'm sure the staff of Hogwarts have protocols for such a situation," he said sweetly.

Serena was still looking at Harry and asked, in a soft voice: "But surely, Harry, you seemed happy enough when you lived with him. Wasn't he a good guardian?"

Harry had no need to fake his 'dear in the headlight' look. What could he possibly answer to that? Of course, Remus took great care of him! He simply couldn't say that now, though!

"Don't torture the poor boy, Ms. Lovegood. He's trying to put all of this behind him," Sirius said, visibly amused.

"Yes, I can believe you want him to forget about the period he lived with Mr. Lupin," Serena said, a carefully crafted mask on her face. Even her mask looked displeased thought.

Small talk moved to safer subjects, like the last war against Voldemort, the surging Shades and Nightmares and the last pureblood laws projects: an attempt to block the magical education of muggleborns and half-blood past their third year. It went on all dinner long. Harry cringed a few times, Ms. Lovegood loving the direct approach of a subject on a personal level. Her husband spoke only a few times, and only to defuse a potentially volatile argumentation.

Harry felt like stepping on a mined field between the entrée and the dessert. He spoke only a few more words, when directly asked, and kept his eyes on his plate most of the time. He tried to think about his table manners so not to miss one single thing. He was sure Sirius was watching him somehow.

Dinner took longer than anticipated, as eating while talking was bad manners and the evening had to be cut short since both kids had school the next day. Farewells were curt, a bit distant with wide, hypocrite smiles. They Flooed back this time. Once again, it was part of etiquette, to have the host be sure the guest was really gone.

Sirius started chuckling not two steps out of the fireplace. He shrugged off his coat, which never touched the ground as Kreacher, the elder elf of the family, caught it and disappeared with a bow.

"This was good! Very good! Almost too good! Care to explain this sudden will to please, Mister Potter?" asked Sirius, smiling all the while but his eyes promising retribution if he didn't liked the answer.

Harry looked at him defiantly and answered with resent in his voice.

"Wasn't that the essential part of our deal? To defy or humiliate you in public would be breaking the spirit of that promise. I did it for Remus, not for you."

A spark virtually flashed in Sirius' eyes as he was truly surprised by the boy's words.

"Well, well, well…Now I know what Harry James Potter's word is worth. In one so young, at that…For your loyalty, I will present you with a gift. You might hate it at first, but you'll realize its worth in the long run, I'm sure. Meet me in the study room, tomorrow right after class."

Sirius left him there, now curious, to said study room. A gift? Something he wouldn't like at first but would realize its worth…It must be some kind of advanced teaching.

'Good' Harry thought. 'I'll take all I can learn from him until I have no more reason to stay.'

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed and Luna, once again, tried to find a way to contact Harry. His owl must have been monitored, or he thought it might be since the information was comforting… in a superficial way. He was still at school, he was 'free' in a way that he wasn't trailed by a bodyguard and he could write her. Luna spoke to Hermione about this and the girl bit her lips each time she saw her. She was clearly keeping something from her but said Harry was alright. Hermione told her that Harry would be present at the Halloween feast coming in fast and that she would have the chance to see him there.<p>

The party was officially held by the staff of Hogwarts but this year, everything was organized by Lord Black himself. Students were given dancing lessons and a vast ballroom was build and decorated, a temporary construction mostly made of enchanted material, in a vast field near Hogsmeade. The illusionary proximity of the castle of Hogwarts added to the creepy factor, even if Halloween was the only night of the year where there were no Shades or Nightmares present. It was to be a costumed party, of course.

Luna made sure to be there as soon as she could, which meant as soon as she finished putting on her costume. Her mother Apparated her there as a Floo travel would have damaged it. She choose to go as a swan, and when she meant a swan, she did it right. She looked a bit like those paddle boat muggles uses for fun on a lake. She even had a swan neck and head in front of her, held by some kind of inflated belt, swaying left and right as she walked.

The building looked like a gloomy barn from afar: dark, abandoned and ready to fall at any moment but the décor changed as she walked in. Candles hung from spider webs and the tables must have been borrowed from Vladimir Dracul. The legs were not adorned with screaming shrunk heads as much as made of it! It was even creepier since she was almost alone. She was really early. Still, she sighed in relief when she spotted Harry. She recognized him since Hermione was speaking to him. Luna never understood why Hermione had so few friends as she was only a bit close-minded, but really cool otherwise.

"If I didn't see Hermione talking to you, I might have mistook you for that snub boy Malfoy but the lack of goons just might have given me a clue," she said, taking in his costume. Harry wore a long black coat with long, black leather gloves, boots and a Harlequin mask.

Harry, for his part, felt he never had to wear so many different clothes since the day he moved in with his godfather! Was the man trying to make up for the years spent in the same set of rags?! Azkaban wasn't reputed for the sanitary conditions…

"Why the full face, Harry?" asked Luna, but receiving only a resigned grunt as an answer.

"Probably is it one of those days when he can't even talk," Hermione sighed, exasperated somehow. "Did you receive one in the mouth again?"

Hermione was dressed in a full toga, wore a very fake grey beard and held some kind of measurement instrument in a hand. Luna looked at her, not really expecting an explanation, but envied Hermione. Why didn't she think of coming as an old man! No one would have expected that!

"I'm disguised as Galileo," Hermione said, mistaking her look for confusion. She wouldn't be the first. "He was the first man to say openly what the ruling authorities tried to hide to keep their hold over the population."

"Oh. What was that about Harry's inability to speak? What did he receive in the mouth, exactly?"

Hermione cursed silently.

"Harry 'considerately' kept you out of this in order not to worry you, as if _that_ would work."

Luna cocked her head to the side and extended a hand toward Harry's mask. As he was about to draw back, she stopped her hand, and held his stare through his mask, who only showed the eyes. It wasn't hostile in any ways or imperious or begging or… it was just there. Her hand made the rest of the way and lightly pulled on the mask that rested on a fixation allowing it to be removed easily. His face was bruised. He had a black eye and his mouth swelled a bit on one side. Luna had no reason to think the rest of his body didn't match his face. She put the mask back in place with a slightly shaking hand.

"Harry…if this awful man did this to you…" she said, her voice matching her hands.

"He is, but not the way you might think," sighed Hermione, looking exasperated. "He's teaching Harry how to fight, the hard way. From what I could take out of him, he's teaching Harry boxing and staff fighting. He's not much into padding either, except for a boxing helmet for both disciplines. Still, a punch is a punch and a staff… well…"

As people started to come in, they choose a quieter corner to follow on their discussion. They only had to move away from the buffet or the dance floor, as the elder teen asked for some 'groove' to light up the party.

"Harry…why isn't he healing your wounds? It's just too cruel! You must be in so much pain!" Luna pleaded, even if she knew it would change nothing.

"Pain is a lesson," Harry said. "You want pain to stop, you keep from being hit."

Luna shook her head.

"The worst is that he actually agrees with that," Hermione said, disgusted.

Luna looked right and left, threw furtive look at Hermione and then Harry before finally saying what she had in mind.

"Harry…I feel really bad from asking that of you, especially now that you are obviously in pain but…"

Hermione listened in, unable to hide her curiosity while Harry simply stood there, waiting for Luna to formulate her request.

"I need to… empty my head, if you know what I mean? I think I've found a pattern, related with the two other times it happened…"

Hermione could picture Harry frowning in confusion before his face would finally lit up a bit. He looked to the side, embarrassed.

"I'm having trouble to sleep lately but couldn't contact you directly since that dinner at my place…"

Harry grunted and pointed at his own head, as if was explanation enough. Sirius couldn't really let out that he hit his nephew with a staff now, could he?

"What's this about?" Hermione asked, curious and a bit angry to have information kept away from her.

Luna sent a questioning look to Harry who shrugged and nodded. The small blond girl sighed and explained the situation in a few words.

"Ever since the day we passed out, the day you all went to learn the moonlight spell, I had visions of Nightmares' locations after spending some time sleeping, more like unconscious, at Harry's side. After a while, I felt like I needed to do it again, or I would get restless."

Hermione's mouth opened slightly. She didn't expected something so serious.

"Have you talked to your mother about your condition? She's a great scientist! She should be able to figure out what causes that, even with the very little documentation we have about Nightmares…" she trailed off.

"The few discoveries made on the Nightmares were made by my mother, Hermione, I know. And yes, I did. In fact, she made a point to probe me and Harry whenever we were in the same room."

Harry grunted and rolled his eyes. Some of the probes were not gentles.

"So…" asked Hermione, waiting in the verdict to fall.

"She don't even know if the Nightmare that attached itself to me years ago possessed me, gave me an ability or is sleeping when I'm awake and influence my dreams," Luna shrugged.

So much information threatened to overload Hermione's brain.

"For now, you could say that I can treat it, but not cure it," deadpanned the blond swan with a light tone.

Harry sighed and looked around once more. He nudged Luna and nodded in a direction.

"Hum…that should do it, with the appropriate help. Hermione, we will need your assistance," Luna declared solemnly.

The trio made their way to a far side of the Hall, where a tall curtain fell. A very discreet door was partially hidden, with no lock on the handle. Making their way behind the velvet red drape, they quickly opened the door and looked inside. As Harry guessed, it was an utility closet.

"Are you going to… use a closet?" asked Hermione, reddening.

Luna turned toward her, cocking her head to the side typically.

"I seem to be the most practical solution, unless you have a better idea?"

Harry was glad he had his mask on as Hermione's suggestion made his face burn. As if he'd do anything like _that_! The non-bushy girl (she fixed them up for the occasion) opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"I'll…keep watch if you like!" she said, surprised by her own words.

Luna smiled widely.

"That would be so helpful! I would find inconvenient for people to stumble on me and Harry and getting the wrong idea. I'm not particularly eager to explain the situation to Lord Black and Harry has enough of his 'attention' right now."

Hermione nodded, resolve now on her face. She understood much better what was in stake now, and for Luna to risk something like that happening, her condition must be more serious that she let on. Luna closed the door after Harry went in, leaving Hermione alone on the other side.

The poor girl looked left and right, feeling a bit distressed now as she never did something like that in her life. How would she keep watch of a dark corner in the middle of a party in full swing?

* * *

><p>Harry found a place to sit against a wall, far from the door. Luna sat at his side and snuggled all against him. Harry had to stop himself from making a face, even if he was wearing a mask. Luna was her best friend and all but… she was still a girl!<p>

"It might not work if you're covered from head to toe," she whispered, now comfortable.

Harry sighed and took off his glove. He rested one arm around her, taking one of her small hand in his. Luna gave a sigh and relaxed in no time.

Harry looked around, even though the room was barren of anything worth looking at. Still, he had nothing better to do. Soon, his eyes dropped and he dozed off as well.

Harry woke up with a start, making Luna stir. She stretched, slowly detangling herself from him.

"How much time passed, Harry?" she asked, blinking a few times and rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

Harry nervously took out a pocket watch and opened the latch. He sighed nervously. Things were salvageable.

"Two hours, fifteen minutes," he answered. How did Hermione managed to keep them safe all that time without looking too suspicious? He guessed they would soon find out.

He got up and went to open the door, but the handle wouldn't budge. A small trickle of sweat made its way down his back.

"What's the matter? Luna asked while dusting her costume.

"Locked," Harry detailed in great length.

"How clever of her! She locked the door so she wouldn't have to stand by it and look suspicious! We simply have to unlock the door then! Do you know an unlocking spell?"

Harry nodded, but showed his empty hands.

"You don't have your wand with you?" she asked, puzzled.

"A man must not solely rely on his wand," Harry grunted, no doubt quoting his godfather.

The door quietly opened and Hermione's head poked inside. Seeing them awake, she gestured them to quickly get out. They followed her, noticing the lights were dimmed and the dance floor was full of slow dancing teens, tracked by the hawk eyes of the chaperones teachers and parents.

"I put a proximity line right by the door to warn me if anyone came close enough to open it, from the inside or the outside. It made my wand shake a bit if the condition was met. You have no ideas how many couples found it!" she said proud of her idea.

"Good thinking," congratulated Luna while Harry did a thumbs up.

"Socializing quite late now, Mr. Potter? Are you trying to decide which witch to ask dancing?"

The trio turned to see Lord Black smirking at them.

"I've been searching for you, Harry. I was starting to think you huddled in a closet, without your wand to protect you…" he drawled.

"I was busy with personal obligation, sir," Harry spoke clearly.

Hermione winced. That must have hurt.

"Obligations… Well, it can't be helped, then. We are bound by our words, after all," he said, never losing his smile. He added, after a brief pause: "Ask Tinny to take care of it once you get back. I'm glad you are taking the steps in the right direction."

He bowed slightly at both girls and Luna did a small reverence that made the swan head of her costume almost peck Lord Black in the privates. As it was, he had to take a small step to the side to avoid it, before leaving to join the other parents at the buffet.

"What kind of progress?" asked Hermione, worried.

"Speech pattern," grunted Harry. "Explaining things without revealing anything."

"He's trying to turn you into a pureblood?! A young version of himself?" worried Hermione. A flash of concern crossed Luna's eyes.

Harry shrugged lightly.

"Work well against him for now…"

* * *

><p>Classes were never boring to Harry: he had to walk on eggs most the time! His training with Remus the previous year left him with a peculiar routine when learning a new spell. He put as little power in it as possible and worked on it until he did it perfectly. Then, he trained the spell alone in his practice time, pouring more and more power in it without wasting any energy, or ever so little. It fine-tuned his control of subtle spell as well as the control of highly powered ones. Harry swore to make Remus proud of his progresses.<p>

Harry had to hide his strongest interest too. He didn't know why, but even if people learned and spoke of the Spread, very few actually discovered anything about it. It was some kind of…unspoken rule. Harry felt no obligation to that particular social conformism but he chose to avoid unnecessary attention. Harry started to speak more and more to Ms. Lovegood when he went to visit Luna, now that he didn't have to hide a bruised face anymore. He learned as much as possible about the Nightmares and her research. Luna and he made a chart of the Nightmare's locations, based on Luna's visions. Luna's father, being a journalist, travelled a lot and was a big help in recognizing the locations. They came with a vague sense of distance and direction but Harry knew they would have to physically go there at some point.

Astronomy was one of Harry's strongest class. He put a lot of attentions and details on his charts and asked a lot of questions about 'why' instead of 'where' concerning the locations of the constellations. It was a subject Professor Sinistra hinted strongly that if the constellations showed the inside of someone's mind, their locations would indicate what they thought they meant. In sums, the old astrological prediction would work because the mind that controlled them thought it would, if the night sky was connected to a human mind, of course…She wasn't allowed to say it _was_ but…

Harry dug in the oldest book concerning astrology, sure that the Dark Lord wouldn't let something as important as the stars' influences escaping him. Still, Harry felt something was missing. There was something more, some kind of key, a part of the whole that would let him translate his actual thoughts. It couldn't be that easy, or someone else would have found it before. If he wanted to fix all of this, he needed to find the missing piece. Then, he would be in position to get rid of the Nightmares, restore the sky to what it was and thus saving Remus from the life of a fugitive. Harry would shed the shadow of fear that Voldemort veiled the world with, twelve years prior.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's notes: Thx for the review, just trying to survive this month.

**Disclaimer: If I write a story about Harry… but only read it with two well placed mirror…She can't claim the ownership of the reflection of light right? Right?!**

* * *

><p>Harry licked his lips and dried his sweaty palms on his slacks. He stopped short of doing the same with his wand. He concentrated and lifted it.<p>

'Not too much, just enough to show off a little bit…' was his thought.

Harry flicked his wand over a stone in an intriguing pattern, letting magic flow the well-used mystical canals in his body. The rock blurred a bit and slowly expanded, changing color and settling to its new form as an oil lamp with a crystal lens. Harry breathed out. He was that close to have it engraved with the Black crest, filled with oil and already lit. Simple details, but each adding to the complexity of the transfiguration spell.

"Very good, Mister Potter!" stated a pleased Minerva McGonagall. "You can expect an 'O' at your OWLs . results next year!"

The transfiguration teacher took some notes and looked at Harry's work more closely.

"Thank you, professor," he said, smiling. "The workload in fourth year was humongous but the results are worth it!"

"Indeed they are, young man! Don't think I didn't notice you used crystal instead of glass…" she smirked, using her wand to probe the lamp further.

"Since the rock had some volcanic properties, I figured I could use them to my advantage instead of breaking it down further to sand and from there, to glass," Harry shrugged, pleased with the result himself.

Minerva looked at him over her half-moon glasses.

"Very good thinking. I see you're not just using the wand motion and will a shape. There are some sounds thoughts behind it. You will achieve unique transfigurations in the future with some practice. I'm talking about professional level of transfiguration. Now let's see how long it would last in this form. Seeing the quality, I'd bet for five to seven months… Tempus Revelum!"

The spell hit the lamp and a number fleetingly appeared over it.

'Oops,' Harry thought as the spell stipulated it would last for seven years. 'Guess I forgot to tone _that_ down too…'

Minerva was struck speechless for a few moments.

'Well, now, Mister Potter! This would get a special mention on you 'O', at least! I strongly urge you to look into professional transfiguration work even before the end of your formation at Hogwarts!"

She took some more notes, shaking her head and smiling, mumbling something about surprises. She took off her glasses and put them in a front pocket of her robe. She sat on the corner of her desk, her grade book on her lap.

"So, have you planned your summer vacations yet? I see the efforts you put in classes and it is admirable. If only most students put even half of your dedication in their studies…' she sighed, looking at the ground. She looked back up and stared at him straight in the eyes. "But you are still a young man, just reaching the first half of your teens! Enjoy your youth a bit more, will you?! You have it only once, you know!"

Harry smiled warmly to his favorite teacher. She often asked how his situation at home was and he knew she looked into it closely ever since Sirius took him as his charge, two years prior. He was sure that some of his birthdays and Christmas presents, unnamed, were from her. She acted more like a favorite aunt than anything else.

"Don't worry about me, professor. I have quite an eventful summer planned. Luna and I will travel all across Britain for the next two months! My godfather gave me the permission to do so as rewards for my results in…extra-curricular studies. Luna and I found many towns we wish to visit and all sorts of activities planned. Boring is the last thing I would be expecting from my vacations," Harry explained with eagerness in his voice.

"That is good to hear! I'm glad to see you friend with Miss Lovegood. She is such a smart girl. She might be a bit odd at time but she's such a dear to be around, always smiling! The Magical World owe a lot to her mother and her research too. If she'd wish to pursue family business, I'd feel safer about the future!"

Harry couldn't hide a wide smile.

"I'll make sure to tell both of them you said so! Luna is someone of exception and I'm privileged to be her friend."

"I saw you spend a lot of time studying with Miss Granger too. If memory serves me well, your parents met at school… it was quite a dazzling romance that surrounded them," Minerva said slyly, looking a bit to the side. The reaction she had was nowhere near the one she expected.

Harry's face simply closed like stone shutters. You could have mistaken him for a war statue, even when he started his reply.

"Hermione is quite a good friend and a study companion. Unfortunately, it would be… unwise of me to pursue any romantic relations at this moment. Some aspects of my life… let's just say that keeping someone at my side _that_ way would be more of a burden than anything."

Minerva's face fell and fear gripped her once again. Only when she thought that this damn Lord Black failed to put any lasting influence on him! She must have been blind to overlook this. If it kept on, Harry would end up wed with some witch he never met, the whole of it planned by his own guardian!

"Harry! I don't know what Sirius Black told you but you are totally free to chose the kind of life you want to lead and who to share it with!"

Harry's mask cracked enough to show the resigned sadness that lied behind.

"It's not that. There are… other issues to solve before considering anything like that," he answered, brushing his hair back and rubbing his scar absent-mindedly. "There are some things I am resolved seeing through."

Minerva sat there in silence, not knowing what to answer, or which questions to ask. After a full minute of unease, Harry excused himself saying he had some luggage to pack. Minerva barely managed a 'have fun' before he stepped in the fire. Harry turned in time to let a sad smile slip.

* * *

><p>Harry's luggage were pretty much done. Tinny saw that he wouldn't miss anything. Fortunately, Professor McGonagall didn't ask details about the trip. He would have hated to lie to her. For the past year, he was in contact with the Unspeakable through Ms. Lovegood. They helped them built a chart of Nightmares apparitions and movements. The Unspeakables, unless they had an even better intel than he expected, would learn only tonight that the 'instruments' Ms. Lovegood used to track the Nightmares were Harry and Luna.<p>

Harry prepared for his last practice with Sirius before his summer vacations. Oh yeah, and he would announce him he was going on a two months trip across Britain and that he needed about three hundred Galleons for it. Since he was his Guardian, Sirius took control of Harry's finance, having him spell out each of his expenses.

Harry wore black silk all over and put on gloves with padding over the back of his fingers. He had small boots of firebat leather, subtle but sturdy all over. He forego any other protections and padding. He would need all of his speed today. It was his best chance against his godfather.

Harry walked in the study, a two meter staff in hands. That one he hid well. He practiced extra hard in secret to be able to pull off the stunt he was going to try. Sirius had his back turned to him, lighting some incense. Only a few candles illuminated the room. The carpet was thick, but Harry learned very soon it was a poor mat to break a fall. No furniture laid around to trip on. Sirius beat into him that backpedalling in a wall was a submission of defeat. No matter how small the room, he was sure to make Harry regret if he had his back to a wall. There was no escape. Sirius turned toward him and lifted an eyebrow.

"Feeling confident tonight, Harry? I assure you, your grades won't soften me enough to go easy on you," Lord Black taunted.

"I hope so, sir, or you won't be a challenge at all anymore," deadpanned Harry.

That took Sirius' attention.

"Not confident but _over_confident…" Sirius spoke in a soft voice, dropping the helmet and chest guard. "Let's see if your staff hit as hard as your words."

Sirius took his stance, staff drawn behind him, ready to let loose an attack. Harry surprised him again, mimicking his stance. They waited. They stared at each other's eyes unblinkingly, willing the other to look away. It was a lost cause as they were both as thick-headed. The hour hand on the clock softly ticked the start of a new hour. Both wizards jumped at the other, swinging their weapon.

Harry knew his legal guardian had the upper hand in strength, leverage and reach. Harry knew it might change, one day, but he had to put his chips on his speed and smaller frame for now. Sirius aimed his first strike at Harry's left shoulder, in a hammering downward blow. Harry jumped forward, meeting him with a raising swing, inside his godfather's attack. Their staff didn't clash together, but slid on each other. Harry hoped for a surprise attack but Sirius took another step forward and used its momentum to change the course of his strikes, pulling his staff to him and effectively trapping Harry's.

The teen knew that doing nothing would be worse than trying to get his staff back by pulling on it. Instead, he pushed forward and stomped toward one of his adversary's foot, always trying to making lose his balance. Sirius stepped backward and Harry pushed further faster, the back wall drawing nearer. Sirius twisted sideway, releasing his nephew's weapon and threw a swift kick on the way.

The hit was enough to send Harry on the ground, rolling. He got up fast enough to turn and charge again, keeping Sirius from taking advantage of the moment. Their staves met again and again, Harry pivoting around Sirius constantly, lessening the blows and looking for an opening. Sirius swirled his staff, pushing forward. Harry knew well the strength behind the move and knew better than to try to put his staff in the way. He took two steps back but the second one had him less than two feet from the wall. Sirius used the momentum to swing his staff down in a crushing blow, a victorious smile on. Harry had no padding. He couldn't afford blocking such a strike. Avoiding it would leave him flat on the wall. And then…

Then Harry raised his staff high over his head, and flattened against the wall. Sirius' staff connected sharply against Harry's, but snapped it cleanly in two…way too easily. Lord Black's staff finished its course in the carpet, its wielder hunched over it. Harry had twin staves now, one meter long each. As soon as they snapped, he used their momentum to swirl them once and connect them on each side of Sirius' head at the very moment Lord Black's own weapon landed on the carpet.

Sirius' eyes went unfocused for a moment and his muscles limp. Harry used a foot on the wall to rush forward and pushed his godfather down on the ground, straddling his upper arms with his knees and keeping his head down with his crossed twin short staves.

Harry panted heavily, the adrenaline rush still running high. He spoke once he saw Sirius' eyes focus once again.

"My win, I guess. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I'm going to travel a bit this summer and I need a bit of pocket change. Don't worry, I'll owl now and then," he said holding Sirius' stare.

Sirius said nothing for a while, but eventually managed to smirk despite the obvious uncomfortable position.

"Well then, I wish you a good trip with your friend Luna," he simply stated.

Harry frowned, but Sirius added nothing else. He got up, freeing his godfather who got up in turn with a slight groan, rubbing his neck. He went to the incense, put it out and walked toward the exit.

"Wait a minute!" Harry erupted. "How did you know I was going with…"

The closing door interrupted his question. Harry fumed a bit. Even when trapped, his guardian kept one step ahead. That meant he already knew Harry was going, and planned on letting him. Harry felt it was as if Sirius gave his permission.

"Damn bastard managed to spoil my winning prize…" Harry mumbled, throwing his sticks on the ground.

* * *

><p>Harry stepped out of the fireplace only to put a foot on a banana peel. Harry walked pass the offending fruit residue, and looked for stains under his shoe. He threw a dirty look to Luna who looked back at him, undisturbed.<p>

"I guess you can't get any unluckier than you already are," Luna said, pensive. "In fact, your 'un-luck' with Floo may have run a full circle to a neutral standing."

"Have I ever told you how much of your mother I can see in you?" Harry asked, looking at her sideway.

"Constantly! It's so nice of you! Still, we should cut down the shameless flirting and get going. Mom is already waiting at the Ministry for us."

'Shameless flirting?!' Harry worded silently for himself.

They took the Floo again and Harry's foot, as he walked in the Ministry building, slid clean from under himself on the slick tiles. There was still banana residues under his foot. Luna hummed a tune, not even turning back when Harry crashed down with a surprised yelp.

It was past eight o'clock and the Ministry building was pretty much deserted. There were the guards, of course, and the cleaning crew, but Harry and Luna's footsteps echoed loudly in the empty hall. They took the elevator and Harry punched for the last basement level's four times. The ride was a long one until the doors opened on a long, narrow corridor. The walls were made of thick stone, and a single glowing quartz lit the way from the middle. The passage radiated unease and the first steps cost a lot of will to take.

"I didn't know they managed the 'bother-me-not' charm yet," Luna spoke clearly unperturbed.

"Which does?" asked Harry.

"Repel peoples who feel they shouldn't be there," she answered plainly. "I wonder how they keep it going?"

"Maybe they have it anchored to the light crystal. That's the last thing I would think to break."

"So you already thought of breaking everything else in here? Impressive," she nodded.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, ignoring the path going left and right at the end of the tunnel and walked through the stone wall. The other side looked a lot more like the Ministry building. Cubicles and offices, people walking around with stack of papers, clipboards or shape-shifting windows frames…. Puddles of green goo sliding on the ground, gobbling food wrap and other trash… the usual.

They looked around until Luna put a hand on Harry's elbow and pointed an office with the door open. They could see the back of someone dressed with a white lab coat with purple stains on the buttock. They walked to it, unquestioned. If they had no business here, the corridor would have chased them off.

"I'm telling you I don't manage that person's agenda! They should- but here they are! Mister Two, meet my daughter, Luna, and Mister Harry Potter, now heir of the Noble House of Black," Serena Lovegood said, pulling Harry and Luna in front of her. She looked somehow nervous. The man behind the desk in the office had an impressive stature. Standing, his head would be inches from the eight foot ceiling. He was a bald, round-faced, pale-skin and frowning wardrobe. His shoulders could be used to line portrait so square they were.

Harry stepped forward and extended a hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Mister Two," Harry spoke confidently. He didn't knew why, but that man sparked his will to stand his height, to not back down.

The man looked at the offered hand slowly, making no move to take it.

"Harry…maybe you should…" started Ms Lovegood.

"No shame in being intimidated by lil' old me, Two," Harry said, lowering his hand. "But it might make our collaboration difficult if you are struck speechless each time we meet."

Miss Lovegood let an involuntarily, strangled hiccup escape her, and Luna walked to Harry's side, barely half a step behind.

"We spent… considerable resources on charting the Nightmare's locations in order to prevent encounters, magical and muggle alike. We based our action on, what we presumed, was a precise device made by our upmost expert in the field, only to be told, a year later, that it was not the case. It came from the guesswork of two teens with no divination heritage. This is the situation I've just been presented with. And let me correct one small, common mistake peoples make: we are not called 'Unspeakable' because we do not speak, but because we make anyone knowing more than they should unable to speak about it. I hope…I made myself clear?" said Mister Two in a slow, menacing voice.

"Crystal, Number Two sir. I have been effectively cowed and I submit unconditionally to your word and will," Harry said, not looking even a bit like it. "I'll take a coffee, two creams and a spoonful of sugar, as we have a lot to discuss, namely the occurrences of the Nightmares' visions, and what we'll really do about it, starting today."

Harry never got his coffee, but the meeting went remarkably better once they say down and explained.

* * *

><p>A short chapter, but with some action. Too short? Just enough? Tell me!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is a fictional character. Could I say I fictionally own him the time of this story? Pretty please?**

* * *

><p>Luna didn't know, nor Harry did, how to Apparate. They couldn't make a Portkey either and buying one for each of their destinations would have been a waste of resource. Seeing the level of cooperation they had from the Unspeakables, Harry went for the nagging approach: they took muggle trains and buses, promising to keep the receipts in order to have the Ministry cover their expenses. Harry had more than enough money, but he didn't see why he would have to do the Aurors' job on his own funds. It was a matter of principles.<p>

The decision happened to be a good one as neither of them were used to it, and they liked it a lot. They were used to the Knight Bus, not First Class travel!

Their first destination was a northern town named Aberfoyle where a Nightmare, last they knew of, was going toward a Post Office. They had no clue at all why he chose such a place. They knew it would be there, and had the potential to hurt someone.

Harry knew that two teens travelling and sleeping at hotels alone would be more trouble than what the comfort was worth. That's why, once in town, Harry asked a clerk at the tourist information office where he could set a tent for the night. His backpack was big enough not to attract suspicion. They settled in a park in height with a splendid view on the surrounding Lochs but they went to sleep even if the evening was still young. They barely slept three hours and a half, just enough to recharge their batteries from the long travel.

Harry activated the built-in wards of the tent, standard notice-me-not charms and muggle-repelling ones. They set out for the Post Office under the light of the full moon and Harry grew a bit nervous. What would a Nightmare be like? Would it look like a Dementor? What kind of other powers would it actually show in battle? There was only one occurrence of a captured Nightmare, and it was now trapped in Luna. They had yet to destroy one. He was going to try just that, armed with his wand, his hidden battle staff and Luna's wits. Doubt crept even further up his mind as the Post Office came into view.

"You look rather nervous, Harry," Luna said, with her damnable careless voice.

"Well, yeah! I'm starting to think we're badly prepared to face a Nightmare. I don't know…"

"You don't have to. You came here with the sure feeling that you could beat it. We both know it won't be affected much by our magic, but you have good practice to give it an old-fashioned beating now. There's nothing more to it. I saw it."

"You did?" asked Harry, surprised.

"Didn't I mention it?" Luna asked, her head cocked to the side.

"Probably did you forgot to check if I was still in the same room as you when you told me," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

Luna shrugged, as it happened before.

Harry pulled his battle staff from a space-expended pouch at his belt and let Luna unlock the backdoor. She quickly followed with a wide area lighting spell, making every electronic device in the building either malfunction or totally shut down. It was not the moment to trigger any kind of alarm.

Harry went past Luna and made sure the way was safe as she wasn't equipped nor trained with a weapon.

"Where to?" he asked, looking back at her.

She looked around, as if trying to find some marks.

"It's here, today. We are at the right place, at the right time. Something is strange though. We have…to do something to get to it and I have this strong sensation of déjà-vu…"

She walked passed Harry and went through a door leading to some kind of lounge room. She turned around, passed a door to the triage room and went back to the lounge. She went to the customer service, than back to the lounge, walking backward. Harry followed her without a word until she turned around and pointed.

Harry looked and saw a big metal cabinet with two large doors. He gripped his staff and walked to it. The thing, like a boggart, must like dark corners. Harry approached it silently, extending a hand to open it. His scar gave a twitch, rooting him on place. Harry withdrew his hand slowly and looked the cabinet again. It looked too ominous, as if it was obvious that something hid in it. It was right there, like the nose in the middle of a face, and he never spotted it even after passing it at least twice in the room.

Harry quickly drew his staff, spun it very much like Sirius did in their last fight and stabbed the cabinet straight through the right door. The metal screamed in an exaggerated fashion as Harry tore through it like paper. Harry struck again and again, aiming for the top, the sides, even the hinges!

The cabinet defended itself like only a piece of furniture could: flaying parts going for Harry's head, unknown liquids from fallen jars inside threatened to spray on his feet. The noise was unbelievable and Luna idly put fingers in her ears, cocking her head to the side. That was easy! Harry fell in his routine and hit it hard like a practice dummy. After a while, it was clear that despite it had spent its energy, it wasn't going down. Harry smirked, figuring out when a piece of furniture was considered dead. He moved to its side and the Nightmare, feeling danger, opened a broken door, hanging only by its lower hinge, toward Harry. It almost got him but Harry kicked it hard, picturing it ripped and flying behind him, away from Luna. It did. Harry wedged his staff between the Nightmare and the wall and pulled hard. As if in slow motion, the Nightmare toppled down, spilling its content to the floor, groaning.

The noise finally stopped and on the floor, nothing remained. No cabinet, no twisted metal, no strange liquids. Nothing. Harry smiled triumphantly, slamming the end of his staff on the ground.

"And that's that!" he claimed, relieved from his previous stress.

"We're not done here yet …" Luna spoke uncertainly.

Harry felt a cold shiver along his spine and turned toward Luna. Her eyes were wide open and followed something he couldn't see, through the walls of wood and bricks. She finally looked at a small locker cabinet. She walked toward it and opened the second top locker to the left. She took a running shoe in it with a definite sense of purpose and shook it as if to get a small rock out. A shiny something fell instead. Luna caught it and replaced the shoe in the locker.

Harry closed in on her, mesmerized and strangely attracted by the shiny object. It didn't look solid as such, but Luna just proved you could hold it.

"That's what the Nightmare was here for. Now that we have this, they cannot achieve their goal. We'll have to race them for those pieces … Those shards. Yes, shards..," Luna spoke in a daze.

"Shards of what?" Harry asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Luna didn't answer for a long time, gazing deeply in the small light.

"A dream."

* * *

><p>Luna and Harry sat near their tent after a few hours of sleep. Harry could use magic inside the inconspicuous looking tent, a benefit from being Harry potter, charge of Lord Black. They heated some water and made some coffee, Harry having discovered the help it was to jump-start a day about a year prior. They had sausage on a grill and toast on a stick. Harry swore to himself to take charge of breakfast from now on.<p>

Luna was sprawled on a blanket, distractingly reading a leather-bound book and tracing rails of blueberry jelly on her toast with a fork. From where he was, Harry caught a strong smell of strawberry.

"A new dream journal?" Harry asked sipping his draught of reanimated undead, with cream and a spoonful of sugar.

"Sort of. This one is a compilation of all we know about the Shades and the Nightmares. I wrote last night's events in it and I am in the process of drawing new conclusions in order to prepare ourselves for the next confrontation," Luna said.

"Hum. Okay. Once we pressed all the juice we can, we'll contact Mr. Two. We have to meet some Unspeakable before nightfall," stated Harry matter-of-factly.

"I understand your unease, Harry, but I think we are the best people to hold that Dream shard," Luna argued, turning toward him.

"It might be so, but I don't intend one of us to be on guard at every hour of the night to fend off a surprise Nightmare attack. If they really are after those, we'll shine like a beacon for them. They might change locations slowly, but they would end up cornering us."

"Where else could we contain them? Until last night, we only heard of people escaping the Nightmares, never beating them off. If we keep our shards at one other place, it will be sure to attract them, probably in a number that you won't be able to fend off," argued Luna, taking a bite in her toast.

Harry sighed and leaned back on his arm, looking at the sky. It was a great day to be outside and he couldn't even enjoy it properly. For once that he was far from his fanatically scheduled life, why couldn't it be a bit easier?

"We'll have to trust the Unspeakables, and your mother, to find a way. We can't do it all alone, or worry about every little things, or we won't be able to focus on our own task. Thinking about it, keeping a shard with us is a good idea. It might push them to show themselves faster, missing an attack in their hurry."

Luna nodded in acceptance. They had nothing better for now. They ate in silence for a little while before Harry started talking again.

"Correct me if I'm mistaken, but the Nightmare wasn't at a precise location yesterday. The search for it was not only the mean but the end to find it," said the teen.

"You are right, Harry. I knew that the Nightmare was at the end of the search, but the searching itself may have been what brought it out. It is quite a mystic distinction at this point. Are my visions showing us what will happen, or what we have to do to make it happen? Is it the best path? Would we fail if we acted any other way?"

Harry blinked twice. She had a valid point there. It seemed pointless at first, but what if she had a vision of them failing?

"I don't think so, or something bad would have happened over the years," he countered.

"Nothing bad happened… to us," countered Luna softly.

Harry had nothing to reply to that. He couldn't deny that Nightmares killed a few times. It was…messy and unexplainable. There always was something to throw off muggle police and the Aurors. Like someone stabbed to the heart, but didn't bleed before they touched the body to examine it. Could they have saved him, if they started to hunt earlier?

'Of course not, idiot', Harry thought to himself. 'You wouldn't have hit hard enough with your staff, even if he let you.'

Luna let him to his internal debate a moment, writing something in her journal.

"I don't know who of us spotted the Nightmare first, but I didn't needed to point it out, despite you lacking my vision's insight," Luna pointed out.

Harry dropped his guilt and recalled the precise moment he saw the cabinet.

"My scar gave me a warning and… it looked too obvious in the room, too. It looked as if it tried so hard to be a filling cabinet," pondered Harry.

"I have to admit it was something one would expect in there. Even the way it fought, it was… something we could have guessed," Luna pondered out loud.

Harry nodded twice sipping his coffee.

"Slight legillimency? Like a boggart, but on surface thoughts only?"

"Were you thinking of a cabinet?"

"Not… precisely."

"Then it may scan our subconscious surface thoughts too for what could have fit in well."

"That could prove to be a problem. I'll need to work on my focus kata to empty my mind. It might let me choose its form by actively think of something I'm good at fighting."

Luna poured herself some coffee too, mixing a spoonful of dubious jelly in it.

"I agree. We have two full days before we're anywhere close of a Nightmare. As you said, they move slowly. We shouldn't rush things with the Unspeakables. We have some time before showing them the Shard."

"For what?" asked Harry, totally lost this time.

Luna looked at him with a slightly feverish look and twinkles in the eyes.

"To experiment!"

* * *

><p>Sirius put the last touch on the draft before him. That was it: the last step in magical creature's regulation. It targeted werewolves very precisely. Since that, overall in a year, there was as much night time than daytime, and counting the transformation, you could consider they spent more time being a beast than a human. If you have to decide which one they were, you logically labeled them after the form they stayed in the most.<p>

Werewolves would become nothing more than another magical animal. You'd have the right to hunt it and kill it in all legality. Of course, no sane wizard would try but…

It was one more step toward his goal. Objectives drew themselves along the way as he was still unsure as to how to achieve it. His time in Azkaban wasn't fruitless. He may have bargained over ten years of his life, but it was well worth it now. Dementors could communicate silently between themselves, but it was louder when they talked to Shades… or Nightmares. Sirius heard stuff to fuel his own bad sleep for life, but the information he got out of it was priceless. They looked for Shards of a Dream, or a Wish.

If only he could put his hand on such an item, he was sure to be able to control every existing Nightmares. That was still far off and he had to concentrate on the first stepping stone: to become the Minister of Magic.

* * *

><p><strong>Those who like, please send me some review. I really need some good news right now.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes: The last chapter was way too short. He're's the next!**

**Disclaimer: "Finally"! yelled Tigerman, digging an old lamp from the desert sand. He rubbed it vigorously with his hands burned by the sun. A blue genie erupted in smoke, covering the sky with his presence. "I am the all-powerful Genie and thee summoned me! I give yee wishes three!" "I want to own Harry Potter!" The genie sucked a breath between his teeth. "What about world peace instead, heh?"**

* * *

><p>Harry shook his head. When the magical world found a recipe that worked, they tended to stick to it. He walked in the 'Fuming Cauldron', a simple looking pub lost in plain sight. They saw the usual bar with the usual shady characters bent over their drink under the vigilant watch of the usual glass-cleaning bartender. He sent a look in Harry's way and the later held it with a half-smile, playing along. The man jerked his head almost imperceptibly toward the usual dark booth in the back. Harry nodded and made his way to the back, sliding in the booth without bothering to look at the man occupying the seat in front of him. He slid a bit further and Luna sat to his left.<p>

"I always wanted to do this 'mysterious entrance in a bar' thing. Thanks for the opportunity!" Harry told the man in a long, dark coat and large brimmed hat.

"Meh. It gets old fast enough," shrugged the Unspeakable. "I'm glad that black is always fashionable and the mysterious 'cloak and hat' look stop most nosy fella but I dream of the day I'll wear slacks and a shirt to work. I guess I can't complain much."

The bartender silently appeared to their table with drinks, firewhisky for the Unspeakable and two glass of warm milk for the teens. Harry lift an eyebrow toward their contact, noticing his shaking shoulders and the noise coming from his hidden face. Harry guessed he waited a long time to use that trick, too.

"Oh, har-har. Very funny," Harry dropped sarcastically.

"Goodies! Free milk! Hum… and fresh too!" Luna quipped happily from behind her white mustache.

Harry just sighed as the Unspeakable simply stared, probably blinking.

"Enough," stated Harry, back to his business self. "We encountered our first target and the results were beyond expectations. They can be destroyed."

The mysterious man drew a long breath, surprised. He knew all there was to know from Mister Two himself. He knew who 'they' were and what it implied.

"I've made a detailed report in this," Harry kept on, giving a tightly bound envelope. "It is protected. Tell Mister Two that the passwords is what goes in what I never received."

The man took the envelope, nodding. He had no clue about the password or what it meant, meaning it was a good one.

"Still, part of this report must be witnessed directly," Harry whispered, nodding once to Luna.

The girl took a small leather pouch hanging around her neck by a leather strap, hidden under her shirt until now. She pried it open and carefully dropped something in her hand in a manner to hide it from sight. Ethereal light tried to escape her grasp. Harry motioned for the Unspeakable to extend his hands. He did so slowly.

Luna dropped the Dream Shard in his cupped hands. The shard very slowly dropped through them. Harry quickly grabbed the Shard that was in the process of slowly sinking in the table. He frowned deeply, clearly not understanding what it meant.

"Now, that's one odd piece of jewelry…" whispered the Ministry official with awe. "Could I see it again?"

Harry opened his palm, hiding the light as well as he could with his other hand. The Ministry official nodded after half a minute of intense scrutiny.

"I'm pretty sure that after I get back, this memory will never leave Mister Two's pensive once I extract it," he said, shaking his head. "Anything to add to your report?"

Harry dropped the Shard in Luna's pouch before considering his next words.

"Yes. Tell them that this changes the solution to the worst case scenario until further notice," he said clearly annoyed.

The magical secret service agent nodded, got up and left the pub after paying the bartender. Harry just wanted to drop his head on the table.

"Worst case scenario?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, you know the one. It's the possibility of us being the only one able to hold on the Shards and becoming the targets of every Nightmares."

"That's not a worst case scenario, Harry. It's a source of motivation for a better solution," answered Luna, as calmly as ever.

"And that would be?" Harry asked back.

"To eliminate them one by one before they have the time to regroup," Luna stated darkly. That sent a shiver of dread and pleasure down Harry's spine. The task was an almost impossible one, but they were on the same wavelength.

* * *

><p>The dream shards hunter team decided to walk to the next target. They had days ahead of them and they were on a road trip after all. After the first half-day, they had to sit on a patch of grass to rest their aching feet. One thing wizards were not familiar with, despite the lack of automated transports, was conventionally going from point A to point B.<p>

The Knight Bus could Apparate to their location and most adults were capable of doing it themselves. There was the Floo Network too and, in special cases, portkeys. Using your own muscle power was a lost art, something poor muggles did. Everyone thought that they could if they wanted… but why bother?

Harry thanked the jogging he did back at the Manor, preventing his muscles from cramping. He simply felt his feet as if they had been flattened like bread slice under a rolling pin, while sensations of the pain were tenfold.

Luna was sweating a bit and looked no better off.

"I think I just found the reason of the Rotfang conspiracy. At least, in bat form, you don't have to freakin' walk!" she said hotly.

Harry fell on his back laughing, surprised that something could get a rise out of his blonde friend. She almost swore!

"I think we should get used to use our feet a bit at a time. After all, your vision said nothing about blisters!"

A shadow swept before her eyes momentarily.

"No, no blisters." She felt silent, no explanation forthcoming.

Harry's smile dimmed significantly. He still had no idea how her visions really were. She refused to reveal them ahead, simply saying that they were not scary like usual bad dreams. Harry guessed the scary part was to know that what you saw had good chances to become real.

"Anything I should know?"

"Next place is a house. The occupant will leave, in two days' time, to escape the Nightmare. We have to get there before then, or else the Nightmare will leave with them. It's a strong one."

Harry was a bit surprised. Luna usually gave no more than the location. The young Nightmare Hunter realized that she was actually giving him nothing more than what he needed. She knew him that well. A strong one… she wanted him to focus on the task at hand.

"We should hurry, then," stated Harry.

"We need to be there at the very last moment," countered Luna.

Harry simply hated to be left in the dark, figuratively speaking. Now he would have to hold it in for two days. Then again, so was Luna.

"This sucks!" claimed Harry, still sprawled on his back.

* * *

><p>Two days of useless walking later, they took the Knight Bus. Luna gave the direction to the driver while Harry hunted two seats, moving accordingly to the sharp turns of the bus. He applied sticking charms to their seats' legs and Luna gratefully took the one Harry set for her.<p>

They were mostly silent, Harry focusing on his task and Luna worrying about something. The teen recognized her face for the one she had when worrying about him. He would like to tell her not to worry, to joke about it, but she knew the danger and he didn't. She would see past any false bravado. He could only focus and remember how well it went last time and how, together, they could overcome this.

"Where's the one after this?" Harry asked innocently.

Luna cracked her first real smile, even if small, in the past two days.

"The visions… tells of a muggle government building. It's got tight security, but I didn't foresaw any problems about it, for some reasons."

Harry nodded. That would be interesting. He hoped Luna would see things like he did. If she had visions of the next target, it might mean that they would get through this one. The bus stopped and they quickly got down. The magical transport sped away in a racket, turned the far side of the street and disappeared. Rows of identical houses faced Harry. Looking at the scene before him, he froze. Luna stood at his side and took his right hand in both of hers, looking at him with incertitude. Harry's face steeled, and his foot guided him to the open door of the Four, Privet Drive.

A man carrying suitcases shot out of the house like a bullet, barely missing him, to pile stuff in the trunk of a car. Vernon Dursley was so thin now that Harry barely recognized him. He looked up and saw a ghostly white face leave the windowsill. A commotion started inside. Harry waited on the threshold. Petunia, looking more frail than ever, appeared to the door and her eyes watered upon seeing him.

"Thank the gods, Harry! You came! I tried to contact you so many, many times but all letters came back, no matter what address I tried…"

She said it all in one breath, hugging him as hard as she could which was, Harry noticed, horribly weak. Harry's former overweight cousin was a rail of a boy with dark circles around his eyes and a pale complexion, almost a carbon copy of his father, if younger. He stood, swaying, looking at Harry from the living room. A stray breeze could have knock him down.

"Harry," he spoke in a whisper. "They said you were a dream from the past, a false hope, an illusion…"

Dudley walked to him and carefully put a hand against Harry's chest, his mother standing to his side. He withdrew it quietly, his eyes widening.

"You're real."

"I am, Dudley."

"You came back!" he said, a smile blooming.

"I'm not coming back," Harry said firmly, feeling Luna's hand firmly in his, tightening.

"Never mind the past, Harry!" babbled Petunia. "We'll find a way to…"

"I'm not returning," he interrupted. "I'm…visiting. We'll stay the night, if you don't mind. For this night only."

Dudley's face fell, and he swallowed loudly.

"We're… not spending the night here," he said.

"Of course we're not! We're leaving this cursed place!" almost yelled Vernon from behind Harry. "Why are you even mentioning this, Dudley?"

Harry turned toward his uncle and felt a haze now, a kind of distortion. It was as if he had a ward around him, cutting him exclusively from Harry. The spell was weak now, frayed. Harry felt anger about this meddling to his family, even if they threw him out years ago. Harry magically leaned on the ward and put his will, and some magic, in his voice.

"You will stay home tonight, uncle Vernon."

The man jumped, looked around and saw Harry for the first time. Now that he took notice of him, the ward broke down and failed, dissipating like an invisible mist.

"Who the hell are you? Where are you from? You weren't here a moment ago!"

His eyebrow dipped down as he mouthed 'uncle' for himself. His eyes travelled to Petunia who closed her eyes and slowly nodded.

"Now see here, young man, when I married Petunia, we swore to ourselves to never…"

"What do you recall of the first twelve years past nineteen eighty-one?" Harry asked as if his uncle wasn't looming over him. Without the hundred and some pounds of over-weight fat, he was considerably less menacing.

"What I remember? Nothing special, why? What is it to you?"

"Is that 'nothing special'" Harry said, ignoring Vernon's growing frustration, "…comparable to the 'nothing special' of the last three years or so?"

Vernon straighten his back and looked at Harry warily.

"Is your bunch responsible for… all this?" he asked, anger creeping in his voice. Harry felt he would need to choose his next words carefully. Thankfully, he lived with them for years and knew what buttons to push.

"You don't want to cause a scene," Harry half-whispered, looking around furtively.

Vernon deflated at once, as much as his straw frame could, and ushered everyone inside. Harry looked around, seemingly carelessly. Dudley stood close to him now, almost as close as Luna was and she was holding his hand! Vernon frowned seeing this.

"What's up with you, Dudders? You don't even know him!"

"Protection…" Vernon's son whispered. He didn't look his almost sixteen years old at all.

"You will all sleep here tonight," Harry stated. "I will destroy what's haunting you and leave in the morning."

"Listen here, boy, this is our home…" Vernon started, shaking a finger in Harry's face.

"Or we can do it while you're gone, all alone in your pretty house," bluffed Harry. "You were just leaving, were you not?"

Vernon hissed a breath. No one noticed Dudley slipping out of the house. They noticed when he came back carrying one of his suitcase from the car back to his room.

"If Harry is staying here, so am I," he stated firmly from the stairs.

His father stared at him, unbelieving. Surely he was no longer used to his son being so assertive. Petunia went to the car to retrieve her own suitcase, wordlessly supporting her son. Vernon was left all alone with Harry and Luna.

"I would like to introduce my best friend, Luna Lovegood. Luna, this is Vernon Dursley, my uncle."

"Charmed," Luna said, extending a hand.

"Likewise," sighed Vernon, all of his energy suddenly spent. "You…you really can kill this thing?"

"To kill would imply a life. I will destroy it. We'll try to be as quiet as possible, but there is no guarantee. The safest place for you, tonight, will be in your respective bedrooms."

"Come on, Harry! We'll set up your old bed!" came Dudley's voice from upstairs.

Harry had a shiver and waited for Vernon's explosive reaction but it only earned another sigh, and a shaking head.

"Sometimes, Dudley speaks of some kind of imaginary friend… a protector he had a few years ago. He seems to think you are it…"

Harry raised one eyebrow.

"And yet, he knows my name without me telling him. Furthermore, how would you explain the twin beds in a single child's room? Or the small cot in the attic under the stair?"

Vernon's mouth opened, but no words could come out. It was the first time his brain allowed him to ponder about that.

"How?"

Harry smiled knowingly and answered as lengthily.

"Magic."

* * *

><p>Harry sat in his bed, fully clothed, Luna sitting tight at his side. He had his hand circling one knee while Luna's legs were on the side. At first, Dudley looked at them intensively, not saying a word, like you would to some unreachable entity. Harry's very presence seemed to convince him the house was safe again.<p>

There was no light, except for that of the moon. Harry had all the nightlights unplugged. There was as much as five per outlet. The place was probably brighter than in the day passed sunset. Soon, Dudley laid down to observe him, his eyes growing heavier and a quiet snore filled the room. A similar snore, if barely louder, came from the master's bedroom. Harry kept quiet, never saying a word. He simply sat there and felt, like he did so many years ago in order to check out on Shades. The house made him remember he could do that, and the skill would prove invaluable in the future, he knew it. He knew it, because Harry could feel it stir, even if it didn't manifest yet. It sent tendrils through the house, scanning every room for the wanted presence.

Harry felt the thing was getting stronger every nights, for some reason, and that it had been here for a while. Tonight, it was ready to kill. It was huge, but stupid. Harry understood better now. There was a shard here and it had been drawing from it. It was bloated with its power.

Luna took her wand and cast a silencing charm… wordlessly. The duo rose from the bed, each from their side. The Nightmare, very much like the Shades, tried to terrorize their victims in immobility. Oily shadows braved the thin moonlight coming from the window and crawled to them. Harry walked to it, drew his staff and pinned a shadow down, knowing it would be trapped under the tip. It was.

The tendril tried to pull way but Harry's staff nailed it effectively to the carpet. He smiled, knowing he could hurt it however he wanted. The whole of the shadow… shuddered. His point made, Harry released the tendril and it shot back to the mass, which withdrew from the room.

Harry felt the Nightmare leave the master's bedroom, the kitchen and the living room. It realized it would have to focus all of its substance against the strong intruders.

Luna strode forward but cast one last spell before leaving the room. It was like a 'Lunos' spell, but it manifested in the form of a miniature full moon that hung near the ceiling. It was the first time Harry saw anything like it. He should have known he wasn't the only one training for this trip.

They left the room quietly, stopping at the top of the stairs. The Nightmare claimed them. The steps were of the deeper black, a promise to a bad fate if you were to dare step on them. Would you vanish to a void dimension? Would mouths open under your feet and eat you one bite at the time? Would some horrible monster jump you from behind?

Harry nodded appreciatively. That was more like serious nightmare stuff. Luna stepped in front of him and kneeled before the stairs and simply took hold of the darkness, as if it was only a dark, rubbery blanket, and pulled it from the stairs and walls. It looked like fun! Harry quickly took a side that Luna handed to him and pulled on it with glee. The Nightmare was, once again, taken aback from the lack of fear its targets displayed. It tried to pull back but Luna and Harry kept him from doing so by rolling up the substance in a ball they held on tightly.

The Nightmare panicked as it was losing control of more and more of its substance, of its power! It withdrew as much power from the stair as possible, allowing the duo to quickly gain ground as there was less resistance. Poisonous dust rose from the carpet, but Luna sneezed, sending in all back to the black shadow still on the ground in front of them. The oily surface turned a bit greener, and weaker from its own attack. It tried to bulge at the limit to slow them down but Harry simply took it and compressed it back in the ball by hand. The Nightmare then tried to reach the power in their hands and to detonate it in an explosion but Luna cast her special Lunos spell right at the black ball of compressed darkness.

The pain! The black ball and the silver one fought for dominance and they ended up rotating in the air, forming a perfect Yin and Yan symbol. The pain vanished and so did the spheres. He lost that power forever. Harry stood in front of the point of origin of the attack, snorting. It hid in the cupboard.

"I should have known you hid in there, boy!" Harry said with inspiration. He opened the door and a small, humanoid shape made a weak sound, cowering from him. "You get what you deserve, freak!" stated Harry, raising an arm as if he would backhand it. The Nightmare shrugged onto itself, raising its arms protectively and… vanished. Just gone, beaten. Harry felt the lack of its presence. The house was clean again. Harry turned to Luna, who was examining a shard even brighter than the last.

"The Nightmare and Shades avoided this house… this whole neighborhood for years. They were far away. This small thing was the first to come back, when you left. It fed on this shard, which was always hiding here, somewhere."

Harry nodded.

"Do you think you could enchant an object with that new Lunos spell so Dudley can have one effective nightlight?"

"My 'Lunos Maxima' is kind of neat, isn't it?!" Luna said, smirking proudly.

"The Nightmare was even more surprised than I, and that's to say something! You have to teach me how to cast it right!"

They went up to Dudley's bedroom, slipping back under the veil of the silencing charm previously cast. They sat as they were on the bed, as if taking guard duty, before falling asleep too.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's notes: The true reward of an author is in the satisfaction of doing his best and giving it to his audience, in all humility. He does not care for flowers or applauses, but only for the pride of his achieved artwork.

…

Fudge that! Gimme the reviews! Give, give, give!

**Disclaimer: Maybe I could enter J.K. Rowling's mind with a device and plant an idea in her subconscious that she should give me the rights to Harry Potter! Dum-dum-daaaaaaaaaah!**

* * *

><p>Sirius sat amongst the applauses. The pureblood convention – sorry – the Wizengamot Session lapped his draft for werewolf reclassification like warm milk. His seat was very comfortable right now. When the session paused in order for people to gloat and stroke one and another ego, Lucius Malfoy walked up to Sirius, a political smile on his face.<p>

"Dear cousin! You are in everybody's conversations these days! I can't throw a party that everyone will spontaneously speak of you!"

"Don't believe a word!" said Sirius with jest. They both laugh at the overused joke.

"No, really, dear Sirius! Before your… prolonged absence, you were not swimming in what we could call 'the right ponds'. I doubted your motives before but this really is rocking my suspicions. What triggered such a change toward the right standing?"

"Dear cousin, no Dementor could have persuaded me that my detainment was justified and the slime Pettigrew deserved what he got. The realization came from… the other occupant of Azkaban."

"Oh, really?" Sirius said, clearly expecting more details.

"Yes indeed, cousin. The lunatic Trelawney was right in her doing. HE is lingering, in another form, waiting but influencing. HIS great power changed the sky. His mind oversees the world, Lucius."

The blond purist left all pretenses of false interest. He was truly captivated now. His stare was intense and his next sentence whispered.

"So HE really is. Then again, what is it to you?"

Sirius smirked and whispered his answer in tone.

"Do you really think the Dark Lord would put all his eggs in the same basket? Why risking the Potters to choose the wrong man as a Secret Keeper? Why only _one_ spy in their household? I was there to actually congratulate the little snitch back then, not to kill him…"

Their ushered conversation drew enough attention that other members of the Wizengamot drew closer. Sirius included them in the circle, whispering as if he was letting them on a confidence.

"Did you see Minister Fudge's dark rims under his eyes? I heard that Shades are keeping him awake at night lately, like a fearful child. Yet, he does nothing against this threat…"

Lucius smiled, his mind getting back from its previous shock. How interesting things were getting…

* * *

><p>Harry woke up to a clean smell. It was the odor a room got after everything that could be considered even remotely dirty was scrubbed raw. Harry opened his eyes and saw something move just at the corner of his eyes. He turned his head and saw a small figure exit the room. He barely registered a young woman's frame, all dressed in white.<p>

"Luna?" croaked Harry, his throat dry. He sat up, wincing painfully at the pain coming from his midsection. His chest was bandaged under his hospital goon. He looked around, finally waking up, and recognized a private room in St-Mungo's. Harry drank from a full glass at his bedside and felt just a bit better.

"Luna, was that you?" he asked, knowing that if the figure kept walking, she was long gone. His staff was resting against his bedside too. For a strange reason, he felt better now that he held it and it helped him remember what happened the previous night.

* * *

><p>Harry and Luna, disillusioned, walked past the guard sentry of the muggle Parliament. Luna was not kidding when she spoke of a government building. Harry had no ideas where to go, but Luna followed a path she seemed to know by heart. They walked alongside for a while but this was not the kind of place to have service entry or delivery doors visible to the public.<p>

Harry had to admit that the place was grand. Most castles paled compared to Hogwarts in classical architecture, but this place felt like London's heart.

There were no accessible windows at their immediate level. How would they get in? Even with magic, you could only go so far in a guarded building with one entrance.

Harry couldn't remember when they started following the Nightmare. One moment, they were searching for a way in and the other, they had been sneaking behind it for a while. Guards just didn't see them, or moved away at their approach. The main entrance doors opened on their own accord and they simply walked in. They could have looked around in awe for hours, but they were so focused on the Nightmare's procession they never noticed the rich décor.

They followed it for what seemed a long time, the Nightmare never acknowledging their presence. After a while, Harry had enough of the stalking.

"Block its way out," Harry told Luna, not bothering to lower his voice.

The Nightmare turned around as Luna cast the moonlight spell on the next exit. Harry stepped before the Nightmare could escape the offending light but it simply turned around, twin scythes in hands. Harry had no idea where they were from and didn't lose time pondering on that. He twisted his staff around, battling the blades away. Harry connected a solid hit on one of its arm, disarming it from a weapon which flew away and vanished. The creature took its remaining weapon in both hands and struck a crushing blow right toward Harry's head. The Nightmare Hunter took a step forward, his staff held high, in order both to block the weapon at the stock and avoid the blade. Harry took another step forward, took the Nightmare by the throat and started squeezing. Harry wouldn't be able, in normal circumstances, to keep a two-handed strike away with one hand and have enough strength in the other to strangle his adversary, but this was not a normal occurrence. His confidence was of more importance than actual laws of physics. Harry tightened his grip, wishing to break its neck before…

Four bony fingers racked against his chest, cutting flesh and drawing blood. Harry's reflexes were to close his hand even more and the cracked vertebra left a limp Nightmare in Harry's hand. He opened his hand and, just like that, Luna and he were alone in the room. Not a trace of it subsided. Harry's vision darkened as he fell forward.

* * *

><p>Harry didn't realize he supported his head with his hands tiredly until his trip in memory lane was done. The safe thing to do would be to lie back down in his bed, but he didn't feel safe right now. Harry got his feet on the ground and stood up. It was painful, and he felt each cut sharply, but it was manageable. Harry found slippers at the bedside and put them on. He walked toward the door, slowly at first.<p>

Harry knew Luna wouldn't leave his side for something like the end of visiting hours when he was still wounded. Something else was up. He was pretty sure she was the one to leave the room when he woke up, but why would she leave without a word? Once he had passed the door, Harry cursed, went back to his bed, grabbed his staff leaning on it and walked decisively out of the room. The hunt wasn't over yet.

Harry walked briskly toward the end of the short corridor despite the pain and the small blood stains that started to form under his bandages. Turning the corner, he spotted a pale, naked leg disappear at the next turn with the hem of a white robe billowing behind. Harry followed it, trying not to push himself - yet - knowing that if Luna waited for him so long to get there, she would never completely outrun him.

Harry followed her past rooms, corridors and stairs, always following a slight sound or her shape nagging the corner of his vision. He saw some patients in the rooms he past, but none of the staff. Harry turned a corner and finally found Luna, facing a Nightmare. They stared at each other, not a foot separating them. They both studied their adversary's every single twitch, a violent confrontation of anticipated moves happening in near total stillness.

Harry took his wand out and in a few swift moves, transfigured his bandages and hospital gown in a medieval armour suit. It was quite thin, but Harry believed it able to stop a few of the creature's attack. Interrupting Luna's fight was a calculated risk, like waking a dream-walking person on the edge of the cliff. It was a fifty-fifty chance of her to fall in the right direction.

Harry might not be able to make a self sustaining Lunos like Luna, but he practiced a version of the spell that was tailored for this situation.

"Lunos protego!" he bellowed, his wand movement pointing right between his partner and her adversary.

A screen, thick with moonlight, separated them and pushed the Nightmare back, the creature reluctant to touch the immaterial shield. He turned toward Harry, changing its form from Dementor-like to that of a dark medieval knight in heavy armor. Harry figured he would be quite slow in that getup, compared to his own lighter armor.

Harry rushed it as it struggled to walk forward. Harry smiled at his luck. The creature was weaponless and couldn't follow his staff fast enough to grab it. Harry rained noisy blows on it, the hard but brittle armor showing small cracks all around. Harry pondered why the last two Nightmares looked humanoid when the first they met looked like an ordinary filling cabinet.

The Nightmare took that moment to subtly change its shape. Its helm got taller and pointier, melting to form a perfect spear end. It started trusting its head forward, trying to skewer Harry. His fist changed similarly, thin arms supporting thick lances effortlessly. Harry started to back down, tiring fast. His chest was burning, aching and pulling painfully. His staff moved frantically to block or parry the three pointy limbs attacking in turns. One grazed his arm, screeching noisily on the light plate armor. Harry glanced at it and saw his transfigured armor caved in along the slash.

Harry's face lost its strain and stopped backing. His moves were now used to keep his enemy at distance, using the brief respite to think of something.

Harry backpedaled quickly, the Nightmare in hot pursuit. It seemed eager and somewhat frustrated. Two more sidesteps to the left, one forward, disrupting the spiky Nightmare's attack pattern, three back and his back to the wall, Harry positioned in a low guard, protecting mainly his injured chest. His enemy charged, putting all of his strength in a jab, head down.

At the last moment, Harry sidestepped lightly on his right, and kept his enemy from following him with a strike from the tip of his staff. The pointy fists and head pierced the thick wooden wall effortlessly and stuck in the stone reinforcement behind. It was trapped. Harry swirled his staff, turned on himself once and launched the momentum on the Nightmare's exposed neck. The body fell but never reached the floor. It vanished between two blinks of the eye.

Harry's armor changed back in a ruffled hospital gown. The tired boy stood only thanks to his staff and Luna who just rushed at his side, under one arm.

"Let's go back to your room, Harry, it's over. For some reason, the Nightmare we beat in the government building followed us here. It was like an un-ended dream. The nurse couldn't cure your cut with spells or potions. It was like a cursed wound. I hope that now that it's gone, it will be treatable…"

Harry never got to hear Luna babbling. He must have been even worse than he felt. He let himself be led away and laid down gratefully in his bed.

"How long was I out?"

Luna blinked twice.

"Only a few hours. We're in the same night that we went in the government building."

Harry nodded. He felt a bit disconnected. That must be what a jet-lag felt. A nurse walked in and saw Harry's bloody bandages.

"Mister Potter! I hope you didn't try getting up in your state! The wound is dangerously close to rip your chest open in four places! We'd be shoveling your insides from the floor if it ripped!"

Harry's blood left his face at once hearing this.

"I'll be good, I swear! Could you try to close the wounds again? I think the curse on it is lifted."

The nurse muttered something before turning back.

"I'll get Healer Trawny for another try. Just stay put!"

Her footsteps quickened noticeably to a jog when she left the room. Luna took Harry's hand, worry painted all over her face.

"You were waking up when I felt the Nightmare coming back to finish you off. I went after it, as if in a daze. I knew that if I found a chance for a clean hit on it, I could hurt it decisively but so could it. It knew that too. We were in a lock when you showed up."

Harry nodded.

"No shards?" he asked.

"No shards. It was strong all on its own. I hope not to meet too many like this one," she admitted.

"Get use to it now that we might. We simply need to get better."

Luna nodded, taking her leather notebook just as the nurse and Healer entered the room briskly. They cut Harry's bandages and as Luna buried her face in her book, fumbling for a feather in her bag. Harry finally took in his state. It was a miracle it held for the fight. Maybe was it the dream-like reality of the fight against the Nightmare, and that he never considered it happening that saved him. As the bandages were removed, blood swelled over the labored flesh that his chest became.

There was nothing to argue about it: St-Mungo's painkillers were top-shelf stuff. He should be hurting so much more! The nurse did the dirty job of closing the flesh together after generously spraying a mist of golden potion over his flesh. Healer Trawny then used a flesh-mending spell of some sort and closed the gaps swiftly. Harry was given a blood-replenishing potion during the procedure that lasted a total of twenty minutes.

The nurse cleaned his pink-tinted chest carefully with a damp cloth. He was back to his normal, trained-fit self.

"Healer, sir," spoke Harry in an amazed tone, "…this was incredible work! I knew the personnel at St-Mungo's could cure anything that wasn't dead yet, but seeing it is amazing."

The Healer shook his head tiredly.

"Such medicine cannot be afforded to just anybody. A hundred things could go wrong with the treatment I just gave. Since you are the heir of Black, we know that your health coverage will pay the cost of the Felix Felicis we sprayed you with before proceeding."

Harry's eyes bulged hearing that. It looked bad, and taking it from them, it was actually worse.

"I …well… thank you, I guess. Thanks a lot."

"Just doing our job, I guess. If only more Potions Masters existed to brew more of this for medical purpose…" Healer Trawny sighed. "You shouldn't even have a scar left, but we'll keep you in observation, just in case you were really unlucky and overpowered the potion."

Harry swallowed loudly.

"Did it ever happen?"

"No," shrugged the nurse, "But it only need to happen once to someone, at a bad time, don't you agree?"

"I do," Harry nodded strongly. "Thanks again."

As the medical staff left, Luna finally raised her eyes from her journal.

"I took note of what happened tonight. Anything else to add?!" she asked, back to her usual calm self.

"I do, actually. I felt the Nightmare eager to finish and frustrated. I think it didn't like to change form depending on my surface thoughts. The process might not be voluntary of them. They might have a limited span of time to subdue us too."

Luna chewed on her feather for a while and nodded.

"It might be worth looking at. I'm pretty sure mother would be interested."

She doted a few more notes and closed her journal. She walked to the left side of Harry's bed, made sure the sheets were 'scourgified' of any blood stains and climbed in.

"Errrrm, Luna? I know the chairs can't be that comfortable but…"

"We're short on visions, Harry. You know we must sleep in contact of each others to trigger them," countered Luna lightly.

"Ha! Yes, of course. Make yourself comfortable, then…" Harry said, suddenly acutely aware of Luna's body cuddling closely. He could have said that holding hands was enough, but the chairs really looked uncomfortable to sleep in, and the bed had not much space to begin with.

Harry drifted to sleep and barely heard Luna whisper, as she probably thought him asleep already.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Harry, never again…"

* * *

><p><strong>Another 12 hours shift today... When will this month ever end...<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's notes: POSSIBILITY OF DOUBLING THE CHAPTERS' LENGTH! I hope that I got the attention of those who usually skip the author's note. I wanted to find a way to motivate people to review without treats or holding the posts. Once a week, that's the promise. BUT, if I get enough review during the week, I could post 2 chapters (or a double-length one)! What do you say?! About 2 minutes of typing in exchange of a double chapter, that must be worth it ;)**

**Disclaimer: There is not one in a million chance that I own Harry Potter. -waiting expectingly- Oh, come on! Everyone knows that a one-in-a-million chance is just bound to happen!**

* * *

><p>Harry woke up early the next day, feeling better than expected. He shook Luna awake gently, and she went for her leather-bound journal even before her eyes were open. Harry noticed his room had access to a private bathroom and decided to take a much needed shower while Luna put her visions up-to-date. It felt good and him felt as if he washed all the blood away with scorching hot water. He wrapped himself in a towel, went to the main room quickly and retrieved his ruined clothes. Luna never looked up but he could swear at a glance that her face flared red when he got in the room, his long hair still wet and dressed with the simple white cloth. Probably wasn't he any better…<p>

She closed her book in a hurry and mumbled something about a shower too. The door closed hurriedly and the water started running shortly after.

'Well, that wasn't awkward or anything…' Harry thought. He dressed up as much as he could, cutting his shirt down the front totally, since it showed his belly entirely anyway.

He laid in his bed, hands behind his head, and let his thoughts organize his day. He felt it wouldn't be of much use, as he bet the events of the night prior would trigger an inevitable chaos. Luna's shower stopped not a moment too soon. Seconds after the water stopped, Harry's current guardian entered his room, already throwing a calculating look at his nephew. Harry was clearly surprised at first but realized it should not be that unexpected, as he was Lord Black's charge after all, and Sirius must have been contacted minutes after his arrival. Without a word, his godfather conjured a chair and sat at the side of his bed.

"Dear Harry, you made quite a commotion, rushing in the middle of the night with such a wound. I never saw it, but the Healer in charge told me it was quite severe and required…special treatments," Sirius said on a regular conversation mode.

Harry wasn't dupe. It was a reminder that thanks to his money and status, they lost no time in asking permissions before taking the right measures. He owed him one. Harry bowed his head in acknowledgment and looked at his godfather placidly.

"As you probably realized, sir, Nightmare hunting isn't without risks…"

Lord Black nodded, not looking surprised in the least. How much of it he knew, Harry could only guess.

"The staff heard strange things last night. I was called to be informed of your injury, and, minutes later, that you disappeared from your room after a failed attempt to close the bleeding wound on your chest. A bit later, your friend Luna, who's absence is quite noticeable by the way, called for the Healer and treatments went as well as magically possible."

Sirius lean back in his chair and simply waited a moment. Luna silently opened the bathroom door, looking less tired than before, and drew her tongue to Sirius who had his back to her. She walked to Harry's bed and sat on the edge. Harry managed to hide a small smirk.

"Miss Lovegood! How nice of you to join us. I have relevant information I would like to pick your brain with. Foremost, I would like to thank you for taking good care of my careless nephew. One victory over his teacher and he think he can take on the world…"

Luna nodded, her face business-like.

"I can honestly say, Mister Black, that Harry's performances are quite adequate."

Harry's cheeks redden and for a moment and Sirius was a bit put-off.

"Hum…Very well then. I heard the staff speaking of the moments that followed your disappearance. It has all the merits of a ghost story. Sounds of footsteps in empty corridors, of battles like two furious knights in full plated armor going at each others, visions from the corner of the eye of a girl in a light summer dress, walking barefoot, cold spots and Merlin knows what else."

Luna looked at Harry, and Harry at Luna. They were both frowning. Now that they thought about it, the hospital was curiously deserted of all staff back then.

"How bad is the corridor we fought in?" Harry asked, a thought nagging at him.

"No damage was reported anywhere in the building," frowned Sirius.

Luna bowed her head, got up and took her leather-bound journal in search of past experiences.

"Do you have an explanation for this?" Harry asked his godfather.

The later rose both hands up.

"I think you currently know a lot more about Nightmares than I do. I don't know of any magical force that, once gone, restore everything back to its original state."

Luna frowned and was about to ask something when a light and cheerful knocking had them turning toward the door. A middle-aged woman with fashionable spectacles, dressed in garish colors, stood at the door with a sickly-sweet smile stretched on her lips. Her eyes had Harry thinking of a shark which just smelled blood.

"Dear Sirius, my friend! How is your charge? The Wizarding World is in chaos since the morning edition! 'Harry Potter in critical condition at St-Mungo's may have been a tad overdone, from where I'm standing from…"

Harry's brain sped up to incredible speed, especially with the kind of night he had. This couldn't be anyone else than Rita Skeeter, the Prophet's ace reporter and Sirius' informant of anything mundane happening. Harry doubted Rita had a spy in the night staff of St-Mungo's, but then again, he saw stranger things. The most probable theory is that Sirius 'invited' her. He would have to play friendly, and let his godfather put the pace. At this particular moment, he had no need, reasons or interests in opposing his godfather.

"You must be Miss Skeeter, Lord Black's friend!" he said on a weaker tone than before. "As for my wound, I would say that it was quite an accurate description. I would have been in serious trouble without Healer Trawny's fabulous skills."

Rita's eyes sparkled, the scoop she was baited with sounding juicier by the minutes.

"Really? How serious are we talking about?" she asked, conjuring a chair at Sirius' side.

Harry slowly opened his made-up dress shirt, showing the very distinctive ripping of a claw wound… and that the pink marks weren't a bad dye job. Rita's eyes widened noticeably, horror and excitement fighting on her face.

"Oh… Harry, my poor boy! Who would do something so cruel to such a sweet young man as yourself!" she asked, quickly pulling a parchment and quill from her purple purse and putting them on a desk meant for flowers pots. She sat just beside it.

"Rita," Sirius scolded with a light smirk. "Poor Harry was up all of last night fighting Nightmares for the security of all Britain! Don't tire him off too fast with your questions!"

'Hidden words: ask me, not him. I have answers ready and there are things I don't want to be public just yet,' Harry thought.

"Fighting Nightmares?! Dear friend, don't jest with me! Those things are un-killable! None have ever been able to face one and live to tell the tale!" she said, the tone convincingly channeling disbelief, but her quickened breathing begging him to say more.

"I'm not pulling your leg, Rita, as smooth as they look," Sirius said with wink.

Polite laughter. Harry had to refrain from gagging.

"I have been training Harry for the past years to eliminate the Nightmares. His involvement in their creation, that remain a mystery to this day, motive him to fight them," carefully explained Sirius. It left no room for extrapolation, even for the dicta-quill, to accuse Harry from being the one responsible for the Nightmares…if she knew what was good for her.

"The fact that Harry is in a St-Mungo's bed is weakening your argument, my Lord," teased Rita, who wanted to show she could angle weaknesses in his carefully weaved plans if he forced her hand too hard.

"You should have seen the other guy…" smirked Harry, defusing the situation.

More polite laughter. Harry wondered if every politician lived with the taste of bile in their throat or if they were genuine? He couldn't help a shiver that went unnoticed.

"How can you fight such monsters, Harry?" asked Rita in a breath. This would fuel the papers for quite some times.

Looking at the smiling face of his godfather, Harry realized where he wanted this conversation to go. He laid back against his bed, faking a surge of fatigue and letting it creep in his voice.

"How is not as important as why. Why am I the one to be burdened with this task? I've been specially training for two whole year and already killed many Nightmares. Why didn't the Ministry trained specialized fighters yet? Didn't they had over a decade to do it? Why waiting for the people burdened by the problem to find a solution?"

Rita's breath caught in her throat for real now, her eyes widening in surprise. Sirius got up and gently offered his hand to help Rita to her feet.

"I would be a poor Guardian if I deprived my godson from much needed rest. Come, Rita, and I'll fill you in on the plan to rid Britain of the Nightmares."

As the reporter faced the door, Sirius turned his head sideway and nodded. Harry returned it swiftly. Translation: 'You did good, nephew. I'm taking charge of the rest.' Harry's translation: 'Ok, but you'd better inform me of this 'plan' as soon as possible.'

Luna looked at all this impassively.

"Great, now we can expect Garden Gnome paparazzi on our trails now."

* * *

><p>Luna insisted they had time before the next fight and that he needed to take it easy for a bit as non-stop fighting can stress a body and a mind like nothing else. Harry wanted to say he was fine but… the last Nightmare gave him a lot of thoughts material. They were to meet Luna's mother at a café. The duo was reluctant to visit the Ministry, as they wanted to filter the information they would tell the officials. Serena was more than happy to oblige, as it was a much needed break for herself from underground experiments. She missed her little girl too. They sat outside, the sun cooking the top of their heads gently. The café was well situated for anyone wanting a bit of quiet. The busy streets of London were a bit further, its hustling slowed by the current heat wave. None of them wanted to break the comfortable silence, but Harry's mind was too active to keep his musing for himself.<p>

"The hospital personnel said that I disappeared from my bed, even if I was absent only minutes. Magic couldn't heal my injuries as long as the Nightmare who caused it was still…alive, we'll say. No one saw the fight, only faint noises. The damage caused by the fight vanished. Something happened, but what?" he summarized.

The mother and daughter had an approach on the subject and a quick silent exchange determined Serena would speak first.

"We have been exploring theories lately, based on some of Professor's Trelawney's work. Taking for granted that the night sky is the reflection of his mind, the Nightmares would be part of his soul."

Harry sighed loudly and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"That's a good thing, right? Each time I destroy a Nightmare, a part of him die, right?"

"It is undoubtedly a good thing," Luna said, "…but it implies a lot more. The foremost question would be: why didn't his soul departed when he failed a Death Curse? If it rebounded on him, like the popular belief goes, he shouldn't be roaming around, in any form."

Harry looked at Luna and her mother.

"Something keep his soul anchored to this world, then. What could do that?" Harry asked curiously and disgusted.

"We don't know… yet. We've got a whole team of Unspeakable on this. You understand that this kind of knowledge must be kept under wrap," Serena insisted. "A way to keep your soul around…makes it easier to come back in the case of…"

Serena rolled her hands around, searching for the right expression.

"Death," Luna completed simply, before taking a sip of her latte.

Harry felt a lot more tired suddenly. Would it mean Voldemort could come back even if he solved the whole Nightmare mess?

"What about the invisible fighting part? Was I Apparated in a pocket dimension of something?!" Harry asked, feeling a bit blasé.

Serena blinked twice and Luna smiled brightly.

"I told you Harry was smarter than he looked, mother!" Luna quipped. "How did you guess, Harry?"

Harry looked at both of them, unblinking. Was there anything to be surprised of anymore?

"Guts instincts," Harry deadpanned. "What else have you figured out?"

"The Nightmares draw your physical self in a dream dimension. No changes made in the environment should cross, so knock yourself out. It explains how the Nightmares can bypass laws of physics and magic alike," Serena said, in conference mode.

"One good news, at least. What about the shards? What are they exactly?"

"Shard of a dream," Luna said with finality. Serena looked a bit lost.

"Luna…We have no evidences, we made no successful analysis on it and none, other than the two of you, can even hold one! You can't just assume…"

"It is… the shards of Voldemort's greatest dream," Luna stated, staring at her mother with unnerving intensity.

Serena couldn't hold her stare.

"Nightmares looking for shards of a dream… I guess that opposites attracts even in this case," Harry shrugged. He learned not to contradict Luna when her stare turned too hypnotic.

Serena shook her head, defeated. They needed more data, more research…but they had no other leads anyway.

"I may have a solution for the shards issue. The more of them are in one place, the more Nightmares should be motivated and empowered. You can't possibly fight Nightmares as strong as the last one on a regular basis. We'll go home tonight as I've got something set up in my lab."

Luna nodded and Harry held his head with his arms propped on the table. He wondered if that was all part of Sirius' plan.

* * *

><p>"Dad… what are you doing?"<p>

Lucius Malfoy looked up from the Longbottom's family tree scroll he paid good blackmail material for. Knowing about one's ancestry always paid off when the time came to undermine their credibility.

"I'm working on some social relations, Draco. What are you doing up this late? You have potion tutoring tomorrow with Professor Snape. You cannot slack off."

Draco shrugged but failed to hide his shakes. He slowly walked to a stuffed chair and sat beside the fire, near his father and facing the door. It was beyond suspicious.

"I just couldn't sleep, I guess…"

Lucius sighed. Draco was sensible, way too sensible. He would never be able to dab in the Dark Arts much. Most of Lucius' 'disputable' possessions were stashed under the main stairway. Very young, Draco had nightmares and woke up screaming without a hint of a Shade around. They paid a discreet specialist who homed on the dark vibes that some of his artifacts emitted. Lucius gathered everything, stashed it in a concealed closet and had it warded. The problem was solved and the nights became quiet once again, until tonight.

"Did the wards weakened or have you become even more sensible? Unless… someone entered the warded closet!" Lucius pondered out loud.

He got up in a hurry, determined to punish whoever dared spy on a locked, warded and hidden room in _his_ house!

"No, dad! I'm sure it's nothing! There is nothing there, honest! Stay here! Stay _in_ _here_!" Draco begged, now holding his father back by the arm.

Draco had left all pretenses and Lucius saw unbridled terror in his son's eyes. He took his wand in a firm grip and stared at him square in the eyes.

"Either you come with me, wand out, and help me, or you bolt yourself alone in the study. Choose now."

Draco's mouth opened, closed and his face took on the air of an inmate toward the death row. He got his own wand out with a sweaty hand, his eyes refusing to meet his father's. Lucius opened the study's door which creaked. It never did before. It had the quality of an abandoned house's sound. The floor, enchanted since before he can remember not to make a noise, betrayed each of his steps. Lucius walked slowly, looking at each corner of his own house who now felt foreign and hostile. A single lamp lit the main hall, hiding part of the stairway but showing clearly that the door to the warded room was wide open.

Behind him, Lucius heard and _felt_ his son's whimpering. He felt no better but the notion that he was the grown up, the adult, pushed him to move further even if the primitive part of his brain yelled at him that age wouldn't save him. It offered no protection to what was on the other side of the open door.

He felt an eternity pass between each steps to the violated cache, but reached it all too soon. He lit his wand wordlessly, as if his voice would stab the silence and what it hid, betraying his position. Light flooded the room, showing everything of no importance and failing to reveal… what he didn't wanted to see.

A haze, a stray movement and the clear picture of the inside of the room changed. A dark… shape bent over a box and took something out of it. It had no arms, no hands he could see, as if Lucius was looking at it with his eyes crossed. It exhaled a long breath, as if relieved of something, at long last. Lucius took a better look at the object it held. It was a small, black diary. Cold ice replaced his blood, as this was an object the Dark Lord gave to him in secret with very strict instructions on what to do with it. This situation fitted none of the scenarios HE gave him.

The creature inhaled, and Lucius swore he could see a green and silver mist rise from the diary to the thing's head. As the thing finished its meal, Draco's whimpers were continuous, and got louder. Lucius' nerves were high strung but he found himself physically unable to move due to the fear!

The Nightmare turned toward them, less definite than ever, more implacable than before. As it closed in on them, Lucius felt his fear rise even higher, his vision dimmed red on the borders and his sensations dulled to a numb cold. All he could hear now were his son's never-ending screams as nothingness engulfed him.

* * *

><p>If you die in a dream, you die for real.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry woke up with a start, not even remembering falling asleep. What was it he dreamed again?<p>

"You okay there, Harry? You look a bit out of it," Serena said, putting a new mirror on fixations.

Harry looked around. Right. Luna's mom lab on their house's roof. Luna walked around, checking the positioning of another reflexive surface near the edge. Did he fell asleep standing?

"So…hum…what were we saying?" Harry asked, feeling a bit awkward.

Luna looked at him from the edge of the roof, her passive face not fooling Harry one second.

"What's the last thing you remember, Harry?" she asked.

"I'm not sure but… we were in the café, we got back here, had supper…nice blueberry pie, by the way, never tasted something quite like it…" Harry stalled.

Serena's mouth etched to an amused smile but Luna just kept on staring.

"Then, we waited for the sun to set…" Harry finished, his brow almost joined as one.

Luna walked to him and put a hand on his arm.

"It's not your fault, Harry. I have been fearing this for a while. I have a link to them. There is no reason they couldn't have one with you too."

"You mean that this location is compromised?" Harry asked, a bit desperate.

"Let them look! They won't find an opening! This house isn't afraid either: we'll rip them of any idea of power they might think they have over us!" stated Serena proudly. "I'll have more mirrors brought and we'll bathe the whole yard in moonlight!"

Harry sighed. He would have to report any 'absences' he would experience to be sure he didn't give away something vital. Still, he felt something was off. It was something new, something that just happened and, surprisingly, the more he thought about it and the more he remembered. The fog slowly cleared over the daydream he just made.

"When you die in a dream, you die for real…"

Harry realized he spoke out loud by the face Serena made, but… it was not everything. Something else… He could feel it in his head, prickling, nagging…

Harry felt both of Luna's hand strongly pulling his arm down now, and he saw her face showed more worry than he could remember her showing. Looking down at his hand, he saw it was smeared with blood. Did he rubbed his scar raw or was it bleeding already? His focus was still on his memory of the dream.

"It was about a Nightmare. A Nightmare came to life… no. To existence. It's no longer bound to a dream: it's real. It found something… It killed! Oh my god… it killed two persons. Anything just before is kinda blurred, hazy… I don't know if it saw what I saw, but it might learn to in the future. It have more power now, but it's new at this. It killed two people in a Nightmare's dream and they died for real." Harry finished, looking back at Luna.

She looked so very sad for him.

"I was so glad that you weren't burdened by those visions…" she sighed.

Harry realized with a shiver that Luna might have seen similar things over the years. How could she endure that? Luna read Harry like she usually did and answered his unspoken question.

"It happened to me, once, to witness a Nightmare murder. I like to think we are making a difference now."

A clipping sound rang and Serena dusted her hand loudly.

"Okay, kids, it's ready. Put the shards in place," she said, not looking at them.

Harry finally looked around and was partly blinded. He knew the theory but seeing it was something else entirely. How could moonlight be so bright? Still, even with so much light, it didn't look like day. This light was nothing like daylight. Mirrors all around the roof and the house caught and bounced moonlight to a convergence where a crystal sat . The way it worked, the crystal received the light, condensed it at its heart and radiated it like a midnight sun.

Harry and Luna looked at each other and walked in front of the crystal. They each took the dream shard they kept with them. Luna put it over the crystal and let it drop. It fell down straight, slow as a feather, and started to pass through the crystal. It stopped at its heart, visible even in the intense light. Harry did the same and something new happened. Once they were together, without a flash or a sound, they merged. It was too soon to tell if the new shard was bigger, as their size was hard to figure to begin with.

"This whole mess will never cease to amaze me. It makes sense in a way, but somehow it was unexpected," Serena observed critically.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's notes: You can thank my girlfriend for sending 5 reviews in a row! I would like to tell all or you who review for each chapter that this story goes on especially for you! Double chapter this week!

**Disclaimer: "What are we doing tonight, brother?" "The same as every night, Pinky. Trying to take over the world!" "Oh boy! We could start by owning Harry Potter, what do you think?" The Brain looked at Pinky with a deadpan look and ripped the costume off. "Who are you and what did you do with my brother?" he asked the sheepishly grinning author.**

* * *

><p>Harry had to wait two more weeks before meeting with his godfather. Luna's journal put them on a tight schedule. The first location was in the middle of the water. Luna had no clues as to how to reach the correct location in time and she hinted it was part of finding the Nightmare. They took a ferry, in the dead of the night, hoping they had the right one. They didn't. They had to travel over open water…on foot. Harry knew no water walking charms but Luna had a way around that. Unfortunately, she lacked the power to do it on the scale needed. So, Harry had a crash-course on the water-repelling spell. He charmed all of their clothes with a special focus on the sole of their shoes, to repel water. It had to spread far enough to support their weight above water but it finally worked, as long as they walked at a brisk pace. If they stopped, they would sink to the bottom…dry but without oxygen.<p>

The Nightmare appeared as a wave trying to knock them down. As they were both water repellent, Harry figured the wave would need to take the form of a drill to try to pierce them through the spell. What do you know: as soon as he thought that, it tried it! Harry smirked, dodged the spear-like wave, cut it from the body of the water with a sweep of his staff and kicked the water near the middle, about where the stomach of a man would be, with a lot of imagination.

The water didn't splash but kept its integrity and shot right up from the kick with no common measure to the force applied behind it.

"Freezing spell on my mark: go!" shouted Harry, drawing his wand.

The duo's spells struck at the apex of the Nightmare's course and, as it came down, Harry struck it with a thick reductor curse. It exploded in a rain of tiny chips of ice, dissipating in the water. One of the shine remained and Luna pointed in the water. A shard hovered under the surface, perfectly motionless despite the lightly waving water. Luna let herself sink slowly at its level to grab it, her other hand firmly gripping the end of Harry's staff. Harry easily pulled her up and they started the five miles long walk to the shore.

The next night, they chased a unicorn in a muggle forest. The Nightmare was a splinter stuck under one of its hoof and it had the creature mad with pain. Luna had enough of the chase at one moment and asked Harry to turn around once they had it cornered for the fourth time. Harry did and his eyes bugged out when the very particular sound of clothes falling on the floor reached his hears. He heard Luna cajoling the beast to let her look at its hoof. When she took it out, the Nightmare disappeared in smoke. Wasn't a splinter beaten when it was finally taken out?! The unicorn stomped the ground in relief and licked Luna in the face, sending her giggling. It sped away, leaving Luna to gather her discarded clothes on the ground… and a small shard where the unicorn stomped.

They dropped both shards at Luna's place the next day.

Searching the bottom of a wishing well to find the Nightmare was a false coin hidden amongst the good ones. The Queen's face never looked that serpent-like…

Fighting a dark Rhinoceros at the zoo.

Back at Luna's home.

Crawling under a bed with a child lying awake in it, scared shitless of the strange noises in the room.

Causing an incredible racket at night in a public library, until the ghost of a past librarian had a fit, its greatest nightmare come true. The Nightmare appeared in the form of unending strong whispers, the kind that are even louder than actual talking. A quick sonorous charm on the ghost who made its most professional hushing sound and the whispers were no more. Luna found the shard under the small bell librarians hate so much.

Back to Luna's home.

Rinse and repeat for two weeks.

It was a bit of a relief when Luna said her book was empty, and it would be a few days until she had to fill it up. They walked out of the fireplace at Black Manor and Harry's staff un-shrunk for no evident reason. The end caught a gargoyle's horn over the mantle and the sudden jerk backward had Harry's feet drag the carpet. It slipped from under his feet predictably and Harry fell flat on his back, knocking the wind out of him. Some things never changed.

"I'd say this was a seven point five off a ten pointers, Harry. Try harder next time," Sirius said, closing a book at their arrival.

"You know how far is my desire to disappoint you, sir. I will work on it," growled Harry, getting up.

Kreacher appeared with a crack and a slight bow. Harry painfully relieved his shoulder of the flat backpack and handed it to Kreacher with his staff.

"Thank you, Kreacher. We will be staying a few nights, if you'd be so kind to prepare my room and the guest room," Harry said. He couldn't treat someone who did his laundry and cooked his food with disdain, even if the elf wasn't the most pleasant one to be around.

"Yes, Master. I will set Tinny to the task, sir," he answered with a polite bow.

"Miss Lovegood! It is always an exotic pleasure to meet you," started Sirius, but loosing the momentum of his tirade when Luna inserted her two cents in the smallest pause in his speech.

"The pleasure is always greater after a long absence and I wished I could have made this a bigger one," she said with a smile.

Harry tried to stop his lips from smiling but he knew he couldn't keep them from trembling.

"So true!" claimed Sirius, unperturbed. "It jumps to my mind I haven't seen to your mother in ages. Oh well! If you'll excuse us, I have to speak to my nephew in private. Why don't you freshen up for dinner?"

Luna made a small bow at the casual dismiss and Harry sat in a sofa in a calculated relaxed stance. He was a bit tired and would like nothing more than to sprawl eagle-style on the floor, as his bed was still far away, but there was no way he would show weakness in front of his godfather.

"I take it you had a busy time?" asked Sirius, politely interested.

"That would be an understatement. The next few days will be an appreciated reprieve and a time to update other matters," Harry stated on the same tone.

Sirius flashed a smirk, amused, but decided to play oblivious.

"I'm surprised you had the time to think of anything else on your road trip. What could put a break in your planned vacation?"

'A vacation I planned in his back, he means, but that he was still aware of,' thought Harry, feeling the slightest frustration of that day. He knocked it down mercilessly. Sirius tried to get a rise from him. He wouldn't grant Lord Black so much as a frown.

"Thankfully, I had no thinking to do on my end, sir. God only knows what would happen if you would, say…let me interfere unbridled in your business,"

It wasn't as subtle as he would have liked, but the mention of St-Mungo's interview had the benefit to be clear. Sirius nodded and let the facade drop.

"Not bad, in the circumstances. You should have had me mention it first, though. I take it you want your share of 'The Plan'? You understand that for it to work, I can't tell you the whole of it?"

"If you taught me right, I should be able to figure out the rest, no?!" nagged Harry.

"Smart boy, but don't think too hard, you'll burn very necessary brain cells in the process," Sirius shot back.

"Oh-oh-har-har. Spill it now," Harry deadpanned, too tired for mind games and tirades.

"We'll have to work on your humor too. Here's what you have to know. Elections are in two months. Were you aware of it?"

Harry shook his head.

"There is a good reason for that," Sirius kept on. "The Minister of Magic is allowed to trigger elections three years after the start of his re-election. Normally, it wouldn't be to his advantage but hear this: he's never putting any publicity in it. The population is not even aware of it. Most people wouldn't even be able to remember how many times he was re-elected!"

Harry's mouth opened in disbelief. The audacity! And people just let that happen by sheer ignorance and carelessness!

"If there is not enough people the day of the vote, the previous Minister is automatically re-instated in office. Fudge is trying to raise that minimum from twenty-five percent of the population to fifty-one, stating it would take the majority of the population's will to trigger a change. He's keeping the word of that draft very low, so to lull the population. He's planning to have it pass with many other minor laws."

Harry shook his head, totally floored.

"What does it have to do with me?" Harry asked, a bit overwhelmed.

"I'm going to be a candidate for the post. I'll give my name the very last day possible, with the press as witness if they try to keep me from presenting. I'm going to throw red stones on Fudge and you're going to be one of them. His incompetence at dealing with the Nightmare situation is going to be one of my biggest levers. I'm going to drive an intense and very short campaign. The dust won't have the time to fall down that I'll be Minister."

Harry was speechless once again. It was brilliant. It was a simple play on the people's emotions and indignation, and it would work.

"You'll have other roles further down the road once I'll be elected but for you to play it right, you have to be informed only after my sounding victory," Sirius finished, pressing his fingers together.

Harry knew it was useless to ask about what Sirius expected of him after his election…if it worked as well as it sounded. All he could do was to ask questions about his role before that time and try to extrapolate from there.

"I have nothing against helping you reach that goal, godfather, but how will the Pureblood core react to this? How can you expect support by driving the Nightmare's destruction forward? Surely they know the Nightmares are connected to Voldemort and won't act against their former master?" asked Harry.

Sirius' face turned grim as he delivered the news.

"Lucius Malfoy and his son are dead, killed by a Nightmare. It has all the obvious signs of it but something about that particular murder got the investigation under wrap by the Unspeakables."

That was shocking news, particularly since Harry could identify the murders he was the unwilling witness. Now, if Lucius Malfoy, a publicly known 'Imperioused' victim of the Dark Lord in obedience, was brutally murdered by a Nightmare, none of Voldemort's followers were safe. One thing was sure about the old Slytherin house: they were survivors.

"Right now, Harry, you are closer to the Unspeakable than I am. The case is Nightmare related too. Any information you can collect might help, but I don't expect you to pry much out of them."

Harry nodded. He was still shaken from what he just learned but not enough to realize that Sirius just tried to put him in a stupor so he would obey without asking more questions! He truly was a master manipulator. Thankfully, he taught Harry well.

"What about Hogwarts? Surely will Fudge grill you about what your plans for the old school is, since you'll probably promise to get rid of the Nightmares," Harry pondered, looking at the truth in the face. He knew he would have to go there too, some day.

"Don't worry about that just yet. My promises will be to _fight_ the Nightmares in the open and to _search_ for a permanent way to deal with them, which is infinitely more than what Fudge has going on. Still, I can't blame him much. I have an ace he doesn't. I'm ready to bet my good looks that you are the only one able to battle them, with your friend Luna, for some reason…" he smirked.

He didn't want to say more about it and using flattery about Luna and him was to shut him up. The next rebuke wouldn't be so nice.

"I thank you for the vote of confidence, godfather. I know you wouldn't bet such a valuable asset as your manly charms right before your campaign. I'm going to freshen up before dinner now, with your permission," Harry said, getting up. He had to fight a stumble and he understood just how badly his body screamed for rest.

"Do so, my nephew. You must be tired from your ordeals too. We'll push weapon practice at tomorrow afternoon. Rest well, I am eager to see if combat experience taught you anything valuable."

* * *

><p>Diner was uneventful. Sirius politely inquired about Luna and Harry's travels, the places they visited, restaurants they went, interesting people they met…<p>

Harry asked his godfather if his latest projects for the manor went well, the additional warding, extended library and search for tasteful decorations.

It was a relief to set for the night so early. Harry liked the pure freedom of travel, but you can call it 'souvenirs' only once you got back home. Harry simply let himself sink in the mattress with pure delight after a good shower and proper oral hygiene. He realizes how he missed his silk pj's too! He hoped not to become too soft or spoiled. His eyes progressively sunk until he glide in blissful sleep.

His eyes shot back up to what seemed to him a brief moment after closing them. What was it that woke him up? A blurry form stood in the light from the partly open door. He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and the form defined itself into Luna Lovegood, dressed in a pearly white nightgown. She closed the door slowly, leaving the room in darkness. Harry heard her soft, hesitant steps make their way to his bed.

"Harry…are you sleeping?" Luna asked in a whisper.

"No, not at all," Harry said, trying his best to sound awake. "What is it?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I…I had a nightmare. I can't sleep. Do you think I could…?" she asked in a timid voice Harry didn't recognize from his best friend.

"Sure, sure," he said, making room for her.

Luna shyly slid under the sheets and quickly pressed herself against Harry's side. She was cold and shaking. Harry put his arm around her shoulder, mercifully beating off his uneasiness away. She visibly calmed down, her breathing deepened and she fell asleep in moments. Harry did his best to find a comfortable position and closed his eyes. Before allowing himself to drift off, he focused outward and let his perceptions wander. He felt no Nightmares or Shades inside the manor and the wards gave off something like a buzzing feeling, like a high voltage line, when he focused on them. There was something else thought, something faint and…dormant. It was inside the ward, but clearly inactive.

It was rather strange he never felt it before, but he never looked for it either. It was just part of the surrounding, like the dark weapons hidden in the secret passage or some particularly ugly furniture. You learn to live with it and avoid it unconsciously. He would have to check on that the next morning. Right now, nothing would have him move an inch with Luna asleep in his arms. If only he'd have known, he'd have bolted out of his bed.

* * *

><p>Morning was getting closer and Harry woke with a chill. He remembered that feeling well: a Nightmare crept on them that one time. It appeared to them as an elusive snake. They knew it was a snake, it sounded like a snake but they never saw it. It tried to bite their ankles from the high grass. Harry transfigured a mongoose from a rock and let it after it. After it disappeared in the grass too, a bit of agitation showed nearby, and then it was silent.<p>

This time, the Nightmare was there, Harry felt it, but wasn't there for them, or the shards. That was frightening: there was something they wanted _more_?! Harry remembered what Sirius said about the Malfoy. Harry shook Luna awake firmly, whispering urgently.

"Wake up, we've got trouble," he simply said, before slipping off the bed.

The morning chill surprised him and Harry was a bit frustrated to focus on something so unimportant in such a crucial time. Harry recognized the Nightmare influence there. Harry put on his shoes and grabbed his staff.

"Meet me down there," Harry spoke over his shoulder.

"Don't leave me here!" Luna begged from the bed, still trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

Harry had this urge to just go, but realized in time it was, once again, the Nightmare's influence on both him and Luna. This was a strong one. Harry took a couple of calming breath and turned around. The Nightmare never took actions while they were away. They needed their presence to act, to extend the dream pocket-dimension to where they want to be. He could bit on his nail and wait.

Harry walked to Luna who was desperately trying to tie her shoelaces. Her fingers kept tripping on themselves. Harry gently took her trembling hands in his and tried to calm her down. Tears trekked down her cheek.

"I can't… tie them up! How can I fight the Nightmare if I can't lace my shoes?!" she hiccupped.

Harry needed her with him down there. He needed her wits and support. He couldn't bear to see her feeling so helpless either. He had to do something, anything, to bring her back from the Nightmare's pull! So he did.

He kissed her.

If this was the real world, it would have been rushed, with morning breath and tasting of the salt of Luna's tears, but they were in a dream dimension. It felt like what a first kiss is ever meant to be. Harry was reluctant to stop it, once his thoughts could run again, as it was really, really nice. Luna answered it gradually until they pulled back at the same time. Harry couldn't remember the moment he cupped her cheek with a hand as he slowly dropped it, his finger trailing on her smooth skin. Harry could see in her eyes that her mind was her own once again and that the previous fear evaporated.

"Thank you," she said with more than just gratitude in her words.

"Anytime," Harry replied without thinking. Her widening smile offered food for thoughts…for later. "We have to get Sirius. I feel this will get ugly real fast."

Luna nodded as her usual detached attitude took over: Harry knew he could count on her. They got up, left Harry's bedroom and went each their ways. Harry took the stairs down to the living room and prepared himself to enter the study. It couldn't be anywhere else. Sirius' room was on the same level as Harry's, so he had no worry it got to his godfather first. Luna would wake him up, Sirius would take his weapons and join Harry for a good Nightmare dummy destruction practice.

With this plan, Harry walked confidently and opened the study door wide. Nightmares couldn't be snuck upon. It was there, hunched over a secretary, opening a drawer slowly before taking a locket engraved with a serpent on it. A chill ran all the way up Harry's spine, recognizing the cause of his previous unease. He didn't know what it was or what the Nightmare wanted to do with it, but he knew he couldn't let him finish.

Harry rushed the Nightmare and struck the locket like a baseball. The locket left the creature's hand but, with amazing speed, it held on its chain. Harry growled and started raining blows on his enemy. He was too unfocused and the shadowy form was too indistinct to know if any real progress was made.

Harry changed tactic, trying to picture something he could handle but nothing helpful popped to mind. He delivered a rain of blows on the wavy form of the Nightmare, who always tried to get a better grip on the locket. Sirius was suddenly at his side, looking very pale, and delivered a heavy blow to the Nightmare's head, which seemed to gain a greater definition. It looked a lot more like a man, an Azkaban warden to be precise.

It shrugged Sirius' strike and jumped on him, raining blows of its own with its warden stick. Harry tried to push him off but the Nightmare managed to put Sirius between Harry and itself. Harry feared it would use Sirius against him and, in a way, it did. It finally took a hold of the locket and brought it to its mouth, hungry looking. Wisp of green with needles of silver ripped themselves from the locket to be sucked in its widening mouth. Sirius let out a scared moan while pushing on his legs to escape. He managed a few steps, falling on his knees and exposing his vulnerable back. Harry put himself between the creature and his guardian, dreading what would come next.

The Nightmare got an even clearer definition, like those dreams that feel more real than reality itself. It raised its stick…

Only Harry's reflexes saved him. He deflected the spell with his staff instinctively, knowing it would work. The implication shook him nonetheless. The Nightmare could throw spells, even without a wand.

"We fall back! We take the Floo and leave! Now!" yelled Harry, backing away.

Sirius got up, dragging a leg behind him. Luna helped him up and rushed him out of the room. Harry backed down slowly, his eyes never leaving the Nightmare. It looked pleased, but uncertain of its own power. The first spell was a lucky shot. Harry stopped backing, steeled his resolve and pushed forward. It threw more spells but Harry deflected them easily, knowing that he could. Harry struck a killing blow to the head as soon as he was in range. It connected hard and the Nightmare fell down, its head not quite as round as it was supposed to be. Harry knew he killed it, but it didn't dissolve. The body was there and Harry knew the dream pocket-dimension was still in effect. The Nightmare warden turned its eyes toward Harry but didn't get up. It was disabled for now but Harry had no idea as to how to destroy its power. It was not alive, properly speaking, so you could not kill it. He'd have to find a way to destroy it… next time.

It was the right moment to back down, retreat and regroup. Harry went in the living room, following a bloody trail and used the Floo straight to Luna's home, the safest place against the Nightmares.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's notes: Here is the second chapter for this week, as promised!

**Disclaimer: "Ha! I will get you now, Rights to Harry Potter! Behold! I managed to get Chuck Norris to beat you down so I can pick you up!" Chuck Norris looked at it, nodded and did a roundhouse kick. The world collapsed in a paradox from an unstoppable force meeting an ultimate unmovable object. It made Chuck sneeze.**

* * *

><p>Harry starred at his cup of cocoa. Sirius was in the next room, Serena Lovegood tending to his punctured leg. Luna was at Harry's side, drinking from her own cup. Harry could have been depressed over his first draw against a Nightmare or to be shocked over seeing one cast a spell. Instead…<p>

"Why is my cacao deep blue and smelling of strawberries?" he asked.

"Mother made it," answered Luna, as if it should explain it all.

"Even in the Magical World, some things are sacred, like hot cocoa," he said before taking a sip. "No matter how good it taste, it's just unholy."

"Humph. Conformist," Luna shrugged.

They both had a small smile on their lips. The latest events were heavy with signification but… no one was dead, right?! Harry was afraid to speak out loud what was on his mind. It was silly, really, after all they went through together and how close they were even before it. Luna re-seated herself on the sofa, moving almost imperceptibly closer to Harry. Harry felt a blush creeping on his face but he did the same. Luna adjusted herself again… and they found themselves side-by-side, their legs touching. One hand found the other's…words were useless.

"Your godfather is…recuperating," Serena said with a slight pause when she noticed the newly made couple. "The wound is a cursed one and he's going to need moonlight therapy as often as possible. I made a secondary focus on the roof to bath his leg in. He's going to need blood replenishing potions on a regular basis. As long as the Nightmare responsible isn't destroyed, he's going to bleed," she announced.

"A cursed wound?" asked Harry, clearly surprised. He didn't see the spell clearly or heard it cast, but it looked like a regular piercing hex to Harry.

"The physical effects are the same as a piercing hex, as you might have noticed, and the wound look exactly the right way too but I've been unable to close it, despite my best efforts. I have a Master Healer diploma, you know. The wound just doesn't react to the treatment. I bet that if we glued the wound close, it would simply bleed internally. We can only bandage it, avoid strenuous activities and push his blood production in overdrive. The drawback of this is the drain on his body, at long term. You need to destroy the thing that did this."

"How much of a strain are we talking about?" asked Luna, squeezing Harry's hand tight.

"He won't feel it for the next year, except for the constant discomfort. After two or three years, he might develop blood related diseases like diabetes and anemia. After five years… probably will he be in bed, fed with potions and spells," she explained professionally.

Harry nodded somberly.

"One year and a half, then. I need to get rid of the Nightmares in one year and a half."

"Only the one that wounded your godfather," Serena corrected, frowning.

"What a better way to make sure it's the right one? I won't lose time _searching_ for it," Harry smirked.

Serena shook her head and gestured at the stairs leading to the roof.

"Two peas in a pod. He asked that you joined him for a chat as soon as you'll have a moment."

* * *

><p>Sirius laid on a low table, his back supported by a lab desk, his trouser leg ripped to allow the injury to bathe in moonlight. It bled a bit, but no more than an annoying papercut. The puncture wound was really small and definite in itself, but Harry remembered that it was pretty much like a muggle bullet wound. Untreated, it could prove fatal. His guardian looked very pensive until he saw him.<p>

"Ha! Harry! Come and find a seat. We have much to discuss. What are you holding there?"

Harry smirked a bit. He couldn't really be up for a game of wits in his state now, was he?

"I figured a civilized discussion this late could not happen without some tea and scones," Harry stated as obvious. He pulled two cups and plates from a basket and set out to pour some Earl Gray.

"There might be hope for you yet, my young charge! I will have a drop of honey in my tea, if you please."

Once they were settled, so was the mood. Sirius was all but casual and Harry wasn't any happier.

"Did she tell you?" Harry asked, knowing the answer already.

"Two years working, top, and in bed after five years," he stated somberly. "Time to move up the schedule. My plan to get in office remains unchanged. If anything, it will give me a personal grudge toward the Nightmare issue to the public. Now, if this was a regular Nightmare, I'm Merlin's left nipple. What the hell was that?" Sirius exploded.

Harry felt some guilt, but knew he was not to blame for this.

"I haven't had much time to think about it. I'm going to have to brainstorm with Luna. What I know is this: it started as a regular, if very strong Nightmare. Luna and I were caught off-guard and we almost fell in its influence. We managed to shake it but it was a close call."

"I'll admit I really thought I was dreaming when Luna got me out of bed to fight a Nightmare."

"Close enough. We were in a pocket dream-dimension. It can't act where there is no human to dream and allow them a foot in our reality. Still, they can't act on the environment, out of the pocket dimension. Only on peoples…until now, I figure. The Nightmare absorbed something from that locket and became… something else entirely. It can throw spells now. When hit with a killing blow, he wasn't destroyed. Right now, I don't know if I can destroy it. If I do, I don't know how yet," Harry finished, shaking his head.

"What are your plan regarding it?" Sirius asked with a straight face.

"We're not totally out of options yet, but none leads to a direct confrontation. I'll have to keep the pressure on the Nightmare and avoid those… Über-Nightmares. I'll have to share all the latest development with the Unspeakables and compare it with the Malfoy case. I bet my staff we just found how they died."

"This is sound reasoning. We'll go back to the Manor in the morning and see if it's still there. We should both wear a backup portkey on us, just in case.

Harry nodded and looked back at Sirius' leg. It practically stopped bleeding. Sirius saw Harry's stare but smirked in answer to it.

"Don't you worry, my pupil. You won't miss too much training. I plan on hiring a weapon master to pursue your armed formation. Then, you'll _really_ wish I was never harmed…"

* * *

><p>The next day was a painful one. They found the body of Tinny in the study. Kreacher was hiding in his nest under the stairs and swore he saw nothing, nothing at all! He never say Tinny being lifter off her feet and sucked dry of her life, no sir! Nothing. Harry was depressed, as Tinny was the only being in this house he was sure had not even a trace of malice toward him. She took care of his training wounds and often brought him late snacks of junk food, even during the period of diet training. It had been his first and only friend in a stranger's household when he just left his only chosen family.<p>

Harry took the time to dig a grave, five feet deep, and buried Tinny properly with her favorite rags, teapot and the picture of Hogsmeade that was in her nest. He put his concentration and skill to the test and transfigured a big stone in gray marble with her face carved in it, her calm expression of working concentration life-like. Her name was on top but he put no dates, no other words. It was a testament she existed and was cared for. That was all that mattered.

Luna joined him in front of the fresh grave, in the backyard, later that day. She was silent since no words could carry her sympathies, no expression could ease his pain and regrets. She took his hands, a familiar gesture that conveyed the only thing he needed right now: support. The creature that was once a Nightmare may have left, but it damaged the Black household.

Harry swore he would avenge Tinny.

The vacation period only had the name of it now. Harry spent a lot of time at the Ministry, with the Unspeakables, trying to draw some sort of conclusion with the new information they disposed of. He kept on his training and took the time to work on his summer assignments. He had less time he would have like to spend with Luna but they tried to make the most of it. It was very disconcerting as they could start a conversation about Nightmare hunting only to end in a close embrace, two minutes later.

A week and a half after the event at the manor, Harry discovered a new level of hatred for his guardian. Kreacher popped in his room to announce they had a visitor and that his presence was required in the study. Harry saw the second biggest man he ever saw, right after Hagrid, waiting calmly with Sirius in the study.

"Harry!" Sirius called as he saw his charge. "I would like to introduce you to Olàf," he kept on, his smile too wide and his mood too cheerful.

Harry detailed the man. A large head on a large neck, sitting on large shoulders. A large and tick chest, but not barrel-like, was supported by large legs. A cup of tea was almost totally hidden in his large hands. His eyes were almond-shaped and held a quiet intensity. He was bald and his clothes were brand new. Harry put both fists together before himself, knuckles touching, before bowing slightly.

"I assume, mister Olàf, that my godfather hired you concerning my martial art training," Harry stated calmly.

"I told you he was a quick one!" Sirius claimed, hitting the arm of his chair with the palm of his hand.

The giant wannabe stood up and imitated Harry's salutations.

"Greeting, young man. I look forward to hone my teaching skills with you," he said in perfect English.

Harry was surprised by the statement but found the man to be friendly at once.

"I hope to live up to your expectations as a student, then," he replied promptly.

"You will keep on your staff training, but we included unharmed combat forms, such as wrestling," Sirius announced innocently.

Harry, despite the gentle smile of his teacher, couldn't help to gulp.

* * *

><p>When the news of the Malfoy's House demise and the attack of the Black Mansion reached the public ears, it triggered a wind of a panic. Sirius rode the momentum of that general feeling of insecurity to show himself wounded, but full of energy. He revealed the Minister's power play to stay in office unchallenged and claimed they couldn't leave a power-hungry fool in place.<p>

The public's reaction, the next few days, was exactly as predicted. The Prophet, feeling the wind of change and the possibility of greater freedom of press, ignored the not so subtle attempt at censorship of the Minister. The wireless was all over the case and reporters dug in the Ministry's archives for juicy details. They had enough to keep the fire of indignation burning all the way to the elections. When they discovered Fudge's new draft to raise the minimum participation percentage, it was the newt eye that overflowed the cauldron.

Harry had his share of interviews from the Prophet, Witch Weekly, the wireless station W.A.I.L, or Wizard Airtime of Intellectual Lectures, and the Quibbler. Luna's father asked very few questions, but one of them could have been tricky.

"Harry," he said innocently, "Does your godfather have anything to hide?"

Harry smirked a bit.

"He snores enough to rattle the mansion and drink his pumpkin juice warm, of all things!" Harry answered before putting back his business mask on. "My godfather have his secrets, I won't deny it. But none of them are, in any ways, to harm, deceive or abuse the public trust, funds or liberty. You have my word."

Harry meant what he said. He might never forgive Sirius for taking him from Remus' care and to send his former guardian on the run but he wasn't his enemy. He trusted him, in an impersonal kind of way.

Between that and trying to spend some private time with Luna, his Nightmare hunting was suspended. He spent his free time on summer assignments with her and left the Mansion as often as possible, as it became the HQ of Lord Black's campaign.

And just like that, school started again. Harry almost forgot what it was like. Sitting for classes felt alien, after a summer of fighting for his life.

A week after the Welcoming Feast, Harry sat on his bed, one evening, his back against Luna's. They were both engrossed in a Defense manual, some useless piece of paper about 'avoiding confrontation' wrote by one Dolores Umbridge, a low-ranking Ministry drone. It was evident that this manual came from someone who never fought for his/her life. Probably never fought, period. Or maybe was it some bully who wanted to form a new generation of bullied.

"I'd like to see her try to reason with an Über-Nightmare, like the last one we faced. Do you think he would have reconsidered if we had threatened him of financial and legal retribution?" snorted Harry.

"If it could talk, its most probable reply would be 'Ha!'," she answered lightly.

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"We'll have to find something better than what this crap has to offer," Harry said, a bit of anger creeping in his voice. It took all his self-control not to throw the book on the wall. "We'll have to fight in new ways, to face them better prepared. We need to be better than we are now."

Luna was silent a while and when she talked, it was barely audible.

"There is something…I haven't told you about that night, Harry."

Harry felt this couldn't be good. He stood straight, but didn't say a word.

"After it absorbed… whatever was in the locket, I couldn't fight it. It was like being snared by a Nightmare's influence, but I couldn't get out this time. I could only let it play out. I felt…like someone else would feel faced to a regular Nightmare, I guess. I moved, I acted only because you told me too. I felt that I managed to escape with your godfather, to do anything I did because you expected me to. You fought for the control of the Dream-dimension and you were on top. If we ever face it again together and you worry about me, I'm just going to be a burden. If you fear something bad is going to happen to me, it will. You'll be distracted and beaten. Until I find how to prevent this, if we ever meet one of those again, either ignore my presence or push me out like you did last time."

Harry's stomach did a barrel roll with a frozen ball in it. Well, it felt that way. To face a Nightmare without Luna? It would certainly feel odd and quite a bit scarier.

"Harry?" Luna asked, her voice letting some of her worry creep in. "You know I wish I could…" she managed to say before Harry shifted around and circled her with his arms.

"Of course you would, Luna. I'm just a bit scared at the idea of fighting them without you. You are my brain in those battles," he said, hoping to reassure her that he held nothing against her. Her reaction was very… Luna-like.

She pushed him back at arm length and frowned at him.

"No! you can't think of me like that the next time you face an Über-Nightmare or it will dumb you down! You have to think of me as a liability, a weight that you had to drag and that you are finally freed of! Yes! That way you'll be even smarter, faster and fell more confidence if you don't have to worry about me! You'll have all the space you want to fight it freely!"

Luna was getting very enthusiast now, with her eyes sparkling and her hands holding his. Harry smiled, his eyes cast down.

"That's one of the things I like about you. How you can just turn things around, like shaping a weakness into a workable strength."

Luna was taken off guard by the compliment and felt a bit of a flush grace the sides of her face. Harry looked up at her briefly before giving her a light kiss.

"I like how you can distract me from homework too!" he smirked.

Poor Harry was totally caught by surprise when his girlfriend pounced on him and pinned him under her.

"I'm sure I can do better," she whispered, her face inches from his.

Harry was thankful for all his training, as he had to stop for air very seldom in this heated snog session.

* * *

><p>The heir of Black had his head hunched over an Arithmancy book, both his hands gripping handful of his long hair. Luna's long hair was sexy when she…<p>

Focus!

He had to complete this. Arithmancy was the calculus of magical power. It had variables for intents, power, nature, background and countless other aspects. It looked like muggle algebra but balanced laws of magic in the physical world. It was complex but it was a great way to grasp all the impacts of any magical phenomenon. A spell, a ritual, an artifact…all could be defined in a well balanced equation. He was now starting his fifth year, making this the third one he took Arithmancy. Since Astronomy took place late in the evening, Harry had more time for homework and deepening the daytime lessons. Sirius would have no idle hands on his heir.

Once again, Harry was grateful of his godfather's habit to fill his schedule to the brim. Harry found he could even fit Remus' training to maximize his power in an equation! Chances were that Remus used Arithmancy to devise it in the first place. Right now, Harry tried to balance something that stumps Arithmancers for over a decade. Their equations were so complex it took over two blackboards now in the Unspeakable section of the Ministry. Harry believed it got that complex because they didn't have all the variables and they tried to make up for them unconsciously.

"Harry, my boy! What are you so frustrated about! People can hear your low growling in all the library! You're scaring the first years!"

Harry raised his head and looked at the round face of Professor Slughorn. Between lessons, most teachers held the Hogsmeade Library open, the only magical public library of Britain. Almost all libraries were either in schools or Ministry controlled. Most Ancient Houses had their own private collection.

After the event of Halloween, fifteen years ago, and the Fall of Hogwarts, they needed a place for the students to do research. It was a greater need than anyone had thought. They sent a call for help to the magical community, who was tighter than ever, for any kind of rarer or specialized books in order to make copies. They ended with the second best library in Britain, next to Hogwarts. Unsurprisingly, people were a bit shy to bring darker and more dangerous texts for the new Restricted Section. Slughorn was no active teacher, but he took most shift at the library and help the students enough for them to call him Professor automatically.

Harry stirred from his musing and sighed loudly.

"I'm very sorry, Professor. I'm having trouble with this Arithmancy equation. I feel I have enough variables for a rough work but I'm not really sure where they go, or how they interact in consideration of their nature."

Slughorn looked at Harry's paper and whistled lowly.

"This is not on your year's curriculum, I can already tell. Might I ask of the parameters? My specialty might be potion but I was quite skilled in quantum magic theory too," the teacher added, his chest swelling a bit.

Harry was tempted to smirk, knowing this particular teacher never missed a chance to shine.

"I'm sure your help would prove invaluable, professor. Please, take a seat!"

Slughorn took a chair next to his most popular student with enthusiasm and put a pair of reading glasses on. Harry knew the teacher to be keen and since it was the 'boy-who-lived' working on that equation, he would catch on pretty fast. The plump teacher's face turned grim soon enough.

"How…where did you get those variables, Harry? This is by far the most advanced form I've ever heard of this particular… theory. Your Alpha is a bit, no, very unbalanced."

"Voldemort could hardly be considered a balanced human being to start with," argued Harry off-handedly. Slughorn experienced a full body shiver hearing the name, but got over it quickly.

"That's one hardly arguable point, my boy. The divisions of the variables are as pure in isolating his aspects as can be, and I agree. No phenomenon as lasting as this one could be achieved with half-measured and degradable sub-sequences. I see you sub-divided your main 'x' in multiple occurrences?"

"Yes," pointed Harry, finding the discussion quite stimulating already. "The 'Master X' disappeared instantly in the event, producing a multitude of 'minor X' and a certain quantity of 'simple X'. Although, I don't know if the presence of the 'simple X' is due to the Trigger or another event."

"Interesting," noted Slughorn, distracted. "But you should change your 'minor X' to a 'minus X'. A Master divided in such a multitude is devaluated in aspect, if not in nature. The sum of them individually is lower than the original Master. It would need a ritual and input of energy to restore the Master X."

Harry took note of the teacher's observation as they were totally right and put some thoughts in the possibility of a ritual.

"I don't think a ritual could work at this point. Recomposing Master X in its original state would serve no purpose, and I don't think we're ever going to see Alpha in the state we last saw him. Something else is amiss. What is X? It's an inert form of Master X's nature with quite a bit of power but very little knowledge. Somehow, the simple Xs are a bit more than that, a step up than the 'minus Xs' in power, knowledge and nature."

About three seconds after he said that, Harry saw Professor Slughorn go rigid. He knew something. Harry acted as if he saw nothing but the former potion teacher seemed to be in no mood to share his knowledge. He must be involved, as impossible as it could be. Now that he thought about it, Slughorn was a teacher at the time where Voldemort was a student…

"How did you learn the existence of this variable, Harry? I see no calculation or reasonable deductions in your papers here," Slughorn asked with his best attempt at a steady voice.

Harry looked at him square in the eyes. He had to snare him in the problem before he tried to brush it off or flee.

"I saw it with my own two eyes. A 'minus X', a Nightmare, found an object I labeled 'simple X' right in Black Mansion. It absorbed the power of the object but didn't changed form. It just became more of what it was. It became sentient. It could use magic. It drove me and Luna, the only existing Nightmare Hunter team, to flee for our lives. I believe the same thing happened at the Malfoy's."

Harry turned back to his equation.

"Now the question is: how many 'minor X' plus 'simple X' that I labeled major X, do we have to deal with? How many can there be? How many 'simple x' are still out there, inert, waiting to come up and kill again? It must be a magical number, but which one?" Harry pondered.

Slughorn was sweating bullets now. His mouth opened and closed several times before he allowed himself to speak.

"A magical number? It doesn't offer many choices. One is the weakest…"

"Unless it is the result of the fusion of multiple variable in quantities of a magical number," finished Harry, smirking.

The teacher seemed to relax a bit, the subject more abstract and comfortable now.

"Yes, Harry! And your deduction indicate there are at least two in activities right now," added Slughorn.

"Three is unlikely, as it's too small of a multiplier in this instance and I can't be this lucky," Harry kept on.

There was a silence until both spoke at the same time.

"Seven."

Harry scribbled the missing part of the equation as the teacher patted his shoulder.

"This is marvelous work, Harry. It could lead to a new understanding of the situation!"

Hearing no thanks to his praise, the balding man looked up from the equation to a frowning Harry.

"It's not finished. Something else is amiss. We have the trigger in the past that led the present situation but what of the future intention? It's becoming sentient. Where is its nature leading him too? What if… What if all simple Xs get absorbed, making seven major Xs…"

Harry started a new line that looked, somehow, a continuation of the previous one.

"What if…they get together and through a ritual, draw the fabric of 'W' in one place, before absorbing the fusion of 'Ys'…" he mumbled, writing all the while.

"Which is now greater than the former sum of its parts," added Slughorn in a daze.

Harry finished that side of the equation and took a pause after writing the equal sign.

"It could be anything, depending of the nature of 'Y' and its relation to 'X'. Even the importance from back when it was still Alpha matters!" Slughorn said laughing nervously at the end.

Harry blinked and finished the equation with two symbols, close together.

"Alpha…Omega?" Slughorn read, pondering. "An ultimate human?"

"A man-made god," corrected Harry.

The teacher stood behind Harry, unmoving, silent. He looked defeated somehow, as if the past finally caught up to him.

"How much time do we have?" asked Slughorn.

"In the span of just over two weeks, two major Xs were made that I'm aware of. Depending on where the remaining simple Xs are and how accessible they are…"

"Yes! You said once that a Nightmare needed someone present to manifest and create de dream-like dimension, right?" Slughorn pointed out, hopeful.

Harry nodded.

Let's hope one of those simple X is at the bottom of the Pacific. It might give us a bit of a break.

* * *

><p>It was a long hallway, layered with empty suits of armors. A figure, dressed in rags way past the dirty state, dragged itself painfully forward, supporting itself on an old staff. The figure heaved and wheezed its way past the corridors to an open place where stairs waited, unmoving in mid-air. One of them floated down in perfect silence to meet the hunched figure who looked furtively around.<p>

As the staircase positioned itself, the figure stepped forward and tripped on the second step, landing in a heap of rags, moaning painfully. The staircase shuddered and moved up, causing the figure to slip back on the last step, one foot dangling over the edge. The hand holding the staff was white, tribute of the strength applied on the wooden crutch. The dusty figure managed to get up again and walked to the top of the stairs. The magical transport stopped once again and the figure renewed its efforts to walk forward.

"In the room… they're in the room… they're trapped… we can finally leave…"

The voice sounded like gravel on dry leather, betraying its lack of use. The figure went faster as his goal drew near. Looking at a portrait, he walked past only to stop a few feet later. He went back, passed the portrait again and stopped. After a third time, a door appeared in the wall and the figure threw itself on it, fighting with the doorknob to open this last barrier.

The hood fell back, showing the gaunt face of the once proud and powerful Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His dry skin was stretched on his bones, his eyes dug in his skull and what remained of his hair and beard were scarce and rough. Albus Dumbledore opened the door, knowing he finally found where the last of the remaining students were hiding. He searched for them for so…so long…

The room was full of odds and ends, a treasure trove for any teenager. Most of those things you would find on Filch's banned objects list.

Poor, poor Filch…

But that was the perfect place for a student to hide! Albus walked amongst the precariously piled junk, often tripping, too afraid to call out loud. After all, _they_ were practically everywhere…

Hearing a noise, the last Headmaster stumbled faster forward, praying the gods of magic the kids were not in bad shape. How long as it been since he closed the Gates? Months, maybe? Less than a year, surely. Maybe they found a way to the kitchen, out of the creatures' reach… The once greatest wizard of modern Britain stopped frozen in his tracks, his blood freezing cold in his feverish body. Grindewald stood before him, stronger and younger than last time he saw him. His grin though, was the one he remembered in the Dark Lord's final moments, before he proved him he had the nerves to take him down, before he ripped the Elder Wand from his hand coming out of the rubbles…

His nemesis turned toward a dusted diadem resting upon a stack of books. Albus was simply too shocked to speak, to think or even breath. Rowena's crown? What on Earth was that priceless artifact lost in a desert of junk? What was Grindewald planning to do with it? The ex-Dark Lord took the diadem, cackling madly, to raise it to his mouth instead of putting it on his head. He opened it wide and a green mist left the legendary object for him to gulp down.

Dumbledore watched the scene with horror and decided he wouldn't stay to see how it would end. He turned around and stumbled away as fast as he could. He threw looks behind him but even the lack of his former greatest enemy and friend alter-ego didn't reassure him. He was there, toying with him, able to catch him at any time he wanted. Dumbledore reached the staircases. They had moved away during his absence. He was trapped. Looking down, he hesitated for only a moment. He jumped, his heart menacing to rupture his chest during the seven story fall to the bottom of the dungeons.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's notes: I have no problem receiving Anonymous review, but I can't answer them since I can't PM you! How can answer to your questions then?!

**Disclaimer: "I'll take a MegaMillion, one Crossword and one Harry Potter Trove. Let's scratch the last one first…One Harry Potter… Two Harry Potter, oh my god! And…one Gilderoy Lockheart. DAMN!"**

* * *

><p>"Explain again why my presence is necessary in the Wizengamot today?" Harry asked from behind the thick fur collar of his coat.<p>

Sirius could have snickered over his charge's lack of enthusiasm, but that would mean he'd breathe in more of the glacial winter air. Why did the Ministry's Floo collision regulator choose that day to fail? It would be days before they would repair the mild shockwave and for the ambient magic to settle down. That meant no Apparition either, if you liked your buttock where it was.

"You see, now that I'm Minister of Magic, I have to show changes. I have to convince the people that I can do what Fudge couldn't and that I surround myself with capable people as well," Minister Black explained.

"Do what Fudge can't…You're on to a good start as you can actually walk all the way to your office without being short of breath," Harry snickered, before erupting in a deep cough due to the cold air.

"I can't say that my roguish, youthful good look isn't helping me. Still, I have to take drastic actions to show that my resolve is as strong as my words. You remember the werewolf draft I had voted a while ago?" Sirius kept on innocently.

"I thought we agreed never to speak of it, or even actually using the power of this law if you didn't want me to castrate you in your sleep," Harry answered, grinding his teeth together.

"You are the one, alone, who agreed to this childish request. I fully intend to use the full power of this draft, this very day to boot," replied Sirius disdainfully. "Did you know Fudge had Fenrir Greyback followed by Aurors at all times? He could have captured him anytime he wanted," the Black Master kept on before his heir build up more steam.

"Greyback? If one werewolf deserve to be treated like an animal and to be put down, it's him! Why is he still free?" Harry asked, his previous anger ebbing away.

"Past tense, Harry. He _was_ free. Now he's in chains, waiting for his judgment."

"Before the whole Wizengamot," Harry finished with a breath. "Since he's a werewolf, he's connected to the Nightmare's case, by rebound of the moon staying full. He's more than slightly dangerous too. I'm here to… what? Look good at your side like the obedient Nightmare Hunter you said you were training?"

"Something like that. Now, maybe Fudge wanted to keep the werewolf threat alive, as an ace in his sleeve. On the other hand, it allows me to bring him to justice mere weeks after my mandate's start. It will greatly consolidate my position."

Harry was silent for a while, as they neared the elevator booth that would take them to the Ministry. Thank Merlin for Notice-me-not charms, as a ten person line in front of a single outdoor phone booth, with no one ever getting out, might spark some suspicion.

"If you want to raise your popularity, establish a more comfortable way in the Ministry, one that doesn't need to blend in while needing constantly renewed charms to actually stay unnoticed," Harry grumbled.

Sirius looked down at his godson, an amused glint in his eyes.

"I knew bringing you with me was a good idea! See? You're already helping me spot problems!"

* * *

><p>Many whispers were heard as Harry stood silent, one step behind Sirius' official seat, his hands joined in his back and his head held high. He looked overtly at each member of the Wizengamot, as if scanning the room for possible threat. His wand rested in a professional sling right over the opposite sleeves of his suit. He was the personification of the obvious bodyguard and played the role. The stunning thing was: none was laughing at the fifteen years old heir of Black. His reputation as a Nightmare Hunter and the one of his godfather, who got out of Azkaban after a ten years stay only to become the next Minister of Magic made them the center of attention.<p>

When the Aurors brought a grinning Fenrir Greyback, wrapped in chains from head to toe, the infamous, murdering legend, the officials were glad to have legends on their side too. The Auror made him sit forcefully even if he was as defenseless as they could possibly make him.

"Fenrir Greyback, you are standing before this assembly to…" started Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of the DMLE, just to be interrupted.

"I ain't Fenrir Greyback!" yelled the chained man. "You got the wrong man!"

It led to a flurry of protest, whispers and angry shouts. Sirius slowly put both hands on the table and got up, leaning a bit over the table, smiling. The assembly fell silent.

"Order, please," he said in the quiet room. "This can easily be solved by three drops of Veritaserum," the newly appointed Minister stated.

"You can't do that! I ain't done nothing! I know my rights and you can't administer Veritaserum just like that! There are procedures! There are protocols!" the man raved.

One could mistake his crazy eyes for panic but Harry saw them for what they were. He was enjoying himself like in a goblin roller-coaster. More whispers followed his declaration, since he was right, in essence. He was not caught in the act so they couldn't administer Veritaserum indiscriminately.

"The Minister Decree of nineteen eighty-one states that anyone can be tested for Lycanthropy in regard of public safety," Harry stated loudly from his standing position. "It should be enough to prove that you are indeed Fenrir Greyback, one of the last werewolves in circulation."

"I admit to be a werewolf," growled the man, "but I never killed anyone! I was turned by Greyback, which might explain why his magical signature is all over me! I need help!"

People were shouting once again, but Harry's mouth slowly turned into a satisfied smirk that mirrored the one of his godfather.

"Did you hear that, Mister Potter?" slowly drawled Sirius, quietly regaining everyone's attention. "This man just admitted to be a werewolf."

"He did, sir. We have a roomful of Ministry official that can testify."

"In virtue of the Werewolf Destitution act," Sirius said with a tone of fatality, "You are no longer privileged with the rights of a human being. Your words have no more value than that of a dog's bark and forfeiting your life has no more impact on my conscience than putting down a possible rabid stray."

Greyback's mouth opened and didn't close. When did _that_ happen? When did the feared chimera of a man and a wolf became vermin?

"Our team of Aurors said they captured the beast known as 'Fenrir Greyback' and their word is good enough for me," Sirius said lightly.

"But I'm not…" yelled the chained man, before being hit strongly behind the head by an Auror's stick. His head bounced forward and back, his eyes rolling wildly in their orbits.

"Thank you. For the public's safety, this beast is condemned to the Veil, the sentence to be executed immediately. Aurors, do your duty," finished Sirius, closing the folder before him.

The guards dragged Greyback away, half-conscious, for the last minutes of his life. Some officials, morbidly hypnotized, followed to be the witnesses of the end of a monster's life. Fenrir got back some of his clarity, and sanity found its way back in the haziness of his dementia. He snarled, he trashed and even tried to change in his other form but he had no control over his wild side in those magical chains. Upon seeing the mysterious Veil, the Gate of the Great Unknown, he redoubled his efforts. It was a lost cause, as the Aurors simply levitated the chains that bound him until his feet left the floor.

"Wait, wait! You can't do that! I regret! It's not my fault, it's the wolf! It drove me crazy! I don't wanna die! Pity! Have some pity!"

The law was clear: this was no man pleading but a wild beast whining, as it, somehow, knew what was going to happen to it. The possibility of getting the chains off of him held too much of a chance for him to escape. The Aurors just threw it all in. A flutter of black, ethereal silk, and it was over.

* * *

><p>The execution left a bit of an ash taste in Harry's mouth, even months later. Harry knew it was the right thing to do, that the man was a murderer and that he would have kept it up. He would have kept on turning people into werewolves, just for the fun of it. He had no remorse, except for the consequences for him it triggered. Still, ending a man's life was always atrocious. No matter who, no matter what, even if it was necessary.<p>

Now, looking past this single occurrence, Harry felt he have been had. They created a precedent at how to handle a werewolf. What would Lupin think of him today? Did he sell his soul to Lord Black? Did he agree to cooperate with Sirius in exchange of some form of safety for Lupin or did he helped in hanging a Damocles sword over Remus' head?

Harry stood in Sirius study's door frame now, silent. He was unarmed, but clearly upset. Sirius looked up, saw him and smiled.

"Harry! You're just in time for us to devise the next stage. The objective is an ambitious one, and we'll need to think ahead in order to make it happen and not trigger a panic!"

"What will happen if my guardian ever gets caught?" dropped Harry, dead serious.

"Me? Why would I…"

"Not you. Remus Lupin, my real guardian. We had a deal and that law, as well as your application of it, is clearly against the spirit of our pact. As Minister, you have a lot of power in order to protect him."

Sirius' eyes darkened a bit, but only for a moment.

"Harry, don't you trust me?" he started with a voice Harry knew well. It was his politician's voice. _Not_ a good choice. Harry's frown was a dead giveaway.

"Harry," Sirius tried again, looking more sincere, "Your original guardian, after he fled, got away to a place as safe as anywhere a werewolf can be. Even I, right now, have very little influence on his refuge. I fear for the wizard who would go there hunting for werewolves."

Harry lost the edge of his anger and relaxed a bit.

"That law isn't helpful for his return in the country, then, no matter how you look at it," he said, walking in and taking a seat.

"That's because your mind isn't twisted enough and, in a way, I'm glad for that! It makes it easier to picture you as a White Knight to the public's eyes! Don't worry, if such a situation occur and that you haven't found the loophole in that law at that time, I'll step in. You might not like it, but it would secure his place in society."

Now Harry was a bit worried. Sirius looked too…cheerful.

"But you'll find out in time, if it ever happens. We have a bigger piece on our plate: Hogwarts!"

Harry's breath caught in his throat.

"We'll both agree that it is too soon for a full blown assault on the old castle. You are getting stronger, but are not yet ready. You got experience fighting, but you need more. You have to learn how to fall back too, as you won't always be able to win in a square fight."

Harry nodded. It was a valid point and the still bleeding leg of his godfather was a testimony of it. He was getting restless of not hunting the Nightmares down. He would have to sacrifice some holiday, or drop an elective.

"Hogwarts is a distant goal, but one that we can prepare ahead. I spoke with Serena Lovegood to devise a tool to help navigate in the castle…"

"What?" Harry almost shouted. "Are you mad? I won't be able to protect a full party and win the fights!"

"You didn't actually believe I would let you in Hogwarts all alone? You're going in with a team. The public wouldn't let me throw you to the slaughter house," Sirius tried to reason him. "Allowing Hogwarts to be re-opened again alone…"

"What are you talking about?! Hogwarts isn't being 're-opened', I will simply pass the Gates and go in!" Harry frowned. "Where's the drama?"

It was Sirius' time to frown.

"How do you feel about Hogwarts, Harry?" he asked with a face so serious Harry didn't even try to throw in a snide remark.

"It's somewhat of a challenge. It would be like going in all the fights I went in until now, all at once. I'm not ready but I can prepare. It's the dirtiest hole to clean, but I'll scourgify it to the stone bed."

Sirius kept silent for a minute, his hands folded in front of his face. He looked stiff, as if trying hard not to show any emotions.

"I see. I'm sorry to bring it to you but Hogwarts is a scar in the Wizarding World. Some are even too scared to speak its name. Hagrid got a lot of respect in that regard: he's living very close to the grounds and never lost his mind. Hogwarts is a closed can of diseased worms. To let someone in is taking the risk of letting something get out. Some people are scared I'll do just that, but are even more afraid to bring it up, in case I haven't thought of it yet."

Harry took it all in and thought back of occasions where he spoke of Hogwarts. Uneasiness was the most common reaction and he usually did most of the talking. No subjects were taboo with Luna, but she was…special.

"In that case, that's the more reason not to bring anyone with me. If they can't even think of opening the old school, who'd be crazy enough to get in there?" argued Harry. He was still persuaded it was a ridiculously bad idea.

"That's another pet project of Ms. Lovegood. She need to design something able to nullify the terror effect of a Nightmare."

"What about the Über-Nightmare, like the one who threw us out of our own home? I could fight, but couldn't win. Luna couldn't even fight it. You and her escaped because I willed you to. How many of those beasts lurk in Hogwarts?" Harry asked, interested in his answer.

Sirius leaned back on his seat, deep in thoughts.

"Keep on thinking like that, Harry. The more obstacles we can figure in advance, the better prepared we'll be."

"Am I not getting through to you at all?! You still insist on sending a team to the slaughter with me?"

Sirius smiled a smile Harry learned to hate a long time ago.

"Oh? So, you are the one telling young Miss Lovegood that you are going in Hogwarts alone because you don't believe in her mother's ability? You will explain to her that her mother can't fight the inevitable, like you do?"

Harry went rigid. Sirius had a point there, dammit. He could not ask Luna to trust him over her mother: that wouldn't be fair for her. He couldn't refuse their help either, or stop them from trying. Sneaking off and go alone…he didn't even want to think about it. Luna would murder him, if he get back alive, that is. Harry had to admit that having a team with him that he wouldn't have to protect felt…reassuring. Now he only had to swallow yet another wasp nest and admit that his godfather was right.

Would his godfather be a comprehensive, thoughtful man? Would he help him out and let him off easy? Sirius had a small smile and waited for Harry to say it out loud. He reveled in those moments.

"I will need to approve of any device taken on the field. I will be the one to decide if it's efficient or not. Ultimately, I will decide, when I'll be ready, if someone is prepared enough to take a part in this. It will be my team, under my rules," Harry stated.

"Interesting. What if I disagree with this chain of command?" asked Sirius playfully.

"In that case, you can always take my place and lead the assault party to Hogwarts, without me," smirked Harry.

As stoic as he could be, Sirius couldn't repress a shudder at that thought.

"It is my pleasure to appoint you Head of the After Dark Department," announced the Minister of Magic, somewhat in a hurry.

"The After Dark Department?" asked the newly appointed Ministry official.

"We couldn't keep calling it the 'Nightmare Department', as we aren't fighting only that, it seems. Now, Mister Two will be waiting for you tomorrow, after school, to fill you on the inner working of the Department of Mystery, and your own Department. He will get you up to date of the current projects and schedules. You will have to check in daily, even on week-end. You might want to learn how to send messages with your Patronus in case of emergency."

Harry just stared at his godfather.

"You planned it to turn out like this, did you?"

Sirius smiled.

"I anticipated you would react somewhat like this, yes. Know that anything less would have been disappointing."

Harry felt some pride at his words. Dammit.

* * *

><p>"Commander?" Luna asked, walking alongside Harry.<p>

"Technically correct, but I would look around anytime someone would call for me," answered Harry.

"Chief of Operations?"

"More of a pompous title for someone with no real power. Maybe a small laminate on my office door."

"You have an office?"

"I hope I have the door of one, at least, to stick the title on."

Luna giggled a bit.

"What about Chief Supervisor?"

"I'd have the impression to breath down everyone's neck."

"Sir?"

"I'm not old enough."

"My Liege?"

Harry stopped and just stared at her. She smiled at him, unfazed.

"Not sure there's place on the budget for a suitable crown. What about 'Mr. Potter'? It indicate respect to one of my age and distance enough to avoid familiarity."

Luna nodded.

"Good choice. I just hope it won't die in the bud," nodded Luna.

"Why would it?" asked Harry, opening the door of the new After Dark Department.

"Luna-chan! Harry-kun! So glad to see you!" Luna's mother called loudly upon seeing them.

"Harry-kun?! Have your mother been reading mangas again?" asked Harry, fearful. You remember what happened last time!"

"Don't worry. She's more into shojo then shonen now. She'll build romance instead of twenty story tall magical mecha as of now," Luna whispered as her mother caught up.

"Kids! I realized we never organized school festivals of any sorts. We should put a suggestion to the School Board for more activities. And Clubs! We've got to have school clubs!"

"Told you," Luna whispered to her boyfriend. Harry managed to suppress the rising groan.

"We're here to see Mister Two as I'm taking charge of the After Dark Department as of today…" started Harry.

"Harry-dono!" Serena said at once, clapping her hands. "You're my boss now and I'll be sure to show proper respect! I'll make sure to tell everyone to call you as such! I think Mister Two is expecting you. I've got to get back to the micro-fireplace project. We've got some instability to work out…"

And she jogged away, just like that. Harry blinked. Luna bit her lower lip. Her shoulders were shaking while his left eye was twitching.

"How long before the people here call me Harry-dono?"

Luna couldn't keep it bottled anymore and let out a clear, rolling laugh, holding her belly. She managed to regain some sort of self-control when they reached Mister Two's office. The large man opened the door and lifted one eyebrow.

"Harry-dono? I've been expecting you."

Luna put both hands before her mouth and Harry palmed his face, feeling tired already.

Once seated, the real work began. Forms to fill, samples of forms he would have to fill later and the shape of a good status report were covered. Harry checked twice if a Nightmare had snuck up without him noticing.

Then he was informed of the title and function of every employee he had access to in the Department, which was a few. The job that came with the title was no joke. Mister Two was very clear on that aspect. He was not being put there for his leadership or experience but for the simple fact that Harry was the focus point of the whole thing. Everything else would be a tool in order to make his charge lighter. He needed to be aware of every single details of the Department backing him up.

"Now, we'll pay a visit to every sections of your Department," Mister Two said, getting up.

But then he sat back down, forcefully. Harry was glad he was still sitting as the earthquake would have thrown him to the floor. The rumbling went for quite a while, longer than for a simple explosion, per example, but it was too loud to be a simple earthquake.

Luna and Harry were still sitting in shock for a few seconds while Mister Two was already running out of his office in quest for answers. Harry managed to regain his spirits and swore to himself he would never froze in shock ever again. Luna's face told him she mirrored his thoughts as they sprinted out of the office…only to crash in Mister Two's back. The path was blocked by a wall of stone and broken concrete. The floor, the walls and ceiling had been cut clean by whatever happened. It didn't explain were the concrete came from, though. Wizards build things in stones. It last longer and is less brittle.

Harry clinically examined the edge of the wall, carefully not noticing that he was blocked more than a hundred meters underground in a dead-end corridor warded against Apparition.

"The cut is clean but there is something off with its line…" Harry said, barely above a whisper.

Mister Two, who was breathing loudly, looked at it, his brows almost joined together.

"It's circular… no. Spherical, but very faintly," he said, getting his wand out. He cast a few diagnostic spells and analyzed the results a few minutes. "Something cut through earth, stone and wards cleanly and created a vacuum in the shape of a perfect sphere. What we have before us is the unsupported section that was right above it. To the surface, it must look like a sinkhole. That's what the Obliviators will tell, if they are still alive. If my calculations are correct, most of the Ministry just… vanished in a magical singularity."

Harry blinked twice, his mind unable to cope with reality.

"Mommy…" whispered Luna before falling on her knees.

Harry knelt at her side and circled her with his arms as she started crying.

'Sirius…' Harry thought numbly.

He wanted to comfort his girlfriend, he really did. The words just wouldn't come out.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's notes: Somebody didn't read this fic but went to chapter one to send a review... to tell me that a constant full moon would bring high tides and wreck the world. Wow, really now?! You're telling me that a constant full moon in a world of magic, werewolves, unicorns, giants, dementors and house elves is surrealist? Silly me...

**Disclaimer: "Knock, knock." "Who's there?" "Copyrights." "Copyrights who?" "Sorry, got the wrong door. You know where I can find J.K. Rowling's one?"**

* * *

><p>Obliviators on their day off, on medical leave or retired were all pitched in to handle the crisis. The same happened with Aurors but there was very little policing to do, except circling the scene. People were simply too shocked to even think of doing something out of line. There was so much debris to clean… There were hundreds of people in the Ministry, working and as much civilian with them. People lined up for permits, for citations, for job interviews…all gone.<p>

Vanished. There wasn't even an energy signature to begin understanding what went wrong. Muggles added to the situation as they sent teams down the hole in hope of rescuing people that fell when the surface buildings were swallowed in the giant sinkhole. They were too many to be obliviated but they couldn't be allowed to see the bottom of that particular hole. They would wonder why it looked like a broken, human-sized anthill.

So, they closed all the openings. They patched the holes they could and put illusions were they could not. They cast notice-me-not charms for good measure and let the muggle rescue teams dig up the bodies. The muggle Minister was clearly upset. The portrait they left in his office to communicate with his magical counterpart kept silent, no matter how many times he yelled at it.

* * *

><p>Harry put a thick branch in the fire and the later fed with ravenous hunger on it. He then sat down and checked his privacy wards once more. He had an invisibility ward up alongside with a pair of Notice-me-not charms both on himself and on his surrounding area. He had a scent canceling, noise absorbing ward set up on a pair of stones he kept in a pouch on himself at all time, making sure he never stepped outside the twelve feet radius of their effectiveness that way.<p>

Sighing, he examined the small object in his hand, the cause of his current frustration. Not that the device, which looked like a muggle lighter, was his only source of anger. Even alone and warded in the Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts' grounds, he did not dare to yell and let out some pressure. Sirius wouldn't have approved either. Sirius… Harry buried his head in his hands, a small sound managing to pass his lips. How did it get to that?

* * *

><p>When the Ministry collapsed, it was a close call for the muggle world to discover the magical world. The sinkhole was large enough to let some light in and the few ministry workers who still had their wits about them hid whatever they could over suspicious rubbles or opening in the sides of the hole. Only a slab of concrete kept Harry from the vast emptiness that replaced the underground Ministry building. The tall buildings at the surface took very little space at the bottom, now crushed by their own falling weight.<p>

Dozens of muggles found their death and the Magical community lost their ruling members… for a few short moments. Ex-Minister Fudge stood on Gringotts' steps, calling for calm despite the lack of riot. He assured the population that a temporary government would keep things running. He took possession of an old building in Diagon Alley and claimed it as a temporary seat of power until they decided where the next Ministry building would stand. He dispatched Aurors, Obliviators and agent of the different branch of the Ministry to cover what was now Ground Zero and scheduled progress report to be given regularly on the wireless.

Harry watched and listened to all of that vaguely disconnected. He was alone with Kreacher in his mansion, reading inheritance papers in a detached manner. More like 'absent-minded'. Luna sent a short letter, the paper showing traces of tears on the ink. Her father was…either lethargic or acting lost. Harry's brain couldn't restart from the point it jammed in the Ministry building, until he sat for dinner, a now cold dish before him, with the Wireless playing in the background and Kreacher serving him a glass of water.

"The old pretender didn't lose time getting in our master's seat, no he did not. No matter how large his buttocks, he will never fill the pants of such a great man, that is for sure…"

Harry's straighten up and he felt all his hair stood on ends, as if he was embodied in static shocks.

"He didn't, now, did he? But then again, he was the logical choice, the obvious one, was he? What really boggle me, now that I stop to think about it, is all the people he have to replace the lost ministry workers. There was only so much retired workers to call in and Sirius didn't fire _that_ many people loyal to Fudge…"

Kreacher turned toward his young master, slowly, his features twisting in ugly realization.

"It was a workday, in the middle of the week and many of those now working with Fudge _should_ have been working that day too. From where I stand, my godfather and all those loyal to him just vanished in one fell swoop."

"The pretender… killed my old master?!" asked Kreacher in a growl.

"Even worse, I just happened to be down there when the accident occurred."

"The pretender… tried to destroy the last of the Line of Black?!" Kreacher said, foam at the mouth now. His fingers were curled and his nails stood out like an old hawk's claws.

"But I survived, probably much to his surprise. What could I do now? Having the population realize it wasn't an accident but a coup d'état? Would I do it, knowing that so many must be on to it and that they are the only government body left?"

Kreacher looked at him, transfigured in the picture of anger and horror. Harry kept on his reasoning, drawing conclusion purely from speculations now. Knowing how politicians operated, he couldn't be much off the mark.

"He fears what I could become now: a young symbol of power resolute to take his godfather's place, _his_ place. He needs to get rid of me before anyone ever sees me like an alternative to his rule. Right now, I can't be touched as the mourning heir of Black, but… if he found evidences of my responsibility for the vaporization of the old Ministry…"

"How could they? You did no such thing, young master!" blurted Kreacher.

Harry looked at him squarely.

"If they ever find evidence, who will have access to it? Who would decide what it means? Who will have the Law Enforcing agents on his side? No matter my testimony, they will show damnable evidence. They must be devising what would be convincing enough to push me in a cell for a long time, or to get a dementor's kiss."

Harry jumped to his feet, pacing around the kitchen, Kreacher hung to his every word.

"I need to leave before he makes his move. I need to push his hand away from any easy way to get rid of me. I need to know what caused the explosion, or to come close enough to the truth to clear me out and expose him personally. If I can do that, his employee will betray him in a heartbeat, like they did to the previous Minister. I need to know what were the current projects of the R&D… the micro-fireplace project Luna's mom was working on. She spoke of instability. Who could have exploited that and have it escalate to such a disaster?" Harry asked an invisible listener.

"Kreacher! Prepare my travel bag. I'll be on the road for a while. I need everything for a two months trip," he ordered, walking purposefully toward his room. He would need his weapons, just in case, but he guessed that it would already be too late if he needed to draw them.

Kreacher had his things ready in minutes with the efficiency of someone with an eidetic memory for everything concerning the household. Harry put on a heavy backpack that Kreacher tried to lift from the ground where he Apparated. He secured his hold on his combat/walking staff and turned toward his willing slave, taking a grave tone to convey his last orders.

"To anyone who comes from the Ministry, I'm busy with my inheritance procedures and meeting the goblins about my new assets. To anyone from the bank or the lawyers, I'm busy with my business concerning the new Ministry and meeting some important officials. Delay them as much as possible and never let on that I'm away."

"What if a friend of yours ask?" Kreacher inquired, making a face when speaking of his 'friends'. He doesn't like Hermione much, for a reason Harry told him to speak out loud only if he desired to be strangled with a tie that Harry would give him.

"They could be used unwillingly by someone with bad motives. Tell them I'm mourning and busy with funerals arrangements."

"And when will you get busy with funerals arrangements?" Kreacher asked coyly.

Harry sent him a glare made of hard ice.

"If I don't do this, there will be no more House of Black to mourn him. Besides, he wouldn't want anything rushed. I'm thinking about something with stripers in skimpy business suits and exotic dancers…"

Harry walked to the fireplace and called Luna's place, leaving a shocked elf behind.

* * *

><p>Luna greeted Harry with a blotched face and dark rings under her eyes.<p>

"Harry…" she wailed before taking refuge in his arms, crying.

Harry made little hushing sounds and stroke her back gently.

"What's happening?" he asked in a whisper. A loud shout, something incoherent and definitely without a reason to back it, bellowed through the house. Luna cried even louder.

"He's been like this since the day after mom… after she…"

Harry made more hushing sounds and patted her back, indicating she didn't need to force herself to say it. Harry tried to keep that particular realization far from his forethoughts. He had enough trouble thinking already.

"Only a day after he learned of it? It's been what…Four days? You need to sleep, Luna, and he needs professional help. We'll call St-Mungo's."

"No! We can't! What…what would happen if…"

"Luna! Have you been able to feed him anything? Is he drinking enough? Hell, can he use the bathroom alone?" Harry asked with concern. Luna could only open her mouth, shake her head and let her tears fall.

"We need to put him under Healers' cares. Don't worry, I'll use the Black name to pressure them a bit. They'll find out what's wrong."

"I know what is wrong, Harry," Luna said, her head unable to look up. "Mom isn't here to brew his medicine. My dad's mind… isn't quite right. No Healers could cure him but mom found a solution. She brew him a potion… a mix of potions."

"What?! Brewing potions together results in random results, or possibly reverse effects!" Harry said, unbelievingly.

"Yes. She counted on the later. Confusion potions, Red Jalapeño brew…"

"The what?!"

"Illegal version of the pepper-up potion. There is even a dark paranoia potion in the mix. Once to twice a month, she brewed him a potion that kept him sane. It's never the exact same thing. She knew my dad since school, Harry! No one knows him better than mom, no one…"

She started crying again, her tiredness making the water flow easily. Harry helped her sit down on a sofa and cast a silencing charm around them, cutting her father's howl from upstairs. Luna cried a bit but her body was already over-taxed. She fell asleep within five minutes. Harry gently settled her down, found a blanket and covered her small, lithe body.

The new Black Master went up the stairs to find a raving mad man locked in a room. The lock itself was overkill, as Harry could have bet his first staff that Filius Lovegood wouldn't have been able to use the doorknob.

"Petreficus Totalus," Harry cast with a guilty mind. He barely had the time to send a cushioning charm on the ground to keep his girlfriend's father from breaking his nose on the hard wooden floor. Harry sighed, conjured physical ropes to keep on the safe side and levitated Mr. Lovegood toward the fireplace, preparing his mask of the Black heir turned Master asking for favored treatment.

* * *

><p>Luna woke up feeling a bit groggy, but the incoming of a headache from oversleeping creeping on her. The house was quiet. It was somewhere near dawn and bird chirped outside. She went to a window and opened it, feeling the air with the last of the night's chill that held the breath of the rising sun. Luna padded to her room, took a change of clothes and went to the clear pond behind the house to bathe. She rarely took the time to do it anymore. The times were so busy she felt she's been taking quick showers for ages.<p>

She left the house and followed a small trail that put her just out of sight of her home. The pond was still and clear, its water warmer that the early day's chill. She undressed slowly and walked in the water, knowing where the stones would not shift under her weight. She relaxed but felt the quiet tears drop freely as she faced reality. Her mother was gone. Harry was there for her, as he always was, and obviously went to take care of her problems even before his own. She remembered he was dressed for a trip the day before, the same as he was when they went Nightmare Hunting. Luna smiled a bit and shook her head, surprised at how such a dire time, not even three month ago, could be considered 'the good old times' and be remembered with fondness.

She washed quietly and slowly swam just to feel the flow of water on herself before climbing out. She dried herself, put on a light summer dress and walked back to her house, basking in the sunrise and the remnant of the focused moonlight. She felt more confident, in control of her roaming mind. She felt like herself.

Thanks to Harry.

She went to her mother's laboratory, knowing instinctively that her boyfriend would be there. His backpack rested against a wall, his staff leaning on it. A second, smaller pack rested beside it. The satchel bulged strangely and Luna guessed it was filled with books and scrolls, notes and devices that laid around in her mother's lab. Luna leaned against the door frame, her hair still damp, and simply looked at her boyfriend, sitting behind her mother's desk.

He managed to clean a space wide enough to unroll blank parchments he wrote on. There were already a few of them rolled up, sealed with red wax and purple ribbons, the crest on the seal unrecognizable from her viewpoint. His writing was slow and deliberate and he often looked at a scribbled note every few words. It must be some kind of official document. He had a cup of dark coffee and she wondered if he'd been at it all night. He finally set down his feather, blew on the ink gently and waited a bit before carefully rolling it and pressing a large stump of wax with a seal. Looking up, he smiled shyly, as if caught up in the act of something embarrassing.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" he asked her.

Calm. Rested. Cared for. Loved.

And scared. Uncertain. Lost.

"Better," Luna answered simply. "What are you working on?"

"Loads of our problems are connected, right now, but I can't stay with you to help you share the burden. All I can do is slow down Fudge's bureaucracy with legal paperwork and hoping the confusion on their side will work in our favor."

Luna nodded and walked to the side of the desk and found a step-ladder not crawling under the weight of unsorted notes to sit on.

"My main problem now," she said sadly, "is that I pretty much…lost both my mother and my father and they will want to put me in a foster home. After that, we won't be allowed as much freedom to fight the Nightmares or plan any kind of offensive against them in long term. We'll lose our resource in the DoM, whatever might be left. Is my father okay?" she finally asked, worried.

"He's under good care. I had him a private room and he's under sedation. I told them about the potions, I had to. They'll need to purge him from them and watch from that point on what's the best course of action."

Luna nodded, relieved from a huge weight.

"I've been working on both issues you just mentioned. Right now, this house probably host more DoM material than anything Fudge have in his hands. He'll want it and he's going to try and place you in a foster home, or probably an orphanage in order to push you aside. We can't allow either of that happening."

He was interrupted by a snow white owl nimbly flying by the window and circling the room. Harry smiled and held out his arm. It was the only safe perch in the room right now. Hedwig seemed to agree and settled down carefully not to dig her claws in her master's arm.

"Impressive, girl! You really can find anyone, can you?"

Hedwig chirped once, puffed her chest a bit and flapped her wings once, sending some parchments on the floor. Harry laughed merrily and took the small piece of paper at her leg. He grinned fiercely at what he read.

"Perfect, perfect… more than expected, in fact! I asked the goblins for a warder and they have one on retinue… a certain Bill Weasley. He's going to be here in about one hour to put certain… precautions… on your house."

Luna cocked her head to one side.

"If we try to hide or block the involvement from the government, it will only have them try harder and make us look suspicious," she said.

"Exactly. A Fidelus charm would be ideal, but we'd look guilty, even if no crimes have been committed. I asked about it and what do you know! There are a wide range of non-combat wards that can be installed on genuine homes! Some of them are widely used on ambassador's homes and none are illegal to be used on a civil house, like the D-Courtesy ward."

"What does the 'D' stand for?" Luna asked, feeling she'd love the next few minutes.

"For Daemon. It was conceived by dark summoners, necromantic sorcerers and that lot a few millennia ago. They wanted more protections than just the ritual circle. They built an invitation in the summoning and if the daemon answered it, he had to act like a guest, or suffer the loss of his incarnation."

Luna blanched a bit.

"Harry, we can't…"

"Don't worry! I don't plan on killing anyone. On a wizard, it stands like an oath on your magic," Harry said, waving carelessly. "Stay nearby, girl!" Harry told his owl. "We'll have breakfast soon and I'm sure you're hungry!"

The bird chirped in agreement and flew to the windowsill.

"That ward," Harry said, resuming his explanation, "is physically stopping magic from entering uninvited. The power to activate it comes from the people living inside. It has to be a home to work, not only a place to live in. If someone cross the threshold uninvited, he leaves his magic outside and is no more powerful than a squib. If invited, he's implicitly agreeing not to harm you and to help you if harm is to come to you."

"What's the drawback?" asked Luna, knowing such a protection came with limits.

"The ward cannot distinguish accidents. If someone kill you while trying to help you, it won't realize it. If someone hurt you badly with no intent to do it at all, he's going to be ripped of a part of his magic, permanently. You understand it's not a ward meant for a home with young children…"

Luna nodded, shuddering. She understood why such a useful ward was so unheard of. People naturally wanted to be protected with no risks to themselves. They want to be free to attack while an intruder would be impeded.

"Right now, it means that we can invite Fudge and company in and they'll have to play nice. On the other hand, so will we. The ward is two-ways. As host, we cannot hurt our guest and must help them in case of trouble."

Luna nodded.

"Then again, if the law is on their side, they'll find a way to get us out, no?" Luna asked. "This is just setting a neutral ground where no one can cheat."

"Right on. What were we doing in the Ministry building, when everything went down to hell?"

Luna's eyes widen.

"You were being put in charge of the whole Nightmare section of the DoM!" she said, understanding where this went.

"I can't tell them not to take you away in a foster home, but I can give you a job with twenty-four hour watch of the locals, since your presence will be necessary for the working of the wards. Wards are necessary since your office contain the totality of our research documentation."

Luna jumped from her seat and hugged him close, which ended in a deep kiss. When she let go, Harry was having trouble breathing and she had her cheek red-tinted from kissing and smiling so much.

"My pleasure," managed Harry. "I already have an official document ready, signed by myself and Mister Two, who's still the Head of the DoM. He came to my conclusions even before I did and the DoM is already re-forming somewhere even Fudge isn't aware of. When the warder will be done though, I'll have to go. The best way for the Ministry not to catch me with legal loop-holes is to not talk to them. As the Chief of an eminently secret Ministry Department, I am expected to some secrecy, right?" He finished, raising an eyebrow.

"Where will you go?" Luna asked, missing him already.

"Probably camping somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. I need some time to think and some help to figure out my next step. I need to speak to the centaurs."

"Harry…you know they don't like humans much…" Luna warned him, with reason. Centaurs were deadly protective of their territory.

With reasons.

"I know but I'm not… an adult yet, to them. Not fully enough for them to kill me outright at least."

"I would like to come with you," Luna said, now sitting on his lap. "But I understand the importance to protect the Dream Shard on the roof. We cannot let Fudge have a hold of it."

"Exactly. Not to mention your mother's research. All the stuff in this room is golden information. I sent another note to Wilkin & Burke. They are going to send an expert for an estimate. These libraries are bending under the strain. It's not good for parchments which yellow easily to be in the open air like this. They will take measurements for stone bookcases and parchments roll filling cabinet. They could even put some paper preservative charms on them. That will be your job for now: to check out what we have here and classify it. Build on an index."

Luna looked at her boyfriend.

"I hope this job pay well or the centaurs will need to stand behind me to attempt murder on you."

Harry smiled widely, trying for the innocent look but it didn't worked that well.

* * *

><p>And now Harry was in the forest, alone, with things he learned to respect crawling around. He ran under these trees for a full year with Remus, but he never got him near a centaur. They kept well away because of the chances the four-legged man would shoot on sight. Harry didn't dare go back to Remus' cottage in fear that Aurors would happen to be there and 'politely ask him to follow them for questioning'.<p>

He could ask for Hagrid's help, as he must have contacts amongst even the centaurs, but that could be anticipated too. If this went on, he wouldn't have many choices left. The lighter he held had no answers for him. He put it back in the satchel along with a dream-catcher made of Eternal Ice, a very thick leather-bound journal and a metal tube with a sliding end that produced some kind of purple light when the end was off. It was all he could bring with him that suspiciously laid around Serena's lab.

Sighing again, Harry opened the book under the moonlight and checked the symbols. They gave him a headache. Harry recognized the signs of advanced magic when he couldn't figure which way to hold the book. With Serena, it wouldn't be surprising to turn the book upside-down and read something else entirely.

Harry turned pages after pages, recognizing spells in-working diagrams, but not understanding them, and personal notes about the testing results. Harry wondered why Serena didn't bring such a vital book to work. He finally reached the last few pages, continuous writing in very understandable English. Harry checked at the date. His heart sped up. It was the day of the accident! He might find a clue! Finally!

"The testing for the Lighter communication device, despite the fact I left the latest prototype at home, shouldn't have gone so wrong. We're still working on figuring out how we Apparated the whole Ministry in limbos."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: He who hold great power, hold great responsibilities. When you hold the copyrights to Harry Potter, you hold fanfiction writers by the balls.**

* * *

><p>Harry ran blindly in the Forbidden Forest. The frantic reading of Serena's journal almost sent him in shock. They were alive! They were all alive, if unable to come back for the moment. They worked on it and they had the most brilliant minds of the Wizarding World there. They would need help from this side though, and he had no idea where to begin. What he knew was who could point him in the right direction. Thus, he ran.<p>

Oh, he didn't run in a particular direction or looked for clues of the centaur's presence. Harry knew perfectly where the centaurs were: they were after him. They threw arrows as long as him and spears twice that long. None of them caught him yet, which was unusual. Let's face it: they were centaurs. They were trained warriors since birth who had decades of experience. He was a teen running in the dark, in the forest. It was a miracle he haven't broke an ankle, a leg or more probable, got transformed in a deformed pincushion. What could make them miss so often? Were they leading him somewhere?

Harry managed to twist around and threw a couple of bludgeoning curse. It caught two trees at the base, making them swiftly fall on a good number of his pursuers, trapping them underneath. Harry frowned. How did that happen? Yes, there was enough power in the curses for that to happen but he was running for Merlin's sake! He barely hoped to lift enough earth in the air to screen him from them. Harry ran further, having yet to feel fatigue. It wasn't a good day for the centaurs…

He had that very thought when he ran in the middle of the centaur's village. One moment, he was in a pine canopy and the next, in a vast clearing with, dare he say it, horse trails between huts, fire pits, tanning racks and such. He stood in front of a huge group of centaurs, all looking at him with wide eyes. Harry lifted his wand, the tip glowing, curses on his lips. Harry wished Luna was with him.

Why did he just think that? Harry froze, feeling he needed to think and that it was important, no matter his imminent death. Luna wasn't in as good of a shape as he was. She wasn't the fighter he was.

But she was hell against Nightmares and Shades. That's what was happening. He, Harry Potter, was the worst nightmare of the centaurs. He was a powerful wizard that came to destroy them all, forcing them to flee their homes. The centaurs in front of him were all so young! They had backpacks and satchels hurriedly put on and they all looked at him, shaking and some of them in tears. They were frozen in place.

Harry lowered his arm and closed his eyes. He felt the Nightmare. Scratch that: Nightmare_s_. They got the whole village. Harry put his wand away and took his staff. It un-shrunk with an effort of will and he looked around, his eyes half-closed. Now, he really wished Luna was there. She would have it all written down. She would know where to go and how to draw them out. Now, he was on his own and had to use his sole brain. The centaurs chasing him were hot on his trail. If he tried waking them up, the Nightmares would change their target from them to him and his chances in a village of centaurs were pretty low.

Harry frowned, hating what he was about to do. He walked forward and grabbed a young centaur girl's arm by the wrist. As the warriors tumbled out of the woods, Harry used his staff in a choke hold against the poor girl. She had her eyes wide open but was too scared to fight back. Harry put a mask of rage and hate on his face and walked backward, snarling, keeping the warrior in front of him.

Hate and fear showed on their faces, as well as shame and disgust in both Harry and themselves. Harry went nearer and nearer of a bonfire right in the middle of the village. The moon shone her harsh blue light on the scene, mixed with the fierce blaze of the bonfire, Harry's shadow the only thing of darkness in a wide spread.

Harry knew he was playing with fire in more than one way. The centaurs, taunted, drew closer to him and the bonfire, always further from the shadows that the Nightmares used to hide. Outdoor light always made it harder for them to move freely. Even then, Harry had to draw them to him, as hunting them now would take too much time.

"Cowards! Future slaves! _You won't take me alive!_" yelled Harry, making his voice break at the end.

Harry felt the shift as a moving pressure from the centaurs to him. The Nightmares were now on his case, using the centaurs on him. In order to do that, they had to be closer to him and occupied his sizable shadow cast by the bonfire. Harry threw his hostage on the side, who ran away easily as it wasn't her nightmare anymore.

What could they do? It was in their nature to target the weak looking one.

Harry grabbed his wand and cast a flame-freezing charm on himself as the centaurs rushed him before jumping in the fire. It tickled, and he had no more shadow. The three Nightmares stood plainly under the moonlight, chromatic replica of himself that looked around, clearly surprised. They moved sluggishly and part of themselves fell away to nothingness as if they were burned by the direct light of the moon.

"They are your fears make real! Strike them down and free yourself!" Harry yelled to the centaurs standing still, mouth gaping.

Once the enemy was clearly pointed out, it was a short thing. Arrows, spears, throwing axes and rocks converged on the three Nightmares, crushing them, ripping them of more substance until there was no more fight in them.

Harry climbed down from the pile of burning wood and calmly walked to his fallen foes. Using his staff, he struck each of them at the base of the neck. Each strike was rewarded by a sharp crack and the nightmare finally ended. All that was left were three small dream shards hovering in the air. Harry pocketed them and looked up to see a crowd of uncertain centaurs. Harry couldn't let such an opportunity pass.

"Bring me to your leader."

Some classics never die…

* * *

><p>…but it helps when the targeted people knew said classics. That's why Harry found himself tied like a sausage, hanging upside down in a hut.<p>

"Some people have no humor…" Harry sighed, starting to feel dizzy from the blood getting down to his head.

"Can you blame them after what happened?" asked a centaur as he calmly entered the hut. If there ever were body-building centaurs, this one was the standing champion.

" I would have liked a cup of honey tea while I waited. Running around in the forest with trained warriors hot on my heels left me kind of parched."

"You do realize the situation you are in?" growled the centaur.

"You do realize you are the ones who brought me in _your_ nightmare? That you were all caught up in it and powerless? You do realize who got you out of it, putting his life in perils…for the very people who hunted me?"

The centaurs grunted and drew a long, wicked blade. With two quick strikes, Harry was free to fall on the dirt ground and fully feel the rashes that the rough ropes left even through his clothes. Yay freedom.

Harry massaged his sore limbs and let his blood flow stabilize before looking up. The centaur was now sitting, more or less, on a tree stump shaped to receive his ass. He had no other way of describing it. Harry knew what to get the centaur next Christmas.

"So those were the… Nightmares your people are all on about?" drawled the chief.

Harry got to his feet, a bit wobbly at first, but gaining assurance. He took the time to dust himself, allowing for a few furious thoughts. Ending up tied upside-down? To be expected.

Not being threatened any more than that upon invading their territory? Now that was unusual. If this really was Bane, the centaur Chieftain, he was awfully friendly. Chatty, even. Once a chief was chosen, his opinion was the only one that mattered. That meant he had very little need of anyone else's opinion or advice. If he wanted to talk… he was scared shitless on a personal level.

"If you wish to exchange information, why not follow some basic social protocols? My name is Harry Potter, heir of the House of Black."

The centaur pursed his lips, as if drinking pure lemon juice.

"I am Bane, Chieftain of the Long Shadow Forest, that your folks call 'The Forbidden Forest'. I welcome you in this village until the moment you hurt my people," he growled, putting as much disdain as he could in his welcome.

The centaurs never tolerated humans on their territory, much less in their village! Scratch scared shitless, they were downright desperate! He had to gather as much intel as he could. Centaurs were never taken in account when Nightmares were concerned. Bane already stepped on his pride, simply by freeing him from his bounds, presenting himself and giving him a limited promise of safe-conduct in the limit of the village. It was Harry's turn to share.

He started by nodding his thanks wordlessly to Bane, as voicing it would only be embarrassing for the proud centaur.

"Three creatures dubbed 'Nightmares' had your village under a form of black magic we never encountered before the night of Halloween, fifteen years ago. It can affect non-magical people but the one hit the hardest are the wizards, since we can see them. We didn't know your people could be affected, as your form of magic was dubbed incompatible with the humans'."

Bane nodded and didn't interrupt once. He too, was fishing for information and Harry had no reserve in helping them. The whole planet was affected and they all shared the world.

"The entities that attacked you can only be described as monsters. They are neither dead or alive, or even undead. They can be destroyed but until now, I am the only one able to deal a direct finishing blow. They manifest by creating a pocket dream world fuelled by the power of our mind and shape themselves to our fears. Check the forest for traces of destruction or fallen warriors. There will be no traces of them, nor will there be lasting injuries. If I would have lost to them though, it would be another story."

Harry now stayed silent, letting it sink in.

"So, your people brought this to our forest…"

"No. It was the unpredictable results of the actions of one powerful individual, himself an outlaw and a menace. The consequences affected the whole world, not only your forest."

Bane didn't like to be interrupted, but it effectively took the wind from his sails.

"What are you hiding, Bane? I've been honest with you. It's your turn to tell me what you know," Harry said in a low voice.

The centaur grimaced once more and his legs were restless. He swept his face with one hand before looking at the young wizard squarely.

"Can you get rid of them?" he asked, almost accusing him.

"I'm the only one who can try," Harry answered sincerely.

Probably the selflessness of his voice convinced Bane, or maybe the tough guy mask slid for a moment, but Bane looked at him with surprise and a certain sadness.

"Then you must follow me."

"To where?"

"To the answers of your questions. I don't know the details, but you will soon wish you never stopped in this village."

* * *

><p>Bane took Harry to the strangest hut of all. It was roofless. The walls were barely eight feet high, an average centaur's height. Bane knocked carefully on the door before speaking. It was another strange sight. The other huts only had a thick leather flap to keep the rain or the snow out.<p>

"Firenze, my friend, it's Bane. I've brought you The One. I'm coming in," the leader of the pack called, his voice resonating against the door.

As he started to open it, he turned toward Harry, still blocking the view inside.

"Do not judge him from what you'll see this night. He was once strong and proud, before the sky froze in time."

Bane opened the door to an unusual interior. There were mirrors made from reflective materials of all sorts everywhere. The result was pretty much the same as the Lovegood's roof, on a smaller scale. Seeing movement, Harry thought, at first, he caught sight of a centaur child, trying to hide under a shelf, but it was not. The shaking creature was sickly thin and his skin too pale to be healthy. His muscles were wired tight on a tall and wide frame, the shadow of a once strong centaur, at least Bane's equal. His eyes were wide open and he didn't even shift his steady glare from where he was looking as they entered.

"It must be one of his bad nights…" sighed Bane, his head bowing low. His fists were close and his posture showed how much he hated to be powerless. If only he could see the enemy, to fight it…

Harry could. Harry saw the Shade that terrified the poor Firenze. He drew his wand in one swift movement and pointed it at the shadowy corner of the hut where the enemy took residence. It was as good an opportunity to try _this_ out as any…

"Lunos Sempaw!"

From his wand jumped a gigantic cat's paw, its claw shining with the distinctive light of the moon. It ripped at the shadow and you could almost hear the spell's angry hiss as it shred the Shade to ribbons. The hut suddenly felt less dark and claustrophobic. Harry cast a gentle Lunos on the waking centaur, washing away the influence of the Shade from him. Firenze tight limbs relaxed a bit and his face washed with relief. Harry slowly walked to him and offered his hand. It took all his strength to help the equine creature up and even then, the gesture was mostly symbolic. Harry led him to the door and the abused centaur locked his legs.

"No! I cannot go outside at night! Shadows! So many shadows! They'll get me!"

"No, Firenze," Harry stated calmly, shaking his head. "The Shades kept you in the shadows, where they're stronger. Come under the moonlight and be free of them."

Harry lightly tugged on his hand and Bane put a hand on his friend's shoulder. They led him outside and Firenze looked up and the sky.

"The stars…how I missed them…"

He stood there, for a full hour, just stargazing. Harry wondered if he was still sane when he finally spoke, a short few minutes before the sun would come up.

"The stars… aren't the stars. This is the will of a mind unaware of itself. It's… bending the light of the stars. They are the lost guides of a forgotten purpose. They are pointing directions to moving pieces of a puzzle, hoping they will randomly fall into places."

Harry sighed, knowing the centaurs spoke in riddles when it came to stars. Thankfully, he knew enough about the subject to understand that part.

"Voldemort's mind is up there, than. It's giving direction to the Nightmares which would be roaming mindlessly otherwise. It's unaware of the result and can only feel, somehow, how it should _be_ to reach its goal: immortality. It's like gravity. Sooner or later, it will get there."

Firenze shuddered and his eyes got crazed for a moment, before losing focus once more, looking at none and all the stars at the same time. Harry had an insight on divination now and he believed that centaurs spoke in riddle like this to distance themselves from their own visions or else their horror and unspeakable beauty would distract them and make them lose their connection. Or mind.

"Immortality… and more. Mars is too big, too bright… the stars are all seeing, all knowing… but there, there is fear. Uncertainty. It doesn't want to think about it but it can't help itself. The student must meet the teacher… and soon."

Firenze sat down, bowed his head and fell asleep as the first ray of sunshine hit him. Dawn washed away the last of the night and the moon surrendered her burden to the sun for one more day. Harry wanted so much to imitate Firenze. He have been awake for two days now.

"Chieftain, I would be in your debt if I could borrow a place to sleep for a while. It was…quite an exhausting ordeal."

Bane hesitated but nodded none-the-less.

"For what you've done for Firenze, I will allow it, just this once. Do not misunderstand me: I still despise your kin. I simply feel I should help you for now. We all share this Earth after all."

* * *

><p>That was it, then. Hogwarts. That's where a student meet a teacher. Harry was the student, that was for sure, but who was the teacher? There was no one left there! The only one that stayed behind was the Headmaster and that was fifteen years ago! He was long dead… or was he? The thought sent a chill down Harry's spine. They never saw his body after all.<p>

Harry made a stop by Hagrid's hut where a message from Luna waited for him. She said that the wards worked perfectly as Fudge tried to ignore Harry's official orders. He would never be able to cast a Patronus again, if he ever was.

And she confirmed it: he would meet the Headmaster Dumbledore in Hogwarts. She dreamed of it.

"Wow, that killed a suspense," Harry thought out loud.

She noted that Harry should bring a complete medical kit with him, as the Headmaster was wounded, lots of hearty food, as he was very hungry and a pair of thick, warm socks. Because he loved them.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's notes: WhiteElfElder, erbkaiser, Promise10, Lupinescence, Evani, Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya, MrRobertsIII... You make it all worthwhile. Your continuous reviews are what have me remember to update this story each week!

**Disclaimer: Someday… She'll put Harry Potter on the stock market and, one part at the time I'll buy him out… patience, Tigerman, patience.. -petting a white cat on a rocking chair, cackling madly- Patience….**

* * *

><p>The green flames barely died after the warder Flooed away, a merry red-head named Weasley, that somebody knocked on the door. Luna went to answer while thinking that Harry realized what was happening not one minute too soon. Opening the door, she faced no Fudge, no Auror or any kind of Ministry official. The man looked… dared she say it? Flamingly Gothic. He wore more make-up than most girls in her class, all in tones of black (thick lipstick), gray (eyeshadow) and white (the rest of his face). He held himself with a model's pose, clearly displaying a skin-tight silk and leather business suit with clearly larger shoulders. She feared he'd have to get in sideway. Thinking about it, she worried he'd have to get in at all.<p>

"Hello," she said with her youngest voice. "My mom and dad aren't home right now, you might want to came back later."

"My poor dear, I know about your dearest mother and I find teeeerible that your dad has to work when he should clearly be cuddling this little angel all day long!" said the man, making wide, circular gestures with one hand. "The young Master Black made an appointment with Gisèle, my personal assistant, for an _estimé_ on a totally new _décor_ for a library. He told me a stunning blonde named Luna would be there to show me the _entourage_. That dashing lady must be you!"

Luna smiled at the compliment and bowed lightly, remembering the usage of the wards.

"In that case, let me invite you in and bestow the hospitality of this house upon you. No harm will be made to thee and thine as long as it is reciprocated. Welcome, Mister…?"

"Oh, my dear, I must have been raised in a garden gnome shed! I am Councilor Harold Shaw but you can call me H.S. Of course, I accept your hospitality on your terms and offer of help in a mutual interest."

Luna cocked an eyebrow as she let the man in.

"I'm a professional, darling! Ambassadors are always in dire need of counselors or else it would be all stone walls and magical portraits everywhere! Now then: where do I begin?"

Luna preceded him to Serena's study room/laboratory. H.S stopped at the door, his eyes widening comically.

"Oh dear."

Luna couldn't help but to smile and repressed a giggle. The man looked at the overflowing bookcases with artisanal sections glued to it.

"Oh…oh dear."

There was a narrow scroll case climbing up to the ceiling, with a small pyramid of books on the floor to step on in order to access the top.

"I think…I think I need to sit down for a moment," the overwhelmed decorator whispered.

Luna moved a precariously pile of documents from a corner of the mostly hidden desk and gestured him to rest on it. The man moved back as if the furniture would maul him.

"Thinking about it, I'll stand on my feet. Athena would shed tears if she saw this!"

"We wouldn't have called for the best if things were not so dire, now, would we?" quipped Luna.

"Obviously! Accessibility, Beauty and Durability are my guide-words. Fear not, poor child, we'll transfigure this room in a proud section of Alexandria's Halls! I will need a moment to take measures and notes. I might put markers on the walls and if possible, we'll talk about the possibility of changing or moving some of them."

"You're the expert, H.S.," acknowledged Luna with a slight bow. "I'm impatient to hear what you'll come up with."

H.S. beamed and set out to his task, starting by throwing measuring ribbons with wide and gracious movements that reminded Luna of his speech pattern. He unrolled a parchment and dimensions of the room started writing themselves down on it. It really was how he expressed his art.

Luna was about to immerse herself in her own task since the parchments and notes were not about to organize themselves when there was knocking at the door again. This time, it was the Minister of Magic in person, along with Mister Two on his right, a matron-looking woman on his left and three imposing Aurors with their wand drawn behind them.

"Hello Interim Minister Fudge," Luna greeted pleasantly. "What circumstances grants me the honor of your presence on my threshold?"

If the Minister completely missed the hint of the newly installed wards, Mister Two smirked briefly and one of the Aurors frowned.

"Miss Lovegood, we are here concerning the recent hospitalization of your father. With the…loss of your mother, we found ourselves in the obligation of finding a new home for you, as you are still a minor."

The Minister tried to push pass the teenage girl but found a resistance strong enough to stop him from stepping past the threshold.

"It would be inconvenient and rude to discuss this in the door frame, Minister," Luna said lightly. "I hereby invite you in my home, along with Mister two and your yet-to-be-introduced assistant, as guests."

The resistance vanished and the Minister almost fell forward as Luna led the way to the kitchen. She set herself to make some tea, hearing Fudge berate his Aurors.

"What are you waiting for?!" he whispered harshly.

"The place is _warded_, sir, with what I guess is a D-Courtesy ward. If I push past it, I will be unable to use magic and any further aggressive act might even handicap us permanently."

Fudge looked at him as if he was retarded.

"Why do you think I brought three strong men along? I am perfectly aware of the implication of that ward, or do you think the three of you cannot handle one young girl? Don't make me regret…_it_," he said, the end of his sentence barely above a whisper.

The three Aurors looked unhappy, to say the least, but pushed passed the wards. Luna didn't liked it at all. The wards were meant to dissuade and punish, not to shield. You could still do a lot of damage if you just barged in.

The fact that the matron-looking woman didn't object in any way spoke volumes of the kind of treatment she would be subjected to if they ever took custody of her. Fudge walked in the kitchen as Luna put cups around the table, the kettle heating on the stove quietly.

"I am afraid we have too much work to sit down and chat, Miss Lovegood," the Minister said with a kind of assurance and finality that put him where he was. Sometimes, you just have to act as if you knew what to do for other to follow you, even if you didn't have a clue yourself.

"I am afraid we might have to take the time if we're going to solve any issues we have on our hands right now," Luna answered confidently. "You may find a foster family for my care while my father is unwell, but I need to stay here in order to run the maintenance of the After Dark Department."

"That Department disappeared with the rest of the Ministry, Miss Lovegood," Minister Fudge countered, some acid in his voice.

"It have been relocated by the Head of Department, sir," Luna answered, handing a sealed scroll to the larger man.

Mister Two took it reverently and broke the seal. He read the scroll silently from one end to the other.

"This seems to be legit. It places this house as the new After Dark Department. Be sure to send any bills to the temporary Ministry building for renovation and adjustments in order to fit the needs of the A.D Department… as we've been doing for the various Ministry Departments lately," Mister Two finished while facing Fudge who was about to protest.

"Thank you, sir!" beamed Luna. "Here is my contract of employment. It stipulate I must stay here twenty-four hours a day in order to make sure that no devices are mishandled. We don't know what caused the previous incident, after all," Luna finished seriously, handing another form.

Fudge seized it abruptly, evidently trying to rip it off with the move. To his disappointment, Sirius taught Harry well about drafting official documents and the new Master of the Black family put an association charm on the paper, making it as strong as the tree it was made from. Try and rip a pine in two bare-handed, just for fun.

Fudge read it and pursed his lips in distaste. He could not argue Harry's actions or position at this time or it would cause a precedent that could easily come back later to bite him somewhere soft.

"I think Mister Potter is taking an awful lot of liberties with his newly appointed post."

"Liberties he's well in his place to take…" countered lightly the Head of DoM.

"Shut up, Two."

Everyone in the room froze, shell-shocked. Fudge looked murderously at Mister Two while the later frowned at the insult. No-one dared to put down Mister Two like that before, not even Fudge.

"I suspect Lord Potter is plotting the downfall of the Ministry, recruiting members and establishing a warded seat of power. He will be formally accused of tentative of High Treason, unless he comes from wherever he's hiding right now," he spoke in a hard tone, disdain dripping.

"He cannot be here at the moment, sir," Luna said, "…as he's keeping on our agenda to rid the world of Nightmares."

Fudge was clearly not expecting this and he faced her fully and blurted his next sentence.

"How? He lost all the original Department and everyone working in it! How can he come up with a solution, or even the tools to fight?!"

Luna blinked twice, showing surprise herself.

"But sir… the Department's role never was anything more than a supporting one for Lord Black, the only one able to destroy Nightmares. He has been doing it with his own two hands, without the aid of a wand, for more than a year as of now."

The Interim Minister's face showed, for a brief moment, all the horror he felt. If Potter wasn't using magic to do it, he had no legal ground to hold him on! He would be seen as a hero to the public and seeing who raised him, a tremendous threat to his power! He had to stop him now before it was too late!

"If Lord Black doesn't need the Department, then the Ministry as no reason to keep funding it! Aurors! Start gathering the research material this house contain outside, we'll Apparate with it later. We'll start with that shining device on the roof. Madam Stonovos, take custody of Miss Lovegood."

Things happened very fast. As Luna started to protest that the Shard couldn't be moved from containment, Fudge drew his wand and stunned Mister Two. Madam Stonovos extended a hand able to completely circle Luna's arm, with the clear intention of doing so.

A few flashes of lights and sharp sound later and the Minister was on his ass, dazed, while the Aurors and Madam Stonovos were magically bound, stiff as boards, on the ground.

H.S. let out a derisive snort from the doorway he stood in, wand in hand.

"I always said it: down with the bullies!"

"Harold!" Luna said, truly happy to see him. "Your timing was excellent, as was your aim!"

"Awareness of objects in space is crucial in my line of work, dear. I daresay our Minister will feel a bit under the weather for a while. I was not the one to take him down: the ward was. His aggression triggered the wards who ripped him from a part of his magic. It's the first time I actually see it happen. I'm no lawyer, honey, but I know a bit or two about trials and courts. You may not have the right to sue this bearded fool but you can ask for reparation on the ward's activation. It can be used as a proof and witness if it ever comes to it."

H.S. took a moment to revive Mister Two, who sat up groaning, shaking his head. Luna smiled and cocked her head to the side.

"H.S., have you ever considered a job in politic counseling?"

The decorator laughed, his head thrown back, before wiping a tear.

"Sweet child, I would have loved that but I don't have a lying bone in me!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was a blur of events as they had to tread very carefully around Fudge's power base to set things right. Mister Two called for more Aurors and explained to them how their boss assaulted a resident inside a D-Courtesy Ward, probably crippling himself magically. The five men had no desires to see the events repeated and acted overly civil, going as far as proposing to clean the mess around. Luna answered not to bother as it was already in that state.<p>

The matron was sent back to her department but Mister Two may have spoken a word or two in her ear that had her lose some color. The Minister kept in a daze and Luna was too forgetful to tell the medical staff that took him away that it may be a side effect of a confundus charm or two that Mister Two voicelessly send his way. Bad memory, bad…

People came in, interrogated her, filed the statement in paper pads that flipped closed with a flick of the wrist, looked around a bit for dark magic and left. When no one breathed down their neck or tried to incriminate the victim, the law could actually prove to be efficient.

Luna finally plumped down on a sofa, knowing they just weathered the first wave of a storm. They would be careful to cover their legal tracks now. They would follow her each time she'd leave the wards and find a way to keep her away from them, like putting her in a locked foster home, for her own protection. Mister Two took the whole length of the sofa in front of her and handed her a cup of tea. She nodded gratefully as he sipped at his own cup.

"If you are here on retinue for the After-Dark Department, you will need a bit more staff, a food service as stipulated in the Ministry Workers Charter and a security protocol corresponding to the kind of work that will be conducted here. Miss Lovegood: the scroll you handed me clearly stated you are in charge of the Department while Mr. Potter is on leave," Mister Two stated seriously.

"I won't lie to you, Miss Lovegood. We both need help of the other. Minister Fudge will try his best to demote me after what happened today and with me gone, you'll fall within the hour. I need a stronghold, a place with people I can trust to have my back. In return, I will secure this place and make sure that Mister Potter come back to a situation he can work with. Seeing how he handled this situation by leaving enough for you to pull the carpet from under the Minister's feet, I feel I will be needing his support too. I underestimated him but he still has a lot to work on and much to fear. The sudden change in the Minister's attitude at the end of our talk is alarming."

"He recognized a better man for the job and that man is still a teen," Luna stated with a small smile. "Talk about a blow to the ego."

They kept silent for a while.

"I will write to Harry but I won't get in the specifics or he'll come running. He has his own ordeals. I dreamed about it, years ago. I didn't understood it at the time and dubbed it as an ordinary dream but… we might need to prepare for it," she said warily.

Mister Two was all ears, having accepted Luna's strange prophetic dreams a long time ago. Luna bowed closer to him and the huge man did the same, out of reflex.

"Harry will bring professor Dumbledore back from Hogwarts, if all goes well."

She could have stabbed him in the heart, his face would be the same.

"Dumbledore held on to a shred of his sanity all those years but he's physically and mentally exhausted. He will need rest and rehabilitation before facing back the world. We'll need to hide him and nurse him back to health before we even announce that Harry went there at all."

Mister Two sat straight and let his back hit the sofa with a soft cracking sound. His face was unmoving and his eyes, unfocussed. Luna guessed all his brainpower was otherwise occupied.

"This… this changes everything! Dumbledore was - is a formidable man! He was asked to be Minister many times but refused in order to keep on teaching. If we can have him sane, on our side…Fudge will lose a lot of faithful employees. This is very good news! Tell Mister Potter…"

"I can't," Luna said, interrupting him gently. "I must never give away anything before he confront a Nightmare or it could change the outcome. We'll have to wait for him to get out."

Mister Two sighed and rubbed his face. Then he did something rare. He smiled. It was a small, honest smile that took years from his face.

"I'm glad to have you on my team, Miss Lovegood. I know the times we're getting in are hard and we all suffered terrible lost but I feel I can count on you. Nowadays, that's a rare blessing. I'll let you handle this part. If you don't mind, I'll take actions to further secure this place as a 'hazard-laden laboratory'. It should make incident like the one today impossible. You can't go around being violent next to volatile magic now, can you?!"

Luna frowned.

"Indeed, we should not. What's telling us that's not what happened at the original DoM?"

* * *

><p>If Luna had to be careful about what she wrote to Harry, he didn't need to reciprocate it. Mister Two found the youngest Lovegood in the care of H.S. the next day, crying in his arms to be precise.<p>

"Thank the Great Water Spirits for leather treatment, sir! I swear to you she must have no tears left in her small body!" he said with distress. His breathing was a bit labored too as Luna had quite a good hold on his ribcage.

"Miss Lovegood, please! You are strangling him! We can see the color change beneath the makeup! Sit down and tell us what put you in such a state!"

Luna simply couldn't talk but handed him a crushed paper.

"News of Mister Potter? So soon? Did he already went in Hogwarts?" Mister Two asked eager. This could indeed be a good news… but if he looked at her face, he wasn't sure.

Luna shook her head, unable to make anything pass her lips so tight was her throat. She simply pushed the paper in his hand and Mister Two started to read as quickly as he could.

_'Dear Luna,_

_My trip is proving most interesting and productive. I would like for you to sit down before reading the rest of this letter. No joke, sit down._

_First, I've beaten three Nightmares simultaneously that held a whole centaur village in their grasp. I managed to convince their leader I wasn't there to steal their land and got a measure of help from them. Your confirmation about Dumbledore being alive match the predictions that their official star reader, or whatever he was, told me._

_Also, I read your mother's grimoire and I understood why she didn't have it with her: this is her backup copy. If ever something happen to the original, this one will safeguard her data. It has all kind of enchants on it that makes it indestructible, or as close to it as possible on top of copying what she's writing in the original._

_The really shocking news, the one I asked you to sit down for is this: your mother haven't stopped writing in her own grimoire yet. The whole Ministry is alive and well but stuck in limbo. They are working on a way to get back, but they are facing a lot of setbacks and limitation. They know what to do but not how to do it. Power seem to be an issue, as well as something she dubbed 'coordination of spaces'. I think this is one of the reasons I have to get Dumbledore. He's one of the greatest mind still alive. He might even be smarter than your mother, no offense. He may find a solution, or so the centaurs predicted. They confirmed that the stars are the omniscient but unaware mind of Voldemort. It's kind of chilling. _

_I'm about to set out and find Hagrid. He'll help me to get on the grounds. I won't ask you to wish me luck, you'd only answer you already know I'll make it. So… make sure there will be brownies to celebrate! _

_Hugs and kisses._

_Harry'_

Mister Two just stared at the last dot on the letter and couldn't find the strength to move. He could see and hear his tears falling on the parchment, but he couldn't associate it with the fact he was crying without a sound. He finally looked up.

"They're alive. They're all alive and they might get back!"

Mister Two's mind raced forward and his business side kicked in. The stakes were stacking higher than ever now.

"No one can know about this, no-one!" he practically yelled. "We will all swear an oath, right here, not to share this with anyone! We can't trust a soul! We'll plan their return and get them back safe even if I have to jump through the Veil with a rope around my waist!"

Luna smiled at the image and laughed a bit.

"The Veil is within the Ministry, still in limbo, remember?"

Mister Two blinked owlishly.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's notes: Double chapter!

**Disclaimer: Silly me! All of this time the answer was so simple! I could simply ask for the rights of Harry Potter! She'd probably agree!**

**Tigerman:"Can I?"**

**J.K. Rowling:"No."**

**Tigerman: "What? Meanie!"**

* * *

><p>The gate was rusted shut and a chain, each mail the size of a spread hand, hung ominously across it. A loud clicking noise overcame that of the whistling wind for a second and the chain slid with an ear-splitting noise across the bars. More clicking noise, a grunt, and inhuman strength pushed the doors of the gates ajar. Harry walked passed them first, stepping past the Keeper of the Keys and Ground of Hogwarts. Nothing waited for them immediately passed them.<p>

"Here ya go, Harry. I wouldn't do this fo' 'nyone else, you know. You swore you'd do it when you were barely over my ankle and ya're doing it now. I can take you to the school's doors proper but I won't risk going further. No Shades ever found a grasp on me mind an' Nightmares must still be searching for me terror switch, but I ain't going to take chances in there and weight you down."

"Don't worry, Hagrid," Harry said distractingly. "It's an in an out. I'm not going to take them all out today. I'll just take the school keys and hurry up before it gets dark."

"School keys? The locking system is activated from the inside, Harry. There is no key. Are you telling me you don't know how to get in?" Hagrid asked, surprised.

Harry sighed. It would have been too easy, would it?

"Well then, I'll just search the grounds until I find a way to get in."

Hagrid looked sadly and his huge arms hanging uselessly at his sides.

"Harry, this isn't just a school: it's a castle! Once locked, it's meant to be impregnable!"

"Exactly, Hagrid. This is a castle. How many of those have you heard that didn't have secret passages? Hogwarts should have even more so than normal. I can't give up now and I have no better ideas."

Hagrid nodded, understanding. He clapped Harry down on the shoulder firmly, thus making a few vertebra pop painfully, and turned back to the way they came from. He closed the gate after Harry and put the chain back on. He looked at Harry from behind the bars seriously.

"I'm goin' to come back here every day, at dawn, and wait fo' an hour. If you need somethin' and can't be there in time, tie a paper after the gate with what you need written on it. We can't leave the gates open for any reasons. Someone asked me once who'd be crazy enough to get in there. I answered that those are precisely the one I want' to keep from entering."

Harry nodded, smirking.

"That doesn't bode well for my own sanity! See ya later, Hagrid. We'll see each other soon enough.

Harry quickly realized something that wasn't pointed out with enough insistence in the school books. Hogwarts was big. Scratch that: it was huge, vast, humongous! Harry knew what was on Hogwarts' grounds and studied the layout of the insides, so not to get lost or take out his maps at every corners but there was so much ground between everything! Harry knew that all students of Magical Britain went there at the same time and stayed there the whole school year, which justify the need for so much space.

Harry walked and walked and realized he would need to set up camp. It was just that ridiculously big. He guessed that students who had a full access to the school simply saw the walk to the gates as a little hike, then an hour or so to get to Hogsmeade. To him, who needed to search and circle the place until he found a way in, that was another story.

Harry had a few choices for places to set up a shelter. There was the owlery but no matter if it was still in uses by the bird or not, he guessed it wouldn't be the cleanest place to sleep. There was the locker rooms in the Quidditch stadium who might, with a little luck, still have running water and not too many wild animals to share the place with. It was by far his first choice. There was also the Greenhouses , who could shelter him at least from the rain if the Stadium was out of question.

Harry stopped in the middle of the road and lifted his head. Before him was the castle itself, about a hundred yards away and it was beautiful. Harry felt a pang of regrets for what might have been if Voldemort didn't try to kill him as a toddler. Parents… a normal school life in the greatest magical institution of the country, surpassing even the Ministry… Normal courses and careless friendship. Laidback studies and a non-committing job at the end. Normal. Bland.

Boring.

Harry shook his head. Hell, he could order a potion to have a dream of that kind of life and be over with it in a few hours. As well hook up on calming draught for the rest of his life!

Harry adjusted his heavy backpack's sling digging in his shoulders and went the rest of the way to the steel double doors. They were impressive and Harry knew the enchants on them must be even more. Hogwarts was built on a grid of Ley lines and needed no one to keep the wards up and about. Harry passed a hand on the door and felt the tingling of active magic. It was purely defensive: no counter-attack. The magical equivalent of a stone wall with steel rods in it, crated in titanium and all of it underwater. Harry shrugged and knocked heavily on the door. It rung with a deep sound.

"Hello, anybody in there? Could you open up?!"

After ten minutes of waiting, Harry guessed it would have been too easy, but on the other hand, it would have been stupid _not_ to try. Harry sighed and set out toward the Quidditch Stadium. Next time he would definitely bring a broom. A broom! It was bound to have one still working at the Stadium! Given, the enchants on them must be pretty worn out after one decade and a half left unused but even an old broom working at half-speed would get things going a lot faster!

With those hopeful thoughts, Harry sped up to a half-jog, trying to keep aware of his surroundings. He could still detect a Nightmare if it got near him, despite the whole area reeking of the Nightmare's energy. The trip to the Stadium wasn't that long but with his huge backpack which _was_ made lighter and more compact by magic already, the travel would grow pretty tedious, pretty fast. He really needed a place to set up camp.

The Stadium was a simple enough structure, very straightforward in its architecture. There was the play grounds covered with grass now growing thick to the waist and the ring poles still standing up, surrounded by the high stands which allowed to be somewhat level with the action, more or less at hoop levels. There were four entrances, two of them on the same side. The public entry faced a road to the castle itself and two others were on the opposite side walls: the players' entrance to the locker rooms. Harry could understand how both teams wouldn't want the other to try to eavesdrop on them. It seemed so futile today.

Harry chose the entrance of the player's locker room to the right, but intended to check both rooms for the coziest. A quick 'Alohomora' later, he was in. It was empty of animal life, but spiders and cockroaches sped away from the light. No kidding! Some of the spiders were as big as his hands and the roaches as huge as his head! He definitely didn't wanted to stumble on a rat. Harry went to the other locker room, which was unlocked, and found less of the six or eight-legged creatures than in the first one. Go figure.

The Black heir decided to use the next few hours to make this place fit to live in. He cast the 'scourgify' spell in chains so many times he became able to cast it wordlessly. His mouth was tired of repeating the same word over and over again until it lost its meaning.

Harry never stopped Lupin's training on spellcasting and efficiency. A spell had to do what it was supposed to do at the first cast and then refine it to work passed expectations. On normal situations, at least. Harry had no reason to hold back here. When he was finished, the locker rooms looked as if the players would come in laughing in a few moments. Harry focused a repairing charm on the plumbing to go as far as possible and after a while, the brown goo was replaced by a crystal clear water. Harry vanished the dead water and made sure not a corner was forgotten. He didn't care waking up trapped in some overgrown spider's webs.

Harry used the team leader's small office and nursery as his living quarters. He pushed the desk in the corner and put his backpack on it with a grunt of relief. He enlarged the small cot for injured players to a queen size bed and scourgified the mattress a few times. There was never too much over-kill when it came to a mattress.

Next in turn was the small kitchen corner on the desk, meaning he un-shrunk a small cabinet with canned food in it and did the same with a compact camping oven. It had a heating stone you had to warm magically for it to store and let it out evenly.

Harry heated some corn-and-beef canned meal and sat down. It was just passed midday but Harry felt a bit tired, just thinking of the task ahead. He could act confident toward Hagrid all he wanted, but finding a secret passage in the school couldn't be that easy. That's how they stayed secret after all. If he was to build a secret passage, it would probably lead to some place big enough to hide a door out.

Harry shivered. That's _it_! A place with already a building in place where you could hide a door in a wall, by example. A place like a nearby Stadium! Harry bolted from his bed and started his search. He went methodically, knocking on the floor and listening for echo, same for the walls. He checked if ornaments had hidden switches, buttons or lever or if the lockers had hidden compartments with stairs. So far, he found a fifteen years old Firewhisky bottle in the lockers, still sealed and chilled. Harry decided to offer it to Sirius as a welcoming gift.

Harry was about to give up when he decided, in one last effort, to measure the outer wall and the inner ones. He hit the jackpot. There was about three feet missing: just large enough for someone to walk noiselessly. After more measurement, Harry figured it was on the right side of the locker facility, in the team leader's office. Harry was nearing the option of blasting the wall open when the right push sent a wall panel sliding.

Harry's heart raced and he walked in the dark passage with his wand ready, chemical light in the other hand. The passage smelled of stale air and rotting wood. Harry cast a few 'reparo' on any beams he met on either sides of the tunnel, hoping the overall structure wasn't about to start falling apart. Strangely, the tunnel went round and round and never left the ground level. It ended all too soon to the same kind of door panel he used on his end of the tunnel. As he pushed it, he understood immediately. It led to the other team's locker room. He just found how they could spy on each others.

Harry spotted more spiders and cat-sized roaches and decided to close the panel, spell it shut and lock with a minor alert ward on it. If anything bigger than a baby ant went passed it, he would know.

"Well, that wasn't a jolly waste of time," Harry said out loud for himself.

The Nightmare Hunter knew that his preys never came out during the day, at all, and that they needed you awake at night to attack. They couldn't kill you in your sleep, unaware or invade your own dream. Knowing that, even though he was right in the enemy's territory, allowed him to sleep. When he woke up in the middle of the night, he was alert instantly but sensed nothing special. He realized he had the pressing urge to evacuate some bottled juice he indulged in before going to sleep. Not a smart move there. Harry was aware that if a Nightmare was smart enough to alert the other of his presence, it wouldn't bode well for him. He would spend his nights fighting and, with any luck surviving them all, spend the day searching for a way in. He was good but he needed sleep like any normal man.

He managed to find sleep again, but woke right before the sun, feeling restless. A Nightmare was close but his presence vanished with the rising sun. The next night would be a busy one. Harry shook himself awake and baked himself a luxury breakfast of coffee and toasts.

Harry enjoyed the quiet moment, sipping on the burning hot beverage and took the time to think. The passage he found within the Stadium at least proved there could be other. He just needed enough luck and patience to find them. It wouldn't be on open ground or directly on one of the castle outer wall: the security risk was too great. It would lead somewhere deep down in the castle, or some random location that would have chances to be deserted at some times of the day, back where there were students. Outside, it would lead to some place far enough from the castle's windows in order to give someone a chance to slip by unnoticed.

The first place Harry had in mind were the Greenhouses even if glass walls weren't the best to conceal a secret passage. He would need to get creative. There might be steps to take to open a ground passage. After that, he would have to look for suspicious caves, cliffs or huge rocks in the middle of nowhere. Harry wished Remus was there. After all, his ex-guardian went to Hogwarts for his whole tuition. He probably knew a way in or two. Harry debated to run to the gates in time and ask Hagrid to bring an owl but decided against. He would make more efforts before calling for help that he had no idea how much time it would take to get there, if he could at all.

Speaking of owl, he would have to start checking out the owlery before the end of the day. Now that he thought about it, the place was even better than the Greenhouses! Still, a morbid sense of curiosity pulled him there. How did such a disparate variety of magical greenery evolved with total freedom in the span of fifteen years.

Before leaving he decided, on a hunch, to look if there was any other entry since the last in Serena's grimoire. Harry whistled as she haven't sat on her hands either. Pages and pages of formulas were mixed with personal observations and diagrams.

"Compact powder grinder set to neutral and plugged directly to the transmitter channel: operator in need of medication? Okay…" Harry read out loud. "Power calculations indicate insufficient energy output for the creation of a new matrix, relocation to the closest compatible receptacle? So… they are not really in limbo, then."

Harry muttered to himself, shook his head to stop the digits from dancing polka in front of his eyes and ended up on the latest entry that was writing itself as he read.

_'The Minister suggest to write a complete sequence of the procedure we devised in here when he heard of my backup log. He hope someone from the other side could understand it and prepare the ritual's site for our return. Hi sweetie! I hope he's right and that you're reading this!'_

Harry smiled a bit and waited for the next few pages to fill themselves. He understood ditto. Well, not exactly. The ritual's location had to be crafted to look exactly as the Ministry's building was, minus the missing portion they were in. It had to be the precise, exact same thing to the closest grain of stone or it wouldn't reattach. The ancient location where the Ministry was is already contaminated and would need a lot of work under muggle eyes, but it was doable. Fudge would be the greatest obstacle.

Harry closed the grimoire and set himself to write Luna a letter about this and included his speculation about Dumbledore's role in it. The history books spoke of him as a genius in all aspects of magic. He hoped he could help, if he was still sane after all these years.

He got up in a hurry, stretched a bit and went to the gates in a rapid jog, hoping against hope Hagrid would wait for him. His prayers were answered: Hagrid was asleep against the gates. Only he would have the guts to doze off with Hogwarts at his back and the Forbidden Forest not too far before him. Harry rapped his knuckles against the railing and Hagrid woke with a start. Asleep, but not oblivious…

"Whaa…oh! Harry! Have you found a way in?" Hagrid asked, getting up and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Not yet, but I've settled down in the Stadium. Did you know there was a secret passage between the two locker rooms?!"

Hagrid's eyes widened comically.

"No! That must be how the dirty Slytherin always knew about Griffindor's tactics! Those lowly snakes!"

Harry chuckled a bit. Quidditch fans…

"Sorry to be the bringer of bad news then…Now, I need to send this letter to Luna. I don't know how the next night is going to go but a Nightmare sensed me near dawn. If he's bright enough, he'll come back with friends. I'm going to inspect the greenhouses and the owlery."

Hagrid took the letter and nodded.

"Good luck, Harry. I'll make sure Miss Lovegood get this today."

Harry thanked Hagrid and waved him goodbye before taking off in a jog. The day may be just starting but he hadn't a moment to lose. After a while, Harry felt a bit lost. He searched for a good half an hour near a thick patch of trees but couldn't find the greenhouses. A thought occurred to him and he turned around and looked at the tall and thick trees that were not near, but exactly where the Herbology courses should have been given.

"No ways…" he whispered, amazed. Those trees looked to be half a century old, not a decade and a half!

Harry walked carefully, feeling observed as he passed the first trees who looked like Bubblesap trees. He studied those in Herbology but he never saw any get this big. The wood was flexible and the sap, when a branch was cut, dripped in a clear, bubbly liquid. It was rich in air and the wood made formidable ship of all kinds, light and highly floatable.

He carefully stepped past a patch of devilsnare in the shadow of a bush of gurgling strawberries (which are actually shaped like straw) and navigated a foot high maze of muddmoss. What stood before him would boggle the mind of any herbalist, or potion master for the matter. Harry stood before what became of Hogwarts' greenhouses.

The enchanted glass supported what must be tons of vegetal bodies of every kinds. The plants created an ecosystem like none before, sharing space and sun, helping each other in their growth, pushing each other forward instead of trying to uproot it neighbor. Humans could learn a lot just looking at them.

Thick vines climbed to the top and not the common kind: those was chainvines. It had small branches that could pass matter, like humus, earth, water and other useful object one branch to the other. Every parts of the plant could then root themselves and spread further. This particular specimen carried soil to the top of the greenhouse, on an upraised panel, for a young Phoenix tree to grow. This unique kind of tree got no taller than a big bush and seemed to burst in flame at every sunset. It served as a ritual signal in the old days. Indeed, a branch of this tree would react to the sunset for a few days after having been cut from the tree, even underground. Harry remembered those to be mentioned for something else…Something important…

"A wizard! I knew my Thicket wasn't a product of Mother!"

Ha…yes. It also pointed out the location of a dryad's home.

Harry turned around and his heart sped up. How to describe her? She had long golden hair the color of sun-bleached wheat and a light olive skin that looked smoother than silk. She also looked like the pin-up girl of hormone growth and was totally naked.

"Huh… Hi! I'm Harry Potter!" Harry said smartly.

"What's a 'Harry Potter'? I thought you were a human wizard?" she asked curiously, her head cocked to one side. Harry had to remember very hard he was in love with Luna and that she was gorgeous, in her own right.

"I am human, and a wizard. Harry Potter is my personal name."

She laughed merrily and a few flowers bloomed.

"That's funny! Does all humans have a personal name? How do you remember them all?!"

Harry realized she wasn't dumb, per se, only unknowledgeable. Since this was her home, he was probably the first human she ever met. The high density of magical growth was probably responsible of her increased… development. How could someone who doesn't need to breastfeed have such big…

"Errr…We don't. I know the names of those closer to me and those I need to know about or will need to interact with. It's not that difficult. It's just a matter of associating the name to the face of the person. Don't you have a name?"

The young dryad looked puzzled.

"No, I guess I don't. I only know my mother and never had any reasons to call her something else."

"I could give you one, if you like," suggested Harry, shrugging. "That way I could call you by your own name and you by mine."

Her face lit up with such a smile Harry couldn't help but to smile in return.

"You'd do that for me?! Thank you! I can't wait to have it now, it's funny! Can we get to the sex part now?"

Harry choked on his own saliva and thumped his chest a few times as his brain tried to focus on what he just heard. Other parts of him already understood though, to his great embarrassment.

"What?! What sex part? What are you talking about?" he managed to ask when he got to breathe right again.

"Don't worry! I know you're a virgin like me…" she said, with her eyes half-closed, slowly walking toward him, "…but I already know all about this part. Mother love to have humans run endlessly after her, very seldom letting one catch her but I just don't see the point."

The dryad licked her lips and her hips moved in an hypnotic way as she slowly drew nearer.

Her progress was impeded as Harry unconsciously tried to backpedal. Fortunately, he threw a look behind him just before stepping on an oversized mandrake root. He might as well have his back to a physical wall. The dryad had her breast pressed to his chest now and Harry distractingly realized she was barely an inch or two shorter than him.

"Come on… Harry…You wouldn't reverse roles and make me run for you, would you? I wouldn't want this with any kind of human either," she whispered in an amused voice now. "I feel your power, the strength of your will to resist temptation for whatever reason you have. That's way sexy…"

"L-Luna Lovegood is the name of my reason and why I have to decline your very attractive… proposition," mumbled Harry as his reason held his lust back on a thin leash. His reason was quickly having its feet dragged forward too…

"Luna? What a beautiful name! I love the moon! Try and find me one at least that pretty! Now, you said she was the one holding you back? What magic is she using on you?"

Harry finally relaxed and took a step forward, easing away from the deadly plant and gently pushing back the seductress. He looked at her in the eyes.

"Love. That's the strongest magic. Only one of the two people in love can really break it. I love Luna Lovegood and I won't betray her like that."

The dryad's cheek took some colors as her face flushed and her hair shone subtly.

"Oh my! Your will! It's like a solid stone! It flared in an instant and that make you even more sexy! I really, really want you now! What to do… What to do… Oh! We could make a deal! I guess the dark patch of energy that run around at night are dangerous for you, no?" she asked, hopeful.

"Yes, but I can fight them and I destroyed my share of them," Harry answered firmly. He didn't realized he was already bargaining.

"Really?! I never stopped to check one out. They're icky. Why are you here at all then?" she asked, truly curious to know.

"I need to get in Hogwarts, the big castle on the grounds. There should be a human still alive inside and I need to bring him back alive. This trip… is foreseen as the one who would give us a way to restore the sky to what it was fifteen years ago."

"It wasn't like that before?" asked the dryad, confused.

Harry stopped to look at her, searching for sign of her age.

"Just how old are you?" he asked.

"I saw thirteen passing of seasons, why?"

Harry blinked. Okay, that was a definite clue on the maturing speed of a dryad in a magically enhanced environment.

"No reasons. And no, the sky wasn't always like this. It changed a bit every night and you could track the course of the stars if you kept track of their positions night after night. Now, they are just appearing randomly, even at places they are not supposed to appear compared to the other stars."

The dryad seemed to think about it for a while.

"It make sense. So, you need to get in? I could do that," she said, shrugging.

Harry tried not to let his excitement show.

"So, there is a way in from the outside. If I search long enough, I'll find it."

The dryad huffed and walked back up to him, inches away.

"No there isn't yet! I can simply connect two underground tunnels I have access to! You don't know where's the entrance of the first and you wouldn't have a clue about where to dig!"

"Yes, but If I try all by myself, I'll put my life in great danger. You wouldn't want that, now, would you?" teased Harry.

The dryad raised her arms and pressed Harry's own arms against his side.

"Then I'll keep you here and protect you until you change your mind," she said seriously.

Harry tested her grip. As well try to uproot a century old oak.

"What's the deal you are proposing?" Harry asked, wary.

"Sex with you against a safe way in and out of Hogwarts," she said, beaming.

Harry was once again fighting against the realization he was pinned on place by a very attractive, very naked girl. The dryad mistook his silence for hesitation and decided to sweeten the deal.

"A safe way in and out of the castle and I'll heal that human who's trapped inside! I can heal wounds and soothe the mind."

Harry gave up. It was pilled to high now. They would need Dumbledore in top shape.

"Agreed. I will honour our deal after it is done," he said, bowing his head in shame. He hoped Luna could forgive him, but he knew that no matter the time that would pass, he would always remember this time as the one he had to yield, that he cheated on her.

"Yay! Don't look so gloom. Don't worry, I'll make you forget that Luna for a while," she said.

Despite the knowledge of her superior physical strength, she took three steps back and her skin lost a lot of her glow when Harry's eyes met hers. His fury quickly died down when he saw wary confusion on her face. 'It's not her fault, really,' Harry thought. After all, she just learned that people could have names! She never encountered love before. How could she know, how could she understand how out of line that was?

"Sorry," whispered Harry. "You don't know what this situation is like for me. It's like breaking a deal you would rather cut your own harm off than to break," Harry said sadly.

Her starring eyes showed she listened but didn't quite understood.

"It doesn't matter, Lazuli," Harry assured her, smirking a bit.

"Lazuli?" she repeated, confused once again. Humans were definitely complicated.

"Your new name. I name thee Lazuli, dryad of Hogwarts' Thicket."

Harry thought it was only her smile that had her shine like that, but a soft light really was coming out of her! Maybe it was some kind of induced perception though…

"Lazuli! I like it! Isn't it the name of that stone, Lapis Lazuli?"

"Yes," nodded Harry. "As green as your eyes."

"Not as green as yours!" she replied with a wide smile.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's notes: Sorry for the late update, I totally forgot yesterday!

**Disclaimer: Damn if you do, damn if you don't. I'll be damned if I own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Harry understood why he never would have found the secret entrance of that particular passage. It stood between roots of the tree called meaningfully 'The Whomping Willow'. Seriously… Lazuli explained you could stop the tree from trying to murder you by touching its central nerve, a round looking root shaped like a button. They slid down on the cold earth of early morning. Harry produced a light from his wand, to the dryad's delight and they made their way in the tunnel. It was going away from the castle and Lazuli confided that it led a to a run-down building in the middle of nowhere. She never tried to explore it as the forest over there was too boring!<p>

After a few minutes, she turned to the wall and simply walked in it. Roots moved the earth away, digging a passage as easily as the parting of a curtain. They walked down for a while to finally join another tunnel, this one built in stone instead of naked earth. They turned to change their general direction, now going directly toward the castle if Harry's sense of direction was good. Harry finally felt the nervousness settle in. He was about to enter a place of legends and not all of them were good.

The dryad suddenly stopped and looked at Harry's back.

"I cannot go further on. There are defensive energies here against those like I."

"Dryads?" Harry asked, surprised. Why would they ward Hogwarts against dryads?

"Living things. Humans, animals, magical creatures in generals, wizards, ghosts, spirits and demons. They cannot cross, but the shadowy things totally ignore it," she said, very serious.

"What does it mean?" asked Harry, walking slowly forward a bit.

"You would be better placed to answer that question than I, as well as the other one."

"What other question?"

"How did you passed them?"

Harry turned back and realized he was at least ten foot passed where she stopped.

"Hum… I guess I must be keyed in. There's no other possible solutions."

"Keyed in?" she asked. She liked this: she learned a lot!

"My energy signature is being recognized by the wards as one that is allowed to pass. Only the Headmaster could do that, though, as he's the one keeping the school on lock-down. I never met him personally... I guess I'll see."

"I'll stay here, waiting for you," Lazuli teased him with a bit of a threat in her voice. She wasn't above suspecting him to try to run from their deal.

"I'll come back before sundown. I have no desire to be in the castle after that."

Harry started at a light jog and climbed a rude slope all the way to a wall. He tried simply pushing the wall panel… and it worked. He was inside Hogwarts proper now. It was even more authentic then he had imagined. The rugs were thick, but worn by the feet of hundreds of thousands of feet. The walls were of bare stone covered with tapestries or painting and lined with medieval suits of armor. Harry read the books about it but even moving pictures can't prepare you for Hogwarts' splendor.

Of course, he realized he could not walk the corridor with his nose up in the air. The school was peculiar with uneven steps or tripping stairs, even on its good days. How would it welcome its first student in so much time?

"You must be the Potter boy."

Harry swirled around, his heart racing madly, his wand raised to head level. He was alone until just a moment ago: he knew he was alone! He had checked both sides of the corridors carefully, so how could this man sneak up to him so fast and so close that his forehead touched the tip of Harry's outstretched wand?

"I am but who, by Morgana's forked tongue, are you?" Harry let out angrily. It kid no one. He was angry at himself, even though he knew there was nothing he could do against _that_. For now. It must be a Über Nightmare, a Major X from his equations. A sentient Nightmare that, it appeared, forgot it was still daytime.

"From the light of recognition in your eyes, you know what I am, so I'll let you make introductions," the thing said, bowing mockingly.

Harry's mouth opened in a snarl but stopped and looked. He truly observed. It was a tall man, dressed in non-descript black robes that looked pretty much Harry's in style. The face… looked human except for the twin red eyes. His face was a bit flatter than usual but with no other prominent features. No wand. Short hair. His expression was that of mockery, yes, but of hidden curiosity too. Eagerness? Harry put his wand away.

"So, that's how it is. I'm glad I found you so fast, or that you found me. That's semantic, at this point."

The Über Nightmare was officially puzzled as he straighten up.

"What are you speaking about, boy?!" he spat, more incertitude leaking.

"Don't you 'boy' me, freaking newbie!" Harry said, stepping closer to it and stabbing a finger in its chest. "You just get a taste of sentience and you think you can go all evil overlord on me? On _me_?!"

The magical entity took a few steps back as Harry kept on poking a finger hard against its chest. Harry kept remembering what they were: this was a Nightmare infused with something that was part of Voldemort's nature. Two fractions of a whole that fused. Harry was whole to start with and had a part equal or more of what the Nightmare had in himself. He was far, far more than what this thing was in essence, in power, in nature and in knowledge. In life.

The Über, which was a Nightmare to start with, was sensible in the shift of power and attitude. Nothing changed, in reality, but he was no more threatening than a pre-schooler is to a grown up now.

"I know what you are and I know that you don't even know that much!" Harry smirked with evil confidence.

"What am I, then?" the Über Nightmare asked.

"That is for I to know and for you… to find out when I see it fit! Stop wasting my time now and come! I have work to do and not much time for useless chatter!"

The Über followed Harry like a kicked puppy, hoping for forgiveness. Harry made quite a deal of walking in a brisk way, doing his best to hold in his expression of awe at first, but then thought otherwise. He had to look so confident that he didn't fear showing weakness.

"Look at this! Hogwarts! It's even more than I ever hoped it would be! It's going to be perfect!"

"Perfect for what?" asked the Nightmare, forgetting his attitude for a moment.

Harry turned his head sideway and smiled a knowing smile. The shade of Voldemort simply looked away, snarling silently. Harry's smile was genuine. It was a tremendous good news! If the Übers didn't know what they were supposed to do yet, it would give Harry a huge advantage and a bit more time! He had to be careful to what he asked of it or else he might give precious indications himself.

"Where's Dumbledore, right now? Do you at least know that? I don't feel like searching the whole school. It's too damn huge," Harry said, clearly expecting immediate answer.

The face and answer of the Über Nightmare froze Harry's heart.

"The last time I saw him, he was jumping down the staircases from the seventh floor, fumbling in his dirty rags for his wand. In the shape he was in, I don't know how much good that did him!"

Harry breathed out a tight sight. All was not lost but there was not a moment to lose. He recognized that bad dream.

"He must be dead by…" started the horror with a far-away smile.

"He's not, you fool. You understand nothing of nightmares," barked Harry.

That'd be like telling an angel that he knew nothing of humans, even for watching them since creation and he'd be right. In both cases, they were not human to begin with: how could they hope to understand?

"You can't kill him the way you are and your presence is hindering me. Rally the others in the dungeons and wait for nightfall. You'll know better then."

"Yes, mas…hum…Mister Potter. Only… what do you mean when you say I understand nothing?" he asked carefully.

Harry simply stopped, turned to him and showed his most disgusted face. He kept silent, starring at the troubled red eyes.

"I'm going," the creature said in a grumble. He passed a corner and when Harry stepped passed it, Voldemort's shade was gone.

Harry waited to go down a couple of staircases before letting out a relieved breath. It was all in the attitude. Still, he would be able to keep the charade only this long. He had a lot of preparation work to do if he was ever to confront them on their ground.

Down and down the stairs he went, the cases lining their steps and matching up his speed. Harry reached the ground floor and found a patch of blood with a trickle going down a wide hallway. Harry recognized the place from so many history books it was frustrating. It led to the Great Hall, which then led to the outer doors: the ones he knocked on. There must be a reason the Headmaster didn't answer and none of them bode well.

Harry pushed the door to the sky lit room, a shy sun of late spring trickling down and showing a sad scene. The Headmaster was propped up against the back legs of a chair, pushed against one of the four great tables that lined the Great Hall. A small trickle of blood led to him and the bottom of his robes were stained with dried blood. At least, he wasn't bathing in it but still, Harry feared that the Headmaster's constitution didn't allowed much leeway.

Harry ran to him and started unpacking the emergency pack he prepared for the occasion. It was too bad he couldn't put the medical version of the Felix Felicis in it. Harry started by cleaning the clothes with strong spells and vanished the blood. There was no sense in infecting the wound right from the start. Then he cut the cloth up to look at the leg he knew would be broken.

It wasn't pretty. When Harry told the Über Nightmare that he didn't understood nightmares at all, it was for a reason. A nightmare's fear isn't rational. When you dream of falling, you aren't afraid to die, not really. You fear to land hard, and to break something that would lead to a lasting pain that _then_, if left unchecked, would end in death, on top of the bad adrenaline from the fall. When falling down, the first injury that comes to mind is to break a leg as you try to cushion your fall. The open fracture of the Headmaster was a perfect example of this.

Harry was no healer but he knew the bases. He started by cleaning the wound itself and all around it. That was what woke the Headmaster. The old man breathed deeply to avoid screaming as Harry used alcohol on the visible part and he looked around quickly, trying to assert where he was.

"Headmaster!" Harry called to bring his focus on him. "Headmaster, you have to help me! You have an open fracture on your leg and I need you to tell me what to do!"

Harry knew that Dumbledore would be injured, not necessarily how to help him! The old man's focus went on Harry and his eyes darkened some.

"Haaaaa. One of those dreams. No matter what I tell you to do, James, it won't amount to anything but pain."

"I am not James Potter, Headmaster, but his son, Harry. Please believe me, this is no dream."

"Harry? No… no, it can't be. It can't be even… three years since that fatal Halloween night. You can't be more than four years old, Harry…"

The pain and dizziness from blood loss made Dumbledore lose his focus and soften his voice, already weak. Harry took a gourd he had with him and cast a cooling charm on it, with his usual efficiency. He opened the gourd and splashed some of it content straight at the old man's face. The water, now close to the freezing point, surprised the wounded quite a lot, and some of the water trickled down the inside of his robes, on his chest. He sucked in a deep breath, as if waking from a coma for the second time. His face flushed and his eyes widened quite comically.

"Did that felt like a dream?" asked Harry sarcastically. "I can do it again, just to be sure…"

The Headmaster lifted his hands up in defense before him, palms up.

"That will be quite alright, Mister Potter. I rather feel inclined to believe you for the moment."

Harry smiled briefly before pointing to the Headmaster's leg. The old man looked down and winced. He took an ancient looking wand and cast a few spells on it. He sighed in relief and Harry guessed he managed to numb it down a bit.

"That spell won't last particularly long and I can't magic the bone back in its place. You will have to push it back in. I will cast a… very disputable spell on your arms. It will link the movement of your arms and hands to my will. It's like a partial Imperius. It isn't banned as it doesn't cloud your mind or judgment, but it still is…"

"Just do it, Headmaster," smirked Harry. "I'm not going anywhere without you and we'll have all the time for lectures once we're out of here."

Albus Dumbledore smiled and a tear rolled down on his cheek, that had nothing to do with pain. He nodded and motioned Harry to position his hands on the lower part of the broken leg. He put the spell on Harry with barely a whisper and Harry, after a signal from the old man, started pushing forward. Albus directed the strength applied to his legs and the direction of the push. It went well at first but then Harry's arms started shaking. The bone was back inside but not in place yet.

The Headmaster's face was white now and his concentration on the spell wavered. Harry had to keep the pressure on, keeping the pain constant and barely bearable. He was locked in position and that meant he would lose his direction sooner than later.

"Headmaster!" he whispered harshly.

The Headmaster's eyes closed and he breathed deeply. Harry's arms stopped shaking and the wounded man nodded once, sharply. Harry felt the will in his arms and the direction was set in it. He pushed it in one strong and swift move. The strangled cry of pain that came from the Headmaster echoed in the Great Hall for some time. Harry lost no time in binding the Headmaster's leg with a partial Petrification spell, adding a twist to keep some pressure on it on top of making it unable to move. Harry put a generous amount of bandages and strengthen them magically for good measure.

Harry breathed shakily and uncorked a few potions he knew wouldn't conflict with each others. He passed them to the Headmaster who gulped them down without a word. Antibiotics for infections, calming for the nerves, blood replenishing with a nourishing drought to give the body some materials to work with… Harry finally passed his patient the water so he could wash the taste and Dumbledore sipped happily. Harry handed him a ham and jam sandwich wordlessly, and the Headmaster looked as if he had a five course service put between two slices of bread.

He looked so much better already. Relaxed. After the third half-sandwich that he slowly ate, more like savored, he put his head back on the chair's leg and sighed contently. His eyes were about to close and Harry hated himself from denying well-earned rest. He took a vial and put it in the Headmaster's hands. The old man looked tiredly at the bright red potion in the clear vial and gave Harry a pleading stare. Harry looked away. Albus sighed, uncorked the double dose of pepper-up and gulped it down. He gained colors almost instantly and sat straighter.

"I hope you have a good reason to deny me sleep I so direly need, young Mister Potter," Albus Dumbledore half-teased, half-threatened.

"It is nearing midday and we have to leave the grounds before sundown. I have much to tell you before we leave, as there is a problem that two separate source of divination point you as the solution," Harry said confidently.

"Explain, and I will help you to the best of my abilities," he nodded.

Harry knew he should be careful: the man was subjected to Nightmares for fifteen years. He had been abused, broken and all alone. Merlin only knows how it affected his mind, but…

He was Albus Dumbledore, once the leader of the force of Light. One of the greatest Headmaster of Hogwarts in history who, in his young days, put down a Dark Lord and thwarted another for years, protecting the children while they fled the damned building. Harry made a leap of faith and told him everything. He summarized what they knew about the fateful Halloween so many years ago and the disappearance of Voldemort. He barely mentioned the 'repentant' Death Eaters who had enough money to claim the Imperious clause in Court.

He told Dumbledore everything he knew about the Shades, the Nightmares, the Dream Shards, Luna's visions and the recent apparitions of Über Nightmares. He showed him his Arythmancy calculations and the menace it represented. He told him the truth about the traitor Peter Pettigrew, his innocent godfather and his ascension to the higher position in Magical Britain. He finally got to the Ministry vanishing act, the Grimoire's log and the centaurs.

Albus listened carefully, his eyes going over Harry's notes and Serena's formulas all the while smothering his hair and beard. He looked older than the pictures, but he started looking more like a man than a human wreck.

"Mister Potter…" started Albus Dumbledore, shaking his head after over an hour and a half of this history crash-course. "No-one will ever accuse you of leading a boring life, and I feel you are not telling me so much more for the sake of urgency. I agree with you on one point: time is short. The pepper-up potion you gave me will keep my old gray matter active for a while before I crash back down to the state you found me in. I need to make something out of this Grimoire before that happen, but I fear we won't be able to bring them back today," he said, slowly shaking his head. "One thing bothers me though: how did you get inside the castle? I know that you were accepted as a student the moment you were born and the castle's wards would welcome you, but you still had to find a physical way in!"

"Oh! That. Well, I searched the grounds for secret passages and found none on my own. A dryad chose what became of the GreenHouses as her domicile and pretty much twisted my arm making a deal with her. She connected two secret passage, one leading from the Whomping Willow to another which started inside Hogwarts, on the fourth floor," Harry explained.

Albus' eyes opened in horror and he lightly grabbed Harry's arm.

"Young Mister Potter! What have you done? A dryad… is a dreadful creature, all the more because of her allure! They are few but very old creatures who have no compulsions what-so-ever in keeping their promises! Whatever you promise her, she very well might want you to give her more and more until you die of old age or until there is nothing left of you!"

Harry shuddered as much in horror then in… errrrm…well… there are worse death than that, surely?!

"She seemed to act in good faith, Headmaster. I will show trust, for now, or else she would start hunting me down."

Albus let go of Harry's arm and nodded, understanding.

"It can't be helped, then. What is it exactly you have to pay?"

Harry looked away, trying to hide his blush.

"I believe there is little time left. Let's concentrate on the matter at hand."

The Headmaster nodded sadly, missing the punch entirely.

"Very well, young man. Let's decipher those calculations. If only I had a bit more of the context…"

Harry turned many pages and handed the book on the part he could understand the English part of it.

"Space…" muttered Albus looking at it. "It is lost between spaces and it needs the exact same space that it left behind… but it doesn't have to be at the exact same place!" he said to himself. Harry didn't bother to comment.

"Now, between which two spaces could they be?"

Harry took out the lighter he got from Serena's lab and handed it to him.

"They were working on a portable communication device working on the same principle as the Floo. Researches in this field really went forward in the last decade."

"Communication?! Why not using two-way mirrors?" asked the clearly confused Headmaster.

Harry blinked twice.

"Headmaster, have you ever looked in a mirror at night?"

Dumbledore shivered.

"That's right. Even in the 'regular world', mirror at night are a bad omen. You never know what could be looking back. Now imagine a _magical_ mirror in a castle full of Shades, Nightmares and Übers? Why don't we say Voldemort's name three time looking in it while we're there!"

Dumbledore put his hands up in surrender.

"I give up. You clearly are the expert in that field and I will join others in trusting your judgment. So, they would be trapped in this… 'bic' lighter? What is 'bic' exactly?"

Harry smirked a bit.

"A way to buy twelve for the regular price of one. It's a very reliable brand for its simplicity, if a little bland. This was a prototype. Serena had a test type in the lab. My best guess is that someone tempered with it and when activated, the test lighter sent the whole Ministry in the closest compatible container, the prototype. That's as far as I understand. I thought that the part about 'similar space' meant that we had to make the original spot of the Ministry look as it was the moment it disappeared."

Albus nodded, seemingly happy to discuss magical theory.

"Ha, yes! But it doesn't have to be at the same _place_, it only need to have the same _space_! These formulas explains how to magically create it at the location of your choosing! The most common problem would be synchronization, as the device must be activated on both sides at the same time but… the important part is that it's activated on their sides as it is triggered on ours… hum…"Albus finished in a low voice, stroking his beard again.

The twinkling in his eyes, if it could flash, would have released a Nova.

"Yes! That is it! That's why you came _here_, to _me_! Only this combination could work! Give me that grimoire, haha!" he said, pulling the book back to him and immersing himself in the formulas.

"What…" started Harry before being hushed by frantic hand gestures from the once great man.

Harry lifted an eyebrow but kept silent. Probably did he found something and wanted to keep the surprise, he guessed. Harry figured it was the first thing Dumbledore could actually be useful at for over a decade and he wanted to savor it. Who was he to ruin it for him?!

An hour passed and Harry was pretty bored but didn't dare leave the Headmaster alone to go exploring. Albus chose that moment to do something peculiar. He took his wand and started casting spell at the Grimoire.

"What are you doing?" Harry frowned, knowing the Headmaster would never do something harmful to the only hope of bringing everyone back… he hoped.

"This book is linked to the other one. I unravel the permeable charms on it that stop us from writing in this one and cast a protean charm of my own, allowing what we write to copy itself in the original!" he said proudly. "Do you have a feather I could borrow?" he asked, extending his hand already.

"Erm… no. I left most of my stuff in the Quidditch stadium's lockers, where I set up camp."

Albus looked up at him and he dropped his hand at his side, sighing.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's notes: I caught a freaking cold in the middle of June. I really must be missing winter. Grrrmrmrmrmmbbllll.

**Disclaimer: As soon as you change a story, it's not the same character so… this is not a story of Harry Potter! He's not the same so it doesn't count, right?!**

* * *

><p>The trip to the Headmaster's office was a tiresome affair. The old wizard was barely able to stand and walking on his bound leg was of tremendous pain. The bone couldn't unset from its position but the pressure on it and the surrounding damaged flesh made it quite sensible. Once they got to the stairs, Albus looked up at them and his shoulders sagged.<p>

"This is ridiculous. Mobilicorpus!" Harry mumbled, than cast.

"Harry! This shouldn't…" started the Headmaster as his feet left the ground.

"Hush! Inanimate bodies don't talk. That's what you are right now, a dead weight I have to lift."

Albus shut up, went limp and closed his eyes. It went a lot faster after that. Magic obeyed a lot of laws, like the laws of conservation of energies but it also obeyed rules mainly enforced by the mind. When you can bend your mind around a rule, you can do some awesome things, the most frequent amongst stronger wizard being side-along apparitions. You just had to believe, for one tiny moment, that the other person was part of yourself and that there were no boundaries between the two of you. Similarly, the corpse moving spell could be used on a conscious person, if you _thought_ she was unconscious.

Harry looked at the sometime twitching body, using it as a compass who reacted to the Headmaster's office location. Maintaining the spell for that long of a walk was as draining as walking with his wand in hand, slightly raised. Remus taught him well. He missed him.

Harry shook his head from badly timed melancholy and stopped in front of a door flanked by two gargoyles. He carefully put the 'body' back down and placed himself right under an arm to support the weight from 'its' injured leg.

"That was quite a pleasant ride. If not from the pepper-up potion still in effect, I would have slept," Dumbledore said happily. He turned to the gargoyle and spoke with a voice carrying a command that would have made Harry stand straighter, if he wasn't under the man's armpit.

"Peppermint sorbet! Proceed to voice recognition and unlock! Pass-sentence: Silk socks are for the weak! Long live goat wool!"

Harry slowly looked up at the Headmaster, figuring his luck just ran out, like the man's sanity. It was a surprise to see the gargoyles open the door to a spiraling staircase, who flattened itself in a ramp for the injured man's need. They walked up to the office to get… a feather. The Headmaster sat in his padded leather chair and placed the grimoire before him. He wrote in it ferociously and waited.

And waited. Until a big nothing happened.

"Odd. I'm sure it should have worked," he said, puzzled.

Harry took the book and looked at Serena's last entry.

"From what I read, this was as far as they could get on their own. Maybe she have no reasons to look at her grimoire right now?" Harry guessed. "Could you cast a light spell on the log so that the original glow to catch her attention?"

Albus shook his head sadly.

"A good idea, but it would fail as it would be cast upon the object and not become inherently part of it, like ink is on a page. It has a link we may exploit but the actual use is very limited."

Harry thought some more and looked at the lighter he kept with him, since the Headmaster's robes were too full of holes to keep it safely.

"This was supposed to be a communication device, no?" Harry asked. "Could we make it… I don't know… talk using the link of the book?"

"Again, a good idea, but again, it would be cast upon the book and not be a part…" started Albus, finishing in a slow voice. "Except if the voice comes directly from a part of the book! Yes!"

Once again, the Headmaster busied himself around his desk, charming an inkwell and pouring ink in it. He stirred it twice and dropped a generous part of it on a page further down, filling the blank space with a big silvery smudge. The Headmaster spread it evenly with a cloth and helped it dry by slowly blowing on it. The result was a black page with a metallic shine to it.

"The other book will copy the exact same ink I poured on this page, which was imbued with silver. Now, we just have to cast a binder spell between the lighter and the book…" he said before casting said spell, "…and there! The vibration of speech caught by the lighter will transmit to the metal of the page who will vibrate and copy that vibration back to the original, copying your voice! This is as far-fetched as it can be, but… it might just work!" he finished, enthusiast.

Harry lit the bic and spoke in the flame.

"Serena Lovegood! This is Harry Potter, Chief of the After-Dark Department! Report to your grimoire this minute!"

He closed the lighter and waited. He heard a small voice coming from the book, repeating his words. Harry repeated the operation so that anyone near the other book doesn't dismiss the noise as a hallucination. The reaction was read not two minutes later, right after the last entry of the grimoire.

/You don't need to yell! The whole Ministry is half-deft now from your voice coming from everywhere at once!/

Harry raised his eyebrow and looked at the Headmaster. The latter scratched his head.

"That's unexpected. The vibration carried through the lighter instead of through the book. At least, it confirm they really are in it!"

* * *

><p>They had to use the lighter to communicate with them as the linking spell messed with the protean one. No matter if they spoke, whispered or yelled, on the other side, the volume was the same. They tried to keep it to the minimum, but then again, they had to talk some advanced magical theory. Dumbledore assured Serena that they would have the space ready to welcome them within the next hour, but that they would need to evacuate the place quickly after. Harry wondered how they would create, in such a short time, such a big and very specific place within the castle ground.<p>

Dumbledore asked his help to get up and they went down the circular ramp out of the Headmaster's office.

"You see, Mister Potter, there is a very secret room inside this castle that very few people know about, and those who knew kept it a secret for their own use. It is a room capable of providing you with what you need, within a certain limit. In this case, we need an empty space. A very specific empty space with nothing more complex than wood and stone borders. Usually, the amount of space needed would cause problem, but I believe the very nature of the room will be what will make it possible," the Headmaster explained, a bit out of breath.

"The very nature of the room? If it change for the user's profit, there should be a lot more space than what it let on but that space has to come from somewhere. Where does all that space come from and where does it go when it's not in use?" reasoned Harry, being familiar with the subject of manipulation of space from his Arythmancy course.

"Ha! An adept, I see! You are quite right, Mister Potter: that much space cannot be created. Tell me, what is the sound of a tree falling in a forest if there is no one to hear it?"

Harry frowned, understanding the logic but seeing a flaw.

"You never know it did, but if you go in the forest afterward, the tree is still down."

"Haha! Excellent! Very, very good indeed! The… Requirement Room borrow empty space within itself and the rest of the castle by creating a four dimension grid of space and time. How can you tell if a space existed if there is nothing to be a witness of it?"

"Time travel is impossible. You can't go back in time to use past space," Harry said, very sure of himself.

"The trouble to achieve that wouldn't be worth the result," Dumbledore agreed, waving Harry's objection away. "You only need two moment in time: this one, and the next."

Dumbledore gave a moment for Harry to ponder on this, and to navigate some stairs.

"This moment, and the next… on a four dimension grid of the castle. Are you telling me that the room continually push forward _in time_ every unused grid of space since its creation?!"

Dumbledore touched his nose, smiling.

"But that's insane! Where is all that space kept?!" Harry asked.

"Not to worry about where but when! Since it's never staying in the 'now' moment, always being pushed forward at 'then', we are never conscious of the phenomenon. After all, our minds and bodies never goes past any further than 'now'. When the room need more space, it just doesn't push forward the amount of space needed. As for what the Room can provide, that's another matter entirely!" Albus chuckled.

Harry shook his head.

"And such a room was created for what? Students in need of privacy? I never heard of a course that needed such a room."

"Mister Potter, you're only thinking in terms of students! You know, one really die when he stops learning. Even Headmasters have side-projects sometimes…"

Harry shook his head again, slowly. Only in Hogwarts… They finally reached a specific corridor and Albus stopped to find his breath.

"I need to… pace three times before that section and… think about what I need. I have the needed calculations in my head. There will be only the problem of the switch of space itself. There will be a compression of air as it will move out of the room. It will be enough to kill us both if we're too close. Technically, we're not switching two spaces. We're simply bringing space missing from this dimension back."

"Can't we open a window or something?" Harry asked weakly.

"Hogwarts is on a total lock-down," stated Albus.

"Yes, but you can lift that lock," Harry pressured.

"We can't open the school yet…" Albus countered, shaking his head.

"Aaaargh! I'm not talking of having the next Halloween Feast here! Just to open some doors and windows!"

"You don't understand. People…somehow I can't see it happening now."

"Why can I see it as possible, then?"

"I don't know, but what if He put importance in it?" Dumbledore dropped.

" 'He' who? Voldemort?"

Albus closed his eyes and shivered.

"Yes, Him."

Harry mollified. The Headmaster was right, of course. It was all a matter of perceptions.

"What do we do, then?" asked Harry, deflated. "We must activate the device in front of the open door. I don't wish to be hit by a compressed mass of air the size of the whole Ministry in the face."

"We must be far enough to give a chance to the force to dissipate through the castle. For that, I have just the tool!" he finished, brandishing a silver object.

"Another lighter?" Harry asked, a bit skeptic.

"This is a put-outer!" Albus claimed proudly. "It steal the light from a source until freed from it."

Harry put two and two together.

"You want to activate the bic lighter, steal its light, tell Serena to activate the device on their side, put the lighter in front of the open Room's door, get to safety and free the light from your Put-outer," Harry summarized.

"That's it," agreed Dumbledore.

"At least it has the merit of being simple," shrugged Harry.

They prepared quickly enough, now that the path was set. They quickly stole a flame from Serena's device and put it on the ground, blocking the mechanism open. It let out a continuous quantity of gas and Harry set it to the minimum. Albus looked less and less alert as the minutes went and he hurried to start the pacing while the formulas were still holding in his mind. Harry knew they needed to hurry, but acted as if sunset wasn't creeping ever nearer, with the evacuation of a few hundred peoples still pending. Honeydukes would have quite a surprise this evening as Harry wasn't stupid enough to let them get out on Hogwarts' ground. They would already panic enough when they would realize where they landed.

Anyway, Hagrid would come back to unlock the Gates only the next morning. Harry would need to talk to Sirius and Serena before long too, since there would be quite a conflict of power at their return. Legally, Fudge was only Minister by Interim but…

Harry pushed the thoughts away. There was too much to do right now. Harry helped Dumbledore pacing until a door appeared on an empty space of wall. Harry opened the door and saw the familiar access to where the elevators should be, further away. It went on a few meters before being cut off abruptly, pitch black emptiness beyond that point. Harry helped Albus make his way to the staircases, the old man looking as tired as when he met him. Harry carefully place him in a corridor more on the side where the shock would be lessened. Then he realized they forgot to tell Serena, on their side, to activate the device. Harry groaned and ran back to the room with the Put-outer. He would need the flame on to speak to them and activated it to free the prototype's flame…

Which went up to the ceiling, the compressed Floo powder disintegrating. A second later, a white light came from the Room of Requirement and Harry didn't have the time to ponder why the device on the Ministry's side was already activated. All he could think of was to harden all of his muscles, every joints in his body and yell one spell.

"Protego! Protego Maxima!"

The second yell was lost in the furious hurricane. The mass of air hit him like a Titan's foot in a soccer game. It lifted him off his feet, pushing equally on his shield that occupied most of the corridor's space. Harry rode the shockwave like a surfer on top of a Tsunami. The second yell had the advantage of extending the spell all around him like a bubble, instead of a quarter dome in front of him. It allowed Harry to bounce the first few corners instead of crushing in them.

Harry zipped right over the railing and finally crashed in the opposite wall, denting the stone a good feet deep. The pressure slid on his shield on its way down, crushing the moving staircases all the way. The noise was incredible. Harry realized when it died down. The hallways were stripped raw of tapestries, suit of armors and portraits. Even the carpets flew in the left-over winds, carrying fifteen years of accumulated dust with itself.

Harry felt dizzy and a warm liquid ran down his back. He sat on the indenture until he lost his equilibrium and slid down on the hard floor. His head brushed the dent in the wall on the way, sending a wave of agony and nausea in him. He tried fighting it, but it was a lost cause.

Voices were heard. Quite a noisy bunch in fact. Damn was his ears, head and brain killing him. More voices came by, more exclamations as it went and came, spinning in a block, dizzy rainbow of gray tones. He vomited again. Someone whispered/yelled nearby.

"It's okay, Harry, it's okay. I got you. We'll get you safe. We'll get you medical attention in a minute."

Funny, it sounded like Sirius, but wasn't he dead? His head was examined by an equally dead Serena Lovegood. He guessed even death wouldn't stop her from probing him. He heard the Headmaster explaining stuff from far away and they started moving. Harry guessed they took him with them as the places moved before his eyes. He couldn't remember how they got there but they went in the not-so-secret-now tunnel to HoneyDukes. They stopped as he was sick again.

"What happened to him? _What did you do to my friend Harry Potter?!_" asked a new familiar voice.

Harry managed to lift his head enough to look at Lazuli in all of her naked glory. There was an argument and the dryad closed both the way to HoneyDukes and the one to the Whomping Willow. Ha, they were at the crossroad.

"I don't trust you and we have a deal to fulfill! If you want to go further this tunnel, you will surrender him and the old human Dumbledore to me. I can feel how much you are in the tunnel and will collapse it on you if you refuse!"

Sirius was about to either 'politic' his way out or try something foolish like cursing her. Harry used what was left of his lucidity to defuse the situation.

"She's right, Minister Black. I've got to finish what I started here before moving on to the official situation we have on our hand. I will meet you at the After-Dark Department, the Luna ward hope she's ok… residence that is as soon as soon as possible. I suggest you to hurry as I feel the sunset only minutes away over our grass…"

It was oh so tiring to speak and he hoped they understand the part with the grass. It was important. He managed to direct his fall in the dryad's arms, escaping Sirius' grip. Lord Black's mouth thinned, but he nodded in acceptance. Dumbledore tried to help Harry up but the dryad took him in a fireman's carry while picking Harry up, bridal style. It looked like no struggle to her. She opened the tunnels, went down the way to the violent tree and closed it behind her. Sirius swore and led the evacuation party in a quick jog out of there.

Harry's scalp was getting a massage that should have been a fire burning hell, but was, instead, cooling his wrecked nerves like a soothing pack of ice on a burn. It hurt so good, he never wanted it to stop. He opened his eyes to a nice view of Lazuli's breast, since his head rested on her lap. Looking further up he saw her face lost in the singing of a gentle lullaby and the Phoenix tree was in blaze. It was a sight he would never, ever forget. The world truly was a magical place.

Dumbledore was sitting nearby, looking at him in fear, not sure if she was healing him or taking her payment.

"Please, dryad, do not take any more on this poor boy! If there is a price to pay, I'm the one responsible!" he begged the magical creature. It brought a smile to Harry's face, who couldn't help himself but being amused. The Headmaster didn't know…

…

And why the hell not?!

"Lazuli, the old man is right. Heal him to his full potential like we agreed and he'll be more than adequate to achieve the payment," Harry said, doing his best to keep the bliss he felt out of his voice.

"I didn't know the damage to him was to that extend," Lazuli whispered, a bit lost in her healing procedures. "It might change him. I need to root him for a while and chances are he will heal are total but in a tree form. He'd need to have it… dimmed… diluted…"

"Isolated?" asked Harry, smirking. The teen managed to grab his backpack lying nearby and took a pair of thick looking socks.

"Oooooh. Those look comfortable," Dumbledore sighed.

* * *

><p>Harry slept well, the dryad's presence keeping the Nightmares away. Something in her immortal nature must be touching a nerve in them.<p>

Dumbledore was sleeping standing, ankle deep in earth, under the watching eye of Lazuli. She was good to her word and as the morning came, Dumbledore shook himself awake and walked out of the soil. Harry rubbed his eyes awake at that moment, put on his glasses and looked at him. The dryad was not kidding, it changed him visibly.

His hair and beard were fully grown and healthy. His hair were snow white and his beard, now passed his navel, had tint of brown and green in it. He stood straight like an oak and his sparkling eyes betrayed an intelligent mind who processed the latest fifteen years but didn't let it clout his spirit. He was whole, maybe even much more than that, and his magical potential was full to the brim. Harry could feel it from his spot. He was a formidable man. Harry smiled: Lazuli had no choice but to accept now.

As on cue, the dryad walked from behind a tree and stood mere inches from Dumbledore. She didn't try to hide herself, her stance was full of opening and her eyes bore into Dumbledore with unhidden _wants_. Albus Dumbledore gulped and involuntarily took a step back.

"This is somewhat saddening, Harry Potter, as I really wanted you to pay the price. I looked forward to it but… I can't let such an opportunity pass. It is not the last time we meet, mark my word. Speak to that Luna of yours and come to an agreement. I _will_ have you."

"_Have_ him?" Dumbledore said, understanding dawning on him.

"Make sure to please her well, Headmaster!" Harry said in a hurry, gathering his stuff. "I'll see you later at the Lovegood's home!"

Harry sprinted out of the Dryad's thicket, Dumbledore's shouts hot on his heels.

They stopped quickly and Harry couldn't stop from laughing. This was priceless! It hurt to run and laugh but he had to hurry to catch Hagrid at the gates. He made good time and took his time to catch his breath, his cheek hurting. Hagrid looked at him strangely with a hint of hope showing on his face.

"What's going into you, Harry? You wanted to be out before nightfall yesterday and he' ya are, laughing your gum's out today! Please tell me you have good news…"

"The best, my friend! The best!"

Harry told everything to Hagrid, figuring he could use a good laugh. The new of the return of everyone thought lost in the Ministry incident, and that Dumbledore was very much alive sent the big man to tears. On the other hand, Albus' date with a dryad painted his face in every shade of horror possible.

"Harry… what have you done?!" he said softly, taking the matter way to seriously.

"What?!" Harry asked, starting to feel uneasy.

"Did you heard, or read, anything about Dumbledore getting married? Of having… a relationship at all? His… preferences…were not looked on well in his time and he was never seen in a relationship…ever," Hagrid finished a bit lamely.

Harry looked at him eyes wide, understanding dawning on him. It was quite an awkward moment.

"Well, I guess it makes him a tree-hugger too now, doesn't it?" finished Harry, unable to hide a nervous laugh.

Hagrid palmed his face loudly and kept it there. Harry saw his shoulders shake and Harry decided to give Hagrid a chance to laugh at his idol in peace.

"I have to pack a few things at the Quidditch Stadium and then I'll be back. I'll probably wait for Dumbledore on my way back. Lazuli looked like she was eager to… collect… so…" Harry tried to say seriously. He had to turn around and trod back on the last word or he would have burst out. He managed to hold it in for a few minutes but it bubbled out eventually, echoing over the quiet grounds.

The subject could be a bit touchy but… considering they might all have been dead on that morning, condemning the Ministry to a starved death in a limbo space, it felt good to laugh. They were all well and alive. Things were heading in the right direction.

Harry knew, deep down, that such a lucky strike couldn't last very long.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:Tigerman: "I'm going to study in law infringement and come back with a way!" **

**Best friend: "Don't! You'll become one of them!"**

**Three years later…**

**Tigerman : "I sue this man in regard to infringement to the copyright of Harry Potter in his non-profitable work!"**

**Judge: "That… is yourself you are trying to sue…"**

* * *

><p>Luna's place was packed but Serena shone by her absence. She was still at St-Mungo's, taking care of her husband's medication. Sirius monopolized the Floo, trying to find out who was still on his side and who wasn't. Aurors secured the place in and out, H.S. was gushing about everyone blocking his creation's energy flow and the wall remodeling of the library. Some Unspeakables helped Luna make something of the still cluttered room as the After Dark Department was the only part of the DoM that was available. Most of them went to their family though, as the news of the their returns sent the magical community ablaze.<p>

As soon as Harry got back, endless hours after she learned he was detained by a dryad in exchange of hundreds of peoples' escape, Luna just dropped whatever she had in hands and tackled him against a wall. Her crying was muffled as she buried her head in his chest, holding on to him regardless of who might be watching. Harry smiled, circled her lithe form carefully and put his chin on her forehead. Did she always looked that fragile? No, she never did but it was endearing in its own way. He stroked her hair a bit and kissed the top of her head. He didn't care of others either, who shuffled away, embarrassed. Too much happened in the last few days.

"Like all those years ago, I saw you hurt, so hurt…" she whispered.

"I was just a bump on the head or something…"

"I saw you bleeding! The whole back of your clothes were soaked through! Your head… it was… it was open in the back… You were lying bleeding on the ground as the Ministry all fled Hogwarts and left you behind…"

"Hush! It didn't happen like that…Dumbledore pointed them out to me and I was still alive. I was a bit tender behind the head but I'm all better now."

"Harry…your clothes are stiff with dried blood in you back…" she whispered, still clearly scared that Harry would just collapse. "How can you be okay now? Is this a Nightmare and I'll have you die in my arms?" she said, crying even more.

Harry stiffen a bit. He wasn't really aware of how bad his injuries were. He was out of it most of the time. The shockwave was… unlike anything he ever faced.

"Come, we'll take a walk. Come with me," Harry said, managing to circle her shoulder with one arm and turning away to the door. In the heavy silence, he couldn't miss the gasps of those who saw his back.

Harry led Luna outside, walking slowly with her clutching his side. How hard it must have been, to know that your boyfriend was hurt, out of reach, and that the people who came back said they had to leave him behind to save themselves, in the hands of a rare magical creature. He led her to the pond he knew she loved to bathe. It was far enough from the house to be private and after what happened, Harry knew no one would go looking for them.

"I was hurt, but I'm alright now. I feel dirty from sleeping on the ground though. Can you help me?" Harry asked softly.

Luna sniffed but nodded. Harry knew she wanted to check out the wound for herself. He dropped his pack on the side of the pond, along with his wand. Luna put her own beside his and took him by the hand. They walked in the water, pausing only a moment to get their forgotten shoes and socks off. Luna took her boyfriend further until they had water just below the waist. They helped to take each other's shirt off. Harry's was stiff with blood and dirt in the back. It molded his body close so he didn't notice before.

Luna slid a hand in Harry's front pant pocket, her chest now pressed against his. Harry thought about Lazuli doing the same to him the day earlier. She couldn't compete with what Luna made him feel. He _didn't_ wanted her to stop. His girlfriend took a handkerchief he always kept in that pocket and slowly took his glasses off. She washed his face, never backing away.

She put his glasses back and started on his neck. The poor abused piece of cloth needed to be rinsed of dirt and blood a few times before you could see clean skin. Luna took a shaky breath before moving to his back. Harry heard her breath more quickly as she dabbed at his back, before lightly scrubbing in long trails.

"I don't feel any pain, Luna. I don't feel any wounds…" he said carefully. If she found any, it would break her.

She scrubbed with a bit more strength and got on with washing his back. Harry saw the water around him change color. He slowly dipped to help her clear the smudge and she dripped more water on his hair. He turned toward her, his eyes at her navel's level and she examined his head carefully. He kissed her belly while she washed his hair and searched for any traces of cut on his skin.

"How is it possible?" she asked, barely above a whisper. Harry rose up and put his chest back against hers. He was shaking for an entirely other reason than the cold. The water moved slowly around them, carrying the filth away.

"I befriended a dryad. I gave her a name: Lazuli. She healed me when she brought me to her Thicket."

"Your godfather said you made a deal with her including the Headmaster," she stated, her clear eyes locked on his.

"She wanted me bad and refused not to have her way. I bargained to take her… to have sex with her if she showed me the way in Hogwarts and healed Dumbledore once we were out."

Luna's eyes brimmed with tears and her breath caught in her throat.

"She healed me, healed Dumbledore and…I switched my debt to the Headmaster," Harry finished, unable to totally hide his amused smile and a chuckle, even more shaky from the cold water.

Luna's eyes shone with… so many emotions. Pride, relief, cunning and more to the surface, lust.

"Sirius told everyone she had 'the most impressive rack' he ever saw, even in painting, and that he had hopes on the nature of your deal. I can see he was right!"

She closed the distance separating their cold lips and they pressed their bodies as if to melt them into one, searching for each other's warmth. Her hand traveled to the front of his pants, pulling down the zipper.

"I'm not done washing you," she whispered shakily as they momentarily parted. "And it wouldn't be fair for you to be the only one naked."

It became Harry's favorite pond too.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore had insisted to speak to Interim Minister Fudge before joining Sirius' side after their return. Fudge would see it as a challenge to his illusionary authority and his position if he did anything else. He would be mighty suspicious to start with as it was Harry who saved him and the Headmaster would take Harry's side in a conflict, that was for sure.<p>

All of this political gameplay went way out of Harry's mind. Right now, he laid on a thick blanket he made by engorging his handkerchief after cleaning and drying it. He cuddled in close with Luna and shared body heat under the folded, improvised blanket with the initials HP in one corner. They haven't put their clothes back on yet and felt as if they never wanted to put them back again. If only they could lay there for a few days, or weeks… It was a warm moment, perfect all the way to the little imperfections your senses point out to your blissfully blank brain, like the sand between your toes or a small rock in your side. Neither wanted to break the silence. Both knew they had to. They kept silent for bit longer, dragging the moment and giving a chance for the other to speak first.

"Do you think the dryad…Lazuli… will be mad at you? Even a bit? Could she come at you out of Hogwarts' ground?"

Harry pondered on her question and easily found the one hidden behind it.

"I'm sorry I agreed to that deal with her. I could use the excuses that I was short on options and that she effectively trapped me, but in the end, I agreed. I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

Luna was silent again, her deep breath the only visible reaction to his words.

"If… you hadn't made that deal, I feel my dream would have been the one to come true. I can't say it doesn't bother me, but if you died bringing my mother back, therefore my father… I would never be able to forgive you, or me. You chose the path that got everyone out and safe, with you in my arms right now, not in hers. I forgive you," she said very seriously.

"I'm still sorry," Harry sighed, relieved.

"And that's why I forgive you!" Luna replied, poking a finger in his side, knowing he was ticklish there. "Do not think I would be forgiving you if you thought you did nothing wrong!"

"I know that, and I am still… sorry."

Luna shifted her weight to face him fully and kissed him. Morgana's lips wouldn't feel so good. He knew now he was truly forgiven.

"You know, she hasn't given up, from what she said. She wants to meet you too, and maybe make a deal…" Harry teased, smirking.

Luna's eyes and mouth widened in mocked outrage.

"Hey! I'm just the messenger!" Harry defended himself, but keeping his hands around her. He didn't felt like letting her go just now.

"Is that so, Mister Potter? And what do you think I should do? What do you think?!" she asked in that sweet, dangerous voice men learned to fear.

"That you should meet her, of course. She can somehow feel the will of people and some forms of emotions. If she knew how I feel near you, she'd feel _so_ outclassed…. Harry said, letting the end hung for her to fill the blanks.

Luna was amused, flattered and quite flushed at the prospect of meeting the dryad and let the dryad feel her claim on Harry!

"Is she that pretty?" she asked meekly.

"You remember Susan?"

"Yes, of course,"

"Imagine her in about…oh…two years, but prettier and with bigger… assets. Add an exotic olive skin color, a total lack of embarrassment when speaking about sex and, I suspect, pheromones effects," Harry listed off, trying to come up with something suitable to describe Lazuli's incredible charm.

"Oh…" Luna managed, swallowing loudly. "She look that good, huh?"

"If my next trip to Hogwarts last more than a day, we'll need to sleep at her Thicket as she's keeping Nightmares away. It's by far the safest place. You'll have the opportunity to meet and talk to her," Harry said seriously. "My turn to ask questions: since when don't you need to sleep beside me to dream about Nightmares?" Harry asked lightly.

Luna stuttered a bit.

"That was different! The dream was about you, not the Nightmares! You remember that time you were abducted by Death Eaters? I dreamed it away from you too!" she countered.

"You dreamed about me getting Dumbledore out of Hogwarts years in advance, instead of the 'live visions' of before, meaning you can dream of me at any time. There was no Nightmares in that one either, since I met none after I found the Headmaster."

Luna countered with silence, unable to meet his eyes.

"You didn't always note Nightmare occurrences the last times we slept in the same bed but still, entries in your journal kept on coming."

Luna held tighter on him, as if he'd just get up and walk away. Harry kept the silence going, but had no intention in letting her go.

"It was lonely, before I met you. Since the day of my accident with the Nightmare, at my mother's lab, I had dreams of them, and dreams of you. I simply didn't know who you were. I thought I imagined most of it, and the alternative scared me. I never spoke of it to anyone."

Harry's breath caught in his throat, as he didn't realized it went that far.

"I used our meeting to come clean about the dreams, as I finally started to understand what they were and who played in it. What could be done about them. The first time we slept close, I felt…safe. I slept well. I wasn't afraid to go to sleep. I wasn't afraid of the dreams anymore and I knew that one day, they would be useful. Being the daughter of Serena Lovegood had the other kids wary of me, but…"

She met his eyes with a little smile.

"…not as much as they were wary of you. You understood. I wanted you as my best friend so badly. Saying I felt cramped when we didn't sleep together once in a while was a good way to make sure I'd see you often. Then I was caught up in the lie… not that I minded it at any time," she finally admitted.

Harry was effectively flabbergast.

"That time, at the masked Halloween party, with Hermione standing guard over the closet…" Harry managed to ask.

"I was so worried about you! You were hurt and tired! I wanted you to rest. I just wanted to make sure you were alright too. I didn't know what else I could have done," she admitted, a slight flush coming up.

Harry kissed her hair, her forehead, her nose and captured her lips. He pulled her up a bit to be at the right level and didn't let go. Things were heating up under the blanket and when they parted, they were both breathing hard, what each of them desired clearly painted on their face.

"I believe you forgive me, then?" Luna asked, feeling delightfully light-headed.

"I think I made my point on that matter obvious enough! But as much as I'd like to keep up where this is going, we need to get back. Sirius and Dumbledore will…"

Luna put a finger on his lips, shutting him up instantly.

"Harry, just for a moment, forget about saving the world."

Harry's mind blanked, as if only waiting for the permission to do so. Their lips met once again. Their world ended at the blanket for now, and they intently focused on what was there.

* * *

><p>They went back to Luna's house, or the After Dark Department, hours after they left. They got in hand in hand, not caring in the least of the looks they received. People seemed a bit embarrassed to tease the teens, so they just avoided them, which suited them just fine. Of course, there were always exceptions…<p>

"You. Two. Look. Adorable!" gushed H.S. as soon as he saw the pair. "If only I could have captured that moment with you two intimately entwined in passion I would have made a Feast-sized tapestry that would have made Michelangelo's David a prude momma's boy!"

Harry and Luna quickly looked away, the heat going to their head, as the image was still vivid in their minds, and the picture of it on a tapestry… was a bit too much for them.

"All idea of artistic creations aside, it's about time you two show up, Harry," Sirius said, coming from behind the gothic architect. "Have I not lectured you long enough on priorities?"

Harry raised on eyebrow.

"Pray tell which priorities I misplaced? Be very, very specific, Lord Black," Harry said, avoiding to call him 'Minister' on purpose.

Sirius laughed merrily and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I see her influence haven't dimmed your light in the slightest, quite the contrary. What you started here is a crude, two camps war but it really is the best you could do to protect our interests at the time. It's easy for the public to understand and to gossip about too. All there is left to do is to convince the population that Fudge is the bad guy."

"That shouldn't be too hard," shrugged Harry. "From what I read in Ms. Lovegood's log, it was an act of sabotage. The way Fudge immediately took control, with that many of loyal followers, is suspicious enough."

Sirius shook his head and Harry knew he wouldn't like what he was about to hear.

"The possibility of what caused the incident happening was discussed before, but quickly put aside as the volatile energies were calculated too high, but they considered it. There were proof of that and witnesses when it was brought up. Fudge's team will let believe they were so desperate when faced to a dead end project that they got reckless. He will point out how 'the old' Ministry was careless and dangerous to the public. They will point out how Fudge's administration was quick to cover the crisis, and how reliable they are compared to us. Even with our return, they will block out any attempt to resume leadership," Sirius explained.

"Thankfully, the law is often on the side of those who possess the strings of the purse. As I never was demoted and Fudge appointed himself at an interim position, I have control over all of Gringotts' accounts for the Ministry's administration. Fudge won't keep hold of his party very long if he can't pay them," Sirius kept on explaining, now forming a circle with Harry, Luna, Mister Two who mysteriously appeared from thin air and H.S.

Sirius looked meaningfully at the later, as he wasn't expected in the conversation.

"Oh, don't mind me, dears! I just love the show with all the drama and intrigue! Please go on!" he said, smiling enthusiastically.

"I'll vouch for him. He was of great help and witnessed Fudge's trespassing of a D-Courtesy ward," Luna said mildly.

Sirius shrugged, impatient to go on with business. He let the man watch his 'evening show'.

"Our angle is stronger than his, due to Harry's success to bring us back," Sirius said, nodding in Harry's direction. "Not only wouldn't we be here to take back control, the fact that Fudge didn't try or even imagined he could try to get us back show a very limited amount of initiative. They are looking downright stupid now."

"When the public will learn of his attempt at stopping Harry from trying, he's going to be down for good," Luna said nodding.

Sirius looked at her seriously.

"He really did that, knowingly?"

"Not… in a straightforward way. He wanted to stop Harry from pursuing his counter-Nightmare activities when he learned he could do so without the DoM to back him up. He wanted to stop him from going to Hogwarts too," explained Luna.

Sirius thought a bit before commenting on this piece of information.

"This should help us undermine his credibility further, if we don't mention the Hogwarts' bit. The scared part of the population would agree with him. We must hammer that he did get in Hogwarts, saved us all and that hundreds of people walked out of the castle untouched. _Then_ we mention that Fudge was against that. We'll call the papers and book airtime on the wireless."

"This won't be necessary," said a new voice strongly from behind them.

They turned to see Albus Dumbledore, looking more formidable than ever in brand new silver business clothes.

"You children played with power long enough. I will tell you as I told Fudge a moment ago. Stand down, I'm taking control."


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: We should propose a "Harry Potter holiday". That way he'd become a public figure and no law infringement would be possible! Meanwhile, I still own naught.**

* * *

><p>The next few weeks felt like a tidal wave. It didn't help if you saw it coming, you were swept along no matter how hard you fought. Albus Dumbledore was a legendary figure, and he looked every inches of it. He triggered elections due to a no-confidence clause. It wasn't much of a fight at that point and he became Minister as if that was the natural thing to happen.<p>

He had the various Departments run ragged in the next days. The muggle Minister was… consulted. Soon after, the muggle government announced that the sink hole would be filled and a commemorative space would be built over it to remember the lives tragically lost. One night, London was shaking by the non-stop traffic of heavy duty trucks and a mist of dust permeated four city blocks.

The trucks drivers were certain they brought stone and dirt before leaving empty. The Obliviators on site made sure of it. The space was shaped magically thanks to Luna's mother, Dumbledore himself and a staff plugged on pepper-up potion to follow them. Harry twitched when he heard that last part and hoped it wasn't Dumbledore's way to get back at Destiny.

The whole Ministry compound traveled from Hogwarts to its original location directly, without stopping by the limbo-like space. How? Ley lines. They used one that went directly from Hogwarts to the Ministry's space. How? Harry wouldn't even start to understand the answer to that…

Harry was far from being on vacation either. On top of school, he received a direct order from the Minister to write and catalog tidy reports of every activities he took part in the Nightmare hunt. Every single battles was to be described and analyzed. Luna's old journal was a precious help. How could he remember them all? If he didn't know better, he'd swore Dumbledore was keeping him busy, away from real work.

Luna was in the same boat. Dumbledore confirmed Harry's last decree and authorized the funding for the new After-Dark Department, with all it entitled. He made one change though: the After-Dark Department was now independent from the DoM with Harry as Head of Department, Luna as Secretary and Serena at R&D. Luna was still under order to classify every inches of documentation in their home, alone. She had 'help' from her mother, but more often than not, it sent her attention on another pet project that was never finished.

Sirius was busy as an ant, his status as Lord Black and ex-Minister requiring his presence at the Minister's cabinet or at some other administrative service regularly. He came home muttering about a 'manipulative old goat' more often than not. What scared Harry was the admiring tone of those jabs.

Fudge was in the same boat as Harry's godfather but the older man tried to pull the power back to himself. The effort was short-lived as Dumbledore publicly said it was a shame he couldn't be judged for 'continuous stupidity' from the number of blunders in his time as Minister. He pointed out how Harry out-smarted them and managed to get every victims of the Magical Singularity Accident, or MSA, while Fudge placed his ass on a self-appointed seat of authority. Just like that, Sirius' main argument was used by Dumbledore to strengthen his position.

There were public meetings, a kind of round table were Dumbledore met both ex-ministers and led them around in debates single-handedly, live on the Wireless. While Fudge tried to justify each and every decisions he made in the last fifteen years, digging his own grave, Sirius acknowledged his own actions that Dumbledore pointed out as wrong. Lord Black agreed with the new Minister that his leadership was brutal, despite the good motives behind his actions. Sirius agreed and apologized in those words:

"The time to act was overdue and I took that mantle for a while, but I lack the finesse needed for a smooth leadership. I am learning tremendously while working in your steps."

Harry never saw his godfather so subdued. He didn't even blinked when Dumbledore revoked his law on werewolf rights, inviting Remus Lupin to come out from hiding. He told the population that if a werewolf could hide in society for all of his life, he could teach any other with the curse how to do the same.

Finally, a whole month after he got the Minister's seat, Dumbledore invited Harry to his office.

Harry sat on a very comfortable chair, more like a sofa, really. He'd been in Fudge's office before and it looked like the place of someone who wanted you to know he's got power. Looking around now, the room radiated power, both magical and political and that even if the chances were low, you were as good as dead if you pissed the guy behind the desk.

Harry stood straight with his courier's bag at his feet. A briefcase wouldn't be taken seriously and a schoolbag could have been taken as a mockery, or a lack of respect. There is a saying about not killing the messenger…

From Dumbledore's amused eyes, but serious look, he caught up on it immediately.

"Mister Potter," Dumbledore started with an amiable, if official tone, "We never had much time to discuss and I became aware of how a huge debt I have toward you. You saved me from a literal place of nightmare and healed my old broken heap in an outstanding, if a bit unorthodox way."

His face betrayed a bit of annoyance, but it was quickly drowned in sincere gratitude and a bit of amusement.

"Thus, it is my pleasure to bestow upon you an Order of Merlin, First Class, for your courage and feat in entering Hogwarts as it was sealed, rescue me when I was thought dead and playing a leading role in bringing back hundreds of witches and wizards lost in the greatest tragedy the Wizarding world faced in decades, if not centuries. If you think my words exaggerated, think of your grief and that of Miss Lovegood when you lost your parent. Now multiply this by five hundred, at the very least."

Harry nodded, gulping audibly. It had been a close call.

"With this decoration, you will receive a tributary purse of five thousands galleons and a ceremony will be held to celebrate everyone's safe return and highlight the work of the heroes that allowed it. Now that this is settled, I have a sadder news for you. After the overview of you reports, I am demoting you from the position of Head of the After Dark Department."

Harry's flesh was overwhelmed with goosebumps, from toe to the tip of his hair. He must have gave away his reaction as Dumbledore put a hand up.

"Mister Potter, hear me out before arguing. You are a good boy… no. An exemplary young man. You did more than anyone could have done due to the lack of competent candidate. I am putting Lord Sirius Black as the Head of the After-Dark Department and you will be a free agent under his guidance. You did very well as his subordinate before and I wouldn't wish to change that. You must face the facts: you are a foot soldier. You think quickly, you are prompt to good initiative but it was all, mostly, while doing field work. You are young and very inexperienced in politics. You have good instincts but you need to face a lot more of the smaller fishes before heading for the shark pond."

Harry closed his eyes in defeat, breathing in and out slowly. The manipulative bastard. He was right and Harry could oppose nothing to that reasoning without sounding like a petulant brat. He understood what Sirius meant now.

"I can see how seriously you took your role, Mister Potter… Harry, but I need you to accept the position where you'll do the most good. The After Dark Department is also the only place I could appoint your godfather without giving the look of favoring him as the guardian of my savior."

More flattering, hinting he had a weakness. That was masterfully played. He just told it was the only place of power Sirius could get in the Ministry… if Harry accepted to stand down peacefully. It nailed the matter down like a giant with a mallet and eight inches long nails. Harry opened his eyes, having regained control once again, and took a leaf out of Sirius' book.

"After a short consideration, I can see your position and heartily agree to it. I will do my best to keep on learning under my godfather's guidance so I can head for the top on my own. Meanwhile, I will work in earnest to rid us from this plague that _Voldemort_ spread over the world."

Albus' left eyebrow twitched at the Dark Lord's name and the hand that gripped a quill almost snapped the writing implement in a spasm. Harry wasn't as subtle as his godfather and needn't to be. Dumbledore was old already and had weaknesses. Harry was young, twice a celebrity and on the fast track. It was only a matter of time and that could allow only one victor, unless of foul play. Harry hoped the Headmaster of Hogwarts and Minister of Magic wouldn't let power corrupt him, or else Harry just put a target on his head.

* * *

><p>Back in the Black Manor, Harry waited for his guardian to come home from his own appointment with the Minister. Harry felt restless and discovered, once again, how foolish it was to request weapon practice with his trainer while in that state of mind in order to pass the time. His trainer, on the other hand, was happy to oblige, as Harry might face situations where he's have to fight while preoccupied. He needed to either use it to his advantage or overcome it.<p>

Harry rolled in bandages over each individual fingers when Sirius flooed out of the fireplace. He stomped to the study directly, where he knew Harry would be waiting for him. He barely took notice of his beaten up state and crashed in a sofa, his hands closed in fists.

"He's given me your post! A very good way to put me down as an inexperienced teen's level! No offense…"

"None taken. He played the 'it's the only place I could put your guardian without looking like I'm favoring you' card. Anyway, I'm a foot soldier now."

Sirius' head snapped up.

"His very words?" he asked, wary.

"Yes, to the words. I'm a talented young man with a lot of initiatives, it seems, but inexperienced."

Sirius' stare was lost in the distance for a moment, and when it came back to Harry, he had the most sincere worried look he never displayed.

"Harry, be very, very careful. Dumbledore, back when I knew him, was an adept of 'the Greater Good'. He would be willing to sacrificed himself in the name of the best course of action. Looking at how he is now, I'm pretty sure he would even be willing to sacrifice someone else. Be wary of his orders and remember there is always hope and no situation to ever arise would require your sacrifice, no matter how good his arguments are."

Harry shuddered under his godfather's gaze, but nodded. This felt like an heartfelt, even prophetic advice.

"I'll remember that," Harry said, nodding. "What are my standing orders, now?"

Sirius sat back in his chair, deep in thoughts.

"Dumbledore is slowly getting rid of me, by putting me in a Department meant to be dissolved when we'll finally succeed. We can't slack off either, or we'll be accused of using the Nightmares for our personal profit. At first, I sincerely thought that Dumbledore as Minister would be a good thing, but I'm not so sure anymore. He's different from what I remember. For now, we'll have to concentrate on fighting the Nightmares, finding a permanent solution to the problem and survive it. From now on, help Luna in her task and keep up with your training. Next summer, the Nightmare hunt will be on again."

* * *

><p>Bill Weasley was partly asleep in the mining cart. He got used to them, with the years, and the wind and jolts of the ride rocked him to sleep more than anything else. It was a double shift and another would wait for him after five hours of sleep. The curse breakers worked overtime to fix the biggest confusion he saw Gringotts sink into in memories. Hundreds of wills were opened, bickering started all over the nation and more lawsuit against the bank itself for lack of 'cooperation' were started than there were lawyers available. Hundreds of thousands of galleons were moved from vaults to vaults and the benefactors were upset to see it leave now, as their previous owners came back from the dead.<p>

There were curses to break, new ones to install, old ones to reactivate…It would take months to put everything back as it was. For those who spent the money already…

Bill didn't even want to think about it. He got his father back and that was more than he ever hoped for. There was a celebration party tonight as Charlie managed to get a break at the dragon's reserve.

A stronger jolt of the cart had his head whiplash painfully to the right. Bill rubbed his neck and opened his eyes. His blood turned to ice as he noticed the lack of driver. Bill looked left and right in panic but the goblin couldn't be seen anywhere, not even below, falling to his death. Since when was he rolling away freely? The cart took a sharp turn and Bill could only throw his weight to the right of the cart to stop it from leaving the tracks. The wheels on the right side lifted from the rails and Bill hunched over the edge as much as possible to keep it from toppling. It worked, somewhat.

Once the turn was passed, the cart balanced back on its wheels but kept on the momentum and the opposite wheels now left the rails. With Bill's weight on that side, it tipped over and Bill fell down, down… the cart spun above him, under him… until he landed on something rubbery and moving. He lost his breath as the ribs on his left side erupted in burning pain. He rolled and realized his feet were still hanging in emptiness. His eyes trailed up…

In the eyes of a dragon. A dragon who looked pissed to have a human sprawled all over one of its wings. It threw its head back in a definitely recognizable fashion. Bill rolled again and again, eager to take his chances with an unknown fall then to face a dragon's breath. Fire raced his way and went over his head just as he pushed himself from the flying monster. Some of his hair caught on fire and he felt his face heat up painfully but he escaped. The ground came faster than he thought, smashing his jaw on the ground and making stars explode before his eyes. Bill managed to get up and drew his wand… and realized with horror that his mouth wouldn't obey him. His jaw hung open loose and blood dripped from his lower lip.

Bill ran, holding his left side, toward the nearest vault. It was an old one, but at long last, he was in luck. He knew of a backdoor for curse breakers on that one. The door was an old style piece of iron, with crude but effective runes. On autopilot, his mind reminding him that no amount of subtle work would take it down. Only the magical equivalent of a battling ram pushed by a giant's clan would dent it.

He reached one of the door's hinges, slipped between the door and the wall, pulling his way in the vault, where there was no physical space for him to do so. He rather not think of how this one-way backdoor worked, as he knew that splintching himself twenty times per seconds and re-apparating on the other side couldn't be good for him.

He managed to squeeze in, breathing hard, and walked away from the door purely by reflex. There was no way the dragon could get in. Bill looked around, getting a feel on his ribs, to pass the time. He would have to wait for help, and then explain how he got in. That one wouldn't go over well.

Repeated chocks registered on his mind but he could only painfully snort. How stupid was that dragon? Even against a regular steel door, it couldn't do more than heat and claw at it. Piles of gold, rare portrait, weapon racks and jewelry littered the place like a pirate treasure trove. Further up was a Greek-styled stand, shaped like a small column with a golden cup resting on it. Without any further clue, he felt that this object was the reason for all his bad luck.

The banging resumed, their intensity ten-fold now, sounding like a troll charging a twenty feet wide gong. Bill looked back to see the door dent deeply, magical discharges flashing at each hit.

"That's impossible. This physically and magically can't happen…" he thought to himself.

But it did. A fang pierced the metal and clawed paws at the end of membranous wings ripped a hole in the door, pushing the ribbons it shred away with a sound of tortured metal. Bill walked backward two steps and fell just as the dragon threw itself at him. It missed him by a hair but the fall knocked him painfully on the stone floor. Looking back, Bill saw that the dragon had a rider. It was the goblin driver. The dragon had a saddle and reins. It didn't made sense!

The goblin had the dragon turn around and with a snapping move of its long neck, it ate the golden cup and stand whole. It swallowed once and it was over. The next moment confirmed the reality that slowly crawled in Bill's consciousness: he was having a Nightmare.

The dragon and rider roared in pain as both their skin fractured and oozed with gold. The metal seemed to melt and eat away their flesh, muscles and bones to replace them by living gold. The impossible transmutation finished, leaving a stunned goblin rider looking at himself incredulously. A smile stretched on his mouth passed any anatomical possibilities before he slowly looked up. The dragon, as if of one mind with its rider, also looked at Bill and growled.

Bill hoped it would end up quickly.

* * *

><p>"Sir! A cart is reported missing, along with its driver and passenger!" a clerk announced, running in the Hall of Change.<p>

"What?!" yelled the Senior Clerk.

To the customers, it was simply the hall with the counters and had no idea of its symbolic in the goblin's culture. The Senior Clerk wanted to flay the stupid underling to come in shooting this for everyone to hear. What was he thinking?!

"That's not all! Alarms went out on one of our most ancient and secured vault! Someone went in unnoticed and a few moments later, something blew the doors and magical runes away!"

The Senior Clerk was livid, rigid, and felt murderous. Would that stupid shit _shut up_! You don't spout such non-sense for every customers to hear! They'll believe you! Whispers were already rising all around them!

"Somebody bypassed their best defenses and then they were overwhelmed? Is our gold so badly protected?"

"I thought the goblins were strong, mommy! Does that mean they're really weak in fact?"

"Weaker than a wizard, obviously," answered the mother, not even bothering with a whisper.

"Maybe I should just get my gold and build a magical safe at home…" an elder man pondered out loud.

The Senior Clerk was having spasm all over. No! This couldn't be happening! The floor suddenly exploded from under their feet and a golden dragon rid by a goblin ripped through the air and smashed through Gringotts' roof. Books and scrolls of accounts balance, interest rates and mortgages went up in flames in the monster's wake. It left as quickly as it came, flying in the twilight sky.

Valuable information was lost forever. The credibility of the bank was crushed in one minute. Bottomless fatigue pushed on the Senior Clerk. He looked down at the flame filled hole the dragon left behind and thoughtlessly jumped down to his personal goblin's hell.

* * *

><p>It was Dumbledore first crisis as Minister. Gringotts was ripped in half from the inside and a wind of panic swept the Wizarding World. When hearing of Gringotts being broken open like an egg shell, people feared for their money. Was it <em>really<em> safe? Had their economy been stolen? What if someone used the confusion to fill his own vault with everyone else's? Dumbledore asked the wireless to air a small speech concerning the events barely one hour after it happened. He clearly stated that there would be no interruption before the end of his speech and that a period of questions would be allowed to journalist afterward. The Wizarding World held its breath and thousands of ears turned to the speaker of a magical radio.

"This is your Minister speaking," Dumbledore started in a grave voice that echoed across Britain. "And this emergency broadcast concerns the events that occurred at Gringotts late this evening. It seems that a Nightmare attacked a curse breaker on duty. They are, as you well know, the staff at Gringotts employment who knows the most about the security measure of the bank. You can all imagine what would be a Curse Breaker worst Nightmare…"

Dumbledore let a short moment of silence hung so that the nation could let this sink in.

"It is the first time that a Nightmare attack a target at such a key position in an institution of that importance. It is the first time it leaves so much damage behind. Our After-Dark Department is on site and working to learn more about the circumstances of this attack. Are the Nightmare organizing? Is it a freak occurrence? We will be informing the public of the situation as soon as possible. The A-DD is no longer a division of the Department of Mystery and is authorized to divulge information to the public, at its courtesy, of course."

Dumbledore fell silent and looked at the spokespersons of the press and various wireless stations of the Network. They waited a bit but it looked like the Minister was done. A man tentatively raised a hand to ask a question and a nod from the Minister in his direction gave him permission to speak.

"Sir…" started the representative of B.O.O.M., the station of the 'latest sonic wave', "What of the bank? What about the vaults, the gold and the security?" he asked dumbly, more used to the singer of the hour than political interview.

"Yes, what about them?" Dumbledore asked lightly.

"What my college wish to point out," said the representative of M.E.A.N., one of the few debate channel after barely raising his hand, "…is that the public might be worried about the integrity of their vault, and that there will be a shortage of gold available for the customers tomorrow."

"I don't know about that," Dumbledore answered calmly. "Why are you asking?"

There was silence again and Dumbledore smiled, having achieved his effect. He spoke again before anyone else could think of a question.

"The matter of your money is, and always was, handled by the goblins. They will be the one to handle this crisis and frankly, it doesn't stress me at all. Or…do you imply that the goblins aren't worthy of our absolute trust?" he asked sweetly.

The representative fell over themselves to deny such a ridiculous notion. The goblins would patch up stronger than ever, of course! The interview ended shortly after, with the recommendation of the Minister to keep clear of Gringotts for the next few days and to allow them the time and quiet to repair the damages.

* * *

><p>The Head Director of London's Gringotts, Bones, also called 'Warchief BonesBreaker' by his peers, listened to the Wireless. He was sharpening his thick claws on a double-headed battleaxe. His weapon smith just sharpened and oiled it for him, but he may not need it after all. The humans would never know how close they were to another goblin war. Still, if the humans tried to get their gold back in the next few days, there would be a bloodshed.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Author's notes: IOU: A double chapter.

**Disclaimer: "She does not leave me another choice! I'm going to take an hostage until J.K gives me the right to Harry Potter! Since I have no volunteer to be taken hostage, I'll hold myself prisoner until she yield! I'll treat myself reasonably, but I'll give myself only minimum food! Ha!"**

**"You're on another diet, Tigerman?"**

**"Shut up!"**

* * *

><p>"I share the vision of the Minister in the opinion that Gringotts is the safest place in Britain to put our gold and that the goblins are the best, if not the only logical choice. Now, your manager appointed you to me so that I could understand what happened. That would mean to actually answer my questions."<p>

"That was never stated."

Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He needed to know as much as possible about this new Über Nightmare or else he wouldn't know how to fight it! It went away so quickly that the clients interrogated spoke of nothing else but an explosion. A typical case of 'duck and cover'.

The manager hinted that this employee had answers. It was true that he never said he's give them: that part was up to Harry.

"Our Department is working on a solution against the Nightmare problem and without proper information, it will never happen. Your bank almost lost the confidence of its customers. It didn't happen thanks to the quick intervention of our Minister," argued Harry.

"Your feeble society wouldn't survive a week without Gringotts. It was an act of self-interests," sneered the goblin.

"Why are you so…" started Harry before an idea struck him. Reverse psychology. Needle their pride, their honor. He wasn't playing ball? It was time to throw the Quidditch glove down.

"Oh… I see," Harry said, a small smirk now playing with his lips. "How could you have seen anything at all…" Harry said in a lower voice.

The goblin stiffen and looked at him warily.

"There's no shame in that, really. Even a grown wizard, in such a chaotic situation would… could react the same way. I don't blame you, really!" Harry said, closing his notepad, keeping his page noted with a quill.

"What are you implying, wizard? spat the goblin, his fist slowly closing.

Harry was very aware he was playing with fire but he was in no mood to be led around either. He slid the notepad in an inside pocket and got up to his full height, towering over the goblins, effectively looking down on him.

"Well, you can't give me any answers since at that time you were flat down on the floor, cowering with your hands before your eyes. How can you offer valid testimony if you had both eyes closed and sang some goblin's song over the ruckus? I have no interests in what your 'happy place' look like. I heard there was a kid with his mother in the hall. I think I'm going to look for him…"

Harry turned around and started walking away. His left hand was still hidden inside his coat, not that the goblin could notice now, facing Harry's back.

"Wizard! I am NO coward! I saw it all! I saw it! Wait, You _will_ wait!" he said, gripping Harry's right arm harshly after a quick run. He pulled on it sharply with enough strength to turn Harry around.

He met less resistance than expected as Harry rolled on a heel and put a dagger right under his throat. He had a snarl on his face and he showed he meant business by pushing the goblin back by the blade, forcing him to backpedal several meters until he was up against a wall. A trickle of blood now ran on the blade and the goblin gurgled on his own saliva he didn't dare to swallow.

"Now you can be as uncooperative as you want and for this assault on my person I can take your life. I don't care what your manager will think of it, I never guaranteed I'd return you in one piece when I'd be done with you. Give me one reason not to slice you up right here, in the Main Hall, with twenty fucking witnesses around, including your fucking manager, smiling from his fucking corner?!"

"Arrrg…dragon… it was a dragon…" the goblin managed to let out without cutting himself on Harry's blade…too much. He might have been panicking a bit, as he felt the cut burning and itching like hell. Was it a poisoned blade?

"A dragon couldn't do that kind of damage. Explain yourself," ordered Harry, giving the goblin enough space to breath. That meant pointing the tip of the dagger at two millimeters from his eye instead of holding it to his throat.

"It was… a golden dragon but not in the way that its scales were of a golden hue. The dragon was made entirely of gold, and so was its rider," he said, but realized he spoke too much and closed his mouth with a snap. He put a hand on his lightly bleeding throat, but the skin wasn't cut all the way. It still stung like hell.

"What…rider?" Harry asked, the tip of his dagger playing with the goblin's eyelashes. The goblin's mouth quivered but didn't open in an answer. "Do you fell the cut yet?!" Harry asked sweetly.

"It was a goblin rider! All made of gold too, I could tell. I couldn't recognize the dragon as one of the type we use. It spouted golden flames that burned long after they were thrown. It ripped through floor and ceiling as if it was papier maché."

Harry leaned back, took his handkerchief and wiped his dagger clean.

"You see? It wasn't like pulling teeth at all. Pulling teeth with a dagger is so messy after all…" Harry said, smiling sadistically.

"What was on the dagger?" asked the goblin quickly.

"Some rubbing alcohol and sea salt. We can't risk an infection now, can we? One could be sued for that."

Harry went passed the counter, uninvited, toward the mine carts.

"Come on! Follow up! I have a lot more questions to ask on our way to the vault!" he yelled.

The goblin scrambled only after receiving a small nod from his manager. They had to keep their hard-ass image after all.

* * *

><p>Harry laid naked with Luna in her bed, under a single satin sheet. He was trailing a finger on her body, from her shoulder, down and around her breast to her belly button, triggering giggles, shudders and light moans. They had little time together and they were multi-tasking. They talked, touched and kissed at the same time.<p>

"H.S.'s work is fantastic," Harry said, scratching her belly lightly with his short nails. "The living room and office shaped into a library like I've never seen. There's actually place for sitting!"

"Hummm. Yes. His idea to induce alternate gravity nods so that the bookcases stuck to the high ceiling was a stroke of genius. You just have to walk up the wall to access them too. It left Mother's wide desk in the middle of the room, but blissfully empty. That tickles, Harry! No, don't pinch that! Oh…"

"I saw that only the scrolls were left. There might be a lot of them but at least, the heavy lifting is done. Hey! Look who's talking of pinching! Using your tongue like that is plain cruel, you know that?! Summer break is in less than a month now. I have my O.W.L.S.'s to prepare for and our summer's travel. We'll have to get rid of as many Nightmares as possible and gather what's left of the dream shards. We'll need to ask Serena if there is a way to know how many could be missing. Do I assume we are done talking from what you're doing?" Harry asked, his cheek reddening by the seconds.

"Luna? Why is your door locked? More importantly, why am I not able to unlock it? Open it!" Serena asked from the other side of said door.

A slight popping noise later and a moan from Harry and Luna could actually speak.

"It's a secret, mom! And no, I can't open the door right now!"

"Why so?"

"Because we're both naked and quite busy! Come back in two hours or so!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh, okay then."

* * *

><p>"Minced mandrake root… no longer than one inches each…" Hermione mumbled dropping a very precise quantity of said ingredient in the cauldron, spinning the concoction with an iron spatula on the end of a wooden handle.<p>

"The sea tubers, to a length of one to five of its thickness, coming up in a minute," Harry said.

"Humm… you started on them too soon," Hermione said. "The book says you should finish cutting them and put them in right away, but it has yet to simmer for fifteen minutes," she argued.

Hermione was Harry's partner in potion this year again and listening to her often gave him the kind of marks he'd make his parents proud. If he had any. Today, though, he was a bit stressed.

"And why, why do we have to cut it right before?! It's the same ingredient! It won't have time to dry either, so why?"

"Because that's what the book says to do!" Hermione whispered a bit harshly. She didn't like to be one the end of Harry's tongue lashing. Especially after hearing about the Gringotts business.

"Then tell me why the instruction book says that? And why it doesn't explain why it doesn't say it?!" Harry argued further, now oblivious to his surroundings.

"Because, Mister Potter," whispered Professor Severus Snape right in his ear, "The book encourage one with half a brain to ask himself those very questions and it doesn't explain every single steps because that might be the difference between an Exceeded Expectation from any regular, mediocre student and an Outstanding result… from someone not out of his teens. Now stop disturbing _my_ class and get back to work!"

Snape straighten up and billowed his way to the next cauldron. Harry looked at his tubers.

"Why… why do we have to cut them right before…" he mumbled.

Hermione was about to argue not to start again but Harry found his own answer.

"Because… their jelly-like middle is running out of it, and we need as much of it inside the cuts for it to achieve full effect!" Harry mumbled to himself, barely loud enough for Hermione to hear. "Every peculiar operation have a very definite, logical place and order for a very good reason. We could re-think every potions we ever did that way!"

Hermione never stopped rotating her spoon, but she had this far away look, when lost in deep thoughts. She frowned so much her eyebrows and hair were finally two definite entities.

"Do you realize the implications?" Hermione asked, stunned.

"Yeah. Professor Snape is acting like this so we rather search by ourselves instead than constantly ask him questions. He, actually, _have_ a teaching method!" Harry said with wonder.

"Who would have thought?!" Hermione smirked.

* * *

><p>Harry's exams were a simple formality, for the most part, and his Herbology one proved to hide a surprise the examiner wasn't aware of. The testing was done at the Longbottom's greenhouses, at a stone's throw from their mansion. The Longbottoms were an old family, but never were that rich. The mansion and greenhouses were their main assets.<p>

The test was to change an adult mandrake root of pots, following the security measure showed in class. Harry gained extra points for his judicious use of a silencing charm on top of wearing earmuffs. Harry explained it was a security measure in case someone walked in at the wrong moment, only to drop dead from the plant's wail.

Harry finished up, took out the earmuffs and cancelled the silencing charms so he could speak with his examiner when they were surrounded by a crystalline laugh. A blur ran between trees, up ahead, too thin to hide anyone behind. The examiner looked around wildly, his beard whipping the air audibly. Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. She finally found him. It was to be expected, but he hoped for a bit more patience form an immortal being. Given, it was a thirteen-years old immortal girl. Granted, Harry himself was only fifteen… almost sixteen! Somewhat, he felt older.

"Are you going to keep the wood nymph routine for long, Lazuli? I'm in the middle of something here!" Harry said aloud.

"Not true! You were finished!" countered the vegetal succubus, running in his back and circling him with her arms. "Caught you! Now you're mine!"

"Isn't it backward? Shouldn't I be the one to run after you?" Harry asked, amused.

"Why should I act as expected? Beside, you don't stand a chance in a game of hide-and-seek against me. It's in my blood!"

The examiner was shell-shocked, his mouth hanging open. Lazuli smiled at him and waved from behind Harry. The poor man answered in the same way, smiling dumbly.

"Harry, my Little Sugar Sap, I need your help. Could you come back to my Thicket please?!" she asked while playing with a strand of his hair.

Harry forced his breathing to be as regular as possible, if a bit deeper. Hormones made his heart rev its engine and a thousand fantasies played instantly in his mind about what kind of 'help' she wanted. The worse was that with her, the possibility of any of them happening was very real.

"I'm sure I can spare some time for a good friend. What's the urgency?" he asked, trying vainly to ignore that her mouth was now playing with one ear.

"There's a big meenie that keeps putting trees on fire! Usually, he circle around Hogwarts or disappear inside, somehow, but he often go in the forest and set some of it ablaze! Lots and lots of animals were so scared! A few even died in the flames! I think the centaurs have been putting out the fires but it could attack my Thicket, my home! I'm totally defenseless! You must protect me…"

Harry's blood purged itself from hormones and iced all over his body.

"A big meenie sprouting fire, you say? Would it be, by any chances, a big, golden dragon with a golden goblin rider?"

"Yes! How do you know?" she asked, impressed.

"It's something that got out of a building in London called Gringotts…the building, not the thing that got out," specified Harry, afraid the dryad would start calling the latest Über Nightmare by the goblin's bank name. It wouldn't be funny. Not at all.

"I'll see what I can do as soon as I can, Lazuli. Did…did it attacked at night or during daylight?" Harry asked, fearing the answer.

"Both. Does it matter?"

"At this point, I'm not sure it does. Anyway I see this, I can't appoint ordinary people to help protect your Thicket or they might fall victim to a Nightmare, or an Über Nightmare. If I can't have someone to help you, it's going to be something… some kind of device. Let me think about it and I'll catch up to you in the next few days."

"Alright. Bring your Luna with you! I really want to meet her! I devised a new hormone just for you and you still haven't jumped on me on the spot! I've got no choice but to make a deal with her too now!"

Harry felt a bit of a nosebleed coming at the images flooding his brain.

"Only if you promise not to harm her, threaten her or hinder her freedom in any ways," quickly stipulated Harry. He felt his blood run in his veins and it was getting quite hard to think straight when so much of it was going south of the border…Damn pheromone, they must accumulate in his system!

"I promise, my Little Sugar Sap!" she said, kissing both his cheeks from behind, one after the other. "I can't wait! See you soon!"

With that, she un-melted from him, skipped merrily in front of the examiner who was impersonating a smiling bubblehead doll and disappeared behind some bushes. She left a thick smell of spring in full swing behind her, having the males left behind breathe in deeply and sigh.

"You are in speaking term with a dryad now, are you?" stated more than asked the examiner, reminding himself of his status. "If I was the least bit suspicious, I'd say you planned this meeting ahead to fit your Herbology OWL…" the older man teased.

The senior examiner wheezed a coughing laugh at the consternate face Harry made. He gathered his notes and prepared the next examinee sheet.

"Shoo, shoo, Mister Potter! And… thank you for this meeting, planned or not. It is every herbalist's dream, something we wish could happen even once in our lifetime. Please, send Miss Granger over here on your way out."

Harry walked away after a slight bow and swore he heard the examiner mumble something about 'devilish vixen able to bring a dead limb back to life'. Harry quickly pushed the notion away and focussed on the current situation. How could he stop a dragon from putting stuff on fire?

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door. For anybody else, it would trigger a light curiosity about who would come to visit. In this case, that feeling was felt a hundred times over with dread topping it. With the curiosity came some excitement, a healthy dose of suspicion and a bit more fear. You can't go wrong with fear. You don't get to be his age by getting careless.<p>

The man went to the door and looked through the peephole only to find a young man, of average height and muscular build patiently waiting on the other side, rubbernecking. When the teen finally looked his way, the old man saw the tell-tale scar of a lightning bolt circled by the moon and bright green eyes. All that remained was the curiosity now. He opened the door.

"Ha! Mister Flamel, I presume," Harry said, putting a hand up for a shake. The alchemist took it and shook uncertainly, a visible question mark on his face.

"And you are Harry Potter, quite a bit taller than the last I saw of you, in the Prophet," answered Flamel. "To what do I own the honour?"

"Honey, don't leave the poor lad doing a handstand at the front door! Invite him in!" came an elderly woman's voice. She came around her husband and lightly pushed him aside, beckoning Harry to come in. "Come on, I'm baking cookies!"

"I do not wish to intrude, but home-made cookies are always hard to turn down!", Harry smirked and Nicholas, rolling his eyes, let him in.

"You're as well to stay for tea, then. It is a safe bet you are here to discuss about the Philosopher's stone, its recipe or an Apprenticeship, hum?"

"Don't press him like a lemon when he barely has a foot in! Do you dislike company so much, dear? If that keep up, we'll both end up in a cave with long beards, playing chess with a set carved in rocks!" chastised his wife while busying around a stove that was literally from another age.

"And you are trusting people too easily! Thieves can be anywhere and what we possess can lure vultures of any kind!" Flamel said, knocking a fist on the table.

Harry smiled and graciously accepted a tea cup from Ms. Flamel.

"Somehow, I imagined you differently…I'm not here to deprive you from your elixir or your stone, but I heard you made it using a combination of 'traditional' alchemy and runes. Your skills in runes are what's interesting me."

"So, you want an Apprenticeship…" started Flamel before Harry burst out laughing.

"Oh, Merlin no! I tried my hand at it and I'm a dead weight! It seems it takes some skill at drawing and I couldn't draw a flat line if my knickers on fire depended on it! No… but you are another case entirely, and I might have a project for you. I'm not the only one fearing you'll wall yourself in your cottage," Harry said shamelessly picking cookies from a plate. Hey, he was a growing teen!

"Really? And who might be interested in my fate? While we're at it, who told you where I lived?" Flamel asked suspiciously.

"The answer to both questions is the same: Albus Dumbledore," Harry said, as if it was obvious. The man couldn't have that many friends still alive…

"D…Dumbledore? He's still alive? I thought he was dead while closing Hogwarts!"

Harry blinked twice.

"By Morgana… you really are closed to the world!"

Harry spent the next hour giving the grouchy alchemist the news of the last ten years or so. How the schooling system now worked and details about the changes in Divination. Now, it make sense! He told everything he knew about the Shades and Nightmares, leaving almost nothing unsaid. After all, that grouchy alchemist was without contest the oldest human alive. He had some experience to speak from. Harry spoke of his godfather leaving Azkaban, running for Minister and taking him in. Harry did his best to keep humble when speaking of his Nightmare hunts. He really did. Then he spoke of the Ministry accident, Fudge's takeover and the return of the Ministry, saving Dumbledore at the same time. He wanted to keep it humble dammit!

Then there was this horny dryad that wanted to jump his bone and asked him for help to save her home. Harry gave up at this point and just told what happened.

"So now, I need to put together something good enough to put out a dragon's fire real fast, and if it could act as a deterrent too, it would be grand," finished Harry, sipping on yet another cup of tea. He would need to ask for the loo before long.

Nicholas Flamel was long mollified and had been listening intently about what Harry wanted.

"So…you need a temporary contraption? I'm sure you needn't my level of skill for such a petty problem…" Nicholas said, his focus a bit off. Probably was he already thinking of something.

"Temporary? Why should it be? Even if we got rid of this creature, there is more than one way to lit a forest! Don't forget that this is a dryad's home. Whatever is set there will be meant to last at least as long as you!"

Flamel's eyes flashed with an inner fire and a slow smile played on his lips.

"A challenge, heh? What will I get out of it, boy? What could you possibly offer me?"

Ms. Flamel was about to scold her husband but Harry quietly raised a hand to signalled he had this one.

"There is nothing on this earth, no riches in existence, that would mean a thing to you, compared to what you already have, once had or already planned to get. The only thing I could exchange is information. More precisely: an answer to a question that must be playing on your mind for centuries."

Flamel was all ears now and Harry paused for dramatic effect.

"Is there any other way to achieve immortality the way you did, and did anyone ever found it?"

Ms. Flamel looked at Harry intently, the first trace of a menace he saw on her since he got there. He would get an earful if he disappointed her husband.

"So…" Nicholas Flamel said slowly, licking his lips, "is there?"

"Do you really think I would show myself before you like this if my answer was 'no'?!"

Flamel's hands started to shake.

"What is it? Who found it?!"

"That… is the information I will bargain in exchange for the contraption you already have in mind to solve my problem," smirked Harry.

Nicholas Flamel started ranting about 'teen, thieves and white bearded traitors', before cursing the world as a whole. His wife smiled knowingly and Harry knew he won the battle. He carefully pulled a tall, folded piece of paper and held it in the air. The simple gesture shut Nicholas up.

"I, Harry James Potter, swear upon my magic that this piece of paper contains the information in order to achieve immortality, and that I will explain it to Nicholas Flamel after his work is completed. Nicholas Flamel, do you swear upon your magic to open this only after your task is completed?"

The older man swallowed painfully and extended a hand to take the paper.

"I, Nicholas Flamel, swear upon my magic to follow those terms."

He took the paper and Harry let it go. The immortal looked at it, visibly fighting the urge to open it. Nicholas dipped the tip of his index in a small honey pot and glued the corners of the folded sheet to keep it from opening.

"I hope you have access to your family vault, Mister Potter, because I never said anything about paying for the materials."


	26. Chapter 26

Author's notes:

**Disclaimer: Her books are out, her movies are done: why couldn't we have a bit of fun with Harry Potter too! Unless she planned on a sequel… woot!**

* * *

><p>Now that the OWLs were over, the remaining days of school were like free periods for the students to chat, organize summer activities or to vanish from sight, in pairs, the time of an afternoon. Harry spent the next few days with a grouchy old man who could whine about how everything was better when he was younger, which could include quite a long period. From the way the streets were cobbled to how woman dressed today, pausing for a note about how the dogs were way bigger, meaner and thus more useful in his time when you had to run after your dinner in the woods after two weeks of eating plants buried in twelve inches of snow...<p>

Harry never had a family and never got to know his grandparents. He understood now what a blessing it was. The senile old man brought him to shops that didn't existed anymore and refused giving him the list of materials, wanting to 'keep it a surprise'. He insisted on Harry following him around though, and made quite a show to ask for an introduction to every shopkeepers.

'Here, here! Come and see the Great Alchemist, the line for a portrait with the star starts here and for the autographs, here! No kids allowed!' Harry thought for himself. Harry never figured the genius to be such pain in the ass. Maybe he wasn't isolated because he chose to be. Who knows: maybe his clearing was an important city, many hundreds years ago, but they all moved away!

Harry bit his tongue and used up for about two years of diplomacy, remembering he did this for a friend. He genuinely worried for Lazuli. The volatile nature of the dragon combined with the power of an Über Nightmare might be enough that it would dare attack the immortal in her stronghold. She was strong, but not battle oriented.

Until now, the material Flamel gathered were rather strange. Nothing seemed to connect with anything else but Harry remembered it was the kind of puzzle you probably solved by melting all the pieces together, or something.

Harry's dimensional bag now held: a bloc of fine sandstone, a roll of whiter than white Egyptian papyrus, ten pound of volcanic stone -still hot-, ten tail feathers of hawks from the same family, a jack-in-the-box, a vial of ever-frosting water, two full cookie jars and one inkwell full of squid ink.

"Great!" Flamel said, finally leaving the latest shop. "All that's missing is the base material and we'll be ready to start the fun part!"

Harry blinked twice.

"You mean that from all the junk we gathered… we haven't got the base material yet?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

"Hey! Don't call it 'junk'! You need to believe in magic for it to work, you know!" Flamel said, waving a finger.

Harry had a hundred comeback pushing on his tongue, begging to be released and he settled for the most productive one.

"Where is located the base material, then?"

"In the Caribbean Sea."

Harry blinked quadra… quadutri… four times.

"I'll push some levers and get an international portkey," Harry sighed.

"You do that. I'll get myself an ice cream."

Harry went to the ministry building and passed checkpoints at lightning speed. He went directly to the International Affairs. He had no intentions to fill paperwork in five copies and wait two weeks for a few hours under the sun. International portkeys worked mostly like regular ones, with jumps. There were waypoints all around the world to act as relay in long distance travel. They explained it as: "The further we have to get you, the higher we need to 'throw' you. If the throw get too high, you'll leave the planet's gravity. We aren't providing space suits."

There were four relays to the Caribbean and one of them was underwater: hold your breath! Harry took his portkey with him, in the form of a black pearl. Harry found Flamel polishing a bowl of ice cream with a satisfied smile.

"We didn't have that kind of ice cream back in my days! The closest we had was to crush strawberries in white snow! We didn't have refined white sugar back then either!"

"So many things you're missing by keeping away from people," Harry sighed, shaking his head. "I know I wouldn't want to spend eternity protecting it."

Nicholas opened his mouth and was about to let out a sharp reply but something stopped him. Was it the memory of his projects while working on the stone of eternal life? All those things he longed to do, the places he dreamed to see? The people he wanted to meet, all long-dead now?

"You will learn with time, Mr. Potter, that the more you have, the more afraid you are to lose it. It may be wealth, health, friends or lifetime, it doesn't matter. To me, life is more important than anything."

Harry nodded in understanding, and acknowledged the ancient's man wisdom.

"If the time spent on this Earth is more important than filling it with emotions, experiences and memories, I have nothing more to say to you, Master Alchemist Flamel. On the other hand, someone of your caliber could open a fantastic business in Diagon Alley and would never know a boring day in his life."

"Even after being introduced to all the shopkeepers?" smirked the elder man. "I do not wish to be asked for a Philosopher's stone every seconds of every day!"

"That's why obliviation spells exist. As a Ministry employee, I have the authority to spread them around like candy bars," Harry said, shrugging.

"I fear it's a bit too late for that!" laughed the elder.

"Why do you think I always took so long paying up when we left the stores?" asked Harry, faking surprise. "Do you think I would allow your peace to be threatened?"

Nicholas froze in surprise for a second and erupted in laughter.

"Let's go fetch the last material, my boy! Traveling with you is definitely entertaining!"

* * *

><p>British clothing was a pain on a Southern island, even summers British clothing! Harry closed the door leading outside barely two seconds after opening it.<p>

"Let's stop by the souvenir shop first," Harry said, leading an amused alchemist along. "We'll get nice, light souvenir shirts and shorts. Let's go with swimming clothes while we're at it! And shoes better adapted for the climate."

"You know that those are tourist traps who charge trice the price…"

"Don't care," interrupted Harry.

Mr. Flamel laughed again. Harry saw the man change almost as the minutes passed. He even lost some wrinkles.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you did this on purpose so that I'd buy you a new set of clothes!"

"There is a saying about an old monkey and new tricks…"

"Yeah. Can't teach them any, they know them all!" Harry countered, choosing one of the most colorful, blindingly flashing tourist get-up he could find. "This looks fine," Harry said. "At least, I won't be mistaken for anything else than a tourist."

"You mean you didn't choose this so that the locals would see you as an nonthreatening kid in vacation with his grandpa? That with this peacock-on-potion-fumes vest, you won't be underestimated? Shocking."

Harry smirked a bit. The old man really knew the old tricks. The Apparition point was indeed in a touristic spot, making strange people going in or out a common occurrence. Harry hired a guide nearby, a boy two or three years younger than himself. He had a broken English composed of the usual words needed when on vacation, like: restaurants, toilets, hospital, police… Thankfully, Harry had to use words like: rental boat, tool shop, diving gears and solar cream. The boy smiled and nodded a lot seeing the potential profits in those two pale-faced outsiders.

An hour later, Harry had some shallow diving material delivered to a small marina and his skin felt cool under the generous layer of cream he put on it. The vegetation was lush everywhere and the décor, a natural paradise. It was hard to remember they were here for work. It was even harder to admit you'd have to leave when you'd be done…

The first problem came when the boat loaner, a thin moka-colored man in his thirties, explained the small boat came with a crew of four people, and that this was not negotiable. Looking around, Harry realized they fell in with _that_ kind of crowd. The worst kind of tourist trap. The kind you might lose all your belonging before being thrown overboard with a lead vest. Harry hid his loathing for the human trash, smiling a false, carnivorous smile, and agreed.

Harry stayed close to Nicholas after they left the shore, despite the crew's call to come and see rare fishes in the boat's wake. When Nicholas said they would be at the right place to start diving, Harry signaled the captain to stop. The boat slowed down and Harry leaned against the railing, his arms crossed and head slightly tilted to one side.

"So," he called loudly, "How are we going to play this?"

The men looked a bit nervously at each others, gathering in front of Harry. The captain came behind them, no smile on his face this time.

"You give us your money, credit cards and any valuables on you. You do that and you live. You don't do that and we kill you, taking it anyway. Then we drop you right here, in open water, where your body will be eat by sharks," he menaced. It was a nice try, but Harry couldn't help but to snort. Amateurs.

"Right. You are right, but only on one thing. I do have two choices. Either I kill you all the old fashion way…. He drawled, taking a small dagger from god-knew-where, "Or I spare myself the trouble of cleaning blood and I incapacitate you with this, making sure you lose any memory from ever meeting us," he finished, pulling his wand from another blind spot. "If you all kneel down, I'll choose the second solution even if it would be a lot less satisfying."

If the crew was nervous until now, they were dancing from one foot to the other now. This was not going as planned at all. On top of that, there were the rumors about other… businesses… which vanished without leaving a trace after they left with peculiar strangers. Still, it was a teen and an old man. What could go wrong?

One of the crew mate decided to be brave and jumped on Harry with a steel pipe raised over his head. He'd hit from the end of his reach, he thought, to prevent Harry from using his dagger. The two remaining sailors ran after, barely a second behind. The captain slowly walked forward, letting his underling face the danger first.

Harry would have laughed if it didn't mean losing the perfect timing they offered him. They practically lined themselves like practice dummies! Harry jumped forward, well inside the first crew mate's personal space and stuck his dagger in him to the hilt, using the grip as a pivot to rotate on himself, keeping the momentum going. The hit was so violent though, and the man such a lightweight that it lifted him off the ground a bit and shoved him to the side. The two other men were not expecting to face Harry so close, so soon.

Harry's execution was flawless and he found himself very stable on his feet. He used the remaining of his momentum to jump again and landed in a crouch, before sweeping the first man's leg from under him. Not the gentle one that just send you on your back either. Harry caught the man on the right to the side of of his knee so violently it bent inward with a sickening pop and crashed in the other, making that one bend outward. His shout may have reached the shore, even if it was over twenty miles away.

The third decided a full body tackle to immobilize the twister teen was in order. He jumped on him, football style. Harry put his sweeping feet down, held his dagger stabbing style, caught the man deep in the shoulder using his own momentum and used it like a judo grab to throw him over his shoulder. He twisted the dagger in the wound doing so on top of applying the pressure needed to lift the man off his feet. When he smashed on the deck, he was already unconscious from the pain.

The captain took a small pistol out. Harry pulled his dagger free and threw it with deadly accuracy. It caught the man's wrist, jolting the aim away from him and messing with the man's ability to control his finger. The gun fell overboard from the jelly-limp hand of the captain. Harry walked to him, pulled the dagger out in a swift move, causing a spray of blood on the deck. The captain fell on his knees, holding his bleeding wrist. Harry wordlessly hit the side of his head with the dagger's pommel.

The monk-trained teen made sure the rest of the crew members were either unconscious before pulling his wand and casting stupifix around. He used whatever medical knowledge he had in order to prevent internal bleeding. They would survive, he guessed, and the memory might serve as a lesson. He cast more paralysis spell on them, some of them being useful to stabilize someone in an emergency. It might help the wound to close by itself too. Harry finally turned toward Nicholas.

The old man was looking at him with wide eyes, his mouth open wide in horror. He was clearly in shock. Harry approached him to shake him up but the older man tried to crawl past the railing. Harry didn't want him to accidentally fall in the water, so he stopped and put his hands up. Realizing he had a bleeding dagger in one, he probably failed to look nonthreatening. Harry took his time to clean the dagger and made it disappear somewhere in his clothing. Turning back toward Flamel, the man had a hand over his chest, breathing deeply and threw him covert looks.

"I remember why I stayed alone in the woods, now," he said harshly. "I can tell you one thing that hasn't changed since my days: the world is as violent as it ever was! People are simply more hypocrite about it!"

Harry looked away, feeling unease creep on. Oh yeah, it was his first time with actual humans. He breathed deeply, containing his own shock the best he could, licking his dry lips and combing his long hair with one hand. As Harry's own silence grew, Flamel frowned and looked at him.

"Are you all right, Harry?" he asked. It would just feel wrong to call him 'Mister Potter' right now.

"My… skills were honed in order to fight Nightmares, as magic seems to affect them very limitedly. I never… this… I'm almost sixteen but never had to… even magical duel…"

Nicholas was the one to cross the distance between them and hesitated on how to show his support. He ended up putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. The boy was young but as tall as he was. He was smart, strong and very charismatic, but he was also innocent. He was a trained warrior who never saw a bloody battlefield before.

"Harry, I must admit that I fear death, and I loathe any lost of life. I disagree with murder and violence. Still, when faced with it, like we were, right here and now, and after overcoming the shock, I can see that you did the right thing. You protected the ones here in good faith and put those pirates out of commission, sparring their lives. Back in my days… back in my days… One would not be so merciful. The whole society might be hypocrite but as an individual, you are civilized. I think I'm babbling now, boy, help me out."

Harry smiled and nodded. He palmed his face to wipe tears discreetly and huffed.

"Thank you, sir. I needed this. The world will never cease to be a hard place to live. I'm better to get used to it, as I often put myself in this kind of situations. Now that we're not in danger to get stabbed in the back or left alone in deep water, why not do what we came to do?!" he said, more or less in control.

Flamel smiled shyly and nodded. They unpacked the diving gear in silence. They didn't need the air reserve as they would use the bubble-head spell. The palms for the hands and feet would allow them a lot more freedom in their movement though. They dove without ceremony, wands out, and swam down. It was frightening at first to see the bottom fifty meters down, as it triggered the natural fear to fall down. The light was like a perpetual twilight, making the decision to use lighting charms a hard one. Sometimes, the sun caught the small waves over their heads and sent veils of lights, washing the bottom with colors Harry never saw outside a pencils box.

"What are we looking for, exactly?" Harry asked, his voice distorted by the passage from air to water and back to air again.

"Corals," stated Flamel, progressing at a slow pace.

"Corals. I thought we were looking for something a bit more uncommon," Harry said, enjoying the sensation of freedom diving gave.

"We are fifty meters down in water, at least twenty miles off the coast of a Pacific island. How much more uncommon do you want it? An ancient cave with rare magical creature dancing around a glowing gem on a pedestal?" Flamel snorted, a feat underwater.

"Well, not really, but…okay. What kind of coral are we looking for?"

"A magical one, in an underwater cave protected by a water sprite."

Harry, who was a bit further ahead, stopped swimming and turned around to look at him.

"What?" Flamel said, smirking. "There's no gem or pedestal, and I think it's not glowing. Maybe."

Harry sighed and kept on looking around for a cave.

"Any sign I should be looking for particularly?" Harry asked.

"The biggest, thickest and more colorful concentration of coral around. The sprite lives in a cave with a dimensional door. Technically, everything is in this plane, only the door is a dimensional abnormality. It is so to protect the living flora over its home," explained Flamel. "We're going to convince the sprite to come with us, bringing its coral with it."

"Its coral? You'll have to explain that a bit if you want me to understand," scolded Harry. It was not the time to make a mistake. His legs pushed him along over a thick coral bed, looking for the coolest looking formation.

The alchemist's lips thinned, as if thinking of the best words to explain a foreign concept.

"You'll have to understand that sprites are the physical representations of natural magical phenomenon, or concept. A water sprite can be found in unlimited kinds, like a human growing in a different environment from another. It is the magical life of the coral, of the vegetation, of the mass of water surrounding it with an independent mind unlike the one corresponding to a human brain. At the same time, it is a natural occurrence that lives a parallel life to that of humans since it is shaped by our culture, our belief. They are not alien to us, there are… correspondences."

Harry swam in deep theoretical water now and felt dizzy simply looking at its expenses. He practically felt his brain stretch to encompass the concept.

"The water sprite is magical, with a corporeal incarnation but it needs a physical anchor with a deep magical mass. That way, no matter how much it weakens, it will never die unless the anchor is destroyed and believe me, you'll have an easiest time wrestling a dragon with your dagger!" chuckled Flamel.

"So… we need the sprite and its coral. The coral will be the base material and the sprite will keep it alive and whole as long as it exist, which may be even longer than the lifespan of a dryad."

"You got it! But you seem to forget that your dryad friend is a nature sprite too. Simply, she's a vegetation type instead of a water or fire type."

Harry nodded, digesting all this.

"What about the environment? Corals like this live in warm, salted water. Underwater, might I add. How will it live in a northern forest, iced over many months a year?" Harry wondered.

"Harry, you're thinking as if it was human! It is not, remember. This is a water sprite and its needs are not of warmth or light but of energy. Is there water at Hogwarts?"

"There's the lake…" Harry hesitated.

"Is there magical energy?" Flamel quickly asked.

"A confluence of Ley lines," Harry sighed. He started to understand.

"It will not adapt: it will simple become part of its new environment, if it agree."

"How will we lure it out of its home to meet with us?" Harry asked.

"With the vial of magical water and a cookie jar," stated Flamel firmly.

Harry knew better than to ask by now. The coral bed under them was magnificent, truly worthy of a magical being. Harry shrugged and gathered the lures. He tied it to a line and let it dangle over the coral bed at Flamel's instruction.

"And now we wait. This bring back memories! Once I went sprite fishing with Merlin himself with nothing more than a unicorn's tears and a ham. The sprite we got was about this big but the rope snapped and it got away…"

They had to refresh their bubblehead charms twice and Harry's fingers were all wrinkled.

"Should we keep quiet not to scare it or talk to have it notice us? Should we call it, maybe?" Harry asked, his arms way tired and his legs cramping.

Flamel hummed thoughtfully but had no time to answer. There was a tug on the rope and it slipped painfully between Harry's hands for a few feet before stopping. Harry gripped it firmly and was pulled seven more feet before it stopped. The end of the rope vanished in mid-air over the seafloor, deep in corals.

"Ha! It bit! What are you waiting for, Harry! Roll it in!"

"How?! I have nothing to stand on!" snarled Harry.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. How did I do it again?" wondered Flamel, looking up.

"Aguamanti!" yelled the newbie fisherman, pouring power, focus and emotions in the spell. Harry shot up like a rocket, fighting with his wand to keep it down. It didn't took long that something, with a hand in the cookie jar, appeared from between corals. Harry stopped and simply hauled the rope, pulling his catch up at the same time as going back down. The action\reaction concept was a reality when your feet had no ground under them.

Harry looked at what he caught and sighed. It was just. his. luck.

It… she looked like the little mermaid, rated M. She had long, purple flowing hair, a long fish tail that ended as vaporous as a butterfly's wing. The slim upper body had the shape of a Victoria's secret model, minus the underwear. Morgana's knows she should have some on as she looked like the poster child of back pain due to over-developed mammary glands.

Yes, her boobs were huge and she was a looker, munching on a cookie with her big, emerald eyes staring at him. Harry turned toward Flamel.

"Does all natural sprite have green eyes?"

Flamel was taken aback at the sudden question and thought about it.

"Now that you mention it, they do! Do you happen to have some sprite blood in you?" teased the alchemist.

The water sprite looked at them curiously, never stopping to pop ginger and chocolate cookies in her mouth. Why should she escape? They had cookies.

"Is this for me?" the mermaid asked with a voice too clear to belong underwater. She held the vial of magical water in one hand. Harry patted his pocket uselessly, knowing very well it was the one he had on him.

Harry looked at Flamel who looked away, his cheek flushed. He waved in his direction vaguely, never looking at him. Right, he was on his own.

"We thought it would be rude to come asking for something empty handed. We tried to catch your attention with the cookies," Harry replied smoothly. It wasn't his first time having to deal with a naked, drooling drop dead gorgeous sprite.

The mermaid smiled, delighted. She took the cork of the vial off and downed it, not missing a drop of it. Harry understood better. The cookies looked untouched because she willed the water not to moist them. The content of the vial didn't escape because she willed the water around to keep it in until she wanted it to part and swallow it. Even saying she ordered water around was partly wrong. She _was_ that water, on a primordial level. To her, it's not so much to order it than flexing a mystical muscle unconsciously.

"Aaaaah! That was refreshing! It sure get hot here, sometimes! Come! I'll get you through the door! I haven't have a visitor in centuries! Bring the cookies, I'll provide something to drink!" she said, swimming down to the coral. There was a shimmering and a haze stayed over the coral. It was a no-brainer that this was the portal-door.

The teen turned to Nicholas Flamel, who was swimming back to the boat quickly for someone his age.

"It's all up to you, Harry! I'm a married man! Good luck!"

"Huh?!" could only reply Harry, dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>Once I started with the sprites, it was hard to stop! Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Author's notes: Sorry for the delay. Life is getting in the way.

**Disclaimer: Harry should have been the seventh son of a seventh son. Now **_**that**_** would have made him powerful! What? No, I still don't own him, jeez…**

* * *

><p>Harry sat with a cup of fine China porcelain in hand, on a Louis XIII chair, probably an original. There were Persian rugs all around, Egyptian tapestries on one wall and Roman weapons against another. There were treasures all around, the kind that would make any collector mad, enough to call it a treasure trove.<p>

Put simply, it was a decorated home with part of the history of its owner. Said owner who now wore a long-sleeved yukata with no underwear. He knew that particular bit since she didn't bother to hide or turn around while changing... putting on something. She had two legs now, probably from the moment she passed her own doorway. She didn't seem limited to her half-fish form and the change didn't denature her any. She look as comfortable as she was underwater.

Harry canceled his bubble-head charm and the air present smelled cool, with a hint of the ocean floor 'odor' if you could call it that. The roof was translucent and let the light in, giving the place an ever changing, waving lighting. The tea was made of algae, and it was delicious. Harry remembered that there were legends of mermaid taking sailors down in the sea, drowning them. Maybe they simply never wanted to leave this place.

"I thank you for the hospitality, Miss," Harry said, putting his cup on a small table from a country he didn't recognize. "Your place is incredibly lovely. You have great taste in furniture and ornaments."

The mermaid beamed at the compliment and rocked herself a bit on her chair. She looked no older than Lazuli, but the decor told otherwise. She admitted herself having no visitors 'in centuries'.

"You're so polite, for a human! Most people on sea either try to capture or kill me on sight. I don't make myself be seen lately."

"The fools don't know what they're missing!" smirked Harry, taking another sip of his tea. "I mean: this tea is exquisite and a reason to visit in itself! You must have tried a lot of flavor to find that one!"

"You would not believe it! I had another Englishman like you, once, and between that and sex, we took about twenty years finding the right mix!"

Harry would have cough on his tea if he didn't expected as such. It seemed that nature sprites were driven by the most... primal of nature's needs.

"I can assure you it wasn't lost time. If it's not too much to ask, I'd like to bring some of it back with me so I can brew it at home."

"Awwww...You plan on leaving?" asked the mermaid, clearly disappointed. "I could make your stay here very pleasant, I assure you!"

"I'm not doubting that for even a single second. Halas, I have work, back home, that only I can do. On top of it, there's a nice dryad who's home need protection. Your presence is the only thing missing to build a system that would even outlive her. The man who was with me, Nicholas Flamel, is an alchemist of incomparable talent and he designed a device with you at its... centerpiece."

"Why would I want to help a dryad? Can't she protect her own thicket?" asked the mermaid plainly. There was no hostility in her voice, not as such. She was truly curious as to why a dryad couldn't defend herself.

"The threat is a malevolent creature that isn't dead nor alive, unaffected by the passage of time. It spout magical fire and is powered by fear," Harry explained.

The mermaid tapped her chin with a finger, deep in thoughts.

"I can understand that she need special protection and magical water against magical fire is the logical choice. I'm not against the possibility and while I have my idea of the answer, I need to ask the question: why as she come to you for help?"

Harry was a bit embarrassed. He knew her motivations and while he didn't want to say it out loud, the mermaid wouldn't understand his shyness. He guessed she wouldn't accept being lied to either.

"Well...there are many reasons, I guess. She is quite young and I'm the first human she had contact with. We became friends. Also, I gave her a name, and she seemed to like it. She's called Lazuli, now. Of course, she advertised her desire to have repeated sex with me a few times. We made a deal before too, and each of us ended up satisfied, so she knows I'm good to my word."

"You...did what?" asked the mermaid, leaning dangerously forward. Really, gravity would have her falling forward in any normal circumstances. Right now, Harry couldn't have his eyes leaving her face who, without a change, became much more...ominous.

"Huh...I became friend..."

"Not that!"

"I gave her a name..."

"THAT!" yelled the water sprite, jumping to her feet. "You gave her a name! She accepted it! Do you know what it mean?!" she asked, shocked and angry.

"I frankly do not have a clue. It gives me something to call her by?"

"It give you _power_ over her!" she yelled. "Names are magical! Naming something give you power over it! Imagine giving a name to one of us! We do not have personal names for a reason! You have absolute power over her now, and whoever know it will have no shortage of lever over her. Who else knows?"

Harry swore to himself and his carelessness. Did he ever mentioned her name to Sirius? Probably yes...Luna...Dumbledore...The examiner...There wasn't time to speak to anyone else.

"Four other people knows. I'll get that number down to two as soon as I get back home."

The mermaid looked at him sadly.

"I hope for her sake you trust the two others for her freedom is in stake. I'll come with you. I feel I should be there to assure her free will. Know that I make a deal with you, but tempering with the will of a sprite like I, under any circumstance, will bring my wrath upon you."

Harry felt bad enough about this blunder already, this had him reach new low.

"I swear upon my very life that if I do so knowingly, I will not run nor hide from your wrath," pledge Harry who felt his magic react to his words.

The mermaid frowned.

"Why? Don't you want to live? Isn't your survival instinct your primary directive?"

"I feel I wouldn't be able to live with the knowledge that my carelessness caused harm to such a perfect and lovely creature as this dryad. It would be a further sin to try to harm a similar entity such as yourself for something that would be my fault."

The mermaid smirked, contented.

"Now I see why Lazuli like you so much. Don't worry about it but do something about those who knows her name, if you can. It's something that happen to all of us, you know. I was named by the first human I met too. The danger is real, but the advantages are as well."

Harry nodded, breathing easier already.

"Won't you ask for my name?" teased the mermaid.

"I think I have enough responsibility already. If I don't know it, I can't tell it by accident."

The mermaid threw her head back and laughed.

"You are wise! Tell me more about this device, now..."

* * *

><p>Back in the boat, Harry got rid of his diving gear with a sigh. It was fun, underwater, but it got tiring real fast. Now he felt as if every moves were exaggerated and he had an unwanted spring in his steps.<p>

"So, have you managed to convince it?" Nicholas Flamel asked innocently.

"Oh, yes, we have a deal despite the fact I couldn't explain to her the role she had in your device more than a vague description. I promised her the same freedom she has now," Harry explained sarcastically.

"That's very good! What have you... exchanged... in order for her to accept?" he asked on the same careless tone.

He expected the teen to blush and stammer, as he dealt with such a being before. He didn't expected the knowing smirk and amused stare.

"That is for me to know, and for you to ponder on forever! That's between her and I."

Nicholas frowned. That was not how it was supposed to work!

"Come on! What have you dealt?!"

"What's the Philosopher's Stone recipe?"

Flamel was taken aback. How did this came up?

"We each have our secrets, sir," Harry said with a bit of a teasing tone. "If you want to learn secrets, you have to learn to give some!"

"Your secrets aren't as important as mine!" Flamel argue heatedly.

"So you think!" chided Harry, making sure a certain pouch was secured to his belt.

"Come on! It's not that big of a deal!"

"Stop asking about it, then!"

Harry was having a lot of fun at the alchemist's expense. Flamel worse trait was his curiosity. He wouldn't be surprised to have the PS's secret before the end of the week, not that he cared. Looking at the man, too scared to live openly, it dulled the idea of eternal life.

* * *

><p>The trip back was mostly uneventful. The young man who waited for them at the dock looked distressed to see them return, and it didn't help to see the rest of the crew, stained with blood and unresponsive, lying on the deck. Harry wasn't in the mood for a lecture or anything of the kind about right and wrong. He threw a few bills in the mud for him to take and left without a word. How many tourist this boy sent to be robbed, or worse?<p>

Harry missed the Pacific's sun as soon as he returned to the Isle's summer. It was just not the same bone-warming heat. Harry knew this wasn't his last time on a southern island. They changed from their flashy clothes and parted for the day. The sun was long gone now and the following work was not to be done at night.

Despite the late evening, Harry found his godfather was not alone when he came back to the mansion. He was speaking with a cute blond in business cloth in the living room. She looked the kind of cheery woman with an easy smile and a nice pair of leg.

"Harry! Good to see you! May I introduce you to Madeline, my new secretary! I invited her over for a cup of tea. Madeline, you may have guessed this is my nephew, Harry Potter," Sirius said while getting.

Harry smiled, barely a hint of smug touching his lips. He shook the woman's hand, who looked about to have a panic attack.

"Harry Potter!" she said in awe, "I read all the books about you! It's an honor!"

"The honor is all mine, Miss Madeline," Harry replied traditionally.

"I was just about to tell her about that dryad you met, La..."

"I need to speak with you of an important matter, Lord Black. It is quite urgent, in fact," Harry interrupted him abruptly.

Madeline caught on quickly and gathered her things in as much hurry as politely possible, apologizing for the intrusion. She would have run out straight in the fireplace if Sirius hadn't led her by the arm gently and activated the Floo for her. Lord Black turned to Harry with a small scowl.

"I didn't know you had your kicks by scaring off intimidated girls, Harry."

"I need you to tell me if you told anyone of the dryad's name," Harry said, not even acknowledging Sirius' accusations. His godfather frowned, deep in thoughts.

"Except maybe to tease your girlfriend once or twice, I don't think I did," he slowly answered.

"That's good. For security reasons I can't really explain, you must forget about it."

In the magical world, those particular words were literal, and meant only one thing.

"You want to obliviate me?" Sirius asked suspiciously. "Do you realize what you are asking from me?"

"Yes, I realize it."

"What if I refuse?" Sirius asked, crossing his arms. That was not his wisest move.

Harry's wand practically Apparated in his hands, the tip pointed on his godfather's forehead.

"I'll fight you for it. I will do so as many times as necessary, as long as it takes. You'll have to be weary of me at each moments, while you eat, while you sleep, in the bathroom or in bed with a pretty blonde. I think you realize I could do it right now, but it's more effective on a willing subject."

There was a minute of silence.

"It's that serious?"

"It's worse than that. I'll have to obliviate the examiner of my Herbology OWL."

Sirius cursed under his breath. Obliviation of a Ministry official...

"All right," Sirius acknowledged, lying down on the couch. "Take your time, be precise and then tell me how you want to proceed with that examiner."

Harry nodded and set himself to the task. You could use the obliviation spell in one of two ways. You could cast it and remove the most recent memories by gouging it from the brain, using more or less power to change the length of erased memories. That way is the easiest but putting too much 'pressure' on the spell could mess someone's mind solid.

The second way required a great more deal of skill and mild Legillimency. Thanks to Remus and his tedious routine to perfect one spell, Harry could go back to a memory and erase very precise part of it. Contrarily to Legillimancy, you had to already know the memory was there, but the removal of the memory was at a lower level, preventing anyone from recuperating the erased bits.

Harry found the memory where Sirius learned of the dryad's name and went over twice. He then erased the audio memory of her name very carefully and let the brain follow up. If he never learned of it, he couldn't know of it and it erased any other occasion the name could be mentioned by itself. Sirius would remember he knew the name once, but that was all. Harry finished, sighing, and Sirius blinked as if waking up from a daydream.

"This was... surprisingly well done, Harry. I can't even tell if I miss anything else," he said, a bit crossed.

Harry lifted a hand.

"I swear upon my magic..."

"Stop! I believe you. I trust you enough without asking for a vow," Sirius said, smiling. "Now, about this examiner, how do you plan to convince him?"

Harry pondered a bit.

"He shouldn't be hard to convince."

* * *

><p>"So, what did you do?" Nicholas asked Harry who looked at a particularly eccentric-looking glass tube. Harry didn't wanted to know how the jack-in-a-box got in, or how it fitted at all. The tube seemed to distort its shape...it hurt to look at it for too long.<p>

"I went to him, explained everything and made a deal," Harry summarized, looking at the different fires lit, from the small ever-burning match consuming all the air ever to get in a tube to the warmthless bonfire in the middle of the room. A big brass cauldron sat on it, a black substance boiling in it. Harry recognized the volcanic rocks.

"And what will it cost me, this time, to know the details of this deal?" asked Flamel, using a pair of tweezers in order to, somehow, peel a layer of papyrus.

"I can tell you that one for free. The memory in exchange for a kiss," shrugged Harry.

Nicholas looked at him pointedly over his four layers of spectacles lenses.

"A dryad's kiss, not mine!" added Harry, with mild anger. Nicholas laughed at that one, his shoulder never shaking. He was a man of precise work.

"Nicely done, Harry! You'll make a fine politician, one day. The man would have been too shy to use her name to get that much, anyway. You gave it to him on a silver platter! So, when are we going to deal for my own memory of her name?"

"I already extracted it while you were hunched over that dream-catcher made of the hawk feather," Harry said carelessly.

"It's not a dream-catcher! It's -you did what?!" shot Flamel, his hands never jolting in his work. Harry had to raise his hat to the man.

"Can you remember her name?" asked Harry slyly.

Flamel's gaze unfocused for a moment.

"No, I can't!"

"That's because I never gave it to you, you dolt," Harry deadpanned, smirking.

This time Flamel stopped.

"Oooooh, you got me good there, you little weasel. I'll get you back for it, mark my words!" he said, shaking his head and going back to his work.

Harry looked at the different states of crafting of the various ingredients. The inkwell was in an aquarium, spouting ink now an than in order to move. Harry could have swore there was goldfishes with it in the water tank when he arrived.

"So, all of this is to make the symbolic focus of what we want," Harry said.

"Not really a focus, not entirely symbolic, but yes," Flamel answered.

"And then there will be a process in order to mash them all together, to make one object fused with their nature?" Harry kept on guessing.

"'Fused' and 'mash up' imply they would not be recognizable individually. That's true for the physical aspect, false for the nature and symbolism. More like putting back pieces of a vase that was never broken."

Harry understood the words, had a vivid image of the principle but had no idea of its inner working.

"Okay then, if you say so. How is our mermaid fitting in all that? You can't smelt her coral or change her nature. You can't add to it either," argued Harry.

"What I'm building here is essentially a fancy fireman's hose. Don't look at me like that, I know what a firetruck is. The distinction between magicals and muggles wasn't so definite in my days. We didn't even had wands..."

"Now you're pulling my leg!" countered Harry, smiling.

"You could tell?! Most don't! Anyway, we didn't _all_ had wands. They were harder to make and cost a lot. The best way to have one was to defeat someone who already had a wand... which is why I turned toward Alchemy very young! Back to our sheeps. Fireman hose. The mermaid will provide the fuel: magical water. The 'hose' will also detect any threat and trigger an appropriate response. The link between the hose and the mermaid will draw her power and spout magical water in the way and form needed."

"Won't it tire the mermaid?"

"She's already a 'representation', a conduct. That's what she is. She'll tire if she ever lack water, or magic. There's a lake nearby and Ley lines under her feet. Good luck."

"What did you mean by 'forms needed'?"

"Will you let me work in peace if I answer?" sighed Flamel, more amused than angry.

"No, but it will prevent me from asking until you answer!" mocked Harry. Nicholas snorted.

"Kids, these days... exactly the same as before! I meant 'forms' as in physical manifestation. Would it be more useful in a spay? In a light jet? Strong jet? A mist? Vapour? Lance of ice? Yes, it can do that too. Not only will it attack the fire, it will target its source as well. No matter what that... monster is made of, it is a form of energy in the end. Magical water is a primal force of our universe and it won't care what it's made of."

Harry nodded to himself thoughtfully, watching Nicholas dig in the cookie jar that he brought back from their... grocery trip between pulls on the papyrus. Harry shook his head and walked to the fireplace.

"I gotta go, I've got an appointment with the Minister in half an hour before leaving for my summer trip."

"Really? What are you meeting Dumbledore for? asked Nicholas distractingly.

"He's one of the three people left that knows the dryad's name.

Nicholas fumbled his tweezers and let the papyrus sheet fall down. He looked at Harry with intensity.

"What are you going to do?"

Harry sighed.

"I'm going to ask nicely, for starter. Then... I'll have to improvise," he said, combing his hair with one hand.

"Good luck, boy, and be careful. Dumbledore isn't a man to be taken lightly. He wasn't back in the days, and he was a lot more cheerful. He can hold a grudge. I met him a few days ago and he changed. Be very careful. Wary, even."

That did nothing to boost Harry's confidence.

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

><p>'Why didn't I just called her 'Miss Dryad' all along?!' Harry pondered to himself as he was shown inside the Minister's office. There were a million things that could go wrong and Dumbledore had plenty of reasons not to let a wand come close to his noggin'.<p>

The office was the same as last time, proof that he wasn't the kind to impress with all king of new toys. The most impressive feature of the office sat behind the desk. His beard lost its green tints to resume a full, dull silver color. The dryad's influence was a temporary thing. He looked as strong and imposing as the last time but lost a bit of his mystique. That was not good. Generally, when you lost some advantage, you compensate with more attitude. He might be in an even less gracious mood than he expected.

Harry made a slight, natural bow at the waist, lowering his eyes, to indicate that his respect was given, as well as recognition of his place. Harry sat down before the Minister who had small spectacle to read the documents around him.

"In recognition for your services past, and no less to your future ones, I agreed to meet you on such a short notice but beware not to take a habit of it. A friendly request must not impede on our business relations and time," Dumbledore spoke first, taking control of the meeting from the start.

"You are perfectly right, Minister. I will take care to treat matters such as this one on our own free time if it ever happen again," Harry said, nodding. Nonetheless, he refused to let the importance of this meeting be brushed away.

"Why not jump in the heart of the subject then. What is this about?"

"Minister, have you told anyone about the dryad, more importantly about her name? Harry asked, tense.

"No, and no. I am well aware of the power that such names hold."

Harry let out a breath, feeling much better already.

"Excellent. It came to my attention that the possession of her name grant a measure of power over her, and I wish to shorten the list of people who knows to one. Two people who learned of it before I knew of the implication agreed to be Obliviated."

Dumbledore joined his hands under his chin and looked at Harry inquisitively.

"You wish to make me forget about the name of the dryad who saved me, in case I use her power in a disputable way. On top of being morally ambiguous, I would let myself subject to obliviation, no matter who was the operator. It could open flank to political attacks, stating that I would be mentally damaged, influenced or altered."

Harry nodded, understanding the truth behind the words, and the intentions hidden behind the truth. He wouldn't look weak, or let people have power over him in any matters. Either that, or he really planned to use her name. Harry would have to use his ace. He dreaded that.

"I could agree to a vow, Mister Potter, and I would take care of its formulation to make sure the dryad would be protected from abuse..."

"It won't be enough," Harry cut Dumbledore, surprising them both with the harshness of his tone.

Dumbledore froze for a second.

"Excuse...me, Mister Potter? A vow isn't enough? My magical word doesn't carry enough weight for you?"

Harry, who had his head slightly bowed straightened up and looked at the Minister right in the eyes.

"As the one giving the dryad her name, I feel the responsibility to ensure her safety and no measures will be neglected. I must ask for a Binding Word," Harry stated with finality.

Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up and he leaned back in his chair.

"Based on intention," specified Harry, his expression darkening even more.

The Minister's head tilted forward a bit. He couldn't believe his ears! The galls of this kid!

"Mister Potter, I fear you are taking things too far..."

"Short of removing your memory of it or having a vow on your magic, this is the only way to insure you can't ever say her name ever again, or to hint at it to someone else."

"I don't think you realize..."

"I think you're the one who doesn't understand," Harry cut him once more.

"Interrupt me again even once, young man, and..."

"You OWE ME ONE!" yelled Harry, getting up.

That shut the old man up.

"You owe me your life," Harry said slowly. "That's a life debt who can usually be paid back by a lifetime of servitude or an heroic act. I'm asking you for this sacrifice in order to ensure the integrity of this nature's sprite, for the greater good."

Harry had to regulate his breathing as his heart was beating madly right now. The Minister looked at him, stunned by his audacity, and passion. A fleeting look of pride shaped Dumbledore's wrinkled face, if only for the blink of an eye.

"Alright, Mister Potter. You win."

Dumbledore got up and solemnly offered his right hand as if to offer a handshake. Harry's heart was menacing to jump out again. He knew how to do this, yes... but... anyway it was too late to go back. He took his wand in his left hand and grabbed the Minister's hand with his right. The old man's grip was very, very strong. He almost crushed his hand. Harry took a stance similar to a duel, his wand held high, pointing Dumbledore's mouth.

"I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, here forth give up the use of the Word and Name 'Lazuli', along with any intent to speak it or to divulge it to someone else."

Harry swallowed harshly.

"I, Harry James Sirius Potter, accept to take charge of your Given Word, Name, its intent of speech and to never use it against you or yours."

A vaporous mist left the Minister's mouth and was absorbed by Harry's wand. As soon as it was done, the elder man let go of the teen's hand, rather roughly. A magical discharge, like a static shock, snapped when their hands parted. Dumbledore shook the numbness away while Harry rubbed his hand, holding it close to his chest.

"I believe our business is done. You may leave my office, right now," the Minister said, averting his gaze and sitting back down.

Harry nodded wordlessly, turned around and walked away. Once he reached the door, he felt the covered gaze of the Minister on his back, and heard his low voice, never again friendly.

"We are done, Mister Potter. I don't owe you a thing anymore."

"I know...Headmaster," Harry answered. He opened the door and closed it shut behind him. A good reminder of what he just did with his relation with the Minister.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: "I, Tigerman, make a vow on my magic not to abuse the rights on Harry Potter."**

**"You don't have magic to lose."**

**"Hush! You'll ruin the deal!"**

* * *

><p>Luna and Harry had their tent well set in a park, warded against any kind of intrusions. There was a fair nearby and they walked amongst the muggles, eating ice cream cones.<p>

"Why are you so serious?" Luna asked her boyfriend out of the blue.

Harry looked back at her and saw she had vanilla ice cream all around her mouth, like a clown's make up. He couldn't help but to laugh. Luna checked her face and quickly wiped it clean with a napkin, a bit embarrassed.

"That was on purpose," she said with a sly smile. "Mission accomplished!"

Harry took a deep breath and told her what was weighing on his mind. He kept what happened with the Minister to himself until now, as it was not the kind of information he wanted to spread.

"You went that far for her? You challenged the Minister and spent a life debt on it?" Luna asked uncertainly.

Harry realized where this was going and his brain groaned in agony. He didn't have the nerve to handle _that_ too!

"She is a friend, Luna, not just a 'thing' like most people seems to consider them. Everyone who's supposed to know better consider them either as more dangerous than a fire-breathing wolverine, a power source or an exotic sex toy. On top of that, I named her, meaning I bear some responsibility toward her."

"You distinctly said 'them' and 'her'. Have you met another nature sprite recently?' Luna asked suspiciously.

Harry let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Yeah, I did. I was kind of setup by Nicholas Flamel to make a deal with a water sprite in the Caribbean Seas."

Wide eyes always fit Luna well, and Harry had to fight the urge to kiss her right now.

"Wow, really? What did 'it' look like?" Luna said with enough ice to stop her cone from melting.

Harry choose to smirk at her jealous tones. He had done nothing wrong and no sex deals were made this time.

"Well, let's just say that I know where the mermaid legend came from. I can tell you that the use of well-placed sea-shells are all Disney's work."

"Harry..." Luna pleaded her boyfriend helplessly. It was just too much to compete against!

"Don't worry! This one was a lot older. Truthfully, she didn't look older, or was any less pretty than... my green-skinned friend, but she had more manners. Did you know that mermaids, the sprite kind at least, can change from fish-tailed to leggy between two blinks of an eye? she invited me in her home but don't worry, she slipped in clothes shortly afterward."

"Harry!" almost sobbed Luna.

"It was one of those Japanese robe, not the formal one..."

"A yukata," Luna provided, depressed.

"That's the one! You should have seen her lair! It was full of furniture and decorations from other times and countries! It wasn't garish either," Harry kept on while Luna looked straight ahead.

"Did you have sex with her?" she asked depressively.

"Nope."

"Did she asked for some?"

"Ditto. She told me she did little but nail a British guy and taste tea for twenty years at some time in the past. Maybe she had her fill of our kind?"

Luna couldn't hold her laugh in. Harry was just too much. Things just seemed to fall his way like the plot of an hectic-woven story.

"Are you going to see her again?" she sighed.

"I hope so. It's part of the deal," Harry said, nodding. "I'm the one who had to carry her coral around until she moved to Hogwarts' lake. The deal imply that I must visit both nature sprites included in the deal, now and then. She want me to be their friend."

Luna looked at Harry, trying to understand. "Why would it want a friend?"

"I'm telling you, Luna, there is more to them than what meet the eyes."

"And there's a lot for the eyes to meet already, I heard..." Luna quipped sarcastically.

"Oh, hush you and your forked tongue! Play nice! I mean they are _something_, yes, but I suspect they have distinct, individual personalities and even a soul. They are different and think in another manner than us, but they are men-inspired..."

"Or inspired for men..."

Harry looked at her crossly.

"Just saying!" Luna said, putting her hands up.

"What do you think hurricanes, tsunamis, snow storms and the such are to them?" asked Harry, fighting a smirk.

"Stress relief? Tantrums?"

"More like pleas for attention, in the case of the mermaid. She is water. Snow is a way to get a massage from humans when she feel sleepy...you know! We plough her...okay, okay, we mover her around. Sheeesh. She told me that the era with pirates had her meet very unpleasant humans. What did sailors said? The sea is unforgivable? It can be merciless if you don't treat her right? How else can you treat her right other than to be nice to one of her incarnation?"

"So... you think that being friend with her... with them would cause less harmful natural phenomenon around Britain?" Luna summarized.

"In a nutshell."

"You know, Disney's Little Mermaid was a retake of a tale from Andersen. You remember that it ended in a tragedy, right? Do you really think there can be any other ending for any kind of relation between humans and nature sprites?" Luna asked, a bit worried.

Harry lost his smile for real this time.

"Let's hope I can write a better end than Anderson, in this case."

Luna nodded and took her leather-bound journal.

"Tonight will be a busy one. We've got an abandoned house with three hostiles. The vision was shorter on that one, but I got out from it that we'd face a suit of armor, a feline and a bug. Also, there will be some procedures to open a door."

Harry nodded wordlessly, accepting the change of subject.

* * *

><p>Flamel wasn't at Hogwarts' gates when Harry got there. Hagrid assured him he would escort him to the GreenHouses when he'd show up. Luna stayed close to Harry, feeling the dark vibes of the place. It was only Harry's second time there and he didn't stayed long enough to be blasé about it. They walked to the ancient magical glass construct at a brisk pace, eager to reach the dryad's sanctuary.<p>

Luna saw pictures of the early nineties' Hogwarts' greenhouses but despite Harry's description of the place, she was clearly taken aback by what she had before her now. It really was a small forest in the middle of the school grounds. Its limit was as definite as a chalk line on the sidewalk and the trees were unnaturally tall to be merely fourteen years old. Lazuli's influence was clearly at play. Nonetheless, there was space enough to walk in from any side, if you were attentive enough not to fall in a carnivorous lichen trap.

Harry led the way, using the safest way he knew in. Don't be mistaken: there wasn't only deadly flora in there. The problem was that if you focused on the magical flowers, blooming once every minutes or so, if you stared at the burgeoning sprouts on the ground, pulsating like a heartbeat or smelled the honeymoss on a beetree, you tended to miss the deadly greens and risked becoming part of the humus. Harry took caution for the two of them as Luna was clearly mesmerized by the mystical flora.

"Harry... this place is incredible! It's like walking in Fae-land!"

"That's fitting, since we're here to see a fairy, of a kind. Wait until you see her phoenix tree. That's a sight to behold!"

They reached the clearing so familiar to Harry, which had a few changes now. There were big rocks covered with thick looking moss spread around like furniture. Luna was more interested in the Phoenix tree and Harry walked to one of the... chairs to poke at the moss. It was kind of rubbery.

"Yay! You brought your Luna-friend!"

"Harry... help?"

Harry turned around to see Luna captive of a dryad's bear hug. He couldn't help to find the sight of the naked dryad rubbing her cheek against Luna's hilarious.

"She's so cute! Her hair are so bright and light! I think I could do this all day long!"

Harry walked toward the pair, intending to free his girlfriend who looked to have a bit of trouble breathing. What came next was unexpected.

"I... don't know how you manage to do it, Harry. I just... can't resist! I'm sorry!" his girlfriend said, a single tear running down her cheek. She turned her head around and kissed the dryad with a moan of relief that was mirrored by the dryad a moment later. Harry stood still, his brain having screeched to an halt. The dryad, taking a pause, turned toward Harry and offered a wide smile.

"Why don't you join us, Harry?! There's room for one more..."

Harry felt a wave of pheromone hit him, slightly different of last time and his brain finally caught up to the situation. Luna was the first target of the lust spores and once she was subdued, Lazuli turned toward Harry. He took two stomping steps toward the dryad, dark emotions building up.

"Lazuli, I'm warning you just this once..." he growled with a voice that had the dryad stiffen, and worried.

"Don't, Harry!" Luna quickly said. "Remember what you told me just yesterday! It's her nature, who and what she is! _That's_ what she wants, what make her happy."

Luna started to caress the dryad's arms and tights, massaging lightly her breast and causing her to moan and sigh in delight.

"Weren't you the one saying we should be nice to them?"

Luna was dressed lightly in the summer and she was exceptionally good looking right now, slipping out of her dress with no undergarment.

"Please, Harry, come and take us?!" she pleaded, pressing every possible part of her body against the wood nymph.

Harry's resolve melted, and he joined the couple, giving Luna the first kiss.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up on the ground feeling stiff... in the back. Lazuli had yet to learn how to make the moss-covered stones comfortable. She was nowhere to be found, but Luna was right at his side. They were barely covered with their strewn clothes. From the look of it, it was past midday and Flamel was nowhere to be heard. Did he went away seeing they were otherwise... occupied or sleeping it off? He'd have to find out. Luna sat up beside him, shaking sleep from her eyes.<p>

"Now that was something different," Harry said, lifting one eyebrow.

Luna stayed silent for a moment.

"How could you..." she whispered, barely audible.

"What?" Harry asked, confused. Luna looked up at him frowning, angry and betrayed.

"How could you do this? You had me have sex with another girl!" she screamed. "Don't feed me with that 'nature sprite' crap now!"

"Me, forcing you?! You were the one begging for it!" Harry countered, indignant.

"You knew perfectly well I was not in my right mind! You almost stopped her when you saw she had me ensnared! You could have stopped her with a word!"

"How could I know?!" pleaded the teen.

"You used me! You only needed an excuse! If I didn't know better, I'd think you planned this, that you hoped for it! You had me have sex with a girl!" Luna kept on screaming.

Harry was lost. His mouth closed. His face too. Was she right? Did he hoped for it? Yes, in the recess of his teenager, hormone fueled mind, he did. He didn't expected it to happen, though. Could he have stopped the dryad? Yes, he could have. Now that he thought about it, he could have order her to stop using pheromones in his presence. Did he used Luna's invitation as an excuse to sleep with Lazuli?

...

Yes, yes he did. He hoped Luna would agree. He hoped Luna would like it. He just never openly admitted it to himself. He cheated on her, with her present.

"Say something!" Luna half-pleaded, half-growled. She was hurt and felt rightfully betrayed. It was all his fault.

But he couldn't slap a bit of unrighteous anger. She begged him for it. She could have begged him to stop the dryad first. He would have done it without a second thought. It was not _all_ his fault.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Luna sobbed.

Harry grabbed his wand, lying next to him, and pointed it at Luna's head.

"Obliviatum."

Luna's stare grew unfocused for a second or two before resuming full consciousness and blinking the dizziness away. Harry put his wand away and started to put his clothes back on.

"You... you tried to make me forget what just happened?" Luna whispered. "No... you wouldn't have done that... first of all you wouldn't have failed. I remember perfectly what the dryad..." she said, ending it in a whisper, her eyes widening. "Her name. You had me forget her name."

"You always disliked her, and must hate her guts right now, as well as mine. I can't trust you with that power over her will, not anymore. I'm the lone bearer of that secret now."

"Is that a way to apologize for what you've done?" Luna asked sarcastically. "You take what you want and then further manipulate me?!"

"You were too weak-willed," Harry stated, having her drew a sharp breath. "After she directed the pheromones on you, she targeted me. I was still free to say what I wanted to say. I resisted her twice, with far stronger pull than that. If you'd have told me, even once, that you didn't wanted it to happen, I would have stopped her. You told me you couldn't resist. That was temptation, not repulsion. Now you accuse me of all the wrongs. I'm responsible for allowing it to happen and for that, I am sorry."

Luna looked away, a few tears rolling down.

"I think we need a pause," she said.

Harry's heart froze, but he still had his pride, however misplaced.

"I think so too."

He walked away, letting Luna get home on her own. Harry was barely passed the cover of the trees that he met Lazuli, crying too and looking miserable, staring at him.

"I didn't wanted this! I felt what you had with your Luna and I wanted in on it! It felt marvelous! I never wanted to break it! I didn't know I could! I don't understand why it happened! Please, Harry, you have to believe me!"

Harry, feeling empty and numbed, looked back at her. She took a step back and shivered. No, she was actually shaking.

"You are... what you are. I can't change it and I can't blame you but I don't have to accept it. The deal is off. I can't pay the mermaid for your protection anymore."

"Pay?" she asked, confused.

"The deal, for her to move here, was to befriend her and you. I can't do that anymore. I'll probably get rid of that Nightmare at some point anyway. Good luck."

Harry walked away, the dryad following him behind.

"No...no! Please! I'm sorry, Harry!"

But Harry was too angry to listen to her, too numb to react, too tired to answer. He simply walked out of the thicket toward the lake, planning to give the mermaid the latest news and to contact Nicholas. If the mermaid wanted to finish the protection anyway, Harry would simply told Nicholas he was out of the project.

* * *

><p>Luna sobbed and hiccuped after Harry left. It was easy to blame him and she knew <em>she<em> was right... but so was he. She wasn't _that_ disgusted to have slept with a girl since, technically, she was a dryad. And she was a knock-out. Still, it wasn't her initiative! The hormones took her totally flat-footed! She thought, and found it fitting retribution, that it only affected men! Why did it have such a strong hold on her? She had freedom of speech but she believed Harry would stop it.

Harry was always so strong and always did the right thing, never succumbing to the temptation. Today, he did it and that ruined the image she had of him. She was so angry to lose that illusion. She couldn't possibly want to sleep with another girl if that was not Harry's projecting his desire of a threesome, right?

Feeling watched, Luna saw the dryad looking at her. She turned her head away in disgust. She was jealous of her looks, still uncomfortable of her nudity and angered that she dared face her after what she'd done. After what she caused! She lost her Harry...

The dryad seemed to wince and shiver, looking away. She walked through a thick bush of vines and got out dressed. Well... if you count wearing a vine meshing that looked like a potato sack with holes for the arms and leg, dressed. It hid her well though, and some of Luna's unease left. It got back full strength when the dryad walked to her and sat at her side, her shoulder almost touching Luna's.

"What do you want?" asked Luna in a voice she didn't recognize. She never felt such anger at someone her whole life.

"I didn't wanted it to end up like this! I don't even understand how it could, after all the pleasure we had!"

Luna looked away, shameful.

"And I feel bad... so bad it's worse than bad but I don't know any other words for it! Being beside you helps, because no matter how bad I feel, you feel even badder!"

"That's no thanks to you! If you only knew how much I loathe you, how angry I am at you, you wouldn't dare sit where you are!" Luna snarled, once again discovering a dark side she never suspected.

"Oh, but I do know. I'm getting very, very good at feeling people's emotions. I dare sit here because you loathe and are angry at yourself twice as much as you are at me. How you could even wish for this situation is beyond my understanding."

"What?! That's utter crap! Why would I want this?" Luna screamed without holding it, scared and confused. She felt a door opening on some of the scariest of human's desires and knew that what's behind that door was ugly.

"You mean that you don't know?" the now confused wood nymph asked." I wanted you to explain those weird, chaotic feelings creeping into you. You wanted to ruin it all, because it went too well. You were so scared of losing him to me that you rather lose him than live with that fear! You resented him for feeling desire over me, that you rather leave him and throw him at me rather than feeling the incertitude that he would cheat on you."

Luna looked at the dryad in horror, mouth open. She felt naked. She was totally exposed for that stranger to see, to mock her, to drag her in the mud. She felt like flaying her arms, trying not to fall down the abyss. The dryad's next words would determine if she went crazy or not.

"I hadn't plan on coming so strong on you! When you got here together, I felt what you both felt. You were bonded so strongly, but not as one: no single entity could have such strong feelings. It was beautiful, so beautiful...I wanted in on it, I wanted to know how it felt! I was so jealous of you two! You were so pretty at his side and he looked so strong at yours..." she finished wistfully.

"It was all so stupid," Luna whispered. "I ruined it all. Why didn't I just accepted..." she whispered.

"Oh, but Harry was full of those 'crawling feelings' too, you know. You are not the only one blaming yourself. He..."

"Don't tell me," Luna interrupted her. "Just don't. If someone must tell me this, if we ever get a chance to get back together, it must be him. Do to him like you did to me, though. Tell him of what you did, and what you felt from him. Tell him of these crawling feelings. If he wants to talk, he'll come to me then."

Luna looked at the dryad and saw a girl her age with the knowledge of a child.

"If only you didn't make me want to sleep with you..." sighed Luna.

Lazuli looked at her strangely.

"I can't do that, on top that Harry forbid it days ago. I only highlighted what was already there. I told you I didn't expected it to work so well..."

* * *

><p>Harry reached the lake and cast a bubblehead charm. In his state of anger, he never realized that the bubble covered him entirely, having him speed through the water at will. He reached a patch of strangling vines and flared a small burst of static energies. It had them shrinking until he saw the telltale shimmering over them. He plunged in it, crossing the meta-plane door and landing in the water sprite's new lair. She had all her old decorations, but the lair was bigger now and she added some Norse wooden seat with a simple grizzly fur for cushion. A thick sword and wooden mallet were crossed under a Viking helmet on a wall with some long, curved dragon horn at its side.<p>

The sprite was naked, as it often was when alone, and doing something to the wall to carve it deeper. Harry didn't see any debris.

"Harry! I didn't expected you so soon! This place is great! I feel like building an underwater castle with the Ley lines feeding me! I believe you would say something like 'a squirrel on a coffee rush'!" she said, smiling widely.

"I'm glad you find this place to your liking. I hope it will be enough to compensate for my part of the deal as I must withdraw from it," Harry announced coldly. It wasn't the mermaid fault but he couldn't help but feel anger at sprites in general. He was a fool to think it could end up otherwise than in tragedy. He was as well to sever all ties with them. Luna was right. Luna...

"What happened?" asked the mermaid, obviously worried and careful. "I feel a maelstrom of emotions in you, so strong that even I can feel it even though that's not my forte."

"Don't bother yourself, I haven't come here for that purpose. If you still wish to help your brethren, I'll put you in contact with Master Flamel."

"My brethren? You know her name, Harry: you gave it to her! What happened?!" asked the water sprite, getting more anxious by the words.

"For the last time, drop it. It's personal. I bid you farewell and wish you prosperity," Harry said, bowing and turning to leave.

"Oh no, you don't! You won't just leave and let me hang to dry! You will be allowed to leave once you told me everything!" she said, closing the meta-plane passage right in front of his nose.

Harry had his back turned and didn't move a muscle. He was too stiff to.

"You won't... let me go? You would dare keep me against my will?"

Harry turned around, his feet never leaving the ground.

"You defy me? Should I have remember you who you're talking to, sprite? Maybe you are a nature's force of everything aquatic, but you are also shaped by men's will and my _will_ is nothing to spit on!"

The mermaid took many steps back, feeling the truth of his words, and the power his understanding gave him.

"I don't need your name, mermaid, to impose my will, but if I must, I'll follow your conventions. I order you to open the door, _Arielle_," spat Harry.

The mermaid's hair flashed a bright red and her face thinned to a younger self for a fraction of a second. The door behind Harry opened at once. Harry snorted.

"You speak of the importance of a name but let the entire world know of yours. No wonder you avoid contact with humans."

Harry turned around and cast his improved bubblehead charm, knowingly this time. He never looked back.


	29. Chapter 29

Author's notes:

**Disclaimer: Forgot to say I don't own a thing about Disney in the last chapter. Hope they won't mind too much…**

* * *

><p>Harry wanted to loop the loop. He felt he needed the closure. That project was pretty much representing his relationship with Luna. Once he's tell Flamel he was out of it, it would be done. Over.<p>

Irremediably broken.

Harry hurried to the hut. He tried to brighten up, thinking he was now free to try his hands on new girls now, but the fantasy died after five seconds trying to find someone he'd be interested in. Who could top Luna, Lazuli, or both of them together, pray tell?

Harry knocked on the door three times, a bit strongly, and he knew now he's have to wait a few additional minutes until a battery of detecting charms and wards confirmed his visual identity. The door opened almost at once, showing a tired looking Nicholas. Something was wrong.

"Oh, Harry, it's you. Sorry, I forgot about today."

Something was VERY wrong.

"You may as well come in. I was just... sorting paperwork. You look like you could use a cup of tea. I'll ask Perenelle to put more water to boil."

He turned around and walked back inside, leaving the door open for Harry to get in, along with any army he would have brought along. Harry followed the master alchemist inside and saw the kitchen packed with boxes full of papers and trinkets that could only be Flamel's gadgets and tools. His wife handed him a cup of tea which strong odor came all the way to Harry's nose. She smiled sadly, got another cup and served him one. She never spoke a word.

"Master Flamel, what's happening? You look like a prisoner on the death row," Harry said, not thinking twice. He should have. Perenelle started to tear up and sobs escaped her lips while her husband's head dropped lower, his face gray as ash.

"You couldn't have put your finger closer to the wound, Harry. I'm going to die. If my calculation are corrects, it will be in three years. It depends," he said as normally as he could.

Harry was speechless. His brain used that moment to follow all kind of scenarios.

-He was robbed of the Stone. Not with those wards.

-He lost the Stone. Yeah, right.

-It stopped working. No reason to think that Nicholas wouldn't either fix it or make a new one.

-It was taken from him. He gave it of his own free will.

He gave it of his own free will...even if he regretted it. He opened his door to an old friend, talked with him and was convinced, in a way or another, to give him the stone.

"Dumbledore, you depraved goat bastard..." Harry whispered harshly.

Nicholas looked away.

"He might be right, you know. I don't have the power to protect it if Voldemort ever come back. Not after this new Über-Nightmare..."

"That dragon isn't the last of them..."

"Dragon? Oh no, you don't know?" interrupted Flamel. "There was a... well you could call it a snake, originally. Someone found a huge snake, described as one of the deadlier kind of magical python we know, able to live as long as fifty years. She was an Auror... a junior Auror named Tonks, I think. She cut it. Two snakes grew from the remains. She was still a trained Auror and knew about magical snakes that divide in two's when cut. They get smaller and smaller until you can kill them simply by stomping on them. They get very weak, individually. she cut them again and again, but..."

"They never shrank," Harry finished. Nicholas nodded.

"She was tripped by one and bit by a hundred and twenty-eight snakes. When they found her, she was a mess of torn flesh, dripping wet with poison from head to toe."

Harry gritted his teeth, looking away.

"The worse of it is that she isn't allowed to die yet. They avoided her vitals. The poison, somehow, didn't multiply the effects but summed up the time she was affected by it. She's in a waking dream of pain and nothing they tried at St-Mungo's stops her screams... They keep her hydrated, in a sound-proof room. They say the pain can't justify all the screams. She sees something."

Harry put his head in his hands. That. That was horrible. The man in the Black Mansion: one. The thing that got the Malfoy: two. The man Harry met in Hogwarts, that tricked Dumbledore: three. The golden dragon: four. The snakes swarm: five.

There was two left. Only two. By Malagan, he didn't know where they could be. He was running out of time. Once the last place was found, it would become a Nightmare race to the Dream Shards and now, Dumbledore had the Philosopher's stone. Was he running for immortality too? Even then, only Flamel had the recipe of the elixir and he would never give it up, even if tortured. No amount of cajoling would take it out of him either.

"Harry, could you...I know it's selfish of me but... that oath... could you?" pleaded Flamel.

Harry looked at him, confused for a moment before groaning in understanding.

"I, Harry James Sirius Potter, hereby relieve you from your oath obligations regarding that piece of paper I gave you and its content."

A magical shock made the hair of their arms stood half-raised and it was over . Flamel tore the honey seal open an devoured the writing with his eyes.

"What... what is this?" he asked, confused.

"This is the Arythmancy calculation of how to turn a man in a..."

"In a man-made god!" finished Flamel. "But it totally denature the original! On top of that, you have to kill seven times in order to make the seven horcuxes!"

"The seven what?" asked Harry, stumbling on the words.

"The seven horcruxes! Come on, I can recognize one when I see it! Seven pieces of soul ripped from the original and put in anchors to the physical world! It's an old trick that never worked. There was always someone to find and destroy them or some bad luck happening to them. On top of that, if you die, good luck bringing yourself back! One Chinese emperor used it on clay soldiers and hid them in a crypt along with hundreds of identical decoy. Guess what? There was an earthquake and..." Nicholas ended, opening his hands to demonstrate an explosion.

Harry was deep in thoughts. Parts of his soul! Only that could ever make sense. So, there was no way to escape this one. They would gather at Hogwarts and fuse together but none of them had the knowledge of how to do it. If Harry followed that logic, it meant that the only reason he can affect them would be that he had a Major X in his head... he was the seventh horcrux and only one remained to be found by the Nightmares. He needed to keep this one away from the other but if he wanted to solve this, he had no other choice but to bring it with him, to Hogwarts.

"This is good. It could work but it's useless to me," Flamel said, dropping the paper on the table with a bit of regret.

"How do I stop it?" Harry asked, desperate. "How do I keep it from happening?"

Flamel sighed and he took back the sheet. He let out a long groan, his mouth closed, as he perused over the equation.

"You can't."

Harry looked at him over his glasses.

"I...can't."

"Nope. It's bound to happen. There are safeguards and you can't put yourself 'over' it as it encompass the whole equation, the whole planet... The Ley lines, the mana sphere, Gaia... whatever. The whole nine yard. You can't. Sorry, kiddo. It's going to happen, no matter what you do or what you try. Your actions determine how it's going to happen, that's all," Flamel said with finality. "Just great. I'll get to die in an Age of Darkness. That's just perfect."

His wife put an arm around his shoulder, showing her support, her presence. Harry was envious. He wished he could have spent eternity with Luna. Luna...

"I'm off, Nicholas. Please, look after the dryad and the mermaid for me. I'm probably going to die before you anyway. I need an appointment with Dumbledore. I'm in no good grace with him, but I'll try to discover what his intentions are with your Stone while I'm there."

"He said he wanted to destroy it, as it would be too tempting for Voldemort..." said Nicholas before doing a double-take. "What do you mean, you're going to die?"

"Dumbledore fed you bullshit. It might have been true from 'storybook Dumbledore', the heroic Headmaster, but this one has plans. As for me dying... You told me yourself what was the life expectancy of an horcrux, didn't you?"

* * *

><p>Harry followed protocols. He spoke with his Head of Department, Sirius, to obtain a meeting with Dumbledore at his earliest disposition concerning new elements in the Nightmare problematic. He was at the After Dark Headquarters, where people were surprisingly frosty with him. Serena was forcefully business-like and answered him as briefly as possible, calling him 'Mister Potter'. Sirius confirmed his fears without having him to ask.<p>

"What did you expected after breaking up with her daughter, from one day to another? Would you care to explain to me what you did exactly? The poor girl asked about you all around, with this freaking dryad in tow, and when we managed to get something out of her, she keep saying it's her fault!"

Everyone was very busy doing something else, a good indication that nobody lost a word of the exchange.

"What did she told you exactly?" Harry asked calmly, raising one eyebrow.

"The dryad let drop that you slept with her," Sirius whispered harshly.

"Nothing else?" Harry pressed.

"What, should there be more?!" Sirius asked harshly.

"Nothing important," Harry said dismissively.

"Not... important?" Serena asked, drifting in his personal space.

Harry remembered that Luna was her daughter never better than in this moment. She cared for her deeply and she might want to forget for a second that they worked together on something important. Harry only had one card to play and it was not an ace. With any luck, he'd draw an eight.

Harry remembered that he loved... and probably still love Luna like crazy, and that he cared for the dumb dryad. He was an ass and ruined it all in one go and he took out his anger on them both. Now, he had to forget.

"Indeed, Ms. Lovegood. It is not important, irrelevant even," Harry confirmed in his crafted politician voice, letting disdain drip a bit. "I must ask of you to refrain your personal opinions from hindering your work. The fate of the planet's night world is at stake. We have to put a stop to it before it reaches day time. The Über-Nightmares were the first step."

Serena Lovegood was tightening her fist so hard her knuckles were white. Harry looked pointedly at her hands, then back to her face.

"Are you going to follow that course of action?"

A long moment passed before Serena's face changed from barely suppressed anger to that of having to swallow a lemon, one slice at the time with peel. Her hands un-clenched, still white.

"No, Mister Potter. Follow me, now, as we have important matters to attend."

The lab's chief scientist turned around and walked briskly. Harry was about to follow her but Sirius put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. His eyes demanded explanations. He was not fooled. Harry closed his eyes and turned away, shaking Sirius' grip and following Serena.

She led him to the roof, where the shard rested in the middle of the crystal. It was a lot brighter than it should have been.

"It's been completed. We managed to scan something out of it, driving the results toward fragmentation of reality... I won't bore you with technicalities. They are of no significance to your soldier role," Serena said with as much disdain as possible. Note to self: no accepting any given food for the foreseeable future.

"While you ran around as you pleased, dragging my daughter in dangerous situations, we armed a real fighter into completing what you couldn't, with Luna's register of Nightmare apparitions. Since even before the Ministry's incident, we created a Nightmare detecting device. With Luna's note, it was feasible for him to find them."

"Who is 'him'?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Then we trusted him with a large piece of a shard and a second device to put it in. Surprisingly, it immunes him to the Nightmare's influence, due to his special condition," Serena kept on, taking care of evading his questions. "Finally, extracting shards from a Nightmare, or from the environment around it, was a child's play. He couldn't destroy any Nightmare, but it wasn't his role."

Harry was about to ask, in a very impolite, undiplomatic manner of who she spoke about. She was beaten to the punch.

"Long time no see, my young charge," spoke a deep voice from another part of the roof.

Remus Lupin got up from a very clear spot and walked toward Harry.

"I let her do her little cruel game in order to give you time to prepare yourself, but I see I shouldn't have bothered."

Something broke like a bleeding dam inside Harry. His chest seemed to lock in place and tears pushed strong against his restrain. He was alive. Sirius hadn't killed him, as he always feared. He never asked, never searched in case it made it real. It was a goal so long buried with other goals and obligations...

Remus understood, nodding with his ever calm face, and closed the distance between them for a hug. Harry was about as tall as him now, which only pressed on Harry's mind of the time passed. Sobs tried to get out but Harry would have to breath for that. He knew he'd just choke. Remus put a hand on his back.

"Let it go, son, just let go."

Harry's wail could be heard all the way to the bottom stairs. Serena, who left in silence, looked up, unable to stop her lips from shaking. Luna, now at her side, let her own tears flow, having no previous idea of Remus' presence at all. Behind her, Lazuli had her eyes wide open, as if she could see through the ceiling that way.

"It's so beautiful! It's incredible! I wonder if I could..."

Luna took her hand and led her outside.

* * *

><p>Harry sat on the roof with his real guardian: they had so much to speak about! Harry guessed that Remus knew most of his side of the story, as he was in close contact with Serena but it felt good just saying it. Remus, on the other hand, had a lot to tell Harry that he didn't know.<p>

He started when Sirius caught him unaware in the Shrieking shack. He told him of his plan to become Minister and to train Harry. He took an oath, on his own volition, in Remus' words choosing, to make Harry as ready as possible for the task ahead. He produced an international portkey to Mongolia so that Remus would stay with friends and further his training. He came back two years later, in order to watch over Harry in his first summer hunt.

Harry was mortified to know he was stalked for a whole summer, never even noticing a tail... so to speak. Remus admitted he almost blew his cover after the Ministry incident, but he would have put himself to Fudge's mercy. Sirius wasn't there to push things in the right way if he was captured and didn't know if Harry caught on the loophole Sirius left in the law.

"In the case of the last specimen of a magical creature, no one have the right to kill it under penalty of death. The creature must be either put in a stasis unless it has a master it answers to," Remus explained.

"A master... you mean that Sirius wanted me to take you as my pet?!"

Remus winced, but let out a small, fleeting smile as an answer. Harry palmed his face, thinking this was exactly the kind of prank Sirius would pull.

"Shard Hunter, huh?" Harry whispered.

Remus nodded.

"It was easier for me than you. I didn't have to fight them. It was only a matter of finding them. You still had to do it, or people would have wonder how it kept growing. It was a close call, on the last one. You got in right after me. I was in the house, searching for the shard when you got in. I was caught in the... dream dimension as you call and just hid while you fought the Nightmares. You impressed me."

Harry smile shyly under the praise. He was so glad he got to speak with Remus, knowing his days were numbered. When the last horcrux would be possessed, it would be time to bid farewell to this world.

"Now what is this about you taking advantage of a girl?" asked Remus, his tone a shade colder. Harry could only offer a small smile. This seemed to have happen such a long time ago...

"I met a dryad which made her home in Hogwarts' old Greenhouse. She tried seducing me a few times but I resisted, even so far as to pass a deal to sleep with her on Dumbledore. I went to visit her, this morning, with Luna, about a device I was to help install for the security of her thicket. She came in strong on Luna, who used one of my own earlier argument and begged me to take both of them. I did."

Remus looked at him wordlessly.

"I was an ass, Remus," Harry said sadly, still smiling mirthlessly. "I knew she was under the dryad's influence but hoped she wouldn't mind it afterward. I probably... I brought her there in the hope this would happen. I wanted to sleep... to have sex with the dryad, but didn't wanted to lose Luna. I wanted them both. Now I lost them both. One asked for a break while I pushed the other away."

Remus frowned.

"You didn't break up with Luna. She broke up with you. It was her that pushed you away, even if it was really your fault. Why didn't you corrected Serena down there?"

Harry shrugged and looked away.

"You are taking all the blame," Remus answered by himself. "You want to keep Luna from looking bad. You do not plan on trying to get her back. Why?"

Harry kept on looking away.

"Start explaining, now," Remus ordered in a voice that would have anyone else cowered. Harry knew he simply cared a lot.

He sighed and looked at his guardian. What would he gain to lie, or to hide? It would soon be over anyway.

"I'm a walking dead man. I can't survive this fight and I can't tell you why. I don't have much time left before the last piece fall down toward the return of Voldemort and I can only influence on how it's going to play. "

Remus tried to digest the news. It didn't went down well.

"You won't even try to fight? To find a way out?" he asked. Harry chuckled.

"I tried, but I'm tired of fighting Fate. She's going to have it her way, but I'll have the last laugh. If I'm going down, I'm taking the bastard with me. If I can't avoid his return, I'll make sure he will regret every single moments of eternity he gets."

Remus twitched, but nodded.

"Delay it any ways you can. The world lived fifteen years under a full moon. Living with a Sword of Damocles over your head is still a life and the situation might change," Harry's guardian said, ever the voice of reason.

Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"Sirius received a cursed wound. An Über-Nightmare took form in the Black Mansion and used a simple piercing spell. It never stops bleeding completely. He's hiding the wound and the pain very well but it's still there. They estimated at two years before problems arise from his medication and five years before his death after a load of suffering. It's been... about a year now," Harry told quietly.

Remus tried so very hard not to feel, in order to keep control of the wolf. Tears slid from his human eyes and he wiped them, a bit surprised. Even the wolf didn't wanted those emotions.

"I ain't dead yet and I won't live the rest of my life thinking about the end," Harry stated with firmly. "I can't lose focus now. I can't stray from my path, my goals or else my whole life would truly have been meaningless. In the meantime, come and live at the Black Mansion. You're family."

Remus nodded, happy to have a semblance of a home after years on the run. He would miss his cottage in the Forbidden Forest, but it looked cold and huge all alone.

"Beware of Dumbledore, Remus," warned Harry. "He took Nicholas Flamel's Philosopher stone. I fear he has plans on his own."

Harry knew his old guardian felt surprise when his face resumed his expressionless state. He was good at suppressing emotions.

"Are you sure, Harry? Dumbledore is a great man, always fighting the Light's battles. I can hardly imagine him playing 'Dark Lords'."

"I don't think he realizes it himself. He took control over what he considered immature bickering over power and believe that he's the only one able to administrate Magical Britain. He's losing some of his initial overwhelming influence and he's seeing enemies in the shadows. He can't use the stone for its original purpose but he's planning to find another road to immortality."

The pair stated silent for a while letting the thought sink in.

"Would it be bad to have an immortal Dumbledore at the head of the magical world?" asked Remus.

"Not if he's willing to sacrifice another immortal in order to do it. I'm naming Nicholas Flamel here, and his wife, as exhibit one and two. If he's ready to condemn a friend and his wife to death, how many more would he be willing to? How many people did he plan to become 'casualties of the greater good'?"

More silence.

"You can't condemn on assumptions," Remus said.

"I'm not planning on it. I'm on a death clock. It's going to be up to you and Sirius to take care of that."

Remus looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Harry rubbed his hands together twice, as if washing them, and lifted them up.

"I see Sirius taught you how to delegate responsibilities."


	30. Chapter 30

Author's notes: Sorry for the delay! Seems like vacations aren't doing me anything good...

**Disclaimer: "Well, If I can't have him, I'll blow him up!" said Tigerman, a dynamite belt across his chest. A sniper bullet caught him square in the neck. A Harry Potter sharpshooter from a crossover cashed in his reward and phased away.**

* * *

><p>Two weeks. That's the delay Dumbledore gave Sirius for Harry's appointment. There was a lot to read in that. It was longer than necessary, telling Harry he was the one at the Minister's disposal. Still, it wasn't two months, showing the Minister's interest in the matter. Sirius told Harry to be ready at any time, as it was common to forward a meeting at the last minute in order to catch you unprepared.<p>

Harry wasn't scared to meet Dumbledore anymore and despite his wish to act as usual, he simply couldn't. All that occupied his thoughts was the last of his work. He didn't care about politics anymore and avoided the After Dark Department as much as possible. He called in sick and claimed his two weeks yearly vacations. School's new year was drawing closer and he made no preparations what-so-ever.

After a week straight of disappearance at dawn and coming back well passed dusk, Sirius cornered him as Harry went to clean the dust that clung on his clothes. Master Black simply stood in the door with arms crossed. They looked at each other and Sirius learned something important in political exchanges: there is nothing so disconcerting as to face someone who had nothing to hide.

"Luna firecalled today," Sirius said, starting by touching a nerve.

"Like she did yesterday and the day before, you mean?" Harry pointed out.

Either he planned for it or it was already a dead nerve.

"Exactly that. I didn't saw you as cruel, Harry."

"I'm not. She asked for a pause, I agreed. When she'll call tomorrow, tell her I agree that I'm responsible for our breakup. Tell her I wanted to sleep with the dryad, gave in to temptation while I could have it and that it didn't matter that she was there, I admit on cheating on her."

Sirius opened his eyes wide as this detail never surfaced before.

"Now I want to clean up, as I spent all day training, getting back to top shape. If you could please move aside..."

Harry moved forward and pushed his godfather lightly out of the way, his leg on a collision course with Sirius' wound. Lord Black instinctively got out of the way, acutely aware of how painful touching his wound was.

"What were you doing all day long? What kind of training? Where?"

But Harry was already passed a corner, a destination clear in his mind.

The Black bathroom compared to any five stars hotel since Sirius became the acting Head of House. The tub allowed freedom of movements even if you were standing chest deep in water. It filled in from numerous jets on the sides and bubble streams came out of snake-shaped, silver faucets. Harry stripped and practically dropped in the water, sending some of it over-flowing.

Kreacher flashed in existence, dried the floor and popped away in less than eight seconds.

Harry took a brush and started cleaning himself.

"I explored the most hazardous parts of the Forbidden Forest with Remus. We're fighting what should be fought and running from what shouldn't. Most people keep in the parts near Hogwarts' or Hogsmeade's frontier as those are the most well known but people aren't aware of how wide it is. You'd be surprised," Harry explained, his back turned to his guardian.

He finished with a hand cloth and settled to relax, the grime washing away thanks to a continuous current, ending in a small twister over the drain. Sirius looked at the muscular back of his godson, free of scratches or scars. He always faced danger head-on.

"Something is bothering you. Your attitude changed," Sirius said in a low voice.

"My girlfriend left me for a fault I'm guilty of and I can't get back to her like this..."

"Bullshit," Sirius snarled, finally hearing a lie. "There is something going on and I am your legal guardian..."

"That could be arguable, now that Remus is back and no longer considered an animal..." Harry said, never turning around.

"Harry!" Sirius plead in a voice that made Harry turn around suddenly. His godfather looked at him desperately, with sad, hurt eyes. "Harry, please, speak to me!"

It was...as if Harry faced the Sirius that just got out of Azkaban. It was as if he really spoke to him for the first time.

"Sirius?" Harry asked, wondering if he was not raised by an Imperiused godfather or a polyjuiced pureblood all these years.

Lord Black seemed to deflate and went to the bath's edge. He sat there, head down, his arms propped on the edge.

"Yes, Harry?" Sirius asked in turn, all trace of pretenses gone. "You wonder if it have been all a masquerade, all this time? If the clever pureblood politician was all a mask to you and the public? If, maybe, I really cared for you as the son of my best friend?"

There was a heavy silence.

"No, I knew you cared. I just wanted to know if I looked that bad for you to drop the act now."

Sirius slowly raised his head to look at Harry in the eyes, not sure he heard well, with a 'you're kidding me, right?' kind of look.

"Come on, now!" Harry said, smiling. "You were acting like a spoiling babysitter! Letting me go camping with my girlfriend in a trip across Britain at fourteen? Alone_? Followed by a chaperone I heard?!_ Giving me the Head of a Department with few responsibilities but a lot of power? Anything you taught me, you could have hired a preceptor, but you oversaw everything personally. Your mask held until I was old enough to look back."

"Why didn't you said so?" asked Sirius, tired.

"I was afraid you'd have trouble with your acting of an uncaring guardian afterward," Harry said, turning back to his bath. He swam to the other side, getting out of reach of Sirius who wanted nothing more than to duck his head in the water.

"Just you wait, kid! I'll get you back!" Sirius threatened with a smile.

Harry just laughed, happy the air was finally cleared between them. He moved around in the water, herding foam around.

"Sirius?"

"What now?"

"Can you tell me a bit about my parents? Anything will be fine."

"Harry...You're speaking as if you expected to die at any moment..." Sirius started before realizing he just found out what was wrong.

"Oh...Harry speak to me now, please."

Harry told him as he told Remus. The short list of people he wanted aware of his fate now knew. He had him promise not to tell Luna. Not an oath, just a regular promise. His word. It was based on trust, an important if forgotten concept in the Wizarding Word where magic made everything final. Sirius spent the next hour speaking of his school time with James, the fights and romances Lily had with him and some of the times their little gang sneaked out of school. When Harry was too tired, Sirius handed him a towel for him to dry and left without a word.

Sirius didn't took his medications that night. Kreacher brought his bloodied master to St-Mungo's and refused to leave the sides of the last Lord of Black.

* * *

><p>The room, as luxurious as it was, smelled of disinfectant. No matter the cleaning spell, there are times where bleach is unbeatable. Harry had this very thought as he regulated his breathing, looking at his motionless godfather. Remus leaned against a wall, beside a window, looking down. Kreacher paced around the room, looking for something to clean. Harry suggested he washed and polished his shoes, only so that he's stoppe pacing for a bit.<p>

Harry knew that he had a part of responsibilities in this. It couldn't be easy for Sirius, spending all those years in the worst jail possible for a crime he didn't commit. He finally got out of there, put up a face and climbed the political barricade in order to help Harry in a task he was otherwise helpless. He faked disinterest when he'd badly needed Harry's companionship. He kept everyone at arms' length, emotionally. Getting a curse wound that condemn you to a slow, agonizingly death while living in pain stretched his will and energy to the breaking point.

Learning that all of it was for naught, that his charge was fated to die. He just wanted to go in his sleep. When Harry would die a tragic death, who would he hang on to life for? As well wait for Harry on the other side...

At some point, Harry realized Luna was sitting on his right and Lazuli to his left. The dryad wore cargo pants and an ample long-sleeved shirt with big black boots. It was the wet dream of a construction worker. Luna had a sober dress, not contrasting that much and both were silent. Harry had no intentions of changing that. They waited.

A Healer came for the scan, like they did every ten minutes. They applied treatments, and checked for results. Cursed wounds were usually fatal very quickly so this was uncharted water. It explained the lack of procedures to treat this kind of wounds in general too. The healer cast diagnostic charms, one after the other, then seemed to scramble the air in front of him and put his wand away with a tired sigh.

"Is there anyone here I should ask to leave before speaking of the patient's status?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Harry shook his head, feeling numb, and motioned the Healer to go ahead.

"Alright, Mister Potter, no use in mincing words. It's a downhill battle. He lost enough blood in his sleep that the replenishing potion has trouble keeping up. The body is drawing more and more on its drying reserves. Not only that but the magically reproduced blood isn't as good as natural one. Think of it as conjured food. It can fill you up a while, but you end up empty when it disappear. Since the original blood is so low, it doesn't reproduce naturally fast enough to compensate."

When he stopped, there was only more silence.

"If only there was a way to keep his system going long enough for his natural blood flow to regulate..." he said, subdued.

"If you could do that, would it save him?" asked Lazuli curiously.

The doctor was clearly taken aback. Now that his brain had time to catch up... was her skin green?

"Well, yes, with enough time... It would stabilize him to the point he was in, at the best of cases."

"How much blood are we talking about, exactly?" she asked, getting up.

"To compensate for the blood replenishing, even replacing enough to tilt the balance toward recovery... about two liters? he guessed more than stated.

"What are you going to ask for in exchange?" Harry asked before it went too far.

Lazuli looked at him a bit shameful, a bit sad.

"I'm not...everything isn't about deals with me, Harry. I'm doing this because I want to. Isn't that what... friends are for?" she asked, hopeful.

Luna quietly took one of Harry's hand in both of hers and squeezed. Harry looked away.

"Yeah, you're right," he sighed, tired. Why fight it? It was just all so tiring. Harry understood Sirius 'forgetfulness' of last night very well.

"I'll need some soil from my thicket," Lazuli said, sitting on the bed at Sirius' side.

"I'll get you some," Harry said immediately, getting up.

"I'll help you," Luna said instantly, never letting go of his hand.

"Did I miss something?" asked the Healer, raising a hand. "How will you give him your blood, young miss, and how will it be of any help? I'm not letting you bring dirt in a hospital either! Think of the germs!"

"What do you mean, how?" asked Lazuli, confused. She had a hand gripping Sirius' wrist. "I am giving him some right now!"

"And she won't let any germs misbehave, won't you?" Harry said, directing his words at the green-skinned girl.

"Promise!" she answered, lifting a hand up and smiling.

They left a confused Healer behind. Luna followed Harry all the way to the Floo and they took it together with Hagrid's hut as a destination.

"Did you know you could Floo in pairs?" asked a nurse to another.

"First time I hear of it!" answered her co-worker.

* * *

><p>The Floo ride was a rowdy one, and Harry kept Luna close in his arms from fear she's just fly away. They got out of the half-giant's mantle spinning like a dervish, going straight for a stone wall. Harry put an arm up, still holding Luna close to him, and hit the wall before it was Luna's head and back that absorbed the shock.<p>

They stopped with a bang and Harry felt it all the way to his shoulder, down to his bone. He looked slightly down, as Luna looked slightly up. Their faces were barely an inch and a half apart.

"Dunno why I believed those gossipers, saying you two broke up! Ha! Ya'r all right!" Hagrid said, entering the room.

Harry slowly untangled himself from Luna, her face showing clearly she wished Hagrid had come a few seconds later.

"We'll need a sturdy bag to carry soil from the dryad's thicket, Hagrid. Sirius is in critical condition and her blood might save him. She needs nourishment," Harry explained quickly, as Hagrid was a friend and deserved to know. What Harry really wanted to know now, was if he should let go of Luna's hand or not.

Hagrid's arm dropped hanging at his side and his face was one of consternation.

"Can't you lot have a break? It's as if this whole world was cursed! In a way, it is but... -sigh- I guess I'll open the gates for you, again. I swear I'm going to have doubles made for you if this keeps up!"

Harry smiled an apology and followed him outside. Hagrid grabbed a huge empty bag that laid near his pumpkins crops and pushed it in the boy's hands. The walk to Hogwarts was quiet, except for a few questions from Hagrid about Sirius' condition.

"A great man. I ain't agreeing with all he did, but a great man none-the-less. We felt he did something, instead of just being there, you know?"

"I'll let him know as soon as he'll wake up, Hagrid. I'm sure it's going to cheer him up," Harry said with a small smile. It might be all he needed to get a hold on himself: to feel appreciated and that he's doing some good in the world. He needed to find himself a girl too.

As usual, Hagrid closed the gate behind them, but left it unlocked. He said he'd keep watch and wait for him. Harry held the bag folded on one arm and still had Luna's warm hand on the other side. He was as well to say it while he had the chance. He didn't want Luna to have any regrets later. Staying away on purpose would only be convenient for him now. He would not leave this world as a weak man.

"I screwed it all, Luna. I could have stopped Lazuli, but I didn't, on purpose. Making you forget her name was mean, plain payback for your justified accusations. I wanted to let go and fall to the temptation. I used the fact that you asked me, stoned on pheromones, as a ticket for a clean conscience," Harry said.

"You forget that having two girls begging you for sex turned you on solid and that you liked the power of seduction you had over us," Luna added lightly.

Harry smiled and squashed viciously a pike of contrariety as she added on the list. She was entitled to some payback. Anyway, he haven't consciously realized that one yet.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. That too."

"I put myself in that position willingly, knowingly, but I would have never admitted it before," stated Luna, sure of herself. "I was curious about sleeping with another girl now that the occasion was there but I didn't want you to think less of me for feeling like that. I wanted you to stop me, to stop my shame, but I wanted you to give in too and give me an excuse to do it. Then I blamed you for it, out of prude, as if I was unwilling. The pheromones were strong but I could have resisted. I didn't wanted to. Begging you to have sex with me and another girl was a huge turn on for me too. The face you did..."

Luna closed her eyes and licked her lips in a way that was all but innocent.

"I want to assure you that I enjoyed every seconds of it," she finished.

They entered the thicket in silence, stopping right before the sport they woke up.

"Do you think all couples face such problems?" Harry sighed.

"I don't think all couple have Harry Potter in it," she said airily. "Or temptation from nature's sprites. So...we're okay now, aren't we?" she asked, finally showing hesitation.

Harry lowered his head and closed his eyes. He loved her. He didn't wanted to hurt her.

"Yeah, we're good... dammit..."

She looked at him strangely.

"I won't be able to stop the completion of the equation. Flamel looked at it, validated it and said it was inevitable. It's just bound to happen," Harry admitted, his shoulders dropping.

"So? Is Flamel a seer? He may be wrong! If it really is inevitable, we'll keep our head low and let it pass. We'll have to survive after the dust settle, but that's it!" she protested angrily.

"The 'major Xs' of the equation are cursed objects called horcruxes. Those are soul anchors to the physical world. Voldemort made them by killing people and ripping part of his soul. There are two left that haven't become Über-Nightmares yet: one is of yet unknown location while the other is in my head," he said, pointing his scar. "For the equation to finish, all horcruxes must be reunited. I'm not betting much on the integrity of the vessel."

Harry unfolded the thick bag and started ripping humus and moved earth with his bare hands in it. Luna looked at him from behind, trying to find the right words.

"And you're just... giving up? Just like that?!"

Harry looked back at her and he knew he couldn't just grab Voldemort and jump down a volcano. He had to find a way, if not to win, to survive.

"I'll be honest, Luna, it doesn't look good but I promise you I'll do anything in my power to get back."

"Oh no, you don't! You won't just skip away, taking the whole weight on your shoulder, trying to solve everything alone!" she said, kneeling in front of him and digging the soil with her bare hand too. "There are skillful people around you, Harry, and they all want to help you. Don't deny us the right to be involved!"

Harry hoped Lazuli wouldn't mind having a few of his tears mixed with the soil. Or Luna's.

* * *

><p>They were gone an hour and a half top, but if Harry would have to describe the dryad, he'd say she got 'autumnized'. Her hair looked dry, as was her skin. Her face lip up upon seeing them.<p>

"Food, at last! Gimme, gimme!" she said, reaching for the huge bag. She put a whole arm down in the rich earth and let out a sigh of relief. Her appearance shifted back to normal in minutes.

"Haaaa...you took a good batch! Extra moisture! Yummm..."

Harry smirked and looked down at his godfather. He looked less like a dead body but he was still a long run from looking healthy.

"Harry. Your Healer person was right, you know," Lazuli started, barely above a whisper. "Our blood isn't compatible, but right now, his body doesn't have the strength to fight it. I can use some hormones to subdue his system some, but the stronger he'll get, the more of my blood he'll evacuate. At that point, it's going to be a race between the blood replenishment effectiveness and his own system recuperation against the curse wound."

"So, you're telling me we bought him some time. We slowed down the inevitable," summarized the teen wizard. "How much time are we talking about?"

The dryad shrugged.

"Your healer would answer that better than I."

They called for the healer, who frowned at the sight of the dirt bag before casting his usual diagnostic spells. Then, he cast new ones. Finally, he had to cast one that needed three lit candles and the immolations of tea leaves.

"I don't know what you did to him, and I don't know if I should throw you out or beg for a complete procedure. Lord Black is getting stronger, more stable and deprived organs started working normally. But... the body is in 'full intruder alert' as if you were trying to fuse hippogriff wings on his back. Yes, I saw that happen once..." he said, sighing. "The body, seeing it can't throw the intruder out, will get more and more aggressive, until it settle for the self-destruction of the infected parts."

"The blood runs in his whole body," frowned Remus.

"Yes, it does," nodded the Healer.

"How much time can he handle the blood, and how long before permanent damage?" Harry asked.

The Healer let out another huge sigh, and rubbed his face. Always that question...

"Experimental stuff is tricky. Twelve to eighteen hours for the blood. If it's purged... depending of his genuine blood level... Four days. A week, top."

Harry nodded. He turned around wordlessly and Luna followed him at once. The healer was about to ask him where he was going, seeing how it was the last occasion to be with his godfather, but Remus somehow crossed the space between the two of them noiselessly.

"He's got to do what only he can do," Remus said simply.

"Does it have a chance to save Lord Black?" questioned the Healer, unable to feel a bit irritated.

"Either that, or we'll bury them at the same time."

* * *

><p>Luna followed Harry, who went to the After Dark Department. The place was inexplicably calm for this time of day, as there was usually much more activity going on. Walking in the lab slash library, they found Serena reading a simple grimoire. She was alone. Once the library was cataloged, there were no more workers around. The After Dark Department was made of four permanent people, and three of them were present, the fourth in a hospital bed.<p>

Serena's lips thinned seeing Harry and her frown deepened when Luna took his hand, leaning against him. She seemed to debate on what to say, or what spell to cast first.

"Sirius have between four days and a half and a week to live," Harry said bluntly.

Ms. Lovegood's face changed for one of sadness and pity. She dropped her grimoire to the side, got up and hugged Harry strongly.

"I'm not forgiving you for what you did to my daughter and I still wish I could behead you. Just so we're clear," she said, keeping him close.

"We settled things with honesty, Ms Lovegood. We'll have to tell you the whole story one day, but we have work to do for now."

"Work?" Serena answered, pushing Harry at arms' length. "You should be by your godfather's bed!"

"I should be working on destroying the Über-Nightmare that gave Sirius that blasted wound!" answered Harry fiercely. Serena's face registered shock.

"Of course! If you destroy it, it might just heal normally! We'd be able to treat it with magic! But where is it?"

"Hogwarts," Harry said with certitude. "I talked to one when I went to get Dumbledore and the golden dragon flew there directly. It must be there. I can weaken it, even immobilize it. If only I could finish it off..."

Serena got a thoughtful look on her.

"The physical reacts to the mental. A regular Nightmare is physically destroyed by your mental certitude that the blow will be fatal. Those Über-Nightmares are stronger, physically and mentally. You need to make a weapon out of your will. You must have a physical representation of your will hitting them. That should do the trick," Serena said, tapping her chin with a finger.

Harry's eyes made a owl's interpretation.

"O...kay, that was fast. How do I do that?"

"I have no idea, that is way out of my field," Serena stated, shaking her head.

"At least, it's something to start looking into," Harry said.

"Oh, and the Minister forwards your appointment to this afternoon, at two," Serena dropped carelessly.

"When, exactly, did you planned to tell me this?" Harry asked with more than a bit of contrariety.

"In the next hour or so."

"It's ten minutes to two."

"Yes, I know!" grinned Luna's mother. Said daughter rolled her eyes and pushed her boyfriend toward the Floo.

"Go, go! I'll start searching anything about magical weapon made of will here!"

Harry whispered something in her ear, making her eyes shine and her cheek blush.

"Alright, I'll do that!"

"What? What are you making her do now?!" asked Serena, curious as ever and fearful for her little Luna.

"No time!" Luna and Harry answered at the same time, with an identical grin.


	31. Chapter 31

Author's notes: Someone said Remus was a one-shot poney. I disagree! There is going to be a bit more of him later on :)

**Disclaimer: Please, hold on just a bit longer! I don't own it but I still need him just a bit! Promise!**

* * *

><p>Harry stepped in the Minister's office antechamber seconds before two o'clock. Dumbledore's secretary looked up at him and smiled.<p>

"Hi! I've got an appointment with the Minister in about... errm, now," Harry said, looking extremely tired and uncomfortable.

"Of course! Please, take a seat. I will announce your arrival at once!" the smiling witch told him. She got up and went in Dumbledore's office after knocking politely on the door twice, closing the door behind her. She got out a moment later, her smile a bit more rigid than before.

"The Minister have some business to finish before receiving you. I'm terribly sorry for the delay."

"Huh?" Harry said, emerging from a daze. "Oh, sure, sure. That's not a problem."

Harry sat in the comfortable chair, who grew more uncomfortable as the minutes passed. He showed nothing of it and kept his eyes in a lost gaze over a plain wall. He wanted to play the distraught card. Dumbledore obviously learned of Sirius' condition and figured it was the time he would catch him at his weakest. If he'd knew of the latest news, Harry bet he might have gone as far as to wait another week.

Harry shook his head lightly. No. He mustn't think like that. Dumbledore was being petty in his political game, but he was not a cruel man taking pleasure in another man's suffering or death. Showing hostility now would only escalate things.

Harry changed chair, as the one he was in was practically sending needles down his back. They were probably charmed to do this and that was why the secretary looked so guilty. The longer you sat on these chairs, the more unpleasant they got. Dumbledore was a punctual man. He chose to do this.

When Harry started squirming on his second seat, the secretary suddenly got up and marched to the Minister's office. She didn't knocked and didn't stay more than ten seconds before coming back.

"The Minister will see you, now," she said with a real smile. "I'm truly sorry for the waiting."

Harry got up, looking as distracted as possible.

"Don't worry about this, Miss. I know how these things works."

She threw him a suspicious look and Harry looked back at her for a fleeting moment on the side when he passed her, a small smirk on his lips. His face was back on 'grievous mode' when he pushed the Minister's office door. At first glance, Dumbledore was patiently waiting for him to take a seat. Harry was probably the one who knew that man the best since he came back from Hogwarts and distinguished a few tics in his body language that betrayed him.

His smile was crafted from piece one. He wasn't happy to see him at all, even if he was the one to forward their meeting. The secretary must have announced his venue the second time she went to his office, instead of asking if it was time to lead Harry in. The Minister was slightly hunched forward, meaning he wasn't ready to give anything in this exchange. Harry would have to be real convincing.

He started with a bow, at the waist, low, and kept down for longer than necessary, without a word. When he straighten up, with all pride left off his posture, Dumbledore was sitting back on his chair, fingers entwined before him, looking at Harry soberly. He got him curious, a definite improvement. Harry took a seat and sat with his back straight.

"I wish to thank you, sir, for pushing our interview forward. The matter is of utmost importance and cannot be discussed in length with anyone else. This is the kind of knowledge that must be kept away from the public, at all cost," Harry started, digging in the Minister's curiosity.

"I was not aware that the matter was of such... dire importance. How did you stumbled on this critical information?" he asked, never asking directly the question that burned his lips. He wouldn't show weakness by admitting directly he needed information from Harry. He needed the Minister on his side: he'd play along.

"Despite the rarity of its unholy occurrence, I bet you are familiar with the object known as horcrux?"

Dumbledore could have been sitting on a wasp nest so fast he got up. Both fist were on his desk and he was about to ask questions, before he realized he acted without thinking. He gave away too much already. Harry simply ignored the outburst and acted as if Dumbledore got up normally, worried. He unfolded a sheet of paper with the formula he designed, the same he showed to him in Hogwarts. The one that condemned him to have something forcefully extracted from his head.

"You see this variable in my formula? After debating with Nicholas Flamel, he told me this could only be an horcrux, a piece of Voldemort's soul. When I made this formula, with professor Horace Slughorn, we came to the conclusion there would be seven of them. Recently, Nightmares have been getting boosts of power like nothing we ever saw, allowing themselves to manifest even during the day."

The Minister just stood there, staring at the piece of paper, listening to Harry's conclusions.

"The Malfoy's death must be related to the first Über-Nightmare. The second gave my godfather a curse wound. The third forced you to jump down Hogwarts' staircases. The fourth ripped Gringotts apart in a burst of golden flames. The fifth put an Auror in St-Mungo's and slither toward Hogwarts, if it's not there already."

Dumbledore was breathing more deeply than he was a moment ago.

"It only leave number six and seven left. You said they got like this by absorbing a horcrux?" Dumbledore lifted his eyes and his sight locked on Harry's scar.

"Yes, Minister. You found number seven: only one remain out of our control. You were Headmaster at the time Voldemort was a student. Only you can help me find number six in time. If all seven reach Hogwarts... I fear to imagine what will come out of the castle but I'm pretty sure of its intentions," Harry finished, looking at Dumbledore's seat.

The message was as clear as day.

"I see. You did well coming to see me, and to keep the knowledge of horcruxes for yourself. If it got public, that one individual could reach immortality by killing other people, I fear the murder rate would explode, no matter how hard making an horcrux really is. One would probably die without the proper power, control and technique to do it, which would be a small blessing as he wouldn't go on a killing spree of trials and errors. To think Voldemort split his soul in seven fragments... Do you have an idea of the objects used as anchors? It might help in discovering the missing piece," Dumbledore asked sitting back down. Harry knew he just won the Minister's help.

"The one at the Black Mansion was a family heirloom, a silver locket with a snake carved on it. You may have seen the one in Hogwarts..."

Dumbledore groaned positively, nodding to Harry to continue.

"The goblins may have another answer, if they are willing to tell us about what is missing in the vault the Weasley curse breaker died in."

Dumbledore nodded once again, meaning that he would take care of it.

"I have no idea what the one in the Malfoy Mansion took and the one that got the Auror was a rare snake, maybe some kind of familiar..."

"Nagini," Dumbledore interrupted him. "Treasures, memento... prizes. Things he made his even though he was not the one who made them or was entitle to. Conquered items. There is a place you may want to search for: the home of his biological father. He was a muggle of a noble line who charmed his dim-witted mother. He abandoned the woman when she got pregnant and Voldemort was forced to live with his father's name. Tom Marvollo Riddle. I will draw you a map."

* * *

><p>Harry went back to the Black Mansion with a rolled scroll giving directions to the Riddle's property and the surroundings, all the way to the small village nearby. Dumbledore, on some insight, suggested to look for the mother's home too, hidden somewhere in the forest.<p>

When Harry stepped out of the Floo, he saw Luna in company of the two men he wanted to see. Remus looked at him impassively beside Olàf, his martial art trainer. The way they held themselves... They knew each other already. Harry stared at them.

"Master Olàf. You are one of the werewolf priest from Mongolia, aren't you?"

The man slowly smiled and nodded.

"You were right, Remus," the huge man said. "He can be very perceptive at times."

Remus let a proud smile play on his lips for a moment.

"He is. He might just be able to do _it_. To master what I've been unable to."

Olàf nodded thoughtfully.

"I heard, young Master Potter, that you wish to learn how to fight with your will. I can teach it to you."

Harry dropped his things on a chair.

"I don't have a moment to lose. Let's start."

* * *

><p>Harry stood with his training clothes on, in the study he used to spar with Sirius. He held a ready stance as Olàf looked at him with an intense glare. Luna would have loved to watch but feared to distract him. Who knew how violent things would get?<p>

"First thing first, Mister Potter: this is not a fighting technique. Like a water spell, you can use it to water a garden or to blast a dragon away. It is a technique that you want to use for fighting. I don't mind at all but for it to work, you must understand both sides of the coin."

Harry breathed out, relaxed and dropped the stance.

"There is no definite fighting form, there is no ritual, katta or wording implied. Any forms or ritual you add to this is going to be for your own sake, your own understanding. When you hit something, that's because you want to hit it. It is as simple as that but you will say: 'There must be more to it than _that_.' The rest is a thought process for that simple concept to work. Try it."

Harry frowned. An attack of will is as simple as the will to attack? He knew that the energy came from the mind, from resolve or intentions. Does he mean to attack with the fist and the intent of the fist?

"That's a bit like eating a cake and the money of the cake," Harry grumbled. Olàf let out a bellowing laugh, canine flashing.

"You are on the right track, Mister Potter! Let me introduce a new value: weapons are a weakness."

Harry's eyebrow raised, but only for a moment. It was quite logical in fact. A weapon, in this case, had no will at all, no resolve of its own. It was inert, it was only an instrument.

"Can't one infuse his weapon with his will?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side.

"It would be diluted and imprecise. Your fist will always be the weapon you will trust the most."

Harry nodded.

"And the other side of the coin?" Harry asked, feeling that something missed in order to understand anything.

"I believe your people have a concept known as 'Murphy's law'," Olàf said with a grin.

"The muggle does, magical people believe in fate. Muggles believe more in fatality. Everything that can goes wrong, will."

Olàf smirked.

"Now think about that and imagine yourself with the power to force things as the exact opposite as that law of fatality."

Harry's mind went reeling. If only he could do that... Force everything that could go well, to happen?! Simply by willing it? No, he had to take that will and put it in his hands as he worked toward that goal and...

* * *

><p>"It's pretty quiet in there, for a training session," Luna said after over an hour waiting outside the study. "You said you tried and failed that teaching? Can it be dangerous?" she asked Remus.<p>

The werewolf shook his head.

"Only your mind is involved. It could make the world spin right, for you, or leave you more confused than ever. When I was done, I felt more uncertain and powerless than ever. I could hold nothing of value in my hands. I couldn't protect who I wanted to protect because of Who and What I am. Realizing that, it allowed me to sought help and work with others," Remus explained without an ounce of shame.

Luna started to worry. Harry's self-confidence was a critical element in his combat. The Nightmare could exploit any uncertainty he might have. She hoped he would get out differently than his Guardian from this training or she'd have to convince him she was all the help he needed to achieve his goal.

Time went by again. She Floo'd to Lazuli at St-Mungo's who was always amused to put a head in a fire that didn't burn. It was like nagging at her opposite element. Nya, nya! Can't touch this!

She stopped feeding blood to Sirius and purged him of it. The man lost some colors as replenishing potions were administered. The Healer confirmed his state to be under the threshold and that he had about five days left. He could be healed only if the curse wound would leave.

Luna got back to the study's door. It was still closed. She went to the kitchen and settled to cook something. She asked Kreacher for help and the elf was delighted to serve. They made a roast. They had the time to finish cooking it. As it started to cool down, Luna cut it for sandwiches. Kreacher took care of making some.

Harry got out as the first plate of sandwiches was about to be put under wrap for later. He walked in the kitchen, looked at the plate and smiled. He motioned toward it to Olàf who followed him, looking pretty tired. The huge man looked at the freshly made meal and shook his head, sitting down.

"I don't believe it."

Harry chuckled, took a sandwich and bit in it with satisfaction.

"Hummm...roast with lettuce, tomato, cheese and mayonnaise. Everything one could wish for!"

Olàf looked at him again.

"Coincidence! It's impossible..."

"Would you care to explain how the sandwiches are impossible?" Luna asked. "Seeing them before you should be proof enough they exist!"

Olàf stared at her with wide eyes while Harry burst laughing, trying hard not to choke on bread. He managed to recover enough to explain.

"The training was a success and I willed for you to make roast sandwiches a while ago."

"He got you good there, Mister Olàf," smirked Remus. "Probably did he smelled the roast."

"He wished for it about an hour ago, and no food smell reached us," countered Olàf.

"I started the roast a lot more than one hour ago," frowned Luna.

Olàf threw his hands up.

"I give up. I don't know how you did this as this technique was never meant to affect anyone else than the one using it, or its adversary in the case of a fight."

"You taught me well, Olàf," Harry said. "The will of one doesn't stop at his soul's boundaries. I exist in everyone's mind. If you can picture that, if you can feel the 'you' that exist in each people, you can connect and share your will with that 'you'. Now if the person doesn't like 'you', there are good chances she will go against your will."

"And it gives you ground to fight in her head," pondered Olàf out loud. The student became the teacher.

Remus looked at them totally stunned. He knew Harry was strong, but that strong?

"What's next?" he asked.

"You and I are going on a field trip. We eat, we rest for a few hours and we go," Harry announced.

"It's going to be the middle of the night," frowned Remus.

Harry smiled widely.

"That's even better!"

* * *

><p>Harry could swore that his guardian's wolf form was even bigger than before. It filled up with muscles and some healthy fat. He was generally taller and broader too. The training in Mongolia really paid off. He looked comfortable, at ease and in peace. There were no more sudden snarling or small indication in his posture that told he was fighting for dominance. He may not be taller after all. He just stood straight.<p>

"You look terribly good, Remus. I took it the wolf sat down with you for a few lessons?"

The werewolf started snickering, ending in a full laughter that would sell well on Halloween nights.

"The human you are calling 'Remus' isn't available right now. You can leave a message and he'll get it when he wakes up."

Harry looked at him with round eyes. They were both alone, in the forest of an unknown village with an abandoned domain in sight. They had all the privacy one could get.

"The Wolf?! How is that possible? You can speak now? And you are in control! What happened?" Harry asked, knowing Remus would never leave him in a dangerous situation. The Wolf looked straight ahead.

"Trust. That's what happened. We started as enemies as I tried to affirm my existence and he tried to keep the control of his temple. Then, we evolved as rivals, competing for the control of this body as we became aware of each other instead of only knowing of the other's existence. We met the monks and we became partners, each of us agreeing to a truce that stood on a deal. I feel... that I truly started to live at that point," explained the wolf with a very zen voice.

"Then came our second trip to Mongolia where the crazy monks had gained even more experience. At first, I thought they tamed their wolves and it made me angry. In time, I realized they became something else and always worked to get better. I am not ashamed to call Remus my friend now. I trust him to let me free at night as he trust me to leave at dawn. There are still a few barrier to burn down, but we strive to evolve to the next step, our next state."

Harry found the Wolf to be very chatty. Of course, now that he knew how to speak, he must be delighted to do so with someone unafraid of him.

"What do you strive to become?" asked Harry, mesmerized.

"One."

Harry whistled, impressed.

"I've never heard of that happening before. If I can help, I'd be glad to. You could start by asking Remus for you to take his place during the day, in a human body. Or he could be in wolf form during the day."

The Wolf stopped and turned toward Harry, shocked.

"During the day? I need the moon to appear!

"Technically, the moon is often there during the day, always full. We just can't see it during the day because of the sun or the orientation of the Earth. It's like the other 'you' when one is out. He's there, but hidden, like the moon."

The Wolf was silent, in deep thoughts.

"Thank you, Harry, my friend. You are a rare man among exceptional beings."

Harry scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Ha, chucks! Don't mention it! Does it mean you won't bring me my journal and slippers if you two become one?" Harry asked without thinking. He immediately remembered that the very strong, very wolfy Remus in front of him might get angry.

"If you want me to bring you your journal and slippers, give me the suit and salary that goes with it! I can brew tea too..." the wolf smirked.

Harry laughed his head off as they made their way in the Riddle Mansion. A werewolf butler! Now he wouldn't settle for anything less!

* * *

><p>The mansion was slowly losing ground against nature. At some point, someone broke in and didn't close the door. There was dust, even humus at some places, rotting the wooden floor. Harry hoped there was no basement, or they might found themselves there without the aid of stairs. Everything felt cold even if the end of summer was only drawing close. It felt like a loveless home that feed on its own negative emotions with time.<p>

Remus led and Harry followed him, the werewolf being better equipped for scouting the area. They tried touching nothing but the doorknobs. Most of them were locked but the weakened wood was no challenge for him. They cut open some walls in search of secret passage but it was useless. The place was dead and no magic remained if there ever was any.

"It occur to me that Voldemort despised his father enough to be disgusted at the idea of hiding a piece of his soul here. We might have more luck where his mother died," Harry sighed.

"They were pureblood, poor magical people, from what you told Remus," said the Wolf. "They must have built their home in the forest, away from people. We could search it whole but it would take some time," the Wolf said.

"What else can we do? Interrogating the villagers in the middle of the night?" Harry sighed.

"You said _we_. I, on the other hand, could run this forest through and find it faster," the Wolf smirked.

"It might be a fraction of the size of the Forbidden Forest, but I doubt you can inspect it all in one night span," Harry said, dubious.

"You know, what you said earlier made me think," the Wolf said, changing subject. " I found another barrier Remus and I could throw down that might help."

"Which is?"

"Magic."

The werewolf turned toward the forest, went on all four and threw its head back in a bone-rattling howl. He took off like a bullet, silvery sparks lighting his steps and paw-steps. Harry's jaw hung loose. He just used some kind of primal magic without a wand! That was awesome!

"Now I must have him as a butler!"

True to his word, Remus found the Riddles' home about two hours later. The first shades of dawn appeared timidly in the sky. The moon stubbornly stood its ground.

"Here it is," the Wolf said, letting Harry dismount. The teen was breathless. The Wolf ran faster than his Nimbus flew!

Harry looked over the decrepit shack and had all kinds of bad goosebumps. There were a lot of bad things around and more than a little magic.

"Ooo-kay. I knew this wouldn't be easy," Harry said, circling the property from far away. Harry met a Nightmare on the way, a lengthening snake but Harry took twigs and pinned it down before chopping its head off with a dagger. The creature had no chances at all. Harry simply saw too much, too many things far more dangerous than it for the snake-Nightmare to have any hold on him, or for Harry to have any doubt in his ability to dispose of it.

From his guts feeling alone, Harry found a good news. The back of the shack felt less ominous than the front. Voldemort fell for the oldest mistake ever: watch your back. Since he was supposed to be real smart, Harry guessed the ceiling and floor were as heavily warded as the front.

"Over here, Remus."

Once the wolf-man got to his side, Harry mentioned toward the shack.

"What do you think? What strategies do we have to take a specific object from there?"

The werewolf growled, as if humming in thoughts.

"I may share Remus' memory, but not his thoughts process. I would charge in, fangs and claws flashing at anything with any shield you could put on me."

"I'll keep that as a last resort or if we weakened the ward sufficiently. Could you lend your place to Remus?" Harry suggested innocently.

To his surprise, the Wolf whined in protest.

"It's just getting fun! Remus has all the good parts!"

Harry burst laughing and doubled over. It took him some time to resume control on his breathing.

"Alright but if I come up empty-handed with solutions, you switch. This is serious stuff and we can't take chances."

Harry looked back at the shack. It looked so frail...He took aim, breathed in and out and powered up a spell like never before.

"Reducto!"

The jet of light made his feet drag back in the earth as it left his wand: a two feet long, three inches wide ray of reducing force. When used in combat, the curse usually generate a hole or blast matter off a surface if it can't be 'reducted'. It take a significant amount of magic to truly reduce something in size and keep its nature. The spell resulted in the back wall of the shack, made out of stone, to shrink to a doll house size. The wards attached to it stood intact, but were now limited to its new size.

Harry panted a bit.

"Wow, that was easier than expected."

The Wolf nodded, impressed.

"Remus will be glad you didn't slack off on your power training."

They walked closer, but didn't get in. It would be foolish to think there was only the outer walls warded against intrusions. Harry sent spells to move objects inside, triggering all kind of motion wards and deflecting aggressive reply with a strong shield. It usually sent them bowling away, as the shield was not designed for that use, but Harry mastery of the protego charm kept the shield from breaking or leaking. The wards would have played pinball with Harry if they so much as took a step inside.

"We're getting nowhere!" whined Harry. "What could it be and where?!"

The Wolf seemed to ponder and shrugged.

"To the sturdier part of the house, maybe?"

They both turned to the fireplace. It might be back to them, obviously, but until they searched for it, they never looked at it. Harry shivered.

"That was the most subtle notice-me-not charm I ever encountered. We should assume Voldemort kept his best tricks for this place."

"How are we breaking it down?"

Harry stood thoughtfully, turning the problem in his head.

"It needs continuous feeding from its power source to stay that strong after decades. We may be standing on a small Ley line, or a rune stone that gather power from the surrounding. Whatever it is, we must remove the fireplace from the house and all the stones surrounding it."

Harry sent cutting hex in the rotten wood, separating the stone-based fireplace from the rest.

"Good news," Harry said lowering his wand. "If it was a runestone-powered ward, it would have either counter-attacked or exploded by now. It must be powered by a minor Ley line. We'll pull the fireplace out of the house."

"Are you serious?!" asked the wolf, his ears standing up.

"You proved you could use magic and boost your speed. What about your strength?" smirked Harry.

The werewolf smiled widely, stood up straighter and arched his back for a deeper howl. His whole body covered in silvery sparks and his muscles bulged to twice their original size. Harry sent ropes to tie themselves around the fireplace and prepared the strongest summoning charm he could. The Wolf grabbed the ropes, some even in his mouth.

"Ready?" Harry asked, bracing himself with his wand pointing the stone structure.

The werewolf pulled on the line, tensing them, and growled with hunger.

"Accio fireplace!" grunted Harry, gripping his wand with both hands.

The Wolf pulled with all his might, his veins bulging from under his skin. Harry pulled on his wand physically, as well as magically. The fireplace started falling over backward but slowed down once he hit the virtual limit of the back wall. The duo renewed their efforts, afraid to lose the momentum. The fireplace actually lifted in the air, still resisting against the magical barrier that stopped it from leaving. Remus howled again, his muscles bulging in a painful way on his frame. He was at his limits and the fireplace moved steadily away from the house, like a stick in syrup.

Harry knew this was it. This was what they looked for. The horcrux hid somewhere in that. They needed it! They wanted it! He needed it to save Sirius and free the world! He wanted it more than Voldemort wanted to protect it!

Pitting his will against the invisible one of the wards, the fireplace glided backward like a stone on ice, rasping audibly. They pulled it on a few dozen meters, back in the forest to be sure to leave the Ley line's influence. Then, they laid down, physically exhausted. The Wolf got up again and howled his victory to the sky. The villagers must have been shaking awake all night under their covers.

"Come on! Open it! Open it! Find it!" pressed the Wolf, eyes wide in excitement.

Harry smiled and used spells to disassemble the fireplace, brick by brick. It didn't resisted anymore. It was inert. In the base, Harry found a secret compartment. He opened it and found a rotting silk bag. He pulled the string away and dropped a dark ring in his hand.

"What's..." started the Wolf.

Eyes empty, Harry put the ring on. His eyes turned red. A thick, dark mist came from behind and went in him through his back. Harry fell to the ground, turning, twisting and screaming. He rose to his feet and floated, arm spread, with darkness spreading all around him. He floated back down and raised his head toward Remus Lupin.

Red eyes.

"Avada Kedavra."

* * *

><p><strong>Hum... Reviews?<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

Author's notes: Sorry for the delay.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any possessed Harry Potter. They should be considered Bio-Hazard.**

* * *

><p>Luna feared for Harry, despite his new technique. She knew that, as long as it wasn't possessing an horcrux, no Nightmare could harm Harry. She refrained from voicing it though, as it could have shaken his confidence if it was ever to happen. He went to find something Voldemort hid when he was at full power while himself was no specialist at wards. Sure, he knew what the Arythmancy course told him but that was theory only, and the basics at best.<p>

Thankfully, he had the sharp senses of a werewolf with him to warn them of any danger. She would do him no good getting tired over worrying. She did her little routine before going to sleep when expecting visions, just in case. A warm bath, a glass of tea-hot water and burying under a thick, heavy blanket. She left her window open. There was a heavy wind outside, moving tree branches around, playing with moonlight and shaping shadows in fleeting images. The world was in a state of unrest.

A young man standing aside a tall, misshapen man... A door... vines... A running wolf. A cottage.

The cottage.

Wind rushed by her, blinding her, deafening her. She turned and turned and spin along with the wind, all around the sky.

When the world stopped moving, she didn't. There was a threatening shadow nearby and it spotted her. Luna kept the cottage between her and it. By Mordred, it was ugly! It was malevolent, cruel and simply evil as only a human could be. It was strong, but powerless. It hovered around Harry, like a hound, or like a vulture. Harry!

He was there, with Remus, moving stuff around and blocking curses that came from the cottage. Luna wanted to help but she knew she was only there as a spectator. The thing, though, moved in both worlds. It was a shadow amongst others, prowling from one to another and stealing their darkness. It waited for the right time. Luna tried to come closer a few times but the monstrosity came at her fast, fangs like a deep-sea fish extended.

It wouldn't leave Harry's proximity. Luna circled them, wishing for them to leave this cursed place, to let the cottage alone as only bad luck would come from it. Harry and Remus pulled on the fireplace. Remus shone like moonfire, sparks reaching for the sky while Harry had a visible aura of power. He then flared like a nova and the fireplace was out. Luna chased the monstrosity around, going as far as tackling it away from Harry. It hurt! It was a creature of fear, violence and pain and she couldn't rival him there.

She turned to Harry and saw him put the ring on. His aura changed. The monstrosity pushed past her and dove into Harry. His aura became a vortex mass of conflicting energies. Red, green, black, silver and... pink? All flashed, each battling for dominance. Harry rose from the ground as his aura shot chains away that seemed to go on forever, all around the globe, all the way to the moon and anchored in his head, right on his scar, circling around his arms and bleeding power from his skin.

Harry screamed so much Luna felt pushed back by its power, and she managed to stop once she stood beside Remus, who was not Remus. Harry got back down. No. _It_ came back down.

"RUN!" she yelled to not-Remus, straight in his ears, as he spotted the red eyes.

"Avada Kedavra!" rasped Harry's dark replacement as not-Remus sped to the side and then away in the woods. He howled to the moon and when the dust he lifted fell back, he was nowhere to be seen.

Luna awoke on a desperate scream as Olàf burst in her room. No matter the spell occulting the mansion, the whole neighbourhood heard her pledge to flee and many sensible muggles wakened, put on pants only and ran in the streets, unable to stop.

Remus got back to the Black Mansion minutes after he fled.

"We have to go, now!" he urged, rushing in his human form. "We need to leave this place! If the thing that possess Harry now has access to the Mansion, we'll be sitting ducks! We need to warn the Ministry and the Aurors."

Luna pulled pants beneath her nightrobe and simply tucked it in. She put on shoes, took her wand and journal and got down the stairs as Olàf joined Remus in the living room.

"We need to tell Dumbledore," Olàf said.

"No one knows where he lives. He's that well protected," Remus said. "But the night watch at the Ministry might be able to contact him through the right chain of command."

"I'm useless there," Luna objected. "I'm going back home and rouse my mother. We have to move the completed Dream Crystal away. We'll have to disappear and tell no one else. If it gets a hold on it, it's all going to be over," she said, thinking only about damage control. Harry warned her.

If she stopped to think about him, she'd be no good at all.

"All right, good luck," Remus agreed.

Luna threw powder in the Floo and called for the After Dark Department.

Nothing happened.

A cold, cold sweat ran down her back as she exchanged a look of horror with Remus. It meant that the Department was either on lock down or... destroyed.

"Here, I'll Apparate you there," Remus said. "Olàf, you go and warn the Aurors. They don't know of your 'status'. It's going to be easier without me there."

Olàf nodded, took Luna's place and called for the Ministry. He went away in a flash of green fire. Luna's hope that their fireplace was defective went up in smoke.

"Come on," urged Remus. "Hold my arm."

They spun on the spot and left with a small popping noise. Remus had them Apparate down the road, hoping for an unexpected appearance. If the place was still under attack, a surprise assault could turn the tide.

He shouldn't have bothered: it was long over. As they progressed, Luna was the first to notice the early sign that something bad happened.

"It's so dark..." she whispered, even if dawn was slowly rising.

They spotted the first broken mirror on the road, with random debris. They finally reached the house, which was still standing. Gravity took the occasion to right some wrong though, as the top half laid crushed in the lawn, its parts barely recognizable. Luna ran in the broken glass spread everywhere to get inside the remains of her home.

She called her parents, yelling for them, without success. Remus inspected the crushed parts. It was no surprise that the Dream Crystal was nowhere to be seen. All of the mirrors were reduced to small pieces, when not downright to dust. It was barely daylight now but there was not enough to work well and to lift the biggest debris to look for... survivors.

"I need your help..." whispered Remus, taking off his shirt. He took off his shoes and socks, smiling to some internal dialog. "Thank you," he simply said. His change was smooth and painless.

The Wolf started sniffing and lifted huge panels of wood. He found Serena's limp form under what must have been stairs. Probably was she running up them to get the Dream Crystal. The Wolf carefully pulled her out of the debris, making sure to support her neck.

"Dad's alive! He's getting back to his senses! But I can't find..." told Luna, running back outside, until she spotted Remus. She carefully walked to her pale mother and placed a hand over her heart, closing her eyes. She went still for a moment until she felt a very faint beating.

"We have to get her to St-Mungo's right away," she said, trying to stay calm. She just got her back...

The Wolf blurred and Remus stood in its place.

"We can't risk Apparition in her state, and the jolts of a portkey is out of question. Make sure she keeps breathing and I'll get back here with help," he said, carefully laying her on the ground. He Apparated away with a dry snap.

Luna, standing over her mother's motionless form, never spotted the person looking at her from the edge of the forest. He walked back under the trees, melting in the shadows.

* * *

><p>Olàf was greeted with a lot of suspicions at the Ministry. The Aurors on guard duty looked like a man in his forties that never grew out of being a newby.<p>

"You are telling me that Harry Potter have been possessed. Harry Potter? And by nothing less than... You-know-who's himself, who died fifteen years ago. Now without any proof, with you as sole witness of someone telling you it happened, I should rouse the whole chain of command, all the way up to the Minister? I don't see this happening."

Olàf was a patient man, thankfully, or this little tit would have his throat ripped off by his human jaw. Olàf was patient, but he was no carpet to be brushed over like that. He smiled a humourless smile.

"I am not asking you to wake the Minister up from his bed personally. I am asking you to call your direct superior so that _he_ can take the decision."

"Mister, when it comes to decisions on the night shift, I am the superior officer. Now leave before I arrest you!" the idiot said, puffing his chest with self-importance.

"You rather I come back at the shift switch, telling your superior that you let a crisis situation linger for a few critical hours?"

The Auror got his wand out.

"That's it, I'm putting you in detention!"

Olàf's smile quickly got a lot toothier.

* * *

><p>Luna's mother was in a bed at St-Mungo's, on life-supporting spells and potions. She had a lot of broken bones, internal bleeding and a serious commotion. Her liver was punctured by a broken rib and tainted her blood. She had a glass shard in one leg, touching an artery. It would worsen the bleeding tenfold if they removed it.<p>

The healers started by giving her a bezoars, an unorthodox method to cure blood poisoning but an efficient one. They took the risk of setting some bones correctly and fix them but the ribs had to be vanished and grow back. A spell helped her breath despite the missing bones.

Her skull received a serious hit and they had no idea of the kind of damage it did to the brain. They made sure the spine was intact and that there was no bruise for the blood to clog in that area. After that and closing the shallower cuts and it was the body's turn to work it out. After it would recuperate a bit, they would need to act fast to take the glass shard out of her leg. Luna acknowledged the facts the Healer told her wordlessly and settled to wait.

Remus came back from Sirius' room and sat beside Luna, his head in his hands.

"Olàf is detained by the Auror. He assaulted the guard on duty, triggering alarms. He managed to explain the situation to the Head Auror who could do little else than to arrest him... after thanking him."

"What about Minister Dumbledore? What does he have to say about this?" Luna asked, her voice broken.

"No one can reach him. They tried every mean they knew, even owls waits for him at his office."

Luna stayed silent, looking at her mother.

"He warned me. He told me that he couldn't stop it but that he'd go down fighting. That he'd do something to survive," she said, unable to stop the tears.

"He told me the same thing, without the surviving part," admitted Remus.

Luna looked at him with the face of sadness itself.

"I'm sorry but I owe to him and his sacrifice to be honest. I don't know what happened to Harry but if he can take Him down..."

"Harry must be possessed by two horcruxes, by now, along with the shadow of Voldemort himself who was banished sixteen years ago in Nightmare form. Tell me now: what kind of magic will protect him from that?" she deadpanned.

"His will," answered Remus without a doubt. "His will shall prevail."

* * *

><p>Harry didn't wake up. It was like this moment of transition between slumber and full consciousness, when you realize that you were asleep and that you are not, anymore. That tiny moment when your senses haven't registered yet, and that you forgot for tiniest moment how you should read them.<p>

That moment stretched on and on... until Harry realized he was in no state to see, to hear, to smell or to taste. He could only feel, and he felt warm. He felt loved and whole, more so than ever before, encompassed in a thick blanket that kept everything he was in and kept the rest out. Was he dead? After all the pain he felt, it was very likely. Meh, it wasn't so bad.

_I love you... I'll protect you... my son...my Harry..._

'Mother?'

It was but a thought, a reaction that caused a flash, like seeing the warm sun with your eyelid close.

_My son... safe...to keep you safe...l love you._

'Is it really you?'

_...love you..._

Harry was a bit sad, but understood. That must be what protected him from the killing curse, when he was in his crib. It lingered on and was now insulating him from Voldemort, or the part of him that took over. The ring. There was a compulsion curse on it. The horcrux in it found a direct way in from his scar, to the other one. Then... something else got inside and subdued the two. It was but a wraith but it was really strong.

'Mother, I need to see what my body is doing! Can you connect me to the eyes without Voldemort knowing?'

_Pain... protect you from pain..._

'I'm already in pain, from not knowing what my body is doing. Please, show me.'

_Because you ask, I will...I love you, and will protect you from the pain._

A movie theatre blinked into existence, if one could fill the whole of your vision, nothing more and nothing less. Sounds came shortly after. What he saw send cold ice in his veins. Luna was hunched over her motionless mother, crying. The Lovegood home was in ruins. The mirrors were scattered all over the place, in pieces and dust.

"Too late," whispered someone nearby.

As the picture got further away, he realized it was his own voice.

* * *

><p>Voldemort was seething. What the hell was going on? He felt strange, incomplete. He kept on looking up to the stars for answers. The moon mocked him! His dream! The key was at the Lovegood home! He went there and saw the broken stand of a missing piece. Where was it? Where was his dream?<p>

What was his dream?

Hogwarts. There were answers at the old school. He felt the other waiting there. They were other, weaker missing pieces. They waited for something. For him maybe?

Yes! No...More. There was more. He was angry. Why? He searched his memory. A ring. A cup. A tiara. A snake. A locket. A diary. A boy. This boy! He was the boy! This body! Horcruxes! He died! It worked! He's back! But why did all his horcruxes awakened? All this work!

He realized he was flying, screaming and foaming at the mouth. Maybe the merging of horcruxes was unstable? He felt good, flying. He felt like pulled by strings from the sky. No! No more manipulations! He was he, he was himself, if only he knew who that was! The castle, he'd find answers in the castle.

* * *

><p>Harry could only watch, unwilling spectator of the unsteady flight, the foaming, screaming and ranting. He was strong but incoherent. He may have a chance at getting his body back yet.<p>

'Mother, when I'll tell you, you'll have to free me. I'll have to fight for my body.'

_No... protect you against Tom Riddle. Protect you from pain, from death. My boy, my son, my child..._

'I can't just sit here and do nothing, mother!' Harry tried to argue, but it was to no avail. He was prisoner of his mother's love.

* * *

><p>Voldemort landed at the top of a tower. He opened the door with a dark ripping spell, not caring if it was locked or not. A loud roar came from behind. He turned around only to be washed in golden flames. The dragon gouged the tower top with its claws, the shiny goblin on its back laughing maniacally, the dragon roaring to the sky as they watched the stone melt, making the tower crack and groan. Voldemort-Harry walked out of the fire, unharmed, before bitch-slapping the dragon's head, annoyed.<p>

"Stop this futility at once and go wait in the Great Hall. I'll get the others so we might start... and end this charade."

The goblin's smile literally split the golden face, blood running down its lips like molten metal. The dragon bit its tongue repeatedly and somersaulted from the tower.

"Note to self, downsize the influence of that part," mumbled Harry-demort.

He went inside, taking the stairs two steps at a time in case the unsteady tower decided to collapse. At the bottom of the stairs waited something akin to a comity. Looking down at them from the last step, he felt like remembering things he could do, years ago, but haven't practiced in ages. This time, it applied to what he was, though. He had some kind of amnesia but he knew what he was, even if he couldn't actually remember being it.

The first on the right was nothing but a formless shadow, definite only in a way that spoke to paranoia more than the senses. To its right stood a square man, a warden from Azkaban if his stick was any indications. The next in line... what do we have here? Grindewald in his youth? The tall, young boy in non-descriptive robes and short haircut looked to be the most sentient of them. A swarm of snakes, what became of his favorite pet, slithered on the floor all around. Volde-Harry knew that stepping on one would be like smashing a toe against a table leg.

"I see we are all here. Perfect. We'll need to devise a plan to get back something we need that have been stolen," he told the group.

"Why should we listen to you? Last time you were here, you just lied to get through," the tall boy snarled.

"I am twice what you are, with this boy's body and life to boot! Stop wasting time on petty bickering. Do you even know what you are, and what you are here for?" asked the possessed boy, almost spitting his rage. "We were the Dark Lord Voldemort and we're here to find out how to get back together and reach our dream! I do not know how, but at least, I know how to find out!"

The Über-Nightmares listened with rapt attention and sighed. Finally, a goal! A reason to _be_! They knew they were meant for something and not knowing what made them go crazy! A deep roar came from the Great Hall after a deafening crashing sound. Some were crazier than others. Riddle led the way to the Hall, his brain scrambling everywhere for a procedure. He didn't know much and he didn't remember anything either, except for a few tidbits he plucked from his host's mind before it closed off. He was Lord Voldemort, or what was left of him after a spell gone bad. He was in pieces and coming back together would be a bad thing for the Wizarding World, so it must be the good thing to do.

He didn't fear his host either as the section of his mind the boy closed himself in would be wiped out eventually, if he survived the shock of the horcruxes fusion that is. Each one was an entity in itself now and, as such, independent. There would be a fight for dominance and as the only real Voldemort, he intended to drag himself on top.

The Great Hall was totally trashed. The dragon rider and his pet used the few minutes he took to reach the ancient dining hall to level the place. A huge mosaic was smashed inward and there were colouful shards everywhere. The tables were smashed beyond immediate recognition and chairs were thrown around. It started to burn everything down now.

"Idiot... douse the flames while I smack some senses in that shiny moron," Voldemort-Harry said, not even looking back. He needed to reinforce the chain of command as much as possible.

The dragon remembered that fire did nothing to the dark-haired boy and that he dared to slap him! It rushed Harry and swiped a paw, all claws out, fully intending to rip his face off! Harry simply lift one arm, stopping the dragon's attack straight.

"We are the same, idiot! I am trice what you are! You can't harm me at all, so get over it! On the other hand, what you did wasn't totally useless. Why don't you push back the debris to the walls; we'll need the place."

The goblin spat on the side but the golden duo obeyed. Our red-eyed Harry stood in the middle of the room, closed his eyes and looked up at the night sky. The stars were there, shining down on him. Mars was as big as the moon itself, and threatened to steal its dominance. It was physically impossible, but it wasn't physical now, was it? Mars was so big and red, it looked like a perfectly round eye, looking at the world, missing nothing of it. Voldemort felt the red planet, he felt a connection to that red eye. His mind crossed the bridge but he wasn't able to get a footing there. He needed to be... whole. He got a flash that burned his memory, an image of a ritual circle.

Voldemort pushed his possessed body to a pile or charred wood and took a burning table leg on one end and started drawing on the stone floor with black sooth. A huge circle first. Inside, he drew the traditional five pointed star. Instinctively,each Über stood on one end. He circled each of them, their individual circle brushing against the main one and their designated tip. Over each of them, Voldemort drew a rune.

"Mystery," he whispered over the shadowy Über.

"Strength in chaos," he smirked, drawing the complex double rune, bathed in the golden light of its representation.

"Primal force," he said in parseltongue, the words making the snakes hiss pleasantly.

"Order," he said with a definite voice, the Warden looking at him impassively.

"Legend," he said reverently, Grindewald nodding in agreement.

Voldemort walked to the inside of the star, drew a dot in the middle of each point and traced more lines that stepped over boundaries to join the pentagon where he'd stand. He drew more runes around it.

"Power...dream...youth..." he said feverishly before throwing the stick away, unable to wait any longer. He stood in his place and raised his arms, unaware of a slight cracking sound.

"We must be I! Infinitea Horcrux incantatum!"

Oh... the exquisite pain. So much power condensed in one already strong body. Were they that strong before? Was what they? Who was I? Who was the I?

Voldemort screamed as the Übers, no longer individual, pushed shoulders in his head to have the front seat. Voldemort bled a bit from his ears and nose, now hitting his head on the stone ground. The pain distracted the Übers long enough for Voldemort to leash them in his mind and exert control. Ha! He was the one, the Master!

Harry watched it all from the corner of his mind with growing dread. He had the perfect viewing point, seeing the changes it made to Voldemort's mind and their being, since they were all in the same body. Harry caught something from the corner of his vision and didn't know if he had to be scared or relieved. As the fusion ended, Harry would have dropped his jaw if he had one.

"What... an... idiot."


	33. Chapter 33

Author's notes:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I already sold him along with time shared travel parts, and the Eiffel Tower, yesterday. I got a pretty penny for it too.**

* * *

><p>Harry's wand left his pocket but the paranoid Voldemort that possessed his body snatched it from the air, using the momentum to point it toward the source of the summoning charm. His wand pointed straight to a very generous chest, put in evidence by a slightly arched back. Voldemort was still shaky from the ritual and had no time to check out if he reached godliness or not. If gods felt that bad, humans were incredibly lucky. Voldemort shook his head back in order. Attacked. He was attacked. This was the dryad. He was attacked by a dryad?<p>

"Harry, put down your wand, boy. I knew there was something odd...even wrong with you, but I never imagined you would follow Tom Riddle's footsteps," came a voice, definitely masculine.

Voldemort had a hard time focussing but he managed, somehow. Dumbledore stood behind the dryad, holding her by the hair. The dryad looked scared and she wore iron manacles and chains to her feet. He called him Harry. There was still a chance to fool the old goat.

"There was no other choices, Headmaster! It was either that of let Voldemort come back! It couldn't be allowed!" Voldemort said, thinking that it would be the kind of wailing a self-sacrificing idiot would rant.

"Harry, my poor boy, your inexperience speaks again: there are always other solutions. Unfortunately, I cannot let you go like this. The evil you absorbed must have corrupted you to a point even I cannot imagine."

'You can say that again...' Voldemort thought.

"This is why I took this dryad here as a hostage. You will surrender yourself or great harm will come to her. You left me with no other choices!" Dumbledore explained sadly, contradiction personified.

'What a sanctimonious hypocrite!' thought Voldemort. From his corner of the mind, Harry woefully agreed. An idea snapped in Harry's brainwaves. Dumbledore needed to know Voldemort was in control, and then...

'He cannot harm the dryad! He made an Unbreakable Oath to never harm her or use her name!' Harry screamed toward Voldemort's psyche.

"You cannot harm her, Headmaster! You made an oath!" spoke Voldemort, smirking confidently, unsure from where the knowledge came from.

Dumbledore slowly shrunk back behind Lazuli, who looked around wildly, seeing no way out.

"Harry Potter put a Binding Word on me, not an oath, we were very clear on that. I presume I am talking to Tom Riddle," he said carefully, his wand pointing Harry's head.

Harry's body switched to a duel stance, grinning widely.

"Correct, you deject teacher! You lost your protégé, but it can't be too much of a shock, no? After all, you planned on sacrificing him all along! I can FEEL it, old man! You have the Dream Crystal! My dream, mine! Give it back or else I swear to the Inferno I will bury you under the rubbles of your school!"

"You aren't the one reaching immortality tonight, Tom. I saw the Wizarding World for what it is and it needs me for longer than what is left of my meagre life-time. I must lead them, not to rule or to slaughter them, you monster!" Dumbledore spat to his old student. "You never understood what leadership was all about, Tom! You claimed yourself superior and killed anyone you deemed unworthy! A true leader must be superior, oh yes, but leads people in order to find the place for each of them in society! Everyone had the right to live and it's up to the government to teach them how!"

"Old fool! People must be freed, yes, freed of the burden of the useless and powerless! Only then will society start making sense!"

"Deluded boy! Even the powerless can be useful in roles tailored to their size!"

"Pity and low-end jobs! That's what you have to offer!"

"Worth to their work and comprehension of their limited ability!"

Both wizard couldn't bear to hear from the other anymore. They attacked.

Voldemort sent a wide cutting curse that severed the stone of the hall as it progressed toward the Headmaster. The later threw the dryad in its path and threw a banishing charm in her back. The spell cut the dryad deep across the chest, part of it blocked by the manacles she raised in self-defence. She was about to hit Voldemort but the possessed boy simply side-stepped in order to keep his wand trained on his foe.

Voldemort snarled. He used to Apparate a lot in combat but the wards on Hogwarts worked as well as ever. Spells flew wordlessly from his wand, more than one trying to get out at a time. The other parts of him wanted in on the fight! He even had the urge to jump on the Headmaster to bit his leg!

Dumbledore blocked the spells more than he dodged them. The flow was such, and his old age did not help, that he had to renew his strongest shield again and again while coming up with a strategy. The old man retreated to one of the side walls, where tons of usable debris laid. He cast animation charms and ran forward, pushing the debris into forming a construct of wood and stone. It was a giant snake, as Dumbledore guessed that the greatest weakness of an ancient snake was another one. Voldemort exploded in crazy laughter.

"Now you're showing your true colours, old goat! This ambition, this wickedness! Even taking an innocent in hostage!" he yelled, slashing with fire and telekinetic strikes on the construct. Each of his spells piled with the others, building a fire dragon of great strength that coiled itself around the rubbish golem.

"She's an avatar or nature. If she disappears, another will come. Don't believe for a moment than humans are strong enough to upset the eternal balance for long!" yelled Dumbledore from his hiding place.

A tornado made of wind and glass shards spread in a cone with Voldemort at its end. The Dark Lord snarled at the wind and spread a shield before himself. The glass went to each side, harmless and from his wand came a flurry of black snakes as long as his index finger, but faster than a speeding hound.

"I do not fear you, old man. Not when I am so close to become a god! Accio Dream Crystal!"

Dumbledore shot out of his hiding place, a look of shock etched on his face. The crystal was well buried in his robes to prevent than very move but the strength pulled him along, going so far as to lift him up in the air through fire and wood. Voldemort's outstretched hand waited, a demented victorious smile disfiguring the boy's face. If he managed to escape this pull, Dumbledore knew the small swarm of venomous snakes would crawl all over him. He had the time for one last spell.

"Impero legilimentas!"

Voldemort's face changed just as he grabbed the crystal by ripping a hole in Dumbledore's robes. The snakes slumped down, inert, as well as the wood construct and the fire dragon. Pockets of fires burned quietly as two bodies fell numbly on the floor. Lazuli took a chance and looked up. Both fighters laid in a stasis lock, their gaze unbreakable. The fighting just shifted battlefield, one she didn't dare look at. She was glad the seed she got from the bearded man was from before he turned like this or she'd have to discard it. But why did she felt that Harry was so much worse than even the old man?!

The manacles were weakened from the curse she received as the iron protected her from the worse of it. She never saw anything as wretched as this binding. It locked her power and moving felt sluggish and slow. The old man said it would help Harry! He believed so! She tried to pull a shard of glass from her tight. The pain! She stopped and started crying. What would she do? What could she do? She just waited for the madness to go away.

* * *

><p>Harry was mesmerized by the fight. It was simply... inspiring. Ridiculous and powerful. Unbreakable.<p>

Voldemort's mind looked like a golem. It was made of pieces of soul stitched together like the Frankenstein monster's of spirituality. He didn't fuse, he simply tried to subdue the others and... possessed his own soul fragment in the only way he knew. It hurt the 'eyes' too look at but it gave Him a distinct advantage. Each part had some autonomy and attacked on its own.

Dumbledore's soul was twisted passed the breaking point. It was screwed up so good all around that parts that should have ripped had merge to avoid the strain, re-modeling his thinking pattern. He went around the bend, simply. His rational mind would justify any sacrifice anything for his personal version of the greater good. He managed to have attacks slid off of him and tried to pierce each parts of Voldemort in its center. It was disgusting to see: two souls should never be so close to one another with the intent to kill.

Harry was still trapped though.

"Let me go! I need to do something! Please!" he begged the pink shield of love all around him. It closed hermetically, cutting even his view of the fight. Harry sighed.

_Protect you... love you...keep you safe..._

Harry groaned.

"No offence but you failed! I'm harmed, possessed and trapped! You died and I was lonely for most of my life! You're not even my mother, just an echo of a spell!"

Harry would have blinked if he still had control over his eyelids. He sighed mentally, again. So, it had to be that way. Harry readied his will as he truly got over his mother's death. It was unfair, in a way, that because of her sacrifice, he mourned her more than his father who fought to death to protect him.

"You are not my mother, you are a spell that is, now, part of me. I feared to hurt my mother, which is irrational because my mother is dead. You're made of energy and, as such, under my control."

Harry reached all around him and pulled on the fabric. It never rippled, it never changed its nature. Harry was outside of it now and held the energy in the form of a pink shield. It could have been anything, but it was the shape it identified to the most. It was the ultimate defence against those two, but could he really win in a mental fray with both Voldemort and Dumbledore? Think, Harry, think. What would Luna do?

She'd beat them both without them even knowing it. Their soul laid there, bare, with other energies nearby. The Dream Crystal was there, catalyst of immortality: Voldemort's dream. It was the vision of being young, strong and eternally invisible to degeneration and Death.

There was something else, a path more than a link. Harry 'looked' up and saw a gigantic red eye watching back. He would have screamed, if he had a body. But wait... there was not one, but two eyes: one red and one silver. Mars and the Moon. Harry crossed the bridge to the red eye and knew. He simply knew all that Voldemort knew, found out or learned... his experiences and memories devoid of all emotions, as if they were his. The Moon, the silver eye... that was his. It was Harry's will to protect the world. Olàf would go insane if he saw this. The will he had now was what shined over the Earth, to give a measure of protection to the world for all those years.

Harry crossed the path to the Moon and Saw. He Knew, and Saw. One path laid before him now. The equation was but only the first of many, affecting this dimension and others. Harry reached to his mother's love and wrapped both fighters in it. Then, he took the Dream Shard and impaled the tight ball it made. The love disintegrated and both souls turned into memories, their link to their bodies severed. Harry resumed control over his own body and saw the world with his eyes again, still watching the scene from above.

Harry let go of Dumbledore. The man was clearly dead, his eyes empty. Harry had the crystal in hand and he examined it carefully. The scream of Lazuli echoed in the Hall as he impaled it point first through his heart.

* * *

><p>Lazuli woke up in her thicket with the sound of broken metal. Harry stood before her, holding her chains and manacles. He looked at them critically, frowning.<p>

"That's Dead Iron. It's made of iron forged over the cinder of a freshly dead man: very nasty for anything sensible to life. Our dear Minister crossed so many lines his soul must have been stripped on the inside like a tiger's pelt."

"Harry?" Lazuli asked, hopeful.

The teen wizard kneeled before her and started pulling shard of glass out of her. It hurt a bit, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the last time she tried. The rashes showed no sign of healing as it should and she started to get scared. Harry, seeing this, took a dagger from his belt and drew a line on his palm, closed his hand in a tight fist and opened it again to show a bloody hand. He spread it gently all over her wound, causing the cuts to quickly close, leaving unblemished skin behind. They hissed a bit, like alcohol on an infected wound. Lazuli watched all this, amazed.

"How?"

Harry only smiled.

"It's over, Lazuli, my friend. Let's just say that my blood is more potent than yours now."

She felt his mind and almost wet the ground under her. The sheer strength! She would never be able to tempt him like before. She could only beg repeatedly now, and hope. Harry got up and stretched. His robes were ripped, burned and stained with blood. He looked like a young battle god of modern times.

"I gotta go, as there are still a few loose ends to tie. I have to safe my godfather first and reassure my guardian I'm myself and well. I have to hold my love in my arms too, and to never let go. So much to do...I can't wait to start!"

"But why?" asked Lazuli, puzzled.

"You should work on your questioning skill!" Harry teased her.

"Why would you live like a human when you're a god?!" she precised.

Harry hesitated.

"I think...that all gods lived as humans, once, and must have done it from time to time after ascending. Some helped, other indulged themselves in luxuries while other built legends. I'm not even eighteen! I'm not about to go hover over the world granting prayers, if I ever do! I'll start out small: I'm good at starting over."

Harry turned away and walked to Hagrid's hut. He could have simply willed himself elsewhere, in a way that makes Apparition look barbaric in essence. He could have changed his cloth to red silk and silver thread, but he didn't. Right now, he decided to turn the 'god switch' off and exert his power as a human. He managed it until now, didn't he?

* * *

><p>The Healer shook his head.<p>

"Too little, too late, I'm afraid. The curse wound can be healed now, but even magic can boost one's body ability to heal so much. His reserves are all but gone."

Remus bit his lips, bile rising in the back of his throat. That the wound cleaned itself of black magic was a miracle alone and he wondered what it meant for Harry. When Sirius, in his sleep, let a sigh of relief so heartfelt, Remus went running in search of a Healer. It was too soon to be too late! There was no arguing it though, it had been an estimation only back then.

The Healer left in silence while Remus sat down, all energy leaving him at once. He felt like sliding limp on the cold floor and staying there. Sirius was the last friend he had from their childhood. James and Lily went first and Pettigrew betrayed them. Sirius was freed only for him to turn on his werewolf friend.

Sirius came clean with him in the Shrieking Shack and assured him he was still on his side and planned on helping Harry. Remus went back to Mongolia for training to the only men who could really understand him, Sirius became Minister, got hurt by an Über-Nightmare, disappeared, got back and now this! Remus feared he always had too much on his plate to actually live. Sirius seemed to have found a way to avoid this fate.

The rattle of a pulled chair made him raise his head. Harry sat near Sirius and took one of his hands. Remus' blood turned cold and he straightened stiffly. Was it truly Harry? Did his presence really mean what he thought it did? Harry looked at him with a small smirk and winked. His scar started to shine silvery and...

His presence filled every empty space. It was like the physical pressure of being under a strong wind, but on the mind. Nothing changed in the room, except for the flowers on the bedside that found a second life. Remus knew he could move, but his will told him he didn't deserve to simply be in His presence, let alone to move.

The god in front of him, which he was not worthy of speaking His name, looked at Sirius with love and care. He took a needle that kept a wish card pinned on a bouquet and prickled his index, making a ruby swell on top of it. He used the needle on Sirius' chest, going so deep he must have touched the heart. He let the precious drop leave His being and it squeezed right down the needle hole, as if acting with a will of its own. There was no more trace of blood or needle wound the next second. In the span time of a heartbeat, Sirius opened his eyes wide as his face flushed bright red. He took a desperate breath and his chest started heaving as if he found air after a deep dive underwater. He looked wildly around the room and managed to sit until his brain registered the presence of Harry. He froze in place.

Harry nodded once and blinked. The moment passed. There was silence as no one really knew what to say. Rapid footsteps approached in the corridor and the Healer treating Sirius stood in the frame, searching the room with his eyes, breathless.

"What...what happened? Did you felt that? Did you see anything?"

The three occupants shook their head as one. The Healer walked away. Three seconds later, he came back, livid.

"How come you're awake?!" he asked Sirius.

The later blinked twice.

"I don't know, I just woke up. You did great, Healer, I feel incredible!" Sirius said with an innocent smile.

"Me? We didn't ... we couldn't... Let me check on your status!"

The Healer had to cast most of his charms twice, as he was too nervous and the results made little senses to him.

"Something happened during that... intermission. Your system is not only healed, but relieved from its stress," he said, shaking his head as he had trouble believing his own words.

"Stress?" asked the miracle patient, confused.

"Yes. Your stay in Azkaban left a mark on your body as well as... well... we could say the source of your aura," he said, gesturing dismissively.

"On my soul?" Sirius corrected.

"I heal bodies, not souls or spirits! There may be magics claiming to do so but no previous proof... well..." he finished lamely, thinking of the 'intermission'.

"So...this thing that just happened, it cleanse me when I was about to snuff it? It must be divine intervention! I'm not meant to die yet: I'm destined to greater things!" Sirius said, building up a steam. "Thank you, Healer!"

The man blinked twice and looked at Remus and Harry who nodded thoughtfully in concert. The poor medic shook his head and left. They made sure he was out of earshot before they let their laughter loose.

"I got it you won, then?" Sirius asked, drying his eyes from tears. He felt so lightheaded he could have fly.

"Something like that, yes," Harry answered, shrugging.

"What was the cost?" Remus asked, always practical. Nothing ever came for free.

"Dumbledore's dead."

Both men's eyes shot wide open and they leaned forward, not expecting that.

"I had to get here first. His body is in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. We'll have Aurors collect it later. I had to check up on you and see if the Nightmare's disappearance, especially the one responsible for your curse wound, allowed you to be healed," he explained calmly.

"You seem to take the Minister's death pretty well," said a frowning Remus.

"He planned on sacrificing me and used the dryad as a hostage for blackmail, and a shield in his fight against Voldemort. He reaped what he sowed."

Sirius couldn't believe his ears but... the old man _had_ changed.

"What exactly... are you, now, Harry?" asked Lord Black, fascinated.

"I'll let history answer that one for me," Harry replied, getting up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to find my girlfriend."

"Room three-oh-one," Remus said automatically. Harry looked at him, worried.

"She's here? Is she hurt? What happened?"

"Her mother is in intensive care. She was trapped under the rubbles when you... well... when Voldemort took the Dream Shard," Remus hesitated to say.

"I'm not regretting Dumbledore one bit now. He's the one who did it," Harry said with anger, stepping away.

He found the room quickly enough and felt no need for dramatic entrance this time. Luna sat on a chair, bags under her eyes, watching her livid mother. She turned her head toward him and after barely a look, threw herself in his arms.

"Harry! I was so worried! Was that you? What we felt a few minutes ago? It felt like you."

Harry held her close, realizing how much he feared for her in all this mess. She was a prime target for Voldemort if he had ever come back. He was so sure he'd never see her again...

"I'm okay now and yes, it was me. Sirius is fine too. Voldemort is gone but so is Dumbledore. Let me check up on your mother and I'll explain after," he said in a rush, already regretting her warmth as he had to let go.

Serena's injuries were less than Sirius, he realized after opening his magical sight, but numerous. Harry didn't want Luna to witness his... other side so soon. He simply channeled positive energy in a hand and swept it slowly over Serena's motionless body. It infused her with power in the right canals and instructed the body on how to efficiently heal itself better, and faster. He pulled on the shard in her leg and kept a pressure over the wound until it stopped bleeding, the regeneration quick enough to heal the artery. He ended up with both hands on her head, vanishing bruises that would have caused life-long headaches otherwise.

"She will need to eat solid food as soon as she'll wake up. She'll be ravenous," Harry smirked. "She's okay now. She never was in danger of immediate death but complications could have happened," he gave as his diagnostic. Already, her mother's skin went from white to a light pink. She looked to be simply sleeping now.

Luna hugged her boyfriend and cried. If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up. They sat down together, Luna unable to let go of him. They moved from their spot an hour later, when Serena woke up with her stomach gurgling.

"I'm so hungry I'd lead a research on hair loss for a steak sandwich!" she claimed as she stretched.

They deduced she held no sequels from the incident. It was a nice respite for Harry, finally seeing the people he cared about get better. Harry knew he had work ahead of himself. Voldemort's knowledge was impressive but Dumbledore's was even greater. What surpassed even that, though, was the knowledge Voldemort's mind gathered when it looked down at the earth for fifteen years. From the sky, it saw a lot of things happen, and all of it was not good. Harry felt there would be a political struggle soon, and he hoped to avoid a war.

And _that_ was only the least of their worries to come...


	34. Chapter 34

Author's notes: Here it is! The grand epilogue. I hope it's going to be to your liking.

**Disclaimer: I wanted to make my parents proud, instead I'm writing about something I have no rights on. Oh well, better luck next life!**

* * *

><p>Harry daydreamed about sandy beaches, a ride on a motor-less boat... to dive in the green and blue waters of the tropics and watching a rainbow of fishes pass by, and to sleep. To sleep under the sun, naked, without a hat or tan lotion, just basking in the glow of the sun.<p>

Instead, he was leading a party of Auror through Hogwarts' grounds to get Albus Dumbledore's body and to make a deposition of the events. No doubt that ink would bleed in every magical newspapers of Britain. When they got back to the ministry building, Fudge stood in front of the monument of 'Magical brotherhood', a sad parody of the popular misconceptions of the races. He gave a speech about how the people needn't to fear as he was there, yet again, solid as an oak, to take reins of power as Britain lost yet again its leader. Harry, not checking in with his brain, changed course and set directly for the self-appointed leader. What he saw and heard while he was pure knowledge in the sky sickened him. Technically, it was Voldemort's knowledge at the time, but it was his now.

The self-appointed Interim Minister was about to greet him but didn't have the time. Harry went through the crowd of journalists, who parted from his path like a flock of birds on a train track. He took his wand and cast a spell wordlessly, which started to worry Fudge. He made two steps back, before he saw a curtain of haziness trapping him and Harry inside a dome. He heard senseless noises coming from outside and saw the people as blobs of colours. He never saw, or felt, such a strong privacy charm.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Fudge?" Harry asked aggressively, taking the older man aback. "Don't you think you've done enough damage to the society yet?"

"What are you talking about, boy? The people need a leader in this dire hour, as something tragic happens yet again around you..."

"Oh, please!" Harry interrupted Fudge, rolling his eyes. "The people can live without a leader for quite a while. Shops will still be open, the bank will still hold transactions and the school will give its courses: the world will keep on spinning! You're trying to rush things for the people to think they must have a leader right away or society would collapse!" Harry let out, still circling Fudge.

"Stay out of my way, boy, or I swear..."

"You swear what, Fudge?" Harry cut him once again. "You'll have me disappear in an 'accident' like you did to my godfather when he was in place? You never expected that your spy in the Department of Mystery, in the R&D labs, would get such a result when you told him to sabotage their work! Admit you missed by a long shot as you didn't expect them to survive!"

"If only you could have been swallowed with that lot! You think Serena Lovegood is the only walking brain working for the Ministry? My spy is a genius too and a pureblood with my vision of things! He calculated the exact magnitude of the incident! I was sure you'd be with that blasted Sirius Black, not with Mister Two! I would have never imagined this...traitor to side with you either," Fudge spat, hate deforming his trait.

"You are a cruel and stupid man, Fudge. You know there was no victory against the Nightmare with me gone," Harry said with disgust.

"Why should I give a damn?! Shades?! Nightmares?! We had them for over fifteen years and managed damn well! Why is a perpetual full moon that bad? It gave me an opportunity to have money vanish in that After Dark Department of yours without you seeing a knut of it!" gloated Fudge.

Harry had enough. He waved his wand and the curtains fell. Fudge resumed his composed face of benevolent Minister but something was off. People looked at him with surprise, disgust and horror.

"That wasn't a privacy charm, by the way," Harry said from behind, striding away. "It was the exact opposite."

Harry left the vulnerable man to the hound of journalists and took the time to cast an anti-Apparition ward on the Hall.

"Make sure he doesn't leave the premise, arrest him when he'll try to Floo away but let him suffer at the hands of the journalists a bit," Harry told the first Auror he met. The man was no newbie nor was he a paper-pusher, but he recognized when an order would issue justice. He nodded and jogged his way to the fallen politician to be sure to stop him before he escaped.

* * *

><p>Rufus Scrimgeour knew a cover-up when he saw one. The boy's story added up. In fact, it added up perfectly. There was no hesitation what-so-ever in his answers and everything fell in known behaviors and profiles. He had Harry Potter repeat his version four times, asking questions all the while, changing the time and order of the events and used every single tricks short of a full blown interrogation. The room wasn't that comfortable, but he was allowed to have water and to go to the bathroom. They didn't change the room's temperature drastically either. It was civil, but thorough. The Black Heir never changed a detail of his deposition.<p>

He went to get one last piece of artifact he learned where to find after sharing information with Albus Dumbledore but the very nature of the object was confidential information. He was possessed by said artifact and could only vaguely remember the next day, except for a few definite details: he was the one who attacked the Lovegood home and stole a crystal of major importance in the Über-Nightmare war. Albus Dumbledore caught him after the fact and battled him in Hogwarts, persuaded that Harry was lost after seeing him fuse with other Übers. The old Headmaster managed to destroy the entity possessing him in a mental battle but died in the process. The destruction of both the crystal, used in the battle, and that of the Über-Nightmares triggered a chain reaction that freed the world from the Nightmares and Shades.

There were obvious signs of epic-sized struggle in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It was a miracle the ceiling didn't collapse. Harry Potter, the Nightmare Hunter, wouldn't call the end of his war without good reason, even before the first nightfall following his victory. No, it was something else... There was recognition and gratitude in his voice but the same that a politician used to thank another for his support. As if it was only business, nothing personal. Was there something more personal than someone saving you from possession? That's what didn't add up.

Rufus Scrimgeour knew when he was shown a better truth but it wasn't _the_ truth and he didn't like it. Heroes were heroes and the same stood for villains.

"I know we covered it already, Mister Potter, but I'd like to start back from the start, at the moment you spoke to Albus Dumbledore about that mysterious artifact," he said patiently.

"But of course, it's only natural," answered Harry, smiling.

This was the fourth hour. It wasn't natural at all. He should have been impatient, starving, tired and revolted against his insistence.

"Let's cut the chase short, Mister Potter. I know you are hiding a very important detail from your story and you are in no position to determine if it is relevant or not. You might think you are doing this for the 'greater good', but it is not up to you to decide," he said, leaning toward the kid.

Something in what he just said triggered a tremendous change in the teen. He smirked and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms loosely. He stared at him like he was never stared at before. Rufus felt nervous and...insufficient. He felt he was the one on the touch.

"You know what? I think you are absolutely right. It is not my place to decide. Who the Inferno am I to decide?!' he said, his smirk never leaving his lips.

Rufus felt as if he was allowed to have free will right now.

"Voldemort was not the one to steal the Crystal from the After Dark Department, Dumbledore was," Harry said, pulling no punches.

Scrimgeour wasn't so sure about wanting to know the truth all of the sudden.

"Everything else was pretty accurate except for some details, such as Dumbledore kidnapping a dryad with manacles made of Dead Iron and admitting to Voldemort that I was a planned sacrifice for him to reach immortality."

The Head Auror felt livid. He probably was.

"The Minister didn't really die in his mental battle with Voldemort. I destroyed them both, spending the crystal's energy at the same time, while they were too busy with each other to take notice of my actions."

Rufus closed his eyes. What a _mess_! Even if he had any intention of putting Harry in a trial, he could claim self-defense, magic-induced dementia, that he never was aware of any of it happening or any half-dozen good excuses any lawyer would choose to use.

And they would be right to. Harry was the one of the three deserving to live, at that precise moment. He chose to destroy them in order to save himself but... There was this nagging voice in his head that asked 'Couldn't he have tried to save them, or at least Dumbledore, if he was in such a position of superiority?'

"Would you have done any better?" Harry asked soberly, all trace of humor gone.

Rufus looked at him for a long moment and shook his head.

"It is far easier to offer critics then an actual, concrete solution to a problem. You did what you had to do, Harry. I believe you are right, and that we should relate Dumbledore's death as you described it first," the Head Auror said, sitting on his chair.

"Who are you to decide what the population should hear or not? Who are you to decide of the truth?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I... am the Head Auror of Magical Britain and it is my job and duty to the people to assure their well-being. Dumbledore was an idol that practically came back to life to lead them, as he was always pre-destined to be, in an age of darkness. To learn he was corrupted would scare the population and ripped them of the confidence they could have in any future leader. If you prefer the short version, I have the right because I said so."

Harry nodded.

"Well said. I'm glad it took only four hours for you, the adult who knows better, to come to the same conclusion as I, shattering your opinion of the great Dumbledore at the same time. I hope you'll feel better living with the truth. Now that this matter is done, I will ask of you to refrain from looking into any future business of mine."

As the magical cop was about to sneer, he caught a glimpse of a shine on Harry's forehead and a feeling of dread that constricted his throat. He wisely decided to simply nod.

"Good," Harry finished, getting up. He turned around and left the Auror stunned and alone in the room. What did he become? And wasn't the door locked from the outside?

* * *

><p>That night was one of grief and celebration. Candles were put on the windowsills, a tribute to Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards of the Light known since Merlin. The festivities went without huge bonfires, fireworks or magical lights.<p>

People gathered outside in the dark that felt anonymous and empty once more and watched the sky, minus the moon. It was deemed fitting, as she kept watch for sixteen years, that the next night the Nightmare vanished it was a new moon. She deserved a rest. The stars were only more visible. It was peaceful. Most gatherings were spent in silence or whispers. People didn't fear sleep or dreams anymore: it was all over, finally.

The gathered stars-gazer spoke in hushed tones of a better, stress-less world. The youngest kids were afraid at first, but soon played at 'find the moon' and ran around, carrying round objects and throwing them in the air. Adults made sure that breakable plates were well out of reach.

People got chattier as the night went on. No one cared if they had to work the next day. There were debates if Albus Dumbledore should get a posthumous Order of Merlin, first class, or if the Ministry should invent 'The Order of Dumbledore' in honor to his sacrifice and courage. People swore they would have never voted for Fudge if they had a clue of how evil he was.

People discussed of the next Minister that would present himself or if Sirius Black, now in remission, would apply again.

They talked of Hogwarts and when they would re-open the school but the concept made people uneasy. To send their children to that... pit of monsters? There must be a reason why it became the nest of Nightmares in the first place, no? What force pulled them there? What if it attracted other nasties? Hogwarts was probably the least safe place in Britain, after Azkaban.

People spoke all night long of all things except for one: Harry Potter. He was on everyone's mind though but no one dared to mention it. There were rumors saying he came back changed. He had that aura of formidable power you'd find around legends like Dumbledore in his younger days. The one knowing better wisely kept their mouth shut.

No one thought of addressing a medal, an order of Merlin or any other kind of commendation to Harry. People didn't think of thanking him or to send a grateful owl to him. After all, that _was_ his job, right? He'd have done it anyway, no? That was who he was, what he did, his purpose. Anything less would have been disappointing, really.

* * *

><p>Harry had a wonderful time, that night. The Lovegood home, as good as new, only lacked the heavy weight of the mirrors on the roof. It was furnished to look like a lounge now. Long chairs were spread around with cushions and a few low tables. Harry shared a hammock with Luna: that special bedding was made for cuddling! They stood there, looking at the sky and sharing body heat while Lazuli sat nearby, on the edge of a chair, looking at them with her hand resting on her palms. When Serena asked her, on a mildly frosty tone, if everything was all right, she answered everything was perfect, even though she felt the woman wanted to rip her head off. Harry tried to hide his sniggers while Luna didn't even made the effort.<p>

At some point, Luna's father brought a chair to sit in front of Harry with a quill and a notebook.

"Now that we have some time on our hands, surely you won't mind answering a few questions? After tonight, the world will seem so much brighter, like a curtain that had been lifted after an age of anguish. You are confirming that the Nightmare menace is gone?"

Harry nodded slightly, a very small smile playing on his lips. Journalists...

"Yes, the presence of the Über-Nightmares in Hogwarts brought them all in the vicinity of the school and they were sucked in the ritual Voldemort made to re-assemble his soul. If any were missed, I'll make sure to hunt them down but with Voldemort gone, though, they should be inert."

"Very good! What of the After Dark Department? What will it become?"

"Everything will be cataloged, sealed and put on a tablet. I will consult with the next Minister, once one will be elected, in order to transform the Department as an extension of the R&D of the Department of Mystery, or for the Auror. They could use a good Quartermaster for new law-enforcing tools in Serena Lovegood. I will suggest we use their library as an Archive out of the Ministry building, as one less official and stuffy."

"A very wise suggestion indeed and I'm sure that Honey - that Ms Lovegood will be pleased by the opportunity! Now, what about Hogwarts? How much time do you expect before its re-opening? I hear there was extensive damages done both in the return of the Ministry's staff and in the final battle with the Dark Lord Voldemort."

Harry sighed. This would have a lot more ink bleeding.

"I don't expect a return of Hogwarts to its original function. In fact, I believe the structure should be destroyed as soon as it could be emptied."

Luna's father dropped his quill in shock. Luna looked up at her love with a question mark etched on her face. Serena moved closer and Lazuli kept on looking, with a slight frown.

"Don't worry, my friend," Harry reassured the dryad. "I do not plan on even rustling the edge of your home: it has its place there. You wouldn't be as lovely anywhere else. Still, the castle has to go. Those who made Hogwarts sat it on a convergence of Ley lines and...well...let's just say there are enough to make Stonehenge jealous."

Serena looked at him with a frown.

"There are about four different lines running under Stonehenge," she said with assurance.

"Five, in facts," Harry corrected her, raising a finger. "One shot straight up from underground from very, very deep down. Which explain in turn why Hogwarts is so strong. There are three known Lines crossing its ground. Long before it was built, the druids were the dominant force here and guarded the location. Later on, our ancestors came and were able to connect with a greater source of power at the same location, as the different Lines have different affinities. Five lines shoot from underground to twist and mix in the three we usually detect."

"We usually detect? Only a handful of mages in history could map them out!" stammered Serena.

Harry shrugged.

"Anyway, the result is a fountain of magic going up out way: the easiest access ever. One of the best in the world, even. Power attracts power and that kind of energy lure creatures and beings that need that kind of power to either come in our world, to be born or to grow to what they're meant to be. Power easily corrupts too and the school was meant as a protection over that Nexus of Ley Lines."

"A protection where all the children of our world, defenseless, are gathered?" asked Luna's father, doubtful.

"A place where the people at the top of their arts, constantly practicing, are reunited," countered Harry. "The castle is the strongest kind of structure short of being built underground. It is heavily protected, even if you compare it to today's standard in wards. With the strongest wizards inside and no shortage of little foot soldiers, this is a stronghold that was, for a long time, the safest place in Britain. It was true then but now, it merely is a temptation for the bad guys to find a lair and grow powerful. We can't let Hogwarts resume activities on the menace of losing the future of the Wizarding World. Right now, the schooling system is ideal. It's built on a strong and strengthening system of communication and transport. We will never lack space as each student can provide a classroom. The community is closer than ever before, and they will need to be."

A chill went up their spine despite the warm night air.

"Why is that?" Luna asked softly.

"A New Age is coming up. I am not merely talking of a Dark Lord rising. There will be... an awakening of the world, of creatures and Legends. Things will come out of hiding. The Wizarding World will no longer be able to hide the existence of magic. It will be a dangerous, powerful, mystical and marvelous time to live in. It will be harsh at times, but living will be so much more fulfilling," Harry said, his gaze lost in the distance.

"Merlin, who... what have you become?" Serena asked in a whisper.

Luna answered before they could figure an adequate answer.

"He's my boyfriend and a friend of nature's sprites. He's the vanquisher of Voldemort, the Heir of Black. He's Harry Potter. Didn't you knew all of this already, mother? Why are you asking? If he's becoming someone else, he'll show it to us, through his actions."

Harry kissed Luna softly on a cheek, hugging her even closer, making her giggle a bit. If she could keep on thinking of him like that, Harry would find the strength and motivation to keep up. Take a deep breath, Harry, and be the one to breach in the New Age first.

* * *

><p>He's named Grimmlook and he was the Head Goblin, leader of Britain's Goblin Nation. He was Third Arbitrary of the Great Council of the Goblin Nations. He had one of the oldest bloodline, carrying a dormant Berserker. He finished his schooling in accounting, great accounting, great floundering, aggressive administration and personal management by the time he was fifteen cycle. He still took personal classes in order to share his experience and constantly refresh his knowledge.<p>

Right now, Grimmlook was anxious and...dared he voiced it?

EAGER.

Finally, challenges worth his salt would soon come his way. The signs couldn't lie. The augurs all sent warning of numerous ancestral dangers growling in their sleep. The trembling goblin, carrier of bad news, was another drop in the overflowing chalice.

"Weakening?" he repeated, having not lost a word while daydreaming of the times to come.

"Y-yes. The... hum...escape of the golden dragon weakened the structure of the banking building and caused minor collapse in the underground structures. Debris crashed on the... the..."

"On the Containment Field, supervisor! Do not fear the name of the cage or else how are you going to speak of the creature inside!"

The goblin's face got a few spots of purple on it, only at the thought of _its_ name.

"Hum, yes. Well, the dolmens... how can I explain? They are not weakening but they do not seem to be enough anymore. The structure is simply lacking power, and the rise in activity is coinciding with the Über-Nightmare incident. The cage is still intact and the creature is still dormant, but stirring."

"I will bring it to the attention of the Goblin Nations' Council, next month. What of our cover business?"

"The bank suffered from considerable damage and the wizards have been closing a lot of accounts lately. They are losing confidence," admitted the poor scapegoat.

"They wish to keep the gold to themselves. We cannot allow that! If the situation doesn't change, this will mean another war. They think we want the secret of their wands and magic, the fools! What we always wanted was the gold! Have the Chosen Ones prepared and order the return of the squads! Have the smiths roaring...and have the Great One lit."

The goblin's eyes widen comically.

"The...the..."

"The Great One, you heard me! Or do you think we'll fight a war, contain The Stray..." he said, having the supervisor cringe, "...and facing the _other_ threats coming up without a weapon of legend to face them? We'll build such a masterpiece that Excalibur will pale in its shadow, making everyone forget it was stolen by a human!"

The goblin fled. It was unusual, really, to leave without express permission, but while he spoke, Grimmlook turned a bright red and doubled in size. His berserker blood boiled in anticipation. He couldn't wait! Quick, monsters and legends, come and get some!

* * *

><p>Sirius offered his service as a special consultant for the Ministry but turned down the suggestion to run for Minister again, stating that other matters required his attention as of now. He took the occasion to present his new fiancé, Madeline Watson.<p>

Harry was approached by journalists, asking if he'd become the first underage Minister of history, which Harry laughed off. He said he'd consider working for another Department but rather than taking a leading position, he would keep on working for the public safety. He had a lot of projects in mind and quite a lot of plans to show the future Minister already. He wished to keep working as handyman in the After Dark Department and re-orient its purpose. The journalists seemed very receptive of this and avoided the usual question about Hogwarts' future. Why should he know anything about it? It's not as if he had a word to say, despite what the... Quibbler... said.

Harry asked for his N.E.W.T. examinations in secret and passed them all with flying colours. It was the only way to 'drop school' without it biting him in the rear later. Luna started thinking seriously about her own future, checking out the courses she'd take in order to help in the new Department.

One evening, she found Harry hunched over a very, very large square piece of paper. She heard of 'blueprints' before, but never actually saw any. This one was impressive even before she realized there was about ten identically sized, thin piece of paper stacked! Harry drew lines with a sharpened white chalk without the help of a ruler. That was new too, as Harry never was the artistic kind before. She looked at it from behind him and tried to make sense of the drawing.

"It looks complicated, but beautiful. What is it?"

Harry made a grand gesture and all ten pieces of paper rose in the air, at equivalent distance, taking all the space available between the table and the high ceiling. Lines of lights played connect-the-dot between the sheets and space filled themselves with more liquid light of different texture. It was grand, majestic.

"It _is_ beautiful!"

"It will be my home. Our home, if you accept..." he said suggestively.

"I like it! Where will you build it?" she said, ignoring the obvious insinuation. It made her a bit too nervous to think right now...

Harry simply looked at her until the answer came to her. It was so evident!

"Oh. I guess we won't have much trouble with the garden, then."

She looked at the plans of the building that would succeed Hogwarts and imagined living there.

"I just can't believe all of this to be real," she whispered. "It all seems so intense, so much more... true."

"The world is changing, Luna. Our world passed the stage of simple reality. It's heading toward surreal and only those able to adapt will survive. I don't have a fear for you, as your eyes will be the best to look at the New Age."

"Can you predict the future? Can you see what will be?" she asked, lost in the contemplation of the tall tower's blueprints.

"Luna," Harry scolded playfully, his eyes blazing with contained power, "Where would be the fun in _that_?!"

The End

...

or maybe not.


End file.
